El Escritor Fantasma
by AliceXS
Summary: Jack Spicer es el mejor agente del FBI, pero a la vista de todos es un incompetente amanerado. Chase Young es un misterioso hombre con antecedentes penales que recurre, desesperado, a la ayuda de Jack por encontrar a su hijo perdido. Ya que supuestamente está en la mira de un asesino en serie conocido como El Escritor Fantasma. Juntos unirán sus fuerzas por descubrir la verdad.
1. Descifrar

**A/N:**

"**Con mucho cariño dedico este fic a los malvaviscos asados que han sido envueltos por la oscuridad antes de ver el amanecer". (Traduciéndome: A los amantes malvados servidores del lado Heylin XD)**

**1º**

_**Descifrar**_

Una historia como la mía... Nunca debe ser contada. Pues mí mundo es tan prohibido como frágil. Sin sus misterios gloriosos no puedes simplemente sobrevivir. Ciertamente no sentí que había nacido para vivir inútilmente trece años en una habitación grande y rectangular. El suelo frío se extendía a lo largo de toda la estancia. En la parte inferior de las paredes, al fondo, había unos barrotes que atraviesan a plomo los techos altos, impidiéndome cualquier tipo de libertad para desplazarme a través del cuarto. Del otro lado de los barrotes se dibuja un recto pasillo con unas escalinatas en la esquina derecha que nos conducía a todos hacia el comedor y al terminar la vieja rutina volvíamos a nuestra pequeña sección. Os digo otra vez que no nací para vivir privado del mundo exterior como muchas otras cosas ocurridas en mí extraña vida, fui llevado hasta acá por el destino. La primera vez que vine aquí fui despojado de mis ropas cambiadas por un uniforme anaranjado, todo lo poco que recordaba haber tenido se me fue confiscado... Fui recibido por unas miradas infladas de maldad llana, e inmediatamente informado de las reglas que debía acatar si quería permanecer vivo. Sentí frío en mí primera noche para que entiendan el vacío de mí alma.

A diferencia de los demás reos, que comentaban planes de escape, se humillaban entre sí o solo hablaban de cómo llegaban hasta aquí. Yo simplemente vacilaba cada grito y acción de cada uno de los reos, viendo cada acontecer desde mí rinconcito. Me gané el respeto rápido de los demás inspirando una fría indiferencia ante todo lo que me rodeaba. Para algunos de los que se podrían definir como compañeros, mí actitud era indescifrable, fluía a través de las piedras como el agua abriendo nuevos senderos entre los obstáculos. Probablemente en el momento en que leas estos viejos recuerdos yo esté en otro lugar parecido a este o quizás esté muerto. Pero no puedes decirle al sol que deje de brillar, no puedes decirle a la lluvia: "No más lluvia", o no puedes decirle al destino "no quiero esto para mí". En la vida uno aprende la bondad después de tanta maldad, para entender que aunque hayas plantado una semilla no has vivido vanamente. Puesto que al fin y al cabo estas memorias no pertenecen a las de un presidente o un rey. "Estas son memorias de otra clase".

* * *

_**El Escritor Fantasma**_

"_**Porque nada es lo que parece"**_

* * *

Son las cuatro en punto de la mañana. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos con precisión transparente, aunque no haya escuchado el tic tac del reloj ni haya escuchado el metal entreabierto de la campana para avisarnos que llegó la hora de comer. El goteo de la noche nos acompasó el pulso como si mí sangre alimentara una ampolla al medir minutos. Como si mis latidos animaran el vaivén de una péndula colgada del silencio. Como si mis nervios fueran las lombricillas en espiral que regulan el avance de los secundarios. No hubo encarcelados ni ordenanza que no brindaran su colaboración contra los planes de fuga de los inculpados a la hora de comer. Me desperté con un ametrallamiento de pensamientos inconexos que no me dejaron pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaba confundido. Recosté mí espalda en mí rincón a esperar la hora de que nos llamaran. Sin embargo, hoy fue diferente a cómo me lo esperé de cualquier otro día. Contuve mis emociones de contrariedad. El guardia abrió mi celda. A su lado lo acompañaba un hombre bastante alto, piel pálida, musculoso, calvo, ojos oscuros y sus facciones eran serenas y rígidas. La luz entró vagamente a mis dominios por así decirlo.

-Entrevista número uno a Chase Young –Anunció el carcelero. El hombre asintió mientras le pedía dejarlos a solas conmigo. El guardia abandonó la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El hombre se sentó en una sillita que había traído consigo. Decidí permanecer en mí misma postura, pero ni por un segundo iba a distraerme.

-Buenas madrugadas, Sr. Young... –Me saludó, pude percibir en su voz un desatino irónico- Creo que ya me han presentado el día de ayer, recuerde que esta entrevista fue notificada con anticipación; llámeme nada más Guan, soy del departamento de prevención del delito y de la unidad de control de ComosXiaolin... Pronto estaremos acompañados de la psiquiatra a cargo de su caso, recuerde que esta entrevista "aprobada" será grabada y filmada –Dijo Guan prendiendo una grabadora, alcé la mirada notando las minis cámaras arriba logrando un acercamiento que divisara opacamente los rostros de él y yo.

-Ayer vi a los hombres trabajar sin oponerme a su deber como guardias, sinceramente creí que se trataba de una broma de parte del... ¿Alcaide como si es? Para evitar una fuga, como soy un prisionero con condiciones de máxima seguridad... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Sr. Guan? –Indagué, él vaciló-: Mí caso quedó cerrado siete años atrás, ¿Volverán a reabrirlo?

-Eso quisieras, Young, su caso es uno de los más morbosos que han ocurrido aquí y aunque tenemos ya el culpable muchas preguntas fueron sin responder; no estaremos aquí para que puedas hacernos desperdiciar nuestro tiempo, nuestra psiquiatra únicamente ha leído sobre ti, pero yo te conozco bien y me dolería mucho que olvidaras eso –Dijo él realizando unos apuntes. La asistencia que esperábamos finalmente acaeció. "Disculpa la tardanza, hay un tráfico espantoso", informó una mujer. La mujer era de estatura baja, su nariz respingada y las facciones delineadas, su piel era tan blanca como la cal, sus ojos achinados de un negro intenso al igual que su simpático pelo corto cortado alrededor del cuello. Se dividía desde el centro de su raíz cabelluda. Su cara siempre iba acompañada de una sonrisa. A ella la había visto varias veces, pero nunca he sabido su nombre.

-Soy Keiko Izumi, especialista en psiquiatría, investigo vuestro caso.

-Tan encantadora como siempre Srta., no me esperaba que necesitabas a un testigo para que te ayudara a defenderte o a socorrer a los guardias, en el caso de que ambicionara molerte a golpes... ¿Tan mal vas en artes marciales?

-Vete a la mierda, Young -Inmediatamente Keiko se aclaró la garganta.

-Mejor vamos al grano, tiene razón el Sr. Guan, yo nunca te conocí personalmente como el psiquiatra antes de mí... Tan solo he leído tu expediente y siento como si nos conociéramos, analicé todos los archivos de investigación de nuestra Unidad de Apoyo de Investigación y se ha llegado a la conclusión que usted está familiarizado con las técnicas que emplean los asesinos en serie como hemos dicho esta entrevista es estrictamente voluntaria –Explicó- No se obtiene nada a cambio, solo un descanso en lo que debe de ser una rutina monótona aquí –Justamente Guan sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y empezó a fumar delante de mí, me resultaba un tanto inescrupuloso e irritante soportar el olor de la nicotina- ¿Gusta de un cigarrillo?

-No fumo, mí cuerpo es mí templo –Ladré.

-Jesucristo –Susurró Guan.

-Me gustaría ver mí perfil si no le molesta doctora –Pedí amablemente.

-No estamos a inicios de su caso.

-Me temo que soy capaz de defender cada uno de mis "defectos" –Hice comillas al aire- ¿O es que usted teme que algún día los use a mí favor?

-Su coeficiente intelectual es de 145 -Dijo la doctora- No entiendo cómo ha seguido aquí en vez de maniobrar un escape siendo un superdotado.

-Nada mal su investigación doctora, le acepto el cumplido –Me reí- No me es de extrañar que una joven de mente impresionante quede maravillada de mí.

-Deje sus cartas de amor para la doctora luego, Young, prosiga Dra. Izumi.

-Un momento... ¡Ya lo entendí! Ustedes dos están jugando al poli bueno y al poli malo; la Dra. Izumi suave, sofisticada y novata en el negocio de los locos y está en el otro extremo el amable Sr. Guan, el dulce, el caritativo, el amoroso, un osito... ¿Notas mí retintín, Guan?

-Solo estamos siendo nosotros mismos –Gruñó Guan, levemente rojo.

-Me gustaría que usted se perfilara a sí mismo con sus propias palabras, ¿Cómo lo haría?

-No, no es divertido cuando te perfilas a ti mismo, sino cuando los demás se expresan de ti y usted es la profesional... Quiero oírlo de sus labios y le diré si estás... Como lo dicen los niñitos: Frío, tibio o caliente.

-Muy bien –Asintió la doctora- El FBI entró en el caso del descubrimiento de un cuerpo en las fronteras de Beijing y se determinó que era la tercera víctima más tarde empero en aquel momento solo habían dos escenas del crimen para realizar la comparación; se trataba de una madre soltera de veintitrés años, era una vendedora, su coche fue hallado a la deriva de una carretera aislada, las ventanas cerradas y la llave continuaba en el interior del coche... La guantera estaba abierta y el bolso de la víctima estaba en el asiento de copiloto, la ropa de la mujer estaba cubierta de ramitas de un bosque de conífera, estaba pulcramente apilada y plegadas en el maletero y no habían signos de lucha –Indicó, entrecrucé los dedos- A un cuarto de milla del coche, el cuerpo desnudo fue descubierto en una zanja, fue sádicamente torturada y asaltada sexualmente, la causa de la muerte fue difícil de encontrar... La policía sospechaba que fue posiblemente estrangulamiento debido a las marcas alrededor del cuello y la cabeza fue salvajemente golpeada por un objeto contundente que era la rama del árbol que tenía insertada en su vagina...

-Habían moretones en varias partes del cuerpo, el asesino gastó una cantidad significativa de tiempo torturándola, probablemente una hora después del asesinato y el victimario tomó su tiempo para limpiar la escena del crimen –Continuó él, enumerando con los dedos-: No hay rastro de vello corporal, huellas, la ropa desgarrada o semen; la víctima tenía heridas defensivas en las manos lo cual dice que luchó, pero fue sometida rápidamente... No hubo rastros de células en la piel o de sangre bajo sus uñas; sostenemos que el asesino utilizó una treta increíble para persuadir a la víctima salir del coche, luego la torturó, la violó y mató al usar una particular furia, él regresó al coche y guardó las ropas con las llaves del coche.

-Ahora podemos destacar los siguientes aspectos –Dijo la doctora- Si el sospechoso atrajo a la víctima desde su coche indica que tiene facultades increíbles para la comunicación y una persona digna de confianza; la calidad de tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos nos indica que el sospechoso era una persona cómoda y confiada en sus habilidades para ejercer su crimen; las pruebas en el laboratorio develaron espermicidas y látex en la vagina de la mujer, quizás el asesino haya usado condón para el asalto sexual y se lo quitó en la escena del crimen; es un hecho indudable que el asesino haya ido equipado para cada imprevisto y ayudarse a sí mismo para lograr su ataque... El nivel de violencia y crueldad nos concierne que el asesino tiene un odio asombroso hacia las mujeres; en pocas palabras, tratábamos con un psicópata.

-No le moleste mi posición, continúe por favor, se pone interesante –Dije cuando silenció al irme hacia adelante, podía leer su expresión agobiada del pánico y como intentaba pasarlo a un segundo plano. Como si temiera que repitiera esa hazaña con ella ahora mismo.

-¡No se ría Young! Esto es serio.

-Y lo comprendo metódicamente, pero lamento decirles que no soy el asesino.

-Lamento refutarle eso, Sr. Young: Dedujimos que el asesino era un hombre blanco con una edad mediana aproximadamente y de aire respetable, alguien muy cuidadoso, debido a su furia homicida estimamos que esa actitud la venía desarrollando desde hace tiempo; estaba refinado y perfeccionaba muy bien sus técnicas en comparación de los tres crímenes; estoy al noventa y nueve por ciento segura que el hombre debía tener hábitos de hombre solitario, carismático y encantador; un hombre con inteligencia superior a la media involucrado en un tipo de relación o algo parecido, con una excelente condición física y posiblemente trabaja en uno de sus trabajos duros como bombero, policía... –Ejemplificó- Probablemente ingresó a un cuerpo de ejército o aprendió habilidades para la defensa personal, explicaría mucho su personalidad egocéntrica y soberbia y quizá tenga un historial en la policía... Sofisticado; las mujeres que encontraron muertas eran jóvenes y hermosas, no se trataban de prostitutas u otra cosa indigente, mujeres que tenían una vida muy sola y el asesino dedicó su tiempo pacientemente hasta que llegara el momento.

-¿Disciplinado?

-Tan disciplinado como cualquier maníaco homicida, -Respondió Guan despachadamente- Su impulso de matar lo obtiene en base de fuerza de voluntad y necesidad; el primero de los asesinatos no fue planeado, creemos que en el momento del asalto sexual si dejaste rastro de semen y por eso tiraste la víctima a un lago... Sin embargo, hay algo que todas tenían en común y nos llevó a entender que se trataba de la misma persona: Todas ellas recibieron cartas de amor y poemas eróticos de la época victoriana, el asesino las enviaba, para seducir a sus víctimas... Irónicamente, las plumas con las que empleaba para escribir sus cartas las dejaba en el pecho de sus víctimas como marca; debido a que este crimen nunca tuvo pistas ni sospechosos a causa de que el asesino es muy cuidadoso y el notorio estilo literario que ha expuesto; es conocido entre nosotros como _El Escritor Fantasma_ –Concretó- Su talón de Aquiles es su propia arrogancia, Sr. Young.

-Las mentiras susurradas en la oscuridad son fáciles de creer, ¿Y cómo está tan seguro que el asesino soy yo?

-Hace ocho años atrás te encontramos en una iglesia completamente fuera de sí, caminabas sobre vidrios rotos, enfangado de sangre y empujabas a todos los que se te acercaban... Tú llorabas y gritabas entremezclado, había un hombre muerto a tu lado del cual todavía no se ha identificado murió al ser ahorcado por un alambre, tenía exactamente las mismas marcas que la víctima previamente descritas –Describió Guan más apacible- No pudimos encontrar mucho de ti, solo pudimos averiguar tu nombre, nuestros médicos aseguraron que padecías de amnesia; sucintamente se trata de amnesia disociativa que haya bloqueado esos tortuosos recuerdos o de lo contrario ya hubieras confesado y no hubiéramos pasado por esto –En el interior estaba luchando violentamente contra los instintos, pero no pude controlarme esta vez.

-¡No sufro de amnesia! ¡No maté a esas mujeres, maldita sea Guan! ¡FUI INICUAMENTE ACUASADO! ¡¿NO ENTIENDES ESO?! –Mí impaciencia lo sacudía violentamente, optó mantenerse quieto.

-Si es así, ¡¿Entonces explícame por qué no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió antes?!

-No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé, no sé... –Repetí soltándolo, no soporté seguir viendo la mirada hostil de Guan.

-Exclusivamente pudimos encontrar dos pertenencias tuyas –Irrumpió Keiko- Una manta de bebé y una carta la cual fue decomisada antes de que la leyeras; cuando llegaste aquí, usted solo hablaba de un niño, decías que querías hablar con tu esposa y querías saber del niño.

-Investigamos y te dijimos que no encontramos absolutamente nada de ti, no tienes ninguna esposa ni ningún hijo.

-¡Claro que sí! Aún puedo oír su llanto despertarme cada noche desde que he estado en esta maldita prisión, es un llanto de culpa, recordándome lo irresponsable que fui... Para que sea el recuerdo más fuerte que he tenido, he abandonado por ocho largos años a mí hijo, ya no debe acordarse de mí... Tan solo quiero encontrarlo, recuperar tantos años que he perdido y mirarlo a los ojos; me entristece saber que ha estado solo por ocho años, debí haberle hecho falta –Sollocé, tirándome sobre mí frío lecho. No oí a Keiko ni a Guan, luego de eso. Ellos intercambios palabras susurrando y se marcharon al culminar el tiempo de visita.

* * *

No mentí, lo admito porque soy muy buen mentiroso, pero había noches donde tenía sueños extraños. Un niño hermoso delante de mí con los ojos cerrados y los puñitos cerrados y temblando, sentí como me abrumó la penuria de saltar hacia él. Pero unos barrotes se interponían entre nosotros. Pasó el tiempo que consumía minuto por minuto. Se iba acercando la hora. Era la oportunidad perfecta, necesaria para iniciar un motín que despertaría el sueño de libertad de cada reo. Seis en punto. Los barrotes se abrieron y dejaron salir a los prisioneros. En fila se dirigían a comer. La ración diaria era una porquería. Es cierto. Pero mientras me ayudaba a sobrevivir para soñar con la posibilidad de encontrar a mí hijo, me bastaba. Las dos maricas más feas que ha parido este mundo entrarían en una devastadora trifulca, normalmente me reservaba asientos de primera fila, pero dada las circunstancias debía fijar mi ruta. Luego el guardia intervendría a separarlos. Justamente estallaría el grito de una veintena de culpados. La guardia embestiría berreando, a investigar qué pasa. Entonces ya estaría dirigiéndome en compañía de unos presos fuera de las fortalezas que encierran la prisión postergada. Oí un leve silbido desde el otro extremo. No me atreví a voltear, solo miraba y comía a trompadas lo que me habían dado normalmente. Finalmente, uno de los pargos implicados tropieza y derrama encima de otro su charola. Empieza el pleito con unos insultos de los cuales ni yo me habría puesto a decir por muy enojado que estuviese. El guardia vacila unos segundos y en un inútil esfuerzo trata de calmarlos. Ahora le toca a ellos, el zafarrancho de los reos al animar la pelea involucra a todos por igual.

-¡A callarse hijos de puta!

Y galopo a destempladas llegan más guardias. Los cinco forajidos subalternos, incluyendo a su servidor, se coaligan contra las _magdalenas_ indefensas. Cruzamos a cuatro zancadas el espacio que nos separaba de nosotros y la puerta. El grupo de reos que nos esperaban allá afuera, convertido en equipo de alerta, metí el pie en el estribo que me ofrecían el trenzado de manos de uno de los reos. La intensidad de mí impulso fue como era de esperarse, me aúpa hasta los hombros de lo más alto y engarcé mi mano derecho al cuello de una viga y en un balanceo de simio atrapé uno de los barrotes del ducto de ventilación, si atravesaba el túnel y conseguía llegar al pequeño cuarto podía recuperar todo lo que por derecho era mío.

-¡Apresúrate, Young! No vamos a estar esperándote eternamente si eso piensas.

Me dijo uno de los presidiarios antes de encaminarse al pasaje que lo llevaría a la salida de esta pesadilla. Jalé fuertemente y arroje los barrotes, desesperado. Elevé el tórax a pulso sobre la superficie, el resto del cuerpo sube por sí solo en una maniobra de gimnasia. Gateé cuidadosamente por la curvatura del canal, viendo por debajo, escudriñando con la mirada una combada de rejas y la encontré. Tiré de ella y salté, rápidamente vacié cada una de las cosas confiscadas que la policía tomaba. Exasperado registraba y volvía a registrar hasta que encontré una caja con mí número de prisionero al final de un estante, saqué la caja (sin abrirla aún) y escuché como temblaba violentamente la perilla de la puerta. Para colmo de la policía, no me encontró allí. Me adelanté subiendo nuevamente al ductor, impulsándome con apoyar mí pie en una de las estanterías y seguidamente un salto. Reintegrando mí curso hacia el vestíbulo principal de aquella fortaleza, repetí el mismo procedimiento y al bajar oí las pisadas de la guardia asechándome. Corrí hacia las escaleras directo a la azotea. Para mí maldecida suerte era demasiado veloz para ellos. De una patada derribé la puerta. Estaba en el techo, se supone que no debería preocuparme. Me deslicé por el ondeante hacia el alero y en el encontronazo del descolgarme del alero para caer al mar, sentí el "crac" del tobillo, no obstante, no era tiempo para saber si el tobillo duele o no. Tan solo me dejé caer al mar con el fin de ser el menor blanco posible. A mis espaldas iban desperdiciando los tiros de los presos que venían detrás de mí. No tuvieron tanta suerte. O se golpeaban contra las piedras y perecían al instante. Quizá Guan tenía razón, era un maldito con suerte.

Mientras seguía bajando hacia las profundidades de aquellas aguas gélidas y negras. Las metralletas penetraron en el interior del agua. Hirieron de muerte a varios de los reos, yo no compartí su infortuna desgracia. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una lucha contra la corriente y yo. Las olas disputaban por cuál deriva me llevaría primero. La forma de luchar contra la marea era ir al paralelo de la superficie, sin embargo, ignoraba ese detalle importante. Aún el sol no se asomó como un milagro para orientarme. Luché por aguantar mí último aliento mientras braceaba y pataleaba con una mayor fuerza hacia arriba. A pesar de las bofetadas que recibía del mar, del mareo de tantas vueltas que el mar me daba, del agotamiento de mi energía, la corriente me venció en ese momento. Mi cuerpo se estrelló frenéticamente hacia algo duro, probablemente una piedra. Sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, el agua me ahogaba y me adentraba más al fondo de un turbio futuro que me esperaba allá abajo.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Ni hao, mis malvaviscos asados! Aquí les vengo con el final de mí trilogía de misterios para Duelo Xiaolin. Esta vez para cambiar la tónica de mis fics, les vine con una nueva historia que cargará de emoción e intriga en tu pantalla por cada capítulo. Generalmente acostumbro a respetar la manera en que los creadores establecieron a los personajes y por ello un miembro Heylin por decirlo así siempre es el villano de los fics que escribo así como todos habrán notado mi manera de escribir es en tercera persona y no soy muy detallista (la verdadera razón es que me tragué un maratón de libros XD), sin embargo, este fic promete ser TOTALMENTE diferente a todo lo que he escrito. Será narrado desde el punto de vista de Chase (primera persona) y según he analizado, para mí Chase es un hombre bastante culturalizado, porque si no lo han notado la narración contiene un lenguaje más rico y culto. El fic fue creado con la intención de ver a Heylin con un lado más humano y una posición contraria a Xiaolin. Y cuando digo Heylin, es TODO el lado Heylin. Vamos a darle protagonismo a los dos miembros Heylin más populares porque al final y cabo, a mí me gusta tanto el lado Heylin como el lado Xiaolin (lo digo por sus personajes). Jack hará su aparición en el que viene, no se me angustien. El primer capi fue diseñado para presentar porque Chase tiene antecedentes penales así como su situación actual y una de las tramas que se desarrollaran que es encontrar a su hijo (siempre desarrollo más de una trama). Lo de las actualizaciones, eso tengo que verlo ya que tengo otros dos fics por actualizar. No se les olviden. Rematando, voy a ser franca con ustedes, el fic tiene varios trasfondos (me he inspirado utilizando muchos libros) de los cuales voy a anunciar:**

**-The Perfect Husband de Lisa Gardner **

**-Cuando Quiero Llorar No Lloro de Miguel Otero Silva**

**-El Código de Givenchy de Julie Kenner**

**-La tetralogía "Crepúsculo" de Stephenie Meyer (¿Podría alguien golpearme por favor?)**

**-Memorias de una Geisha de Arthur Golden**

**-Doña Bárbara de Rómulo Gallegos **

**-La Mujer de Judas de Martin Hahn (Que no es un libro...)**

**-El Conde Montecristo de Alexander Drumas**

**Si los ves a todos encontrarás cosas que recuerdes del fic, pero no es lo mismo puesto que es automáticamente original. Al igual que las canciones, siempre utilizo canciones para inspirar mis fics, el título del primer capi está inspirado en una: Decore de Paramore, como amo la canción, pero como odio la peli. Aclaro que "CosmosXiaolin" es mí ciudad ficticia de El Cazador de la Ciudad. Bueno, es hora de enviarles a todos mí desafío:**

"**Como es mi tercer fic de misterio y saben que eso significa que hay un personaje misterioso (conocido como el asesino en serie) del cual su identidad se revelará al final. Al igual que sus dos precuelas. Les lanzo el siguiente desafío: Esto es una batalla intelectual entre ustedes y yo. Si resuelven el misterio a través de todas las pistas que les doy, me ganan en mi propio juego. Si no resuelven el misterio, gano yo. Así de sencillo. Si no quieres aceptar el desafío, pues igual, puedes seguir viendo hasta que se aclare todo."**

**No es por desalentarlo. Pero el fic es complicado de entender y no creo que vayan a resolverlo. Sí, ya lo sé, soy malvavisca asada. Pero no creo que sea tan sangriento como El Camino a Casa a pesar de las descripciones de allá arriba, por ello le puse rating T aunque en todo caso. Si desaparece de la página principal, saben por qué. Aquí les va mí primera pista, que a diferencia de El Camino a Casa es una sola y directa por mí: Deben aprenderse la siguiente fórmula**

"**Lo que es no es y lo que no es si es"**

**Más sencillo y directo no podría ser. Bueno, tengo un buen presentimiento con este fic. Vamos a ver como se desenvuelve porque no tengo mucha idea de lo que vendrá después, ¡Pero oigan, así empecé con Yo Contra El Mundo y El Camino a Casa! Este fic lo siento como en el cine así que todo el mundo agarre sus cotufas y su refresco, y disfrute de cada capi. Tampoco olviden el truco de magia: Si escriben en el cuadro de abajo, aparecerá publicado mágicamente. Ay que ridícula soy, :) **

**En fin, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. Espero que les haya gustado el gran estreno de este fic. ¡Hasta un próximo capi!**


	2. Azul & No Tan Rosa

**A/N: Okey, aunque en este capi no aparecerán todos. Discúlpenme, sinceramente, pero cometí un error en el capi anterior. La estadía de Chase la reduje a ocho años ya que algo no me cuadraba. Disculpenme esa, no volverá a ocurrir. Voy a estipularles más o menos la edad de los personajes más importantes (obvio XD). **

**Bando Heylin:**

**Chase: 39 años (está viejito...)**

**Jack: 29 años**

**Wuya: 41 años (más vieja no puede estar, aparte que ni se le notan...)**

**Hannibal: 45 años (jajajajajajaja…)**

**Vlad: 30 años**

**Tubbimura: 30 años**

**Ashley: 29 años**

**Bando Xiaolin:**

**Omi: 19 años (va para los 20 años) **

**Raimundo: 27 años**

**Kimiko: 27 años**

**Clay: 28 años**

**Maestro Fung: 60 años (pobrecito)**

**Guan: 39 años (está igual de viejo que Chase)**

**Dashi: 33 años (¿Qué por qué tiene menos que Chase y Guan? No se los diré)**

**Y hay más, pero esos son los más importantes. ¡Ojo con ellos! Como ven, aquí ya todo el mundo está súper mayor. Necesitamos renovar caras. Comencemos con Chase... Sí, seguramente querrá matarme ahora mismo, pero no pude evitar decirlo. Jajajajajaja, mientras yo me muero de la risa. Vayan cogiendo su bol de palomitas y refresco para disfrutar del capi.**

* * *

**2º**

_**Azul & No Tan Rosa**_

-¡Hombre al agua, proa al estribor!... –Sentí el estruje de una fibra envolviendo mí cuerpo y fui levantado. En aquel momento salí de la superficie. Estaba desorientado. Hubiera jurado por un segundo que era arrastrado por la gravedad y las corrientes marinas hasta bajo. Era automáticamente imposible que las corrientes marinas me hubieran sacado de aquel abismo sinfín. Sentía dolor en varias partes del cuerpo, las rocas me habían molido, pero mí espíritu aún seguía vivo. El peso de mí cuerpo se vio apoyado en una superficie plana. Mi pecho fue golpeado rítmicamente por un par de manos ásperas haciendo que expulsara el agua atorada en mí garganta. Escupí a borbotones por la boca y nariz. La sal comprimía completamente mí tórax. Sentía el sabor salado y aún gotitas de agua alojadas en mí garganta, me resultaba imposible respirar normal. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Entreabrí los ojos. Me encontraba a bordo de una cubierta, rodeado de miradas extrañas y un sol irritante.

-¿Está bien, amigo?

Mi visión era engorrosa, la cabeza me daba vueltas, el agua llenaba mis oídos y el sol, que no me ayudaba en nada, quemaba mí piel. Nunca había vivido o recordado, una experiencia similar que me acercara tanto a la muerte. Resultaba un tanto vigorosa como espeluznante y poco a poco la visión se escurecía, no había nada que valiera la pena mirar. El ruido de las olas cada vez era menos crispante y terminó convirtiéndose en un susurro monótono. Quizá aunque estuviera la cabeza en otro lado, alcancé a oír unos pasos. Una voz desigual a la otra me crispó lo suficiente para hacer un esfuerzo de levantarme. Inerte, contemplé una curiosa cuadrilla de posibles mercenarios. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?", dijo esa voz.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, este hombre ya estaba abrazado a los riscos cuando lo vimos y es posible que lleva más de unas horas así... ¿Lo movemos? –Traté abrir los ojos, me tomé el tiempo en que el líder tardó en responder. No podía creerlo, pero estaba viendo el cielo azul después de tantos años. Parpadeé varias veces para despojarme de la humedad que se había hospedado cómodamente en mis ojos. Temblaba del frío, traté de disimularlo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Unas preguntas de lo más estúpidas ya que sabía las respuestas, pero quería conocer mejor a mis rescatadores.

-Amigo, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, estás atravesando gratuito el océano pacífico en dirección al continente asiático... Al parecer eres un desamparado que perdió la consciencia al estrellarse contra unas piedras y viaja por terribles giros del destino en nuestro barco; lo único que debes saber de nosotros es que somos un grupo de exploradores –Contestó la voz primera, cuyo acento ruso me hizo suponer que no eran de por aquí. Las olas energúmenas golpeaban el barco, lamentando mí perdida. Toscamente me levanté, pero volví a caerme y aquel buen hombre me ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Los mercenarios volvieron a reabrir una conversación, excluyéndome, careció de total sentido y solo pude entender que me iban a ayudar. Ciñendo mis brazos alrededor de los hombros fornidos de este individuo me llevó a su camarote, me ayudó a sentarme sobre su lecho. Sanamente me molestaba que la gente me tratara como un inválido, aún más cuando ni podía identificar con claridad en qué punto del pacífico estaba parado. Siquiera era capaz de distinguir dónde estaba el cielo y el piso.

Dejé que mis ojos se acostumbraran al nivel de luz de la habitación mientras el marino iba a un extremo de donde estábamos. Parecerá una locura, pero ni me había dado cuenta cuando habíamos llegado. El camarote era pintoresco y ominoso. Contenía numerosos afiches en honor a Rusia, frascos y otros cachivaches. La mirada tensa del marinero invadió el espacio que mis ojos acaparaban cuando me ofreció un montón de prendas secas.

-Te quedarán un poco grandes, pero no es mucho lo que tenemos... Te dejaré a solas para que te cambies, inmediatamente repórtate al jefe para que puedas esclarecer ciertas cosas.

-Disculpe, antes de que se vaya, ¿Cuál es su nombre, hijo?

-Dígame simplemente Vlad –Se encogió de hombros, cerrando la puerta. Vacilé un poco, tratando de recobrar más sentido antes de cambiarme. Me habían dado una camisa de cuello alto, una chaqueta suelta y pantalones holgados con un cinturón, unos zapatos de amarrar... Me sentía un hombre nuevo. Lleno de curiosidad me miré en el espejo. Ni siquiera reconocí mi reflejo. Mi cabello tenía hilos plateados y era más largo. Cuando me capturaron lo tenía corto. Ahora me llegaba cerca de la cintura. Mí semblante más delgado y translúcido como piedra. Mí mirada... Unos ojos con un color tipo caramelo líquido... Me hallaba perdido en mí cuerpo. Un calor acongojante que despedía un calor intolerante. A una esquina estaba mí caja. Humedecida y expuesta a una ventanilla para recibir el abrasante sol. Al salir, allí toda la cuadrilla me esperaba. El jefe, quién había hablado después de Vlad se me acercó: ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Mi barco naufragó en la tempestad, señor, no sé como agradecerle lo que sus hombres han hecho por mí...

-¿Y qué edad tienes?

-Eh... Para mí la edad son solo números, pero calculando técnicamente tendría alrededor de 39 años –Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta con solo pensarlo. Tanto tiempo había pasado.

La oscuridad se extendió sobre mis ojos con más solidez. Era una gruesa y firme venda, era un peso aplastante. Hice un gran esfuerzo en evitar aquella oscuridad, pero desde que entré a la prisión. He aprendido a convivir con la miseria... Con lo sobrenatural. Simplemente yo podía dejar que aquella oscuridad me tragara en medio de ese oscuro vacío, no obstante, no lo hice. No fue por mí. Sino por aquel llanto que había entretejido mí vida en un solo hilo. Inmediatamente el jefe me preguntó si estaba bien. Empujando aquella tenue oscuridad, le respondí. Nada parecía real, pero algo en mí instaba por seguir luchando. El jefe me decretó que si seguía con ellos, tendría que trabajar... Sin más convicciones tuve que asentir.

* * *

Al principio de los primeros días, la cuadrilla y su jefe me tenían desconfianza. Pero al cabo de una semana se acostumbraron a mí presencia. El jefe quedó asombrado de mí, pues tenía a bordo de su navío a un hombre muy experimentado. Mí premonición era cierta respecto a ellos, aquellos hombres eran una cuadrilla de mercenarios que participaban en actos lejos de mí incumbencia. Podía decirse que era un majadero por estar al lado de individuos que estarían implicados en posibles actos ilícitos. Sin embargo, a pesar de mí desacuerdo con el tipo de actividades que ejercían estos señores, carecía de opciones múltiples. De las cuales, la mayoría me involucraría a un lanzamiento por la plancha, literalmente hablando. Empero había premios de consolación. Adoraba la sensación de libertad que el mar abierto me daba.

La había soñado todo el tiempo que estaba en prisión. Tras muchos días de a bordo, avisté altas peñas de una isla conocida como Rokenjima. Me enteré que nuestro rumbo sería hasta allá así como desembarcaría por ahora. Estos días había perdido la noción del tiempo, ahora si desembarcaba... ¿Qué sería de mí? No tenía ni la menor idea a donde ir, a quien recurrir o sencillamente dónde empezaría mí búsqueda. Incontestablemente no podía pedirle ayuda a cualquier bullicioso que se me atravesara. Por Dios, era un prófugo de la ley. ¿Qué ejemplo le estaría dando a mí hijo? Estaba solo. Una ligera brisa artificial se levantó. Vlad y yo nos encontrábamos limpiando la cubierta cuando estábamos a dos días de desembarcar. El agua se hallaba inconstante y agitada como la turbidez de mis pensamientos. Vlad lo notó.

-¿Te irás cuando desembarquemos a Rokenjima?... –No contesté- Siendo honesto, te veías muy solo y no he visto ningún equipo de élite paseándose por aquí buscándote, ¿Tú familia sabe que estás de viaje? –No respondí- No es que me interese tu vida, forastero, pero tú me pareces bastante solo y con tu mirada perdida me hace entender que ni sabes lo que haces...

-Yo sé muy bien quién soy, no necesito buscar a alguien, _necesito encontrar a alguien..._

_-_¿Estás jugando al detective, eh? –Vlad puso una mueca, yo lo vacilé- Entonces, ¿A quién necesitas buscar?: ¿Es una mujer?, ¿Es un miembro de tú familia? ¿O un amigo?

-Es complicado, Vlad, no sigas preguntando.

-¡Oye, no te vayas! –Vlad me siguió- Tan solo quiero ayudar, dime, ¿Es tú familia, verdad? ¿Ellos te abandonaron? ¿O alguien los tiene?...

-Propiciamente fui yo quién lo abandoné pero metafóricamente soy otra víctima del destino –Agregué, Vlad escrutó mi expresión- Lo que quiero decir es que se me fue apartado desde ocho años mí único hijo, nunca más he vuelto a saber de él, muchos dicen que todo es obra de mí imaginación... Pero hay algo dentro de mí que confirma que ese niño existe.

-Padre ausente y un hijo desaparecido, linda historia –Comentó sarcásticamente, estrelló el coleto contra el fondo del cubo de agua- ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a la policía o al FBI?

-No puedo... –Renegué; Vlad esperaba una explicación si quería dar una respuesta, me sentí acorralado por su mirada flameante- En realidad, soy un recluso de la Fortaleza 52, un asilo para psicópatas agresivos –Concreté- Se ubica al noreste del Pacífico; estoy allí desde hace 8 años por ser sospechoso de ser El Escritor Fantasma, un asesino en serie de mujeres.

-¿Cómo un Jack El Destripador contemporáneo?

-Algo así, ese Jack se encargaba de asesinar a mujeres de la calle mientras que éste asesina a mujeres exitosas, pero con una vida muy sola –Recalqué- Algo que apoyó la teoría de la policía es que a partir de mi captura, los asesinatos cesaron, pero Vlad... Yo no soy ningún asesino ni mucho menos seré el tipo que busca la policía; el verdadero me ha inculpado de sus crimines tónicamente; estoy aquí no solo por recuperar a mí pequeña familia sino pues que mi mayor deseo es limpiar el nombre que ese maldito ha mancillado, aunque tenga que volver preso por haber huido... He jurado por mí honor volver a restablecer el orden de las cosas… Seguramente no entiendes estas cosas y como veras que en esta búsqueda no puedo contar con nadie más que conmigo mismo…

-No, te entiendo, pero debes saber que al final del túnel hay una luz de esperanza –Consoló- _Y creo que solo existe una persona en el mundo que pueda ayudarte –_Alcé la cabeza, fruncí el entrecejo extrañado. Vlad me condujo devuelta a su camarote. Inopinadamente se dirigió a una cartelera, cerca de su estante con su innovada exposición de barcos embotellados, jaló uno de sus afiches sobre Rusia. Allí había unos artículos de periódicos que llevaban tiempo pegados a esa pared arcaica. El artículo principal lo encabezaba el nombre de un hombre.

-¿Quién es "Jack Spicer"? –Hice hincapié, señalando directamente el recorte.

-_Él –_Vlad señaló el nombre repetitivamente-Es un actual ex agente del FBI, en sus tiempos fue uno de los mejores detectives que ha comandado ese tropel de inútiles, resolviendo los casos más complejos y curiosos; llenó casi una cárcel con los culpables que atrapaba, pero según confirman los rumores, de tantos consternaciones y sobrellevando una vida espinosa producto de la niñez; y siendo duramente criticado ya sea por la comunidad científica o el cuerpo policial al cometer actos ilícitos para arremeter sus teorías... Jack enloqueció, él fue expulsado y nunca más se le volvió a ver en público; Jack les dijo antes de irse:

"_Resuelvo casos porque es mí pasatiempo en las tardes después de jugar con mis muñecos mecánicos; pero entiendan señores que bajo los principios de las leyes modernas, yo soy otro hombre que ha cometido crimines y merecen una condena tortuosa ante los ojos de la Ley y de Dios; solo porque ustedes, caballeros, digan que no voy a seguir resolviendo casos así será... ¡NO SEÑOR! De ahora en adelante me involucraré en casos que sean de mí interés personal a mí manera: FUERA DE LA LEY" _

–Vlad hizo una pausa y tragó saliva; pues que había leído siguiendo el cursor de su dedo en la frase sintetizada del artículo recortado- Actualmente se le ha visto frecuentar una vez al año a la isla de Rokenjima, para hacer no sé qué cosa en el mes de junio individualmente, quizá tengas suerte y lo veas...

-Es una persona que ha sufrido muchos cambios a través de una vida sinuosa –Parpadeé, tal vez podría ser alguien a quien podría confidenciar mí secreto y la luz en mí obscuro túnel; una persona que podría ser el puente entre mí hijo y yo- ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

-La mejor manera de contactar con Jack es dejar que él te encuentre, ¡Ah!... Pero hay un pequeño, pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle que debes saber antes de conocerlo -Balbuceó- Jack como todo hombre tiene sus defectos, aunque esté bien no podría ser un defecto, sino cosas de la vida –Dijo Vlad; sinceramente odiaba que me hablaran en rodeos, el bufido enredado en mis dientes desnudos lo reveló al instante- Jack es un poco... Es medio... Bueno es... C-Chase, ¿Cierto no? Debo ser franco contigo: Jack parece tener cierta tendencia homosexual.

"¡BRAVO!", pensé irónicamente. Es probable que mi pesadilla no hubiera asustado a nadie más que a mí. El laberinto de mí pesadilla cada vez me parecía más interminable y cubierta exageradamente de musgos. Oscuro y tranquilo... Una tranquilidad que era una presión muy incómoda para mis oídos en aquel entonces. Llevé una mano a mí torno como si tratara de reubicar todas mis emociones ofuscadas para mantenerlas unidas, me hubiera complacido volver a sentir lo que era sentirse desesperado. Ahora resulta que mí única esperanza era un gay. Excelente, mi vida no podría estar mejor. Frecuenté rescatar el aire que mis pulmones dejaron escapar a causa de tal estrellamiento. Pegué mi frente contra mis dedos cruzados, lo sé... Evité hablarle a Vlad con un tono de frustración. Me pregunté qué haría ahora. Para mí sorpresa: Me reí sin ganas seguidamente. Me pareció más oportuno concentrarme en el lado bueno de las cosas, se veía un tipo serio que podría ayudarme. Total, a mí únicamente me importa encontrar a mí hijo, no meter mí nariz en la orientación sexual de nadie. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer: Olvidarme por completo de lo tan afeminado que podría ser Jack.

-Okey, ¿Cómo dejo que él me encuentre?

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a aceptar así sin más? Creí que te negarías por recibir su ayuda, digo, uno debe conservar su orgullo de macho sin ofender... –Añadió rápidamente; _claro que estaba chillando y pataleando para mis adentros, ¿Pero tengo alternativas?_- Está bien, Jack pasea al final del día, porque es ahí cuando se deja ver... En "El Último Suspiro", un bar... Gay.

_Mi suerte se fue por el retrete cuando me golpeé con la roca. Extraño la roca. _

-Okey, ¿Me dices la dirección como último favor?

-Cl-Cla-Claro –Tartamudeó.

* * *

Posteriormente de depositar nuestra última mercancía en el puerto de la isla de Rokenjima, en la madrugada puntualmente, fui bienvenido por el canto de las gaviotas y gente amable. Varios miembros de la tripulación se hospedaron en un modesto hotel, entre ellos Vlad. Ya que consideraban la isla no solo como una gruta sino un lugar de reposo, un lugar donde se podrían sentar para planificar sus tácticas antes de ejecutar su próxima ventura. Yo, por otra parte, agradecí la hospitalidad de todos en general y me despedí. Prometiéndoles devolver el favor algún día. Vlad pidió aquiescencia a su regente para conseguir un poco de vianda, cuando la intención particular de este era guiarme a las puertas del bar rectamente. Vlad me sonrió antes de dejarme pasar con un gesto. "Suerte... Espero que nos volvamos a ver". "Lo mismo espero, joven", susurré antes de pasar a su lado. Era una temporada de bajo turismo, Jack lo sabía y por ello trillaba esas fechas de seguro. El bar no estaba lleno, pero el número de clientela conservaba un acentuado aire homosexual. Preferí concentrar mi atención en la barra y sentarme en un taburete que en una mesita donde podría enterarme con lujo detalle la vida de estas personas. Otra cosa que me molestaba: El impertinente olor a la nicotina y, uno nuevo, que quizás no les haya dicho, las bebidas alcohólicas. Desde pequeño, o como yo lo había creído, había desarrollado un sobrehumano sentido a través del olfato. Cuando era un niño, no hablaba mucho, descubría el mundo a través del olfato... De mis instintos, como si fuera un animalito. Los olores fuertes me desagradaban. Suspiré. Clavé mi mirada en los distintos colores y las variadas formas de las copas. Toda mi atención se distrajo por medio segundo. En aquel instante me desconcentré cuando escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de mí, me volteé, detrás de mí había un hombre. Llevaba estrambóticas prendas: Unos jeans con una pretina plana, llevaba un abrigo de cuello alto negro con las manos metidas en el bolsillo que encubría muy bien una sonrisita de oreja a oreja, con un ridículo gorro que ensombrecía su mirada y botas negras campanas.

-Disculpe Sr. Tarzán, ¿Podría sentarme junto a usted? –Su voz era algo chillona. Me aparté, cediéndole algo de espacio. El individuo se sentó cerca de mí. Me miraba interesado. Sentí una incomodidad aterradora. Una mirada que a cualquier hombre de razonamiento normal también se asustaría. "Muchas gracias, Tarzán, ¿Tiene lumbre?", inquirió repentinamente el figurín mientras registraba su bolsillo y sacaba un cigarrillo.

-No fumo –Respondí tajantemente. Preferí llamar al cantinero para que lo atendiera y fuera quién le entregara el chisquero. El olor de la nicotina volvió a molestarme. Decidí alejarme del taburete, pero aquel ser volvió a insistir conmigo.

-¿No va a tomarse nada? Vamos, le invito un trago.

-No bebo.

-¿No bebes tampoco? Qué aburrido eres, yo tenía un amigo que era vegetariano y se murió de igual modo... El cigarrillo y el alcohol nones te mantienen, empero al menos eres feliz en escasos segundos –Susurró- Si me hubieran dicho que Tarzán estaba el día de hoy –Aquel hizo una pausa para tragar de un trago entero el ron- Hubiera traído la peli para que me la autografiaras, digo, no todos los días se consiguen hombre con un cabello taaaaaaan largo y de pocas palabras... –Remató con voz farfullada- ¿Entonces a qué viniste? Porque viendo por aquí ya todos tienen su media naranja, te lo pediría yo, pero yo ya tengo...

-No vine por eso –Lo interrumpí furioso, pero contuve mis emociones; el individuo se me quedó virolo mientras pedía una segunda ronda- Busco a un tipo llamado Jack Spicer.

-¿Jack Spicer? –El individuo se atragantó con sus propias palabras- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-¿O sea te importa? Lo busco a él, no a ti, veo que hoy no fue mi día de suerte así que me voy... –Me marché. El individuo continuó la misma distancia que había mantenido respecto a la puerta de emergencia.

-¡Oye qué bueno que lo mencionas! –Me acorraló- Porque resulta ser que yo –Se señaló a sí mismo con un dedo- Soy la pareja de Jack –Arqueé una ceja, sin poder creerlo todavía- Soy su confidente más cercano y si me cuentas tu rollo quizá pueda jalarle bolas a Jack para que acepte ayudarte –Arrugué la nariz como si oliera algo desagradable, aquel tipo se convertía en una molestia mayor y pretendí seguir con mi camino- Hablo con toda sinceridad, es más, te llevaré hasta él mientras tú me cuentas, ¿Sale? –Inquirió, sonreía, estaba seguro. Vacilé.

¿Qué podía perder? Este hombre no sabía nada sobre mí ni creo que tuviera posibilidades de atacarme puesto que echándole una mirada de cerca sus brazos flacuchos y su pobre esfuerzo por mantenerse en forma... No podía ni derribar a un bebé de cuatro años, a no ser que debajo de esas ropas escondiera un arma de fuego. Del cual tendría que estar alerta para desarmarlo a tiempo. Asentí con la cabeza. El hombre me dirigió una sonrisa que pude ver finalmente, tenía una dentadura blanca. Por fin pude detallarlo mejor: Su cabello peinado hacia atrás con ondas de un rojo encendido y corto en la nuca para enfocar su atención en la parte superior, sus cejas negras pobladas, la cara ovalada, la nariz respingada y casi pude jurar que sus ojos no eran castaños sino rojos. Los dos salimos del bar. Me sentí un poquito tranquilo. Pero como leyeron "un poquito". No relaté mi historia al dedal de aquel hombre. Le informé lo necesario: Necesitaba encontrar a mí hijo, no sabía nada de él ya que pasé 8 años bajo estado de amnesia y lo único que me queda de él era una caja, con una manta de bebé y una carta la cual no había tenido tiempo de haber leído. Busqué ayuda especialista, pero no me creyeron. Estaba solo en una búsqueda que ni sabía por dónde iniciar. Comenté mí posible sospecha de estar siendo acosado por un asesino en serie, no obstante me reservé muchos detalles y él lo sabía. Él me condujo a una casa de playa a las afueras del pueblo, el mar me saludó una vez más y cuando sentí la brisa salina rozarme la cara. El individuo me llamó. Supuestamente estábamos en lo que se podría definir como casa veraniega de Jack. Era pequeña, de madera, con ventanas angostas y pintada de un color rojo mate. Antílopes de entrar, el individuo puso un dedo en mí torso. Recriminándome el paso.

-¿Te proteges?

-¡¿Perdón?! –Retrocedí, en mí cara se dibujó una mueca que mezclaba horror y repugnancia equitativamente.

-Me refiero que si traes un arma contigo, que si tienes licencia para matar chico, yo no me refería a "eso" malpensado... –Gruñó- Porque sé que en estos momentos estás tan incomodo como yo, pero debes entender; "nosotros" –Hizo comillas al aire- Tenemos un sexto sentido que nos permite saber quién es como "nosotros" y quién es como "el resto"; yo sé que eres como "el resto" y tú sabes que yo pertenezco "al otro lado"... Pero debes entenderme chico; que tengo sentimientos; que es difícil concentrarme estando al lado de alguien como tú... Y es lo mismo que les pasa a las fans de One Direction o Justin Bieber o Robert Pattinson –Él enumeró con los dedos- Al lado de sus ídolos musicales o estrellas del cine en este instante.

_Maldita sea. Eres un estúpido, Young. _Me maldije a mí mismo, muerto de la vergüenza. Yo normalmente cuento con una capacidad mental muy extensa, pero aquí había estropeado mí record. Ese idiota tenía razón. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. "Mi cuerpo es mí templo e igual opino sobre las armas, no me gustan, sé defenderme porque mi propio cuerpo es mí arma", le dije. Él vaciló antes de empujar la puerta, sacando un desintegrador de mano. Entramos sigilosamente. Él me pidió resguardarlo aquí mientras inspeccionaba celosamente rincón por rincón de la casa mientras entonaba una chocarrera música de súper agentes espías. No había nadie. Guardó el arma luego de pasarme el dato. Golpeé mis piernas, examinando la casa. El individuo me dejó sentarme en el sofá mientras apagaba el estéreo que entonaba una canción de una artista llamada Lady Gaga, por lo que leía en la portada del disco que descansaba en la mesilla cerca de una lámpara.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo podré comunicarme con el tal Spicer?

-¡Ah! En un santiamén –Me dijo. Repentinamente se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó, tratando de engancharlo en el perchero. Fue un acto desastroso. Tiró al suelo despreocupadamente esa ridícula gorra. El albino extendió la mano, sonriente:

-Jack Spicer a su servicio, estoy bastante interesado en su caso y _quiero _resolverlo ¿Cuándo empezamos?

* * *

**A/N: Estoy orgullosa de cómo me quedó el capítulo. El fic ha tenido hasta ahora muy buena aceptación. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los malvaviscos asados que me han dado su apoyo, leyendo este modesto fic, hasta ahora! Prometo no decepcionarlos. El título del fic está inspirado en una peli nacional de por aquí que trata casualmente de un amanerado que se reencuentra con su hijo, ¿Cierto parecido? Quizá. Al darme cuenta de varios datos que he hecho, me di cuenta que he agregado inconscientemente romance/comedia/drama a esta vaina. El romance se notará levemente, ya que Chase será testigo de la atmósfera romántica. La comedia de parte de Jack, más que todo, los hará reírse a carcajadas estridentes. Y el drama puede que desemboque tristes sentimientos en ustedes. Actualicé hoy porque el sábado estaré fuera de servicio pues que la semana final para mí termina. Luego de tortuosos exámenes y tantas horas de sudor y lágrimas, su servidora pasó excelentemente estos meses hasta ahora... Luego viene enero, es decir, que por estas semanas estaré a su entera disposición. **

**-¡Bravo! **

**Okey. Chase se salvó milagrosamente de las rocas y fue recogido por una cuadrilla de mercenarios que lo llevó a las orillas de la isla de Rokenjima, allí conoce a Vlad, un ente más de la cuadrilla que advierte de la presencia de un famoso detective conocido como Jack Spicer. Que puede ser la luz de su salvación pero para colmo es amanerado. **

**-Adivinen por qué... Muajajajajaja...**

**Chase siente incomodidad respecto a esto, pero decide aceptar visitarlo por su hijo y en el bar, allí lo conoce como el supuesto amante de Jack Spicer (cuando en realidad era él mismo). Lo cual resulta ser, por ahora, un tipo excéntrico. Yo adoro ese tipo de personajes por ser tan cómicamente originales, por eso me gusta tanto Jack. Chase es un tipo orgulloso, pero de sangre fría al mismo tiempo (contrario de Omi) y con una mente abierta para planificar planes detallados... Es por ello que casi siempre resulta ser el villano de mis fics. Chase se irrita a menudo con la incompetencia, entre otras cosas... Chase y Jack son dos ejes que piensan distinto y al principio no se toleran, en especial del primero al segundo, pero luego llegan a apreciar las cualidades del otro y a estimarse tal como son. Me dio risa la parte en que Jack lanza esa pregunta con doble sentido... Sinceramente este par de locos me agrada porque mi personalidad es más o menos parecida a la de ellos (depende de mí humor), y en otras a la de Kimiko. **

**El capi que viene mostrará indirectamente quién será el villano alfa contra los dos protas y la trama principal que persigue el fic. Los que me conocen, debes resultarle lindamente obvio. Uf, este capi me tomó tres días (mi tiempo libre es corto, pero por este mes ya no más). Espero que hayan disfrutado la segunda parte tanto como yo. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Mensaje para Guest: Muchas gracias por leer. Espero no decepcionarte y mantener al corriente un hilo emocionante. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Mensaje para Lupita: Ante todo muchas gracias por leer. Pues sí, finalmente. Espera, el "¿Disculpa?", ¿Era de Chase? Sí es así me encantaría saber su opinión. Ya que es la inspiración número uno del fic. Dile que soy Alice, Mia no volverá a molestarnos más por este mes... ***_**A mí lado un closet vibrando con un mensaje: NO ABRIR HASTA NAVIDAD**_***... Me alegro mucho saber que el fic te haya gustado. Tú opinión cuenta. Y si bien, pues hay muchas cosas en este fic que te van a pegar un ojo de la cara y me alegra saber que estás dispuesta a todo (llorar o reír) porque encontrarás ambas cosas a lo largo del fic. Puede que este ocupe el "horario estelar", pero recuerda que tengo que actualizar otros 2 (de los cuales uno estás leyendo y me pediste que me actualizara constantemente). ¿No aceptas el desafío? Okey, perfecto, dejemos que el fic siga su curso. Espero que este capi siga siendo igual de exitoso que el anterior. ¡Nos vemos! **


	3. Súper Descripción del Dato

**3º**

_**Súper Descripción del Dato**_

Mis pensamientos se disolvieron en una repentina incomodidad. Me estremecí. Mi quijada desencajada poco habitual hacía entender a Jack que estaba bastante intranquilo. Éste vaciló viendo mi escrutinio, luego de dejarle la mano extendida la metió de nuevo en el bolsillo. Y sacudí la cabeza para sacudirme asimismo mi asombro.

-¿Por qué?... -Jack puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Por qué fingiste ser tú propio amante? -Mi voz hacía una pregunta, pero el tono discrepante de mí voz dio a entender que estaba enojado.

-¿Y qué hay de malo que una persona se quiera a sí misma? –Jack llevó una mano al pecho, un poco receloso. Soltó un bufido, bajó las escalinatas. La casa estaba localizada a unos 100 metros lejos de la playa. Tiene asoleadero, muelle incluido y paredes a prueba de huracanes aparentemente. Una casa confortable con dos habitaciones No incluía puertas para entrar en la cocina (contaba con un arco abierto para todo el mundo) y daba un paso al comedor directamente. Solo variaba la cerámica del piso. Y un piso de arriba con dos caras, oeste y este. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de un castaño claro, el techo de dos aguas y las cortinas amarillentas flaqueando las ventanas empujadas por una brisa cálida veraniega.

Jack me hizo una seña mientras pasaba a la otra habitación. Un pequeño ático con un cartel enorme al fondo, parecido al de Vlad, solo que este tenía fiches de los criminales peligrosos más buscados. Se extendía por el suelo un montón de periódicos con artículos recortados. Y en una esquina un escritorio con un computador de segunda mano. Jack activó el pulsador para encender la luz, para mí pura tranquilidad. Pateó los periódicos y tiró la palanca. De la nada, se abrió un compartimiento. Ascendiendo una especie de computadora digital. Activó un botón y una pantalla digital automática se nos presentó. Jack introdujo unos datos para tener acceso a la computadora.

-_Buen día, Sr. Spicer._

_-_Buen día maquinita –Respondió él- Y bien, ¿Tienes aquí mismo la caja?

-¿Esto es todo? ¿No vas a preguntarme por más información?

-¿Y usted no tiene miedo de seguir a un hombre extraño hasta su casa extraña? Sr. Young; usted es un hombre que a mí parecer se ve desesperado y no lo veo como la clase del tipo que mentiría aun manteniendo palabra de honor; además es amnésico ¿Para qué perdería mí tiempo gastando preguntas tontas? Soy un tipo simple que vive en un lugar simple lejos de los problemas, pero con un buen corazón –Dijo Jack en un hilo de voz- No lo vi cargando una caja durante nuestro viaje y eso quiere decir que debemos ir por ella, ¿No es así?... Está en tu suite de hotel o lo que sea, así que si queremos ahorrar tiempo y me cuentas de verdad tu historia desde que te metieron en la cárcel hasta que te saliste mientras vamos.

-¿Cómo sabes que estuve preso?

-Fui agente del FBI y puedo reconocer a presos a kilómetros de distancia; usted tiene una ciudadanía registrada en ComosXiaolin, ¿Cómo lo sé? –Alzó las manos- Para identificar a sus presos, a todos ellos los marcan como si fuera animales y reconocí el tuyo al instante

Jack me sonrió infantilmente después de mostrarme el meñique como una indirecta directa. Con mí gabán traté de mantener lejos de su vista el famoso meñique. Jack agarró de nuevo un chaleco antibala y encima se colocó el abrigo que se había puesto al conocerme. Podía concluir que Jack podía ser un hombre paranoico al enganchar sinuosamente su arma en la parte posterior de la cintura asegurando que su abrigo lo encubría, una segunda pistola en su tobillo y para rematar una navaja suiza en el bolsillo de su saco. "¿No crees que estás exagerando si quieres ser normal?". Jack me miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-Allá afuera hay mucha gente que daría sus riñones con tal de ver mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata –Se excusó Jack. Mientras nos íbamos a la salida de su casa de la playa. Comencé toda mí historia desde un principio. Jack únicamente asentía con la cabeza. Meciendo cada paso. Cuando llegamos al modesto hotel en donde nos hospedamos. Recogimos la caja que seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la dejé. Los dos salimos de allí. Para colmo de mis males. Nos reencontramos en la puerta de salida al jefe de la cuadrilla de mercenarios.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Al menos me presentas a tu amigo?

-Ah sí, él es...

-Soy un amigo muy íntimo del Sr. Young.

_¿Querías ayudarme? Pues no lo estás haciendo. Solo has empeorado mi situación. _

-¿Así? ¿Qué tan íntimo?

-Nos conocimos desde niñitos, planeamos nuestro encuentro aquí y ¡Ya nos vio! Ahora nos iremos, ¡Muchas gracias por conocerlo señor! –Jack cogió mi muñeca, jalándome con él lo más lejos posible. Jack se detuvo a saludar a una caterva de travestís frente los ojos atónitos del jefe. Esta vez fui yo quien jaló a Jack remotamente del recinto. Apenas estuvimos fuera del área de peligro. Le reclamé. Jack me contempló con una mirada denotada... Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Repentinamente me pidió disculpas. Después me comentó que debía empezar a usar chalecos antibalas pues que estábamos en una misión de riesgo. Rápidamente se autocorrigió. "Debes estar preparado para cualquier situación".

Jack puso sobre el otro lado del escritorio la caja y la vació cuidadosamente. Abrió el tercer cajón, sacando unos guantes y enseguida se los colocó. Tomó aire y examinó muy de cerca la manta. Decidí recostarme sobre la mecedora. Jack miró mí misma dirección. Extendió la mano agarrando el sobre. No me cuestionó, no obstante Jack vislumbró mi comportamiento mientras sacaba el papel. Jack me preguntó, luego de estudiar cuidosamente el sobre, si ya lo había leído. Le contesté que no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Él cabeceó.

-Este papel contiene un mensaje enviado directamente a usted, muestra una serie de normas y un ultimátum; para garantizar vuestra seguridad tenemos que resolver las pistas como una búsqueda de tesoro y mientras tanto averiguar quién está detrás de esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La lectura en voz alta ayuda mucho a resolver enigmas, créeme, escucha:

"_Hola Chase. Cuando estés leyendo, posiblemente ya hayas salido de prisión. Permíteme presentarme: Yo Soy El Auténtico & Original Escritor Fantasma. Muchas gracias por malgastar tus ocho años de vida en la prisión en mí lugar. Debió haber sido terrible. Lamento no haberte visitado, pero las circunstancias de nuestras distinguidas vidas no me dio el tiempo de hacerlo. _

_Bienvenido a mí pequeño juego. ¿Estás listo para empezar? No creo que encuentres manera de restringirte, ya que si sigues mis indicaciones y logras ganarme en mí pequeño juego obtendrás aquello que más anhelas en el cosmos: Recuperarás tu honor y todos tus recuerdos. La única herramienta que te ayudará a encontrar a tu hijo. _

_¿De acuerdo? Aquí está tu primera pista:_

_Encuentra el piso trece _

_Lejos de tu hogar_

_Tendrás tu primer comando"._

-Tenemos que saber leer entre líneas; aparentemente no hay parámetros de búsqueda ni en donde podríamos empezar a buscar, esto no es una pista común, sino una pista de arranque y creo que el piso trece es en realidad el nombre de una calle... Maldita sea necesito internet –Musitó Jack. Recorrió la estancia en busca de una tarjeta de aire, figuradamente. Introdujo la tarjeta en una ranura. Buscó la dirección de Google. Metió los datos. Se infiltró una lista de resultados. Se detuvo en un vínculo que captó mucho su atención. Esperó que se cargara la página. Las imágenes de una calle desde diferentes ángulos se presentó, una descripción breve. Dejé escapar un suspiro pesado.

-Pista de arranque, nos llevará a la primera pista y arrancará el verdadero juego; y como te dije es el nombre de una famosa calle que está situada en el lado oeste de ComosXiaolin en donde fue alguna vez mi ciudad natal, aquí ocurrió algo obscuro que nebulosamente creo recordar y... ¿Ves ese reloj que parodia al Big Ben? –Inquirió Jack en tono mordaz- Cuando lleguemos allá sabremos cuánto es nuestro contador de tiempo, el asesino ya lo cronometró.

-¿Qué hay de las demás líneas?

-Lejos de tu hogar o en inglés Away From Home, es una canción nueva que van a pasar en la radio a mediado de las nueve porque la están últimamente sonsacando, supongo que algo te pasará cuando llegue la hora... Vámonos –Ordenó Jack en voz baja. Jack corrió escaleras arriba hasta un segundo cuarto a la derecha, cerró la puerta de golpe y escuché el pestillo. Y en segundo y medio Jack bajó con una bolsa de lona, en su interior había ropa. Yo lo seguí hasta el vestíbulo principal. Luego él se dirigió a una alcancía escondida debajo de un sofá.

La quebró contra el piso, rápidamente el dinero de reserva en caso de emergencias lo metió en un calcetín súper oloroso. Jack salía y entraba en el pequeño ático donde estábamos hace un rato. Jack no solo se había preocupado por meter algo de ropa y comestibles para el viaje sino que llevaba algunos de sus artefactos tecnológicos. "¡No te quedes parado! Ayúdame, necesitamos ir a CosmosXiaolin: A mí ciudad de iniciación, a la ciudad del desastre, a una ciudad que no quería regresar nunca, pero debo gracias a ti... Vamos a estar instalados en la mansión Spicer, como parásitos al lado de mí prima Megan, desearías que no la conocieras, empero no hay otra forma", dijo Jack sin ver a medias que ropa estaba metiendo. Mientras me preocupaba porque todo quedara bien cerrado. Jack regresó desde el ático, sosteniendo una computadora portátil. Y otros artefactos que incluían herramientas de mecánica y otras armas, aparte de las que llevaba puesta. Jack anotó en una pequeña libre los nombres de las páginas webs y el enigma del asesino antes de cerrar la laptop. Los dos montamos el equipo en una camioneta roja que Jack almacenaba celosamente en su garaje. Oí el ensordecedor arranque del vehículo y luego como el ruido se desvanecía por sí solo cuando abandonamos la playa. Pasamos la noche en vela. El silencio entre ambos no parecía acabarse nunca hasta que Jack rompió el hielo.

-Creo que un desayuno no estaría de más -Dijo Jack chequeando su reloj- Conozco un lugar que está cerca del aeropuerto –Dijo él sujetando con la punta de los dedos a su celular para realizar una llamada.

-El desayuno suena bien, ¿Pero no temes que la guardia descubra todos tus accesorios?

-Nah, ya llevo haciendo esto durante años, tú déjame a mí… –Respondió tranquilamente- Ahora mira esto... Si hay algo que amo más que resolver casos o quizás el pudín, es jugar y crear nuevas maneras de divertirse con la mecánica; espero que Megan no haya botado todo mi equipo de robots, me costó mucho trabajo lograr que los robots operaran a través de una secuencia se comandos complejos utilizando la tecnología inalámbrica del internet –Dijo él.

Accionó un interruptor. El vehículo adquirió una forma rectangular. Jack me indicó que el diseño le había surgido a partir del diseño de las unidades de detección futuristas. Su forma le daba una estabilidad adicional. Sus ruedas eran lisas y chatas (las de adelante eran más pequeñas que las de atrás) para desplazarse en todo terreno. La parte frontal estaba provista con cañones estáticos de alta velocidad, los cuales inutilizan los sistemas eléctricos de un vehículo en fuga a una distancia de 4,8 kilómetros. El techo protector puede resistir ataques aéreos y se dobla como un panel solar para un rendimiento de adicional combustible.

-Por lo general estas maquinitas no me gustan, pero debo admitir que me impresionaste.

-Oh, gracias –Sonrió Jack de oreja a oreja. Los dos bajamos y nos adentramos al restaurante y nos dirigimos a la parte retaguardia. Ulteriormente de examinar el menú del local. Jack se tardó, no sabía si pedir galletitas de nata o quiche de pescado. Al final tuve que pedir por él. En medio de la espera. Jack titubeó. "Me siento un poco incomodillo ya que estamos aquí pidiendo de comer, y quién sabe lo que ese loco puede estar pensando o su hijo cómo debe de estar viviendo... Más o menos ¿Qué edad tendría?".

-No recuerdo, puede que sea un niño o sea un adolescente.

-¿Cómo creías que era yo? -Me indigné por el cambio de tema abrupto- ¿Me imaginabas moreno, alto, de ojos verdes, fornido y de una edad más o menos como la suya? –Inquirió bebiendo el zumo de naranja, sacó la laptop.

-Técnicamente me imaginabas que eras todo lo demás menos así.

-Tengo veintiocho, lo suficientemente cerca... -Asentí con la cabeza, dándole un mini sorbo al café- Estoy suponiendo que esa pista no fue más que un saludo, el verdadero reto vendrá después –Susurró él. Al culminar nuestra hora de desayuno, en la que estuve que esperar a Jack luego de que se le antojara comprar una dotación de pudín cuando pasábamos cerca de un súper mercado. Según él era adicto al pudín, necesitaba saciar su adicción. Tuvimos que hacer una parada para ir al baño. Maldita sea, Jack tardaba todas las horas que tardaba una mujer. A veces me arrepentía lo que tan lejos había llegado. Pero no había otra alternativa.

Antes de entrar en el avión. Jack desmontó el vehículo al verse encontrado con el hombre al cual había telefoneado anoche. Era un hombre que vestía elegantemente dos piezas para un coctel formal, literalmente. No lo pude distinguir bien. Jack regresó con dos pasaportes a la mano. Fruncí los labios. "Cuando se es detective, uno tiene muy buenas influencias desde el bajo mundo hasta la clase alta", me informó con una sonrisita estúpida.

* * *

Finalmente pudimos abordar nuestro viaje en avión directo a CosmosXiaolin. Jack se sentó a mí lado en el último momento que el avión esperaba. "Listo, ya me las ingenié", murmuró él. El viaje se nos hizo largo, pero muy cómodo en los asientos de primera clase. Jack aún continuaba sumergido en su mundo de informática mientras me solazaba leyendo el folleto de los vuelos internacionales. Estaba explorando las noticias que acontecía actualmente en su ciudad. Eché una mirada por curiosidad. Jack repasaba los sucesos de hoy en día.

**INCREMENTA EL NÚMERO **

**DE TASA DE MORTALIDAD**

**LA POLICÍA TEME LA IMPLICACIÓN **

**DE BANDAS CRIMINALES**

Refugié mi mirada en el artículo a medida que la lanzada y fisgona mirada de Jack leía por encima. Parece ser que la inseguridad había avanzado de mal en peor. Pasó a otro artículo y era el titular principal (que hasta el periódico reservó su mancheta solo para ello).

**EL REGRESO DE LA "VIUDA JOVEN" **

**TRAERÁ DESENCADENANTES RECUERDOS**

-¿Quién es la "viuda joven"? –Pregunté. Jack hizo un mohín.

-Una mujer con un corazón venenoso –Susurró tristemente- Fue víctima de un escándalo al ser excluida de la enorme fortuna de su padre cuando se descubrió que estaba a pocos días de dar a luz a un niño fruto de una violación; ella llamó la atención de un ministro que era un viejo verde que la galanteaba; sin una moneda, rechazada por todos, aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio, al año pasó a ser reconocida como la viuda del reconocido ministro; hay un rumor suelto que afirma que él le arrebató a su niño al descubrir el adulterio de su mujer... Y por ello se fue del país, en busca de su niño... Mierda aquí todo el mundo perdió a su hijo –Reflexionó Jack, viendo el caso parecido entre la viuda joven y el mío. Jack revisó el reloj de su muñeca. Era las nueves. La canción que Jack dijo que pasaría, pasó. Me abalancé en mí asiento. Aquella mañana amaneció nublada. Empezó a llover. El siseo de la constante lluvia. El viento sobre las alas del avión no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. No conseguí quedarme tranquilo. Justamente una aeromoza tiró _accidentalmente_ un folleto sobre mis piernas. Me levanté para ver si la localizaba. Pero no la encontré. Abrí el folleto que tenía una hoja de papel con otro mensaje del asesino. Golpeé levemente el hombro de Jack para llamar su atención.

_Felicidades, has llegado al inicio_

_Aquí empieza la parte divertida_

_Para encontrar lo que buscas_

_A través de toda la historia y la basura_

_Aparecerá tu nueva clave_

-Ese tipo necesita unas clases de literatura, sus rimas son asquerosas... –Rezongó Jack, miró por encima de su hombro. Sonrió, ya que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Pasajero por pasajero desbordó por las escaleras mecánicas. Las aeromozas estaban a pie de la salida, la reconocí. A quien me había dado el mensaje. Las emociones eran fuertes. Irritado, le eché una mirada con perversa. Jack se inquietó a mí lado. Con la voz hirviendo en indignación, le pregunté quién fue quién le había dado el maldito mensaje. Cómo era.

-¡No lo sé señor! ¡No vi su rostro! Me pidió que le entregara el mensaje a usted y eso hice.

-Chase –Jack extendió su mano hacia mí hombro- Déjala.

-Suéltame o te lastimaré.

-Solo digo que ahórrate esas escenitas, a ti lo que te importa es encontrar a tu hijo, en serio vámonos no quiero estar aquí –Dijo Jack entre dientes. En esos minutos pude haber echado raíces, Jack tuvo que sacarme para dejarla de fulminarla con la mirada. Afuera del terminal. Vimos de frente el famoso reloj. Habíamos llegado a horas exactas. Esperábamos a Megan, la prima de Jack. No había rastros de ella. Jack empezó a impacientarse. Estaba seguro que le había dejado un mensaje, diciéndole que los esperaba a una cuadra cerca del aeródromo.

-¿En qué auto va montada? ¿Cómo es? –Inquirí. No es por presumir. Pero no me considero con una vista 20/20 por nada. Jack vaciló.

-Ella me notificó que había conseguido su licencia hace poco, luctuosamente Megan es la única familia que puedo contar –Añadió Jack con cierta melancolía en su tono de voz. En ese momento notamos a un coche muy parecido al de Jack en la isla, salvo que este era negro y una persona bajó. Era una muchacha con una melena castaña, un corte liso hasta el hombro con flequillo y un reflejo brilloso que lo hacía lucir sano, típicamente femíneo. La piel color crema (no tan albina como Jack), unos ojos azules claros y un vestido blanco con un escote delicado en la espalda. Megan se quitó sus lentes oscuros y nos hizo una seña. Jack suspiro de alivio, yéndose de primero apenas el semáforo cambió de luz.

Cuando oí un ruido. Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía en estruendo. Sobresaltado me volteé. Un coche negro se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Jack. El flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente y cuerpo actuaran conjuntamente, llegando hacia donde estaba Jack. Lo golpeé con fuerza, lo saqué a tiempo de la autopista. Jack estrelló su cabeza contra el asfalto, el resto del cuerpo estaba tendido. Yo había caído a treinta centímetros el coche me "veía" vacilante. Enderecé el cuerpo. Megan extendió la mano para ayudar a levantar a su primo. Con un seco crujido metálico a punto de perforar mis tímpanos, el vehículo pesadamente iba hacia al otro lado y aún así solo se estremeció. Se prolongó un silencio. Escuché a alguien maldecir en voz baja y seguidamente a Megan: ¿Estás bien? –Jack no respondió. Del automóvil, salió un pastor alemán que empezó a ladrarnos a Jack y a mí. Jack soltó un grito de niña, reculando. Sentí un dolor palpitante. Alguien silbó, el perro se calló y fue hacia los brazos de su amo.

-Omi... Tranquilo chico -Dijo el dueño que comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. Inmediatamente, otros dos individuos se bajaron del coche. El bullicio nos rodeó. La gente nos revoloteó, no había heridos si acaso.

-Créeme cómo lo siento, no los vi, ¡Todo ocurrió tan deprisa! –Nos dijo el conductor.

-No te disculpes, estaba en verde –Susurró el dueño. Era alto, tenía una dentadura brillante, el pelo era castaño oscuro lustrosa despeinado, la piel era morena, superficialmente estaba en buena forma ya que a simple vista había desarrollado su potencial físico, los pómulos afilados, la mandíbula cuadrada y unos ojos verdes de lo más atentos. Adoptaba una postura erguida. El segundo que estaba a su lado era más fuerte (a diferencia del otro que no se acercaba a la fuerza física del dueño del perro), rubio, los ojos azules claros (más que los de Megan) eran agudos, las manos ásperas y sujetaban un portafolio, la piel pálida. Los dos hombres vestían formalmente dos piezas que conjuntas eran un traje formal para una reunión de negocios y con unos mocasines finísimos. La mirada ojerosa de Jack como su postura pareció haberse encogido cuando los reconoció inmediatamente.

-Lamento si lo corrijo, ciudadano –Entablé formalmente- Recuerdo que esa luz estaba roja.

-¿Tiene algún inconveniente con mi cliente, socio?... –Respondió rápidamente el rubio- Porque lo podemos solucionar ahora mismito.

-¿Es el abogado del señor aquí presente?

-Correcto, soy el Sr. Clay Bailey –Me respondió el rubio- Soy el abogado del Sr. Ministro.

-Clay, basta de formalismos –Susurró el dueño del perro con una voz seductora, no sé si era su voz normal o solo lo hacía para aligerar la tensión- Si quiere olvidemos el incidente, si le hice una lesión física a su amigo, no importa, pagaré por su estancia en la clínica... Veo que usted tiene muy buenos reflejos, señor...

-Chase Young –Respondí tajante. La expresión arrogante del ministro se vio enmarcada por una mirada hostil y endurecida. Como si me conociera. Pero no recordaba haberlo visto. Y mejor así, no me gustaba como me miraba. No me gustaba la forma en que nos sonreía.

-Soy Raimundo Pedrosa, soy el ministro que se encarga de regir el departamento de justicia y control en CosmosXiaolin.

-¿Ministro? ¿Tan joven? –No parecía un cuarentón. Debía de tener la edad de Jack.

-Pues así es, el actual ministro: El Sr. Fung ha sufrido de parálisis cerebral, se podría decir que está bajo un estado vegetativo y yo, su mano derecha, he tomado el cargo hasta que un hombre mayor capacitado tome las riendas de este negocio –Sonrió socarronamente.

-Si quiere un concejo de mí parte, lea las noticias… –Gruñí. Raimundo percibió aquel golpe como una bofetada, tuvo que reconocer ese altibajo.

-Nunca antes lo había visto por aquí, ¿Está de vacaciones?

-Algo así.

-Pues me temo que soy el encargado de recibirlo, lastimosamente no cuento con un comité de bienvenida así que le deseo que pase su estadía gratamente –El pastor alemán nos volvió a ladrar- Creo que nos estamos demorando para llegar a nuestra junta, Sr. Bailey, mejor ya nos vamos... Vente Omi –Raimundo golpeó su pierna como manera de atraerlo.

-¿El perro se llama Omi? –Indagó Jack de sopetón. Raimundo cogió el can entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Sí, el perro se llama Omi, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Usted debería saberlo Sr. Ministro –Jack llevó las manos a la espalda. Raimundo escudriñó con la mirada. Rápidamente volvió a sacar aquella sonrisa que tanto me sacaba de quicio.

-¡Jack Spicer! ¡¿Qué hay de tu vida?! No nos hemos vuelto hablar desde la universidad.

-He estado ocupado como para saludar a mis queridos y viejos amigos de la universidad ya supongo que mis ronquidos no te molestarán, ¿Verdad?

-Ni te creas, fue divertido tenerte como compañero de cuarto, como estás ocupado no voy a seguir interrumpiendo tu paseo... Espero que nos volvamos a ver... –Raimundo se montó en el coche en compañía de su séquito. Apenas el smog nos azotó. Jack recibió una descarga de rabia al cual se desahogó golpeando a alguien invisible. "Maldito perro", maldijo Jack a la sombra fantasma de su ex compañero de cuarto. Megan puso una mano en su hombro. La tensión rota nos permitió presentarnos mejor. Megan me lanzó rápidamente una inspección de pies a cabeza a medida que Jack nos presentaba.

Megan estaba al cuidado de la familia de Jack, su madre estaba soltera cuando la trajo al mundo y no quiso saber más de ella desde entonces. Entonces de pequeños llevaban la relación de hermano mayor y hermanita menor. Es hasta ahora lo único que Jack me había hablado sobre su familia. La chica cursaba en la universidad para graduarse en comunicación social. Nos estrechamos la mano. "Créame como lo siento mucho".

-Es un placer –Ronroneó- Y no, no hay problema.

Nos encaminamos al coche de la muchacha. Megan quería conducir. Percibí que Megan no solo ocupaba el rol de ser la hermana menor sino la "rebelde". Tenía varios tatuajes en los dedos, en el lóbulo de la oreja, las muñecas y hasta uno en el talón. No me sorprendía. Lo que sí me sorprendía era cómo la refería Jack camino en el terminal: Su dulce e inofensiva primita. Encontré muchos adjetivos en ella y... De dulce e inofensiva no tiene nada. O a no ser que a los ojos de Jack la miraba así, o ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado desconectado de casa? Megan es avispada, osada y coqueta. Casi siempre lanzaba un comentario sobre las últimas tendencias de moda y noticias (como el regreso de la viuda joven). Posteriormente viendo a través del retrovisor preguntó a Jack cómo andaba por su vida. Jack vaciló.

-Ya sabes, por aquí y por allá, armando mis muñecos, comiendo pudín, charlando con los chicos e introduciéndome en los misterios... Estoy ayudando al Sr. Young en uno.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué trata?

-Megan... Yo no me meto en tus asuntos y tú no te metes en los míos, ¿Okey?

-¡Como quieras!... –Cabeceó toscamente alzando sus manos. Jack le reprendió. "Manos al volante y vista al frente", casi le gruñó. A punto de llegar a nuestro destino. Le inquirí algo que había quedado suspendido en el aire. Por qué le había importado el nombre del perro.

-Oh nada, es solo que me parece raro que un ministro le ponga a su perrito el nombre de un criminal que ha sido buscado del este al oeste –Dijo sarcástico- Seguro recordarás a uno de mis afiches pegados en la pared en la casa de la playa; bueno pues, Omi era el chino calvo con un distintivo de piel amarilla que estaba en el centro de mi pizarrón; algunos dicen que se volvió criminal por una motivación personal desconocida y los bisbiseos confirman que trabaja como sicario para alguien de identidad desconocida... Se le ha visto actualmente en una pandilla de criminales –Escupió Jack, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

A escasos kilómetros de recorrer un paisaje hermoso, de color verde. Los árboles jóvenes, los troncos cubiertos de musgos, el dosel de las ramas que colgaban de sí mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos, incluyendo el aire que se infiltraba eran de cierto matriz verde. Pero en realidad, para mí gusto, se trataba de un jardín. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía sobre ellos, especialmente hablando eran cedros. La mansión de los Spicer ocupaba media hectárea de tierra. La mansión tenía varios años ahí, era mortal y elegante. Pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura. Un porche a lo lejos. "Hermosa casa", ensalcé. Jack asintió con la cabeza. Megan se bajó de primero. Fuimos al interior. Mucho más espacioso, luminoso y grande. Estaba dividido en varias habitaciones. Ventanales y ventanas con exquisito diseño. Una sólida escalera de caracol, el alto techo en vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras con saturaciones surtidas de banco. Él y su prima se colocaron en un desnivel del suelo.

-Bueno, no es mucho, aquí nos alojaremos...

-¿Qué no es mucho? Spicer no me tomes el pelo.

-¡Pero si no te lo estoy tomando!

-¿Les apetece beber una soda? –Susurró Megan yendo a la cocina.

-No gracias, ya comimos lo suficiente en el avión –Dijo Jack- Voy a descargar el equipo, y no me es de extrañar que no tenga más ropa que esa, quizá podemos salir a ver las tiendas... Mientras tanto, acomódate.

Apenas Jack cruzó el umbral. Me senté en el sofá, sin mucho qué hacer. Solo dejé que mi mirada se extraviara mientras las gotas del rocío empañaban los cristales de los ventanales. Resultaba reconstituyente pasar toda la tarde así, sin embargo, no podía darme el lujo. En aquel día reinaba una luz mortecina. Jack tardó media hora para volver a la estancia con su laptop a la mano. Me inquirió por el último mensaje. Yo lo había arrugado todo lo posible y lo oculté en el bolsillo. Al leerlo en voz alta nuevamente. Jack extrajo una conclusión.

-Estoy casi seguro que esta pista debe de tener un aspecto físico, creo que debemos buscar patrones y la primera línea de la pista no tiene nada que ver con la actual –Agregó- "¿Aquí empieza la parte divertida?" Parece no tener nada de críptico.

-¿Un lugar a través de toda la historia y basura? Me suena a una excavación arqueológica.

-No es tan descabellada la idea para ser francos Chase, recuerdo leer un artículo relevante, pero mi memoria está desconectada en estos momentos –Admitió Jack poniéndose a buscar en su laptop- La mayoría de estas cosas son aleatorias y anticuadas, ¡Qué ladilla, ninguna nos sirve! –Rebuznó Jack.

-¿Qué tal si agregas la palabra "diversión"? Quizás ahí tenga sentido la segunda línea.

-Haría nuestra búsqueda más exacta, nada mal Chase, a ver... –Canturreó escribiendo esa adicional palabra en sus búsquedas anteriores; Jack sonrió-: Bingo –Repentinamente en que entre nosotros hubo un intercambio de complicidad. Un trueno hizo saltar a Jack desde su asiento. Jack caminó gatunamente hasta mí lado como si buscaba protección bajo mi brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas... ¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos? –Gruñí, zafándome.

-Desde niño –Irrumpió Megan bebiendo soda al otro extremo del cuarto.

-¡Hora de cantar la cancioncita!

-¿Qué canción?

-¡Ay no! ¡La canción no!

_Cuando los truenos feos llegan hasta acá_

_No debes de temblar_

_Solo debes de decir sin temor:_

_¡Vete a la mierda, truenos!_

_¡Vete a la mierda!_

_Y no más recordar que los truenos son los peos que se tira Dios..._

-Jack...

-¿Sí, corazón?

-¿Podrías marginarte, por lo menos, treinta metros de mí? ¿Y dejar de llamarme "corazón"? Y si es posible, ¿Jamás repetir esa canción mientras yo viva y nunca más hacer pedos?

-¡Oh claro! –Jack se levantó y corrió los treinta kilómetros que le había ordenado. Suspiré.

_Homosexuales... Imperfecciones de la naturaleza. Uf, esto va a ser una misión laaaaaarga._

* * *

**A/N: ¡Enhorabuena mis malvaviscos asados! Hemos terminado el tercer capítulo. Con mucho cariño gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia. El título está basado en una canción. Siempre me inspiro en canciones determinadas para escribir un fic. **

**Repasemos. Jack accede trabajar simultáneamente con Chase. Aunque Chase no tolera los comportamientos afeminados (e infantiles) de este ya que casi siempre lo dejan quedar mal o lo avergüenza simple. La relación entre estos dos al principio es fría, pero están al margen de la condición laboral. El asesino en serie resultó ser quién le había escrito la carta y si quiere pulir su nombre deberá abstenerse a lo que él/ella le ordene. Para evitar que esto continúe, deben hacer todo lo que sea posible por revelar la verdad que enmaraña este misterioso criminal. No sé a ustedes, pero me encantan los juegos de búsqueda del tesoro (¡A resolver el acertijo!). **

**En su trayecto a ComosXiaolin. La situación de esta pintoresca ciudad parece andar de cabeza. La inseguridad tiene un elevado índice que impide a los ciudadanos vivir tranquilos. Y algo que les deje una incógnita para que resolvieran mientras esperan el siguiente capi. **

**¿Quién es la Viuda Joven?**

**-Estoy entre dos, pero tengo una sospecha más inclinada hacia una de las dos. Porque es lindamente obvio XD**

**Jack y Chase conocen al actual ministro de justicia: Raimundo, el ex compañero de cuarto de Jack (que inspiraba un aire que no le simpatizaba nadita) y también a su abogado el Sr. Clay Bailey... Porque como ya les dije. Este fic fue creado para ver a Heylin con un lado más humano. Así que no les haga extrañar ver a Wuya o Hannibal con una conducta similar a la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Heylin es el protagonista en esta ocasión. Pero siempre tiene que haber un villano para equilibrar la balanza... Oh sí, Xiaolin encarnará el perfil oscuro en este fic. Vamos a ver cómo les va interpretar a los villanos. Aunque si no lo han notado en la mayoría de las novelas o películas, uno de los villanos tiene que ser el más tremendo... ¿Quién será el de aquí?... No diré nada. Porque como dije, los que me conocen, les debe ser lindamente obvio XD **

**¿Ustedes creyeron que Omi sería, en este Alternative Universe, un perro?... Dios, para eso no lo hubiera puesto con una edad en el capi anterior. No mis amores, Omi es un criminal. Le duela a quién le duela ***_**Creo que fui demasiado directa a esa persona**_*** **

**-Me puedo imaginar a un chamo vistiendo ropa callejera y utilizar armas... Pero no me lo puedo imaginar calvo y amarillo. **

**Conocimos a Megan, la prima universitaria de Jack, que es una rebelde sin causa. No sé sí a ustedes les hizo reír, pero a mí por lo menos la canción de Jack me destornilló de la risa por un buen rato. La canción en sí está basada en un segmento que vi a partir de una peli, para los que son faranduleros como yo, ya deben saber. En fin, gracias por leer. Espero que este capi les haya gustado. No olviden que comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao! Pues claro que Chase se iba a salvar, ¡Apenas estamos empezando! ¿Vlad como admirador de Jack? No lo había pensado de esa manera, si no que le gustaba cortar noticia de interés y Jack con su fama de investigador pasó las fronteras. Pero puede que tengas razón. Los personajes de XS son graciosos por estar dedicada a un público infantil (cuyos admiradores ya están re viejos, por ejemplo yo), Chase a veces le tocaba sus momentos. Sí has hecho una descripción bien acertada. Sí, la reacción de Chase fue totalmente épica. Para morirse de la risa...**

**Sí, tú lo has dicho. Si la historia fuera TUYA, pero ¿Qué crees? La historia es MÍA, yo la parí con esfuerzo, yo solo sé lo que pasará, yo solo sé cuando haré sufrir y reír a los personajes... La historia está en mí poder. Chase sufrirá, pero no de esa manera... Creo que Chase preferiría que el Escritor Fantasma lo matara primero que hacer eso. Sí, la presentación de Jack me quedó una gloria. Pues sí, la historia ocupará el horario estelar mientras tenga ideas en la cabeza...**

**¿Ser maga? Sí se me había pasado por la cabeza alguna vez en la vida, empero soy pésima. Pero Mia me ayudará a mejorar, ¿No te parece? En fin gracias por leer y comentar. Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho. **

**Mensaje para mí Lord de la Oscuridad: Saludos mí lord. Es muy halagador de tu parte que me hayas dado tu aprobación. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recrear bien este papel. Es un poquito difícil encarnar en persona al mismísimo Chase Young. Descuida, yo no acepto concejos hasta que los pida. Sé que habrás torcido la boca al leer que Omi era un malandro... Pero, ¿Tú qué sabes lo que en realidad está pasando? ¿Tú qué sabes qué pasará con todo esto? No... Así que antes de tirar la piedra, tendrás que leer todo el cuento. En fin, muchas gracias por hacerme saber vuestra opinión. Que tengas un oscuro día. **


	4. La verdad sobre Jack Spicer

**4º**

_**La verdad sobre Jack Spicer**_

Estuve reflexionando mientras me precipitaba hacia el baño sin reconocer mis emociones. No me conocía a mí mismo después de tantos años. Ni por dentro ni por fuera. El rostro que veía a través del espejo, los ojos intensos, unos hilos plateados recorrían como cascada mí caótica maraña de pelo, los pómulos... Prácticamente el reflejo de un desconocido. Me alisé el cabello, ¿Hace cuanto años no había pasado un cepillo por él?... Por suerte a Megan no le molestaba que usara uno de sus muchos peines. Me eché agua fría en el rostro e intenté de respirar con normalidad. Jack había decidido que los planes para el día de hoy eran ir hacia donde nos guiaba la pista. Pasar la noche en la habitación de huéspedes no era tan frustrante como había pensado sino hasta agradable. Jack casi no durmió en toda la noche, estuvo en su habitación leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos: Viaje al Oeste, uno de los libros que pertenecen a la literatura clásica de China. Megan se fue misteriosamente a mediado de las nueve de la noche. Supuestamente porque haría una pijamada con sus amigas. Jack pareció un poco confuso, pero la dejó ir sin tener un argumento con qué rebatirle. Volviendo al tema.

Por fin saldría a la calle después de tantos años atrapado en una prisión, sin parecer un reo sino como un ciudadano más. Según Jack, mi nacionalidad pertenecía aquí. No tuve por qué preocuparme de qué ponerme, pues que solidariamente me habían ofrecido la ropa del padre de Jack. Me había incomodado un poco. Pero su mirada hermética insistía en ponérmela. Pantalones ajustados que terminan en una ligera campana en la mitad de la pantorrilla. Una chaqueta negra hasta la cintura con una solapa, debajo de una camisa cómoda, un cuello incluido. Bolsillos de parche. Un solo botón. Un traje formal que me quedaba hecho a la medida. Salí al reencuentro de los dos primos. Se voltearon. La prima de Jack me sonrió. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Te ves genial –Dijo Megan, se volteó hacia donde estaba Jack- A propósito, Tubbimura te ha estado llamado constantemente desde tres días atrás: Aquí, a tu celular, a tu casa en la playa, tu casa en Las Vegas, en casa de tus amigos amanerados... Bueno ya todos sabes que eres propenso a terminar en sitios sin explicación clara y saber cómo divertirte, yo lamenté no haber sido más útil... Prometí que te haría notificar apenas oyera o te viera –Jack arqueó una ceja, extrañado- Yo le dije lo único que sabía de ti hasta entonces, que venías hacia acá en compañía de un hombre al que apenas acabas de conocer y él me dijo que no eras propenso a seguir hombres en la ciudad -Jack se rió débilmente- Dijo que había demasiada coincidencia confabulada contigo…

-¿Así que por eso mí celular vibraba tanto? –Gimió desesperado- El Sr. Tubbimura debe de entender que soy un hombre muy ocupado, que dejé hace años de trabajar para el FBI; sin embargo, lo atenderé quién sabe cuándo: Si mañana, si el mes que viene, si 7 años después o lo que sea... Vámonos Chase –Susurró Jack pasando de largo. Y abrió la puerta.

Debía de admitir que Jack conducía bien cuando iba a una velocidad moderada, estudiando sus movimientos parecía que Jack estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad, no le exigía mucho esfuerzo conducir. Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que lo estaba mirando. Pero no se cohibía ni un poco. Apenas miraba la carretera, seguíamos el mismo curso a pesar de que tuviera una sola mano al volante. A veces tenía la vista puesta en lo mucho que se había modernizado la ciudad, en el cielo, en los peatones, en los demás conductores o en mí... En mí pelo que bailaba en compás del viento que entraba y salía por la ventanilla abierta. El contacto visual entre nosotros se rompió cuando Jack se llevó la mano al bolsillo. El celular volvía a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo ignoró. Jack puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quién diablos crees que esté tras de todo esto? ¿Por qué arrastrarme en esto? ¿Qué mente tan escabrosa involucraría a niños en esto?

-En la búsqueda encontré un cartel de exposición patrocinado por el Museo Nacional de la Historia Natural, este período permitía a los niños cavar en parcelas de tierra en busca de artefactos y el lema de este verano era el mismo que el asesino escribió en el mensaje... No me sorprende que todo esté lleno de mocosos.

* * *

Sin embargo, Jack se había equivocado acerca de la exposición. No estaba llena. Los niños en nuestro entorno corrían de un lado para el otro. La excavación se establecía cerca de un parque donde erguía un monumento, numerosos bancos posicionados en torno a un grupo de árboles y en el centro una llamativa fuente. Las palomas caminaban graciosamente. Un lugar concurrido con un centro comercial a la esquina de la cuadra del frente, unas tiendas de zapatos alrededor, una cafetería para adictos al café como yo... Este lugar tenía su gracia. Nos bajamos del coche, dirigiéndonos a la excavación.

-Bueno mierda... –Di un codazo en el estómago de Jack. Una sonrisa curvó de mis labios al escuchar crujir los huesos de Jack y el leve gemido proferido de éste. "¿Por qué fue eso?".

-Estamos rodeados de niños, Spicer.

-¿Y "mierda" es una mala palabra? –Preguntó aturdido, le respondí con otro codazo en el estómago, quería volver a escuchar crujir sus huesos otra vez-: ¡Ay bueno, Chase, algún día estos mancha pañales la dirán y no precisamente la escucharán de mí!

-Por lo menos sé más respetuoso, ¿A dónde vamos?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero para ponernos a cavar como locos debemos dar dinero… –Me dijo Jack mientras se adelantaba hacia el puesto de una viejecilla al lado de un cartel, en su puesto había un tarro lleno de dinero- Pero no sé... –Jack se volteó en un ligero balancín- Odio admitirlo, pero estoy confundido, ¿Y si quizá ya hemos encontrado lo que buscamos? A ver... –Jack se dirigió al anuncio que estaba al lado de la anciana.

"_Todos los fósiles son propiedad del Museo Nacional de Historia Natural y se han colocado previamente en la vista. Los niños no tienen ningún derecho sobre los artefactos"_

Jack vaciló. Observó muy bien de cerca a las parcelas. Había algunas que estaban vacías. Sus ojos escudriñaron la zona. Prestamente él tiró de mí. Entrecerré los ojos ligeramente al dirigirnos hacia el puesto de la viejecilla. "Disculpe", Jack se aclaró la garganta. Ella lo vio a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Queríamos saber si nos podría ayudar en algo, resulta ser que mí despistado amigo Chase, estuvo con su sobrino ayer y accidentalmente el pequeñuelo perdió su reloj cucú en la tierra ¿Tendrá algún departamento o cajita donde guardan los objetos perdidos o algo? –Evalúe la expresión de Jack hasta su respiración. Ni un pelo de nervios. Jack sabía mentir muy bien.

-Oh como lo siento, pero me temo que no, es aconsejable que los niños vacíen sus bolsillos antes de ponerse a cavar ya que accidentes así suelen ocurrir –Dijo meneando la cabeza en un movimiento de compresión. Jack iba abrir la boca para decir algo, pero me adelanté.

-Eso es terrible puesto que tenía la esperanza de que si alguien lo encontrara, despertaría atención por no ser un fósil.

-Lastimosamente hay un número de parcelas vacías actualmente.

-¿Vacías? –Jack no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sí, cada parcela tiene una cierta cantidad de fósiles para mantener un registro de lo que se ha encontrado y enterrado; cada parcela está identificada con un polo de color diferente aún así dejamos a los niños con un voluntario a su lado... –Inmediatamente Jack la interrumpió.

-¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda, creo que ya me dieron ganas de escarbar! –Jack metió en el tarro unos billetes sin darse cuenta cuánto había metido. Luego nos alejamos hacia una de las parcelas que estaba marcada como vacía. Mientras Jack pasaba encima de una cuerda de color. Comenté sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Sabes mentir bien.

-Nada de eso, yo-soy-cortés –Farfulló. Le disparé una mirada burlona. Jack se incomodó.

-Espero que no te importe ensuciar un poco tu esmoquin, nos pondremos a cavar alrededor –Suspiró- Yo ocuparé el lado izquierdo y tú el derecho, nos encontraremos en el medio.

Di un suspiro derrotado. Apoyó el peso sobre mis talones mientras me agachaba. Comencé a rastrillar mis dedos en la tierra densa. Jack pareció encontrar algo más interesante cuando me notificó acercarme. Reculó mientras chocaba contra mí, Jack señaló un cuerpo colgado desde la viga horizontal. El cuerpo vestía dos piezas de un traje blanco holgado, su cabeza fue tapada con una bolsa y las extremidades eran atravesadas por unas flechas. Los niños se amontaron a nuestro alrededor. Pude sentir su respiración entrecortada. Nunca antes habían visto un cadáver. Jack hizo un intento de dispersarlo, los adultos esbozar un grito de horror, despavoridos alejaron a los niños del cadáver. Jack se acercó. El olor pestilente del cadáver podía olerlo desde aquí, llevaba tiempo allí. Jack descubrió que pegado al pecho del cuerpo, había una hermosa pluma roja. Fruncí el ceño. Al lado del cadáver. Extrajo una caja sellada pequeña. Me devolvió la mirada extrañado. Cepilló la suciedad aglomerada en la parte superior. Lo guardó sigiloso debajo de su abrigo de cuello alto. Se dirigió a los ciudadanos.

-¡¿Ustedes creen que eso que está ahí es una piñata?!... –Exclamó en voz alta, señalando el cadáver- Pues no mis amigos, es una triste y una dura realidad, una realidad que el gobierno ha puesto tanto empeño por vendarnos los ojos... –Jack estaba sofocando en aquel momento toda una campaña política, criticando las posiciones que había adoptado el actual gobierno. Debía admitir que no lo hacía nada mal. Cada vez habían más personas oyéndolo, pero...

* * *

No quería alarmar a Jack, pero desde que llegamos a esta parcela. Sentí algo que me erizaba los vellos de la nuca, una sensación de que alguien nos miraba. Y comprobé mis sospechas. Mis ojos se fijaron en una persona que se había encogido desde el banco. El periódico tapó la mitad de su cara. Tenía lentes oscuros. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero tradicional con solapas, botones y lengüetas en los hombros, la muñeca y un cinturón, pantalones desaliñados, bolsillos cortados diagonalmente con cierres que cuelgas, usaba guantes de cuero sin dedos con una abertura en el dorso de la mano. Podía olerlo a distancia. La rigidez en mi semblante y la repentina exhibición de mis dientes lo alertó. Ni él ni yo no relajamos nuestras posiciones atentas. Era lo más amenazante que había _olido_ en mi vida, me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Un murmullo recorrió todo el parque.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Chase? –Jack leyó mis pensamientos, ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta que Jack había terminado de hablar...

-No estoy seguro –_Él _nos miró, pero no estaba seguro a quién miraba: Si a Jack o a mí.

Los ojos de Jack cayeron en dirección hacia el tipo que nos observaba. Pero llevé mi mano a su espalda, empujándolo. Jack alzó un pie para cruzar al otro lado de la parcela. Justo en ese momento una sensación desconocida pasó por encima de la espalda de Jack. Creyó que había quedado sordo por el ruido del disparo. La gente comenzó a gritar, esquivar y a correr a todas las direcciones. Jack se dio cuenta que había salvado su propia vida, desviándose de curso en el momento oportuno. Todo sucedió en una milésima de segundo, pero para él era una eternidad. Mis instintos se encontraron con el de Jack cayendo al suelo completamente. Envolví mis manos en el hombro de él mientras tiraba bruscamente. Jack quiso luchar, pero mis manos eran insistentes. "Mantén la calma y sigue corriendo", le susurré.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDO MANTENER LA CALMA A SABIENDAS QUE PUEDO MORIR EN UN TIROTEO?!

Otro disparo sonó a nuestras espaldas. Oí más gritos. El envío de una oración al cielo, nadie había sido alcanzado hasta ahora por ninguna de las balas cuando Jack miró por encima de su hombro, nadie estaba tirado hacia bajo. Una turba de criminales mezclados con el gentío o solo salían de coches aparcados desde hace un rato, nos rodeó. Jack notó la presencia del individuo que nos espiaba de pie y calmado, en su mano cargaba una pistola. Éste se quitó su sombrero y los lentes súbitamente. Decidí enfocar mi visión hacia un lugar más seguro. La arena se levantaba a nuestra deriva. Nos salimos de un salto y corrimos a través de toda la autopista. Los coches chocaban unos contra otros con tal de no lastimarnos. Fuimos hacia la acera. Escuché el contoneo de unas pisadas en el alero. El susodicho estaba por encima de nosotros. "Mierda", tiré de él hacia el lado derecho, entrando a una callejuela sin salida repentinamente, nos habíamos desviado de la vista de los criminales que seguía el camino recto en nuestra búsqueda. Jack soltó un chillido.

-¿Estás bien? –Inquirí, el cuerpo de Jack estaba magullado. Todavía así asintió con la cabeza, entumecido. Intentó recuperar el aliento, solo tomó mi brazo mientras se encorvaba y tragaba aire exageradamente. No era capaz de formar palabras. "Debemos seguir", pero él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de ese loco?

-¿Todavía tienes la caja? –Jack asintió con la cabeza- Tenemos que conseguir un lugar tranquilo y veremos lo que conseguiste, aunque tengamos que volver...

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN HOMBRE ESTÉ TAN TRANQUILO Y SERENO EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA?! ¡¿ERES HUMANO O QUÉ?!

-Posiblemente yo no lo sea –Tomé su brazo. Jack no se sintió capaz de luchar. Se me quedó viendo desconcertante. Había algo cerca de él que iba más allá del cumplimiento de la ley y hasta él mismo lo sabía, ni él ni yo confiábamos el uno del otro.

¿Un lugar tranquilo y seguro? Pensar uno en tan solo un minuto. Asomé la cabeza por los bordes del muro. Salimos hacia la autopista cuando sentí una sombra pasar por encima, alcé la cabeza. Miré nuevamente al individuo. Era un hecho que debía mantenernos a salvo.

-Oye –Jack captó mi atención, el color había vuelto a sus pómulos luego de aquel susto (si es que debajo de esa capa albina había color)- Ya que tenemos que ir alguna parte, se me ocurre una idea –Jack cabeceó hacia atrás, señaló la entrada de un banco- Hay cámaras de seguridad y es fácil perdernos en la multitud –Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –Él asintió con la cabeza, la expresión en su rostro claramente me decía que no quería seguir hablando de ello; suspiré y cambié de tema- No está mal la idea, ¿Estás bajo de efectivo? –Jack no discutió mientras se adentraba, aferrando sus dedos en la cartera, luchando contra los nervios y la ansiedad. Lo seguí de cerca. Nos deslizamos a la cabina. Fuimos recibidos por un portero y una ráfaga de aire frío. Un alivio para ambos. Jack se dirigió a un cajero automático. Me quedé atrás. Mi oído estaba fuera del alcance de oír palabras coherente. Miré a Jack hablando con la operadora. Un momento después, vino otro individuo uniformado. Hablaron un minuto, Jack le mostró su billetera, el hombre se quedó a examinar de cerca. Mis pies arrastrados por la curiosidad me acercaron un poco. A sabiendas que cosas normales no sucedían en mí entorno. Me las arreglé para echar un vistazo a las tarjetas de Jack, me percaté de inmediato que nunca dijeron el nombre de Jack Spicer. "Por aquí Sr. J", dijo el banquero.

-¿Te importaría esperarme?

Asentí con la cabeza. Jack se fue hacia la parte posterior. Esperé sentado hasta que saliera. Miré a Jack cada vez más alejarse de mí. Podría creer que Jack se limitaba tener 2 nombres, Jack hacía un pobre esfuerzo por ocultarlo, no me gustaría pensar que la persona a la única que puedo confiar mi secreto tuviera que temerle tanto como al Escritor Fantasma mismo. El hecho de que estaba tratando de ocultarme cosas despertó una alarma en mí cabeza. ¿Se podría saber quién diablos era Jack Spicer, o mejor dicho, Jackson Jr. Spicer? Nuevamente volví a presentir aquella sensación. Oscilé. Miré los ojos oscuros y penetrantes de nuestro atacante. Tenía la piel de un matiz amarillo. No porque estaba enfermo. Sino porque era su tono natural de piel. Estatura promedia baja, ahora me imagino porque es escurridizo. Su mirada era al principio sombría, una mezcla de curiosidad y a la defensiva. De pronto cambió a una mirada más profunda. Era una mirada honesta. Pude interpretar varios de sus sentimientos. Sonaba ridículo, pero era como si estuviéramos conectados. Su cabeza tenía puesta una máscara negra para evitar ser reconocido. Mi mirada pareció suavizarse y radicalmente y fuera de mi consciencia mí expresión denotaba a una más compasiva. La sangre hervía debajo de mí piel. El corazón quería salirse de mí pecho. Nunca antes recordé experimentar un tipo de sensación parecida. Toda la agitación se desvaneció y recuperé la calma cuando esa misma figura tomó la determinación de irse. Cuando la guardia regresaba a su puesto.

* * *

-¿Listo para irnos? –Preguntó Jack. Me esforcé por evitar que mi expresión no delatara que había cambiado mi forma de pensar respecto a él.

-Sí… –Dije en un tono más duro. Distinguí la mirada desafiante de Jack. Aparté la mirada, no me gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pude sentir el aire pesado que nos rodeaba. Salimos del banco directo hacia donde Jack había aparcado el coche. "¿Quién crees que sea el cadáver?", inquirí al reconocer el vehículo relativo al cuerpo de la forense. El cuerpo del susodicho era un hombre, sin mucha masa muscular (más bien delgado), la piel era de un matiz casi amarillo, tenía un ridículo bigote francés debajo de una nariz respingona, su cuero cabelludo era una fina capa lustrosa azabache. No recordé haberlo visto en ningún lado. Pero hasta a mí llegaba un olor fuerte, una fragancia floral. Era un olor a perfume.

-No sé, no le vi el rostro, pero te puedo asegurar algo... El regreso del Escritor Fantasma no nos traerá nada bueno, sus crimines cesaron cuando tú entraste a la cárcel y ahora que estás fuera, creerán lógicamente que es por obra y gracia tuya –Dijo él- Y segundo, luego de ese atentado algo me dice que el Escritor Fantasma no es la única persona que no te quiere –Se mordió la lengua.

Al acercarnos noté raudamente la presencia del teniente del departamento de prevención del delito y control en CosmosXiaolin: Guan. Apreté la mandíbula. Jack notó que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos al reconocerlo. Reprimí el dolor de estómago que pasaba en ese entonces. Guan me reconoció.

-Mirad que tenemos aquí, de todos los lugares no esperaba encontrarte aquí Young... ¡Arréstenlo! -Guan mandó a sus gorilas para atraparme.

-¿Se conocen?

-Gracias a él pasé 8 años pudriéndome en una cárcel –Mascullé entre dientes. Jack vaciló.

-Sé que apenas me estoy enterando de muchas cosas aquí presentes ni tampoco soy gran cosa abogando al señor... –Dijo Jack en voz alta- Pero usted no posee pruebas que lo acusen de ser responsable de eso –Jack señaló al cadáver- Es más, Sr. Guan le propongo una tregua en la que salimos ganando los dos: Usted nos da una prórroga y todo el acceso inmediato que puede recibir alguien de su mandato para atrapar al culpable; si conseguimos atrapar al verdadero Escritor Fantasma y demostrar la inocencia de Chase, quedará libre de culpa.

-¿Y si no lo "atrapa"?

-Entonces Chase es el asesino que busca y podrá hacer con él lo que venga en gana –Las palabra y las ganas de estrangular a Jack quedaron atoradas en la nuez.

-Es una tregua muy interesante, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Jack Spicer, el único, el original y el indiscutible mejor investigar de todo el cosmos.

-Okey… –Dijo Guan inmutando su sensación de tenerme en sus garras y por mí ira, al que pude mantener bajo control. No le iba a dar el gusto a Guan. "Tenemos un trato", Jack y él se estrecharon las manos. El único que salía perdiendo era yo si no mostraba mi inocencia.

* * *

En una ráfaga de segundo nos habíamos instalado en el coche, nos poníamos en circulación. Nos dirigíamos hacia la mansión Spicer. Jack había convenido que apenas descubrieran la identidad del sujeto fallecido se lo notificaran de inmediato como cualquier información de utilidad. Ya nos habíamos alejado de la turba. No había ni un alma que nos escuchara. Por donde quiera que íbamos nos encontramos con una cuadrilla de militares resguardando celosamente cada esquina del perímetro. Supuestamente para mantener el orden. Jack trataba de controlar su respiración, no muy acertadamente. "Debes de entender que lo hice por necesidad, Chase, no tenía otra opción", susurró Jack. No respondí por un minuto.

-Seguro, Jackson... –Él piso el freno. Nos fuimos a la deriva de la autopista. Tuvimos suerte de no habernos estrellado contra un faro. Nos balanceamos hacia adelante. Jack iba a sacar su desintegrador para apuntarme la cabeza, empero me había adelantado antes. Jack alzó las manos. "Jack...", susurré. La boquilla del arma presionó levemente su sien.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda te está pasando? –Preguntó viéndome con una mirada pétrea.

-Solo quiero que me consignes unas explicaciones.

-Si no me dejas ir ahora gritaré con todas mis fuerzas...

-Estamos en una calle solitaria –Jack no se movió ni un centímetro- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando –Llevé un dedo hasta el gatillo.

-Sí lo sabes; tú nombre real es Jackson Jr. Spicer, estabas mintiendo, quiero saber la verdad ahora mismo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Yo no hice ninguna pregunta cuando nos conocimos y tú eres un extraño en mí vida, ¡Un pobre descarriado! –Se mofó; mantuve mis ojos en él para que no intentase algún truco, pero solo cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho si no hubiéramos estado en un instante como este, me hubiera divertido. Sentí que aquel gesto era una amenaza.

-¿Qué hay de mí?

-¡No me importa si fuiste un reo inculpado injustamente! Me resulta imposible creer que puedas hacerme ese tipo de preguntas cuando estamos igual a igual –Chilló- Si quieres que te explique, debes alejar esa arma de mí –Entré en un silencio estupefacto, bajando el arma. Pero no la solté en ningún momento. Mirando a través de todo esto, él tenía razón. Por cada paso que daba estaba alejándome o acercándome para reencontrarme con mi hijo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle lo que estaba sucediendo en mí vida si apenas recordaba que pasó? Él era un desconocido, todo lo que pudo haberme dicho pudo haber sido una gran mentira. La confianza no era algo que se podía obtener fácilmente. Menos si un desconocido venía y te decía que debías confiar plenamente en él o ella.

-Sí tienes razón... –Jack me sorprendió fuera de mis meditaciones- Mi verdadero nombre es Jackson Jr. Spicer, llevo el nombre de pila y el apellido de mí padre –Explicó Jack- Cerdo piojoso engreído; era un hombre de carácter e invirtió mucho dinero en mí para convertirme en un "hombre serio" igual que él, desde muy niño mi principal característica era llevarle a todos la contraria a todo el mundo, era muy indisciplinado, imaginativo y bromista... Era un consentido, como dicen por ahí –Ladeó la cabeza- Mi padre no me entendía ni yo lo entendí así que no te imaginas los múltiples internados que me ingresaba para meterme en cintura –Puso los ojos en blanco- Mí madre era una mujer muy trabajadora y un modelo a seguir, sin embargo, siempre guardaba sus sentimientos muy adentro y cada vez que discutían entraba en una depresión... No sabía cómo ser un buen hijo ni ellos sabían cómo ser buenos padres, hubiéramos logrado bastante cosas si hubiera comunicación entre nosotros –Reflexionó cruzando los brazos y apartó la mirada- Debido a mis buenas calificaciones con la intención de hacer sonreír a mis padres, era intimidado por chicos en la escuela... Quizá me volví un poco arrogante a partir de ahí cuando sentí que mis capacidades eran superiores y mi situación sucumbió en estrés que empecé a desquitarme con unos niños jugando con una pistola... Muchos afirmaban que me estaba pareciendo a mi padre en sus primeros años; esa no era mí intención, yo quería ser yo y menos él, no espero que entiendas Tarzán.

-¿Así que por eso teñiste tú pelo? -Jack me lanzó una mirada incrédula: ¿Tan obvio se nota?

-Originalmente mí cabello es negro de otro modo no hubiera explicación para mis cejas, fue mi primer acto "rebelde" –Se hundió en su asiento- Yo creo que lo que desencadenó mis acciones fue cuando me enteré de que mi madre estaba muerta y el desgraciado de mi padre me lo estaba ocultando todo –Me miró a los ojos de sopetón- Ella fue víctima del Escritor Fantasma, esa es la razón por la cual quise ayudarte Chase, para matar con mis propias manos a ese cabrón -Confesó- Hallaron su cuerpo sin vida flotando en nuestra alberca, yo no me enteré porque estaba en el maldito internado...

-Entiendo.

-Te soy siendo franco, me metí en problemas graves debido a las cosas malas que hacía, me arrestaron un par de veces, no sé si lo hice para hacerle saber que existo... Hasta que vino un día y exageré en serio...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Accidentalmente a uno de los niños –Hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos, él trató de luchar con sus propias emociones- Le disparé… –Susurró Jack en tono chillón- Lo dejé tuerto... Mi padre pagó una enorme fianza para sosegar los crimines que me rodeaban; regresé a la casa, me fue muy difícil volver a reconquistar el cariño de mí papá, me veía como un monstruo... Mi papá murió misteriosamente al contraer cáncer de próstata, su muerte me alegró no sé por qué... Sentí que la presión sobre mis hombros terminó –Vaciló Jack- Yo me deshice de aquel nombre por dicha razón y también por mí frustrante relación con mi padre... Nunca sentí su cariño de cerca, todo era sustituido por lo material, a lo mejor eso afectó mucho mi personalidad.

Sinceramente no era capaz de imaginar el dolor que le había traído a Jack desencadenando aquellos recuerdos. Jack cerró los ojos luego de mirarme con gravedad, trató de calmarse. Nunca me había imaginado que existiera un hombre tan sensible en este mundo. Con una mirada impasible le aseguré que su secreto estaba a salvo en mis manos. "¡¿De veras?! ¡Oh gracias!", Jack tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos. Plantando 2 fríos besos en ambas mejillas. Lo empujé con sutileza, pero con suficiente fuerza. Jack se estremeció.

-Más o menos, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Un agradecimiento al estilo francés –Jack fue testigo de mis ojos feroces y vigilantes.

-¿Te importaría no repetirlo más nunca?

-Si quieres... –Jack se encogió de hombros. Me zumbaban los oídos.

* * *

Sin embargo, creí que no me había dicho todo sobre él. No había llegado a la parte en cómo fue qué llegó al FBI ni menos de qué pasó cuándo retornó a su casa, en CosmosXiaolin. Si todo fue para mejor o peor. Aún había secretos. Jack sabía lo que pasaba por mí cabeza en aquel santiamén. Pregunté para mis adentros si valía la pena sostener la mirada con la suya. Y por ello cambió de tema. Señalando a un grupo de personas protestando con carteles y gritos, la televisora ya instalado sus equipos y filmando el momento, estaban varados a las afueras de un edificio gubernamental.

-¿Qué crees que sean?

-Un grupo de furiosos manifestantes.

Jack y yo nos bajamos del coche para poner en claro que había acontecido. Nos acercamos sigilosos para no salir frente las cámaras. Decidimos entremezclarnos minuciosamente con los manifestantes. Jack preguntó a uno de ellos por qué había una manifestación. Mientras me detenía a ver en donde estábamos parados. Superficialmente Jack no se había fijado que estábamos frente del Ministerio de Relaciones Interiores. "Ya veo".

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-Parece ser que ayer hubo un concejo de ministros y transmitieron en cadena nacional que se había aprobado la construcción de una presa en la calle "Piso Trece", según por "seguridad", empero medio pueblo está furioso pues que todos temen ser hundidos bajo el agua... Y si quieres mí opinión, yo también protestaré –Dijo Jack arrebatándole un cartel a uno de los manifestantes y caminando en círculos

-Spicer, quizá deberías...

No pasó mucho para que salieran los policías que custodiaban la entrada a restringir el paso a los manifestantes, empujándolos con vigas de metal que a simple vista lucían pesadas. Me mantuve al margen. Jack se quedó al frente, discutiendo con la guardia. En ese momento, Pedrosa salió a dar cara en representación de todos los ministros. "¡Raimundo Pedrosa!, no me sorprende...". Al principio la prensa quiso acapararlo con sus tontas preguntas, los manifestante declararon su opinión al respecto con la construcción. Y lo obligaron a desistir de continuar con el proyecto. Pero él no tenía ni la menor intención de cambiar de opinión.

-Queridos ciudadanos, lo dije en nuestra rueda de prensa y lo vuelvo a decir: Nada de esto se hubiera aprobado si lo viéramos como un disturbio en nuestra comunidad –Comenzó con voz apacible- Lo hacemos por velar nuestros intereses y resguardar nuestro patrimonio, a mí no me interesa más nada que su seguridad; no hay de qué preocuparse; el proyecto no se cancelará.

-¡¿Es qué no te importa las consecuencias de tus desmedidas acciones, niño bonito?! –Exclamó Jack.

-Soy el Ministro de Relaciones Interiores y Justicia, creí habértelo dicho antes Jackie -Pedrosa le dirigió una mirada en la que pude concebir un inmediato gesto de desprecio, pero cubría con una frescura cínica- No te había visto desde ahí, los objetos unimensionales tienden a desaparecer en el aire... Me sorprende que estés involucrado en esto, recuerdo cuando hace tan solo unos años te importaba un reverendo pepino lo que pasaba aquí.

-¡Pues resulta que yo vivo aquí! ¡Y esta es mi ciudad a pesar de todo! ¡Por supuesto que me interesa! –Los guardias retuvieron a Jack en medio camino.

-_Cuando yo dé la orden, la presa se levantará –_Susurró-_ Ni tú ni nadie impedirá que logre mi cometido... Sin importarme que tenga o deba hacer, te quitaré del medio si llegas a convertirte en un obstáculo ¿Entendido? –_Hizo un ademán mientras los guardias lo tiraban como si fuera un cachivache. Ellos volvieron a entrar en el ministerio. Limpió su ropa polvorienta. Extendí mi mano. Ayudándolo a incorporarse. No sé por qué, pero algo me decía que no sería la última vez que veríamos a Pedrosa. Es más. Casi pude jurar que este sería el inicio de una cadena de destemplanzas que estorbarían mí visita a esta ciudad problemática.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ya he escrito fics que hablen sobre el amor fraternal, fics que hablen del amor… ¿De parejas?, fics que hablen sobre el amor de la amistad... Pero nunca he escrito fics que hablen sobre el amor que hay en la familia. Y creo que esta es mi oportunidad de representarlo. La primera figura representativa será a través de Chasie y "su hijo".**

**Sí, ya sé que este capi no fue uno de los mejores que he escrito. Lo sé. En nuestro primer panorama tenemos que Tubbimura fue regularmente el socio de Jack. La pista del capi anterior conducía a una nueva atracción dedicada a los niños que había propuesto el Museo Nacional de Historia Natural. En su búsqueda, Jack y Chase encontraron a un cuerpo que fue asesinado por el Escritor Fantasma (¡Ha vuelto!), creo que se revelará la identidad del susodicho en el capi que viene. En ese momento, son víctimas de un atentado. Ambos pueden huir y para refugiarse acuden al banco, el "asesino" no puede atacar ya que hay testigos… Y ahí tuvo un encuentro de miradas contra Chase... Una muy profunda. En el cual Chase nos describe que presiente una conexión entre ambos, de ahí mi pregunta:**

**¿Quién está detrás de la máscara? **

**-El que no lo adivinó es bien estúpido(a).**

**Mia tampoco tan así. Eso se develará luego**

**-Lo que no quedó claro fue... ¿Qué interés tenían en matar a Chase?**

**No lo diré, por lo menos no por ahora. Allí mismo Chase se da cuenta que Jack le había mentido con su nombre. Al salir tienen un pequeño encuentro con Guan en el cual Jack y él estrechan un pacto. En que Chase era el único beneficiado o perjudicado. Pobre. Él lo confronta en el coche sobre su verdadera identidad y Jack le revela su quejumbroso pasado (el título del capi XD). En eso, descubren una manifestación ya que el gobierno decidió levantar una presa, pero sus ciudadanos no parecen estar de acuerdo. Incluso Jack, no sé pero creo que él es un little monster (fan de Lady Gaga). Al final parece tener un pequeño careo con el actual ministro. Chase tiene la premonición de que los planes de Raimundo se convertiría en un problema más adelante. **

**Yo espero que este capi haya sido de vuestro agrado. En todo caso, no olviden que comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Mn... Falta poco para que sea el 21 de diciembre. Según una colega mía dice que la NASA había dicho que el solsticio de invierno se iba a prolongar por tres días, y en esos días no iba a ver luz ni nada, solo que se verían como unos destellos en esos días oscuros...**

**Pero si ustedes son inteligentes ignoraría el comentario de arriba. Para mí el verdadero fin del mundo es cuando ninguna persona bueno exista en este mundo. Y podría más o menos suceder lo mismo que vivió Sadoma y Gomorra (creo que así es). No mis amores, este 2012 traerá muchos cambios y si los saben aprovechar bien puede que recibamos algo... **

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao! Así es, comenzaron los misterios. Yo creo que Jack es muy inteligente (en este fic), las pistas son acertijos. Y creo que fui muy explícita cuando Jack las descifró... En todo caso... **

"_Encuentra el piso trece _

_Lejos de tu hogar_

_Tendrás tu primer comando"._

**El "Piso Trece" es el nombre de una calle en CosmosXiaolin, donde irónicamente van a construir la presa y te están pidiendo ir hasta allá. Lejos de tu hogar, se podría interpretar de dos maneras: Como la canción que iban a lanzar al día siguiente (si te fijas bien, podrías pensar que el asesino "manipula" el tiempo), pero también podría insinuar una "orden" de salida en donde quiera que estuviera Chase o porque "el hogar" de Chase (del que todavía no se sabe nada) estaba lejos de esa calle. Tendrás tu PRIMER comando, por eso Jack dedujo que la pista era un arranque porque sino diría "SEGUNDO" comando...**

"_Felicidades, has llegado al inicio_

_Aquí empieza la parte divertida_

_Para encontrar lo que buscas_

_A través de toda la historia y la basura_

_Aparecerá tu nueva clave"._

**"Para encontrar lo que buscas a través de toda la historia y la basura". Para encontrar la pista hay que "buscar en la historia". Hay muchas herramientas que permiten estudiar la historia: La panteología, la geología, la arqueología... Blablablá, pero hay un conectivo "y", que te específica buscar "en la basura". Por eso, Jack pensó en una excavación arqueológica ya que es la disciplina encargada de estudiar a la historia mediante de "cachivaches, basura comtemporánea o restos de materiales" por decirlo así. Y te podrías encubrir de tierra. Lo que no encajaba es "lo divertido", pero como se sobre entendía que esa pista era para "divertirte", por eso agregó esa palabra a su búsqueda.**

**-Este misterio lo resulve una persona que tenga un coeficiente intelectual por encima de 130 o que tenga el poder de meterse en tu cabezota Alice.**

**Pues sí, ¡¿Verdad?! Adoro enredar a mis lectores. **

**¿Una media naranja para Jack?... Ya había pensado en eso. Jack no va a tener pareja oficial en el fic, pero va a estar rodeado de la gente que lo quiere. Que tierno. Pero shhhh... No quiero que Chase se entere antes de tiempo, solo Dios sabe de lo que es capaz ese hombre. ¿La historia le está gustando a Jackie Lindo? ¡Genial! Y lo de la canción fue un efecto cómico para despistar al lector y relajar la tensión. ¡¿VOLDERMORT?! ¿Podrías dispararle de mí parte? Ese tipo era un desgraciado...**

**-A mí no, normal pues, era un hechicero muy poderoso.**

**Eres una sádica Mia. ¿No decirle nada a Chase sobre Jack? Francamente no mentiría ya que no tengo la idea de donde están. Así que no mentiría. Tendría la consciencia limpia. **

**-Veo que Chase tenía razón, ¡Eres una mujer malvada y manipuladora! Te vas para dejar a Alice cargar con las rabietas de Chase... Ni que fueran Soledad y Kevin... **

**Ignórala, voy a tratar de callar su bocota. No creo que cuentes con Mia para encubrirte. ****En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! ¡Zaijian!**

**Mensaje para mí Lord de la Oscuridad: Saludos mí lord. Pues sí lo pensé, sé lo mucho que significa Omi para ti y que lo representara así... Creí que sería un insulto a su memoria. Le pediría que leyera el fic, pero tiene temas... Como las pelis clasificación B, y aparte que el rating es T, y Omi no ha llegado a esa edad. Tienes razón, hay una razón poderosa para que Omi esté así. Solo que no te la diré. Ahhhhh, ¿Te extrañó que el perro de mí amado Raimundo se llame igual que Omi? Nuevamente vuelves a acertar, hay una explicación lógica para ella... No la diré ahora tampoco. **

**Muchas gracias, saber que "te estoy interpretando" bien. Es como ganarse el Premio Nobel. ¿Jack? No tengo ni la menor idea donde pueda estar metido y mucho menos Dojo y Lupe... ¿Permiso de secuestrarlos y retenerlos a la fuerza? No sé, no se me da hacer muy bien hacer esas cosas. Tengo remordimiento de consciencia. Me cae bien Lupe y todo los demás, no creo que sea capaz de traicionarlos.**

**-Pero a mí no me da remordimiento de consciencia... **

**MIA CÁLLATE. Disculpa Chase, pero tengo hablar seriamente con esta "malvada mujer". ¡Hasta entonces! **


	5. Me huele a soledad

**5º**

_**Me huele a soledad**_

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras; la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, así que a duras penas conseguir ver la expresión de Jack. Me imaginé que sería una inflada del odio. Los neumáticos chirrearon contra el asfalto cuando aceleró. Salimos a toda velocidad a la asamblea. Se desvió a la izquierda, saltándose varias luces en rojo y señales de alto.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad –Ordenó bruscamente.

-Tú también deberías, a la velocidad que vamos... Espero que en tu cabeza de cubo hayan pasado la imagen de árboles – Pero todavía así me sentía seguro. Jack se detuvo de repente, reclinó la cabeza. Tragó aire y pidió mí perdón. Volvió a arrancar el motor con suavidad. Él siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad. Cuando repentinamente él deslizó la caja y el maletín de su laptop hacia mí. Preferí ver el interior de esa caja. Contenía un espacio vacío en forma de una garra. Lo tomé entre mis manos, le di vueltas para inspeccionarlo en todos los ángulos. Podía deducir que se trataba de un adorno. Jack me lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Sabes qué es esto?". Jack se encogió de hombros, admitió su ignorancia. Prendí la laptop, recordando cómo Jack lo había hecho inicialmente. Me metí en internet. No había nuevos enlaces ahora que encontrábamos esto. Me fijé que había aparecido un ícono a la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. Leí que se trataba de un nuevo correo electrónico.

-Debe ser Tubbi, abrámoslo, vamos a saber qué quiere.

Jack se estacionó en la acera a pie de la asamblea. Lo disté por las letras doradas grandes en el muro. Jack cogió la laptop entre sus manos accediendo a su correo y marcó su contraseña rápidamente. Había unos mensajes no leídos. El más reciente titulaba como "Strike One", y por lo visto, no reconocía al remitente. Jack lo abrió.

_Tres golpes que recibes, tres errores por dar_

_Pero si usted no decide participar_

_Vidas se perderán_

_Regresa a dónde has venido_

_¡Date prisa! Debes reanudar el juego._

-¡¿Qué coño significa eso?!

-Creo que fue un error haber dejado el parque, mejor volvamos al auto y regresemos a la excavación... –Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Allí nos dispararon tan libremente.

Salté al asiento seguidamente de Jack. Éste se movió hábilmente a través del tráfico, empero no lo suficientemente rápido para mí gusto. Noté la mirada de Jack, cuyos ojos eran duros y sin pestañear. Seguramente se estaba culpando por no haberlo pensado antes. Puse una mano en su hombro. Jack parpadeó. Sentí su piel estremecerse debajo de mis dedos cuando reconoció mi tacto frío. Llegamos a la excavación. "Aquí llegamos", dijo Jack con voz áspera. Nos movimos disimulando hacia el banco más cerca. Jack sacó su laptop, revisó su correo. Tenía uno nuevo. Deslizó el cursor y dio clic. Una recolección de números en una línea y luego debajo aparecía la palabra "enterrar". Eran coordenadas que nos indicaban en que sitio debíamos enterrar la dichosa cajita. Jack tomó la batuta de acuerdo las instrucciones en la laptop. Atravesamos la maleza y nos detuvimos en un lugar discreto, cerca de un bote de basura encadenado a un árbol. Y antes de enterrarla, Jack se detuvo a tomarle fotos con su celular. Nos agachamos a cavar, sin saber a qué profundidad seguiríamos cavando.

-¿Hasta dónde?

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

Ampliamos un poco el agujero de tierra y echamos la caja. Volvimos a cubrirlo de tierra. Al terminar sacudimos nuestras manos. Jack se puso en puesta en marcha sacando su laptop, y volvió a mirar su correo. Teníamos un nuevo enlace. Dada la situación actual, esto llegaba a molestarme un poco, empero a la vez emocionarme. Me arrimé a su lado para leer el nuevo mensaje. Soplé un mechón de pelo en la frente.

_En un mundo oscuro, lejos del sol_

_Usted encontrará un lugar donde la gente recurre_

_Una nueva sociedad, nuevas reglas, así que cuídate las espaldas de tus enemigos públicos_

_Ve donde las campanas suenan _

_Y luego allí sabrás a donde ir_

-¡Okey, nos jodimos! –Rió Jack sin ganas. Aquella risa era sarcástica. En mí cabeza rondé la última palabra del enigma, hice un sonido neutral con la garganta.

* * *

Jack se hizo la idea de que debíamos dirigirnos. Interpretó que debía de ser un lugar subterráneo ya que decía que se encontraba lejos del sol. Jack me notificó que existían estaciones de metros abandonadas desde hace un tiempo, concretamente se trataba de unos túneles subterráneos que se habían convertido en una comunidad para la gente sin hogar y sin un centavo para pagar un plato de comida. Es por eso que no encontrábamos gente de estatus pobre en "la superficie". Me comentó que un amigo suyo, un ex criminal mafioso, reformó su vida de una manera casi milagrosa. PandaBubba, así se llama. Jack se estacionó junto a la acera una vez llegada a la estación de metro. Murmuré incoherencias al salir cuando me indicó que debíamos continuar a pie. Repentinamente Jack presionó su mano alrededor de mí muñeca y casi comenzó a tirar de mí mano, caería sobre mí. Pero arremetí contra él y abofeteé su muñeca al descargar mí pie sobre su brazo. Posteriormente lo abatí al suelo con un codazo.

-¡¿Se podría saber qué mosca te picó?!

-Quería saber qué harías si alguien te hubiera atrapado de esa manera...

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-¿Sabes cómo defenderte? –Inquirió levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Pues sí.

De sopetón Jack me volvía atacar en la retaguardia. Sin embargo, pude neutralizar su puño y lo jalé hacia mí, respondí dándole una patada en el costado antes de derribarlo al piso.

-Tiene buenos reflejos, Young -Dijo levantándose torpemente, si Jack había tenido suerte no le rompí ningún hueso.

-Gracias –Espeté.

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente. Era cierto que aquella estación estaba abandonada. Las máquinas averiadas y las puertas devastadas. Apenas pude precisar bien que tan grave era el daño. El viento entraba y salía por las escaleras silbando por nuestros oídos. Empujando la basura que danzaba graciosamente alrededor. La puerta de la cabina entreabierta. Escasos segundos habían pasado cuando bajamos de la plataforma y recorríamos el túnel del metro. Sin el peligro de que apareciera de la nada un metro a arrollarnos. Jack sostenía una linterna e inmediatamente hizo un barrido en la zona, pero no reparó ninguna anormalidad. Jack no tardó en sacar otro de sus cacharros electrónicos. Parecía un PDA, pero estaba modificado a su conveniencia. Me indicó que tenía una batería recargable y una alta recepción conectada a un satélite privado para ubicar cosas o seres vivos a nivel de todo el mundo. Jack estaba orgulloso de su invento.

-Eso es impresionante –Comenté después de encontrar las palabras más correctas. Escuché el goteo de una tubería rota a un extremo opuesto en donde estábamos parados. Pero eso no era lo de menos. Escuche unas pisadas detrás de nosotros. Jack las oía también y se volteó. El haz de luz de su linterna congeló a dos personas atrás.

-¡Detente en donde quiera que estés! -La luz rebotó contra las armas de fuego que él había equipado en sus cinturones cruzados. Lamenté que la luz fuera tan limitada para asegurar en dónde más podrían haberse escondido. Supuse que esos dos pertenecían relativamente a la comunidad que me había comentado Jack. Las dos personas al frente recularon para atrás y se taparon la vista. Jack la bajó levemente después de haberlos reconocido.

-¿Son policías?

-Más o menos, pero no estamos aquí para interrumpirlos, solo estamos aquí para buscar un poco de información –Explicó Jack.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Era una nueva voz. Una luz nos cegó momentáneamente. Era un hombre de estatura medianamente baja, corpulento, cabello negro con unas crines blancas, la piel de un tono moreno, ojos negros penetrantes, un esmoquin constituidos por 2 piezas.

La chaqueta blanca con bolsillos parches, una solapa con varios botones, pantalones negros y mocasines negros. Él y Jack intercambiaron miradas. Reconociéndose al instante. Aquel hombre ordenó bajar su iniciativa puesto que Jack es su amigo. Él caminó hacia nosotros. Y estrechó la mano de Jack amistosamente. Ambos se comportaban como los mejores amigos de toda la vida. Aquel hombre les hizo unas señas a sus compañeros. Los demás individuos se acercaron hacia nosotros un poco temerosos. Me presentó su amigo.

-Chase, él es PandaBubba, de quién te hablé –Dijo- Y él es Chase Young.

-Creí que te habías retirado del negocio, Jack, me sorprende mucho tu visita.

-No, sigo activo inicuamente.

-Okey, estos dos no quieren tener problemas con nadie así que le sugiero bajar su guardia… –Dijo PandaBubba. No me había movido ni un centímetro. Jack volvió a enfundar su arma, luego de haber pasado aquel susto. Me mantuve firme. Estaría listo en cualquier momento.

Los extraños nos escoltaron hacia donde estaría la comuna. Jack y yo nos pusimos lado a lado de PandaBubba. Nos fuimos de los rieles del túnel. Hacia una abertura en las paredes del túnel, quizá los mismos lugareños la habían volado, esta nos condujo a una vena activa. Agachamos la cabeza cuando andábamos por el marco de madera de la puerta. Me sentí como si estuviera en una mina. Pronto estuvimos bajando por unos escalones. Encima de nuestras cabezas teníamos lámparas de aceite. Al bajar. Fuimos a la salida. PandaBubba nos confesó que él y el resto de esta gente se vio forzada vivir aquí debido a la concentración de militares que rondaban en cada esquina de las cuadras de CosmosXiaolin. El Ministro de la Defensa, el Sr. William Bailey...

-¿William Bailey? –Inquirí desconcertado, interrumpiendo la historia de PandaBubba.

-Él es el padre de Clay, el abogado de Pedrosa, y de la fiscal Jessie Bailey, quien está igual de inmiscuida por el asunto del Escritor Fantasma... Los hijos están implicados en actitudes referentes al gobierno –Explicó Jack.

Les había ordenado establecerse en cada uno de esos puntos para intervenir en el orden. Era muy molesto. Los militares cohibían a las personas. Últimamente las cosas en la ciudad no marchaban del todo bien, nadie quería admitirlo y pese de ser conscientes de las atrocidades cometidas. Se quedaban de brazos cruzados, sin tomar partido en el asunto. Especialmente los que se sentía a gusto con los cambios, quienes resultaron la clase burguesa. El resultado de que esta gente se halla bajo tierra remota a un problema anterior: La inflación y el costo de la vida era cada vez mayor desde que tomó el poder el último presidente. La moneda (el Wu) se iba devaluando. Hubo muchas protestas y casi se masacraban por tener la razón. El gobierno tomó cartas en el asunto antes de perder el control completamente. Hubo muchos cambios y varia gente que estaba asentada en el gobierno perdieron sus cargos. Por eso, el gabinete de ministros decidió que las Fuerzas Armadas fuera quien implantara el orden. Los que habían sido exprimidos hasta el último de su dinero (los menos afortunados), zanjaron en vivir aquí ya que si no los militares los llevarían a un campo de concentración.

-¿Qué saben sobre la presa? –Indagó curioso Jack, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

-No mucho, por el viejo televisor pudimos escuchar la rueda de prensa que Pedrosa ofreció ayer; el problema antes se había rumoreado, pero no se proclamó oficialmente hasta ayer... Medio gentío está en contra de la idea, incluyendo nosotros aquí, hay un cabo suelto por ahí de que hay un hombre llamado Konflange, creo que así es –PandaBubba se frotó el mentón- Que está reuniendo a un grupo de personas para organizar una manifestación contundente, dice que tiene un plan, creí que estabas enterado Jackie.

-Pues no, aunque eso explicaría porque hay más mujeres que hombres –Dijo Jack al notar la presencia inmediata de monjas.

-Cumplen la palabra de Dios, obvio, no son predicadoras ni nada... Solo ayudan al prójimo, las conocí cuando me fui a confesar de todos mis pecados pasados; son señoras cordiales y todo un encanto –Admitió él- Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿Y ustedes qué los trae aquí?

-Seguimos pistas –Salté inmediatamente, PandaBubba frunció el ceño- Estamos tratando de conseguir algo.

-Tengo la sensación de que esto no es algo que yo quiera estar involucrado y que la gente de aquí abajo tampoco quiera involucrarse.

-Probablemente sea mejor para todos –Repuse.

-Vamos a ver si encontramos eso que están buscando –Dijo él a la cabeza.

Llegamos a una zona más amplia del túnel que habíamos tomado, había una encrucijada de distinciones de clases sociales. Extendiéndose en torno no una docena, sino cientos de casas construidas con diversidad de materiales al azar. Predominaba aparentemente el cartón. Los propietarios de la casa estaban a la intemperie cuando llegamos al lado de PandaBubba. La mayoría de la gente nos miraba con inseguridad, otros nos ignoraban e impedía interactuar con nosotros. Nos sentíamos observados por los ojos de la comunidad sin hogar que siguió a PandaBubba y a las monjas. Jack parecía estupefacto como esta gente conseguía vivir así, lejos de la tecnología y lo demás. Lo supe al leer su reacción y comprobar si su PDA tenía señal. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado, así que el cambio no me era tan estridente. Jack pareció desanimarse un poco, no estaba muy seguro si habíamos llegado al lugar correcto.

-Tal vez nos equivocamos.

-No puede ser Spicer, todo tiene tanto sentido... Tú dijiste que esta estación está debajo de la catedral que redobla las campanas a las doce del mediodía.

-¿Buscan una campana?

-¿Tienen una?

-Por aquí –Sonrió PandaBubba. Y entonces, nos llevó hacia el centro de la comunidad. Las paredes eran cavernosas. El suelo era de hormigón. Una fogata ardía, el fuego chasqueaba y la leña se hundía. Las chispas saltaron en una repentina explosión color anaranjado. Mi pelo liso y negro se veía liso y ralo frente a la brisa que nos invadía por los boquetes de los tubos. Encima del fuego había una caldera, estaba hirviendo algo. No me extrañaba que estuvieran lavando ropa. La gente de allí sonreía de oreja a oreja a pesar de los reveses y vestían llanamente. Ropas agujeradas, pero eran lo poco que tenían. Nos dirigimos por atrás de lo que podría decirse, era la casona de PandaBubba. Encima de nuestras cabezas vimos una enorme campana viaja y oxidada. No oscilaba ni por el viento intruso que entraba.

-Es una... Campana –Dijo Jack lentamente.

-Sí, esta campana apareció pocas semanas.

-¿Apareció? ¿Así de la nada?

-Así de la nada.

-La gente utiliza este lugar como un depósito de cacharros viejos, un vertedero –Se encogió de hombros PandaBubba- ¿Por qué esas caras largas? ¿No buscaban una campana?

-Sí, pero creímos que era una metáfora -Mis ojos fijos se clavaron en la vieja campana y di un paso adelante. Prestamente encontré la resolución. Me puse en movimiento y escudriñé una casa a unos metros lejos de la campana. Podía utilizarla para encaramarme arriba y así lo hice. Comencé a escalar la pared apoyando mis pies del cableado de diversos materiales cubiertos en la pared. Llegué a la curva del techo del túnel, me guindé a un asidero sólido y comencé a correr por encima de la tubería.

-¡Chase Young ponga su culo en el suelo ahora mismo! –Ladró Jack- Si esa cosa te golpe o te electrocuta, no será mi problema, ¡¿Me oyes?!

Entablé a formar mi camino de palmo a palmo, dirigiéndome en donde colgaba la campana y llegué. Toqué la campana con una mano. Como lo sospeché, había una caja atorada en su interior. De un tirón se lo tiré a Jack. Podía regresar de la misma forma en que llegué, pero las fracciones de segundo eran tan valiosas que me dejé caer. Estando al lado de Jack.

-¿Así que por esa cosita fue tanto alboroto?

-Creo que sí –Y abrimos la cajita. Contenía un artículo de un periódico mal doblado. Jack lo leyó en voz baja. Lo poco que alcancé ver es que el titular encabezaba:

**DERRUMBE DEL **

**PRESTIGIOSO HOSPITAL **

Intercambió miradas conmigo. No teníamos idea lo que hallaríamos al llegar. Justamente la tierra se estremeció debajo de nuestros pies. Las rocas nos iban a caer encima. La gente se redirigió hacia los triángulos de vida, pero como actuaba la gente supe que lo vivieron con frontispicio. Por un impulso me aferré a PandaBubba y a Jack. Esperamos hasta que pasara el peligro. Parece que la magnitud fue menor. Todos salimos lentamente, cuestionando cada uno de nuestros pasos.

-¡¿Más o menos que fue ese terremoto?!

-No lo creemos, a finales del mes anterior empezó, pero en las noticias no informan nada… Creemos que es la gente de la compañía constructora Tohomiko, que viene a construir la presa ya que ocupamos el lado noroeste de la ciudad; esos extraños ruidos irrumpen nuestra tranquilidad –Jack arqueó una ceja aturdido, repitiendo lo de "extraños ruidos"- Así es, son unos camiones que circulan a medianoche sospechosamente –Corroboró PandaBubba- Los vimos cuando uno de nosotros se escabulló hacia la superficie, se dirigen hacia las fronteras de la ciudad al parecer –Recalcó. Velozmente la monja nos socorrió en busca de los niños.

Estos se congregaron alrededor de un muchacho con una lustrosa capa negra satín por cabello, tenía un ridículo sombrero con una flor negra y blanca, la camisa manga larga a rayas negras y blancas con cuello de tortuga, pantalones negros y zapatos de amarrar. Su semblante estaba maquillado de blanco. Se trataba de un mimo, demostraba una función de entretenimiento a los niños. Apenas vio a Jack, se le acercó y con una graciosa reverencia lo saludó.

-¡Ah! Él es un viejo y querido amigo: Le mime, a decir verdad no sé cómo se llama, yo lo apodé así... Me ayudó cuando resolví un gran caso en Francia; supongo que los militares la tienen de igual agarrada con los actores callejeros, se ve que ellos no entienden de talento –Dijo Jack- Le mime, éste es Chase Young.

-Un placer.

Le mime únicamente sonrió y estrechó mi mano. Seguidamente nos invitó a ver su cómica presentación al jalar de nuestras manos hacia el círculo de niños. Jack se soltó, le agradeció de todas maneras la invitación, empero estábamos trabajando en un asunto. Le Mime fingió sacar un pañito blanco para soltar unas lágrimas invisible y sonarse la nariz fuertemente, se encogió de hombros, despidiéndonos con un ademán. Jack y yo nos reculamos hacia atrás. Accidentalmente, Jack tropezó con un carrito de madera de uno de los niños. "¡Perdón!", Jack se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo forzadamente y devolviéndole el carrito al niño. Éste levantó la cara y se nos quedó viendo con los ojos desorbitados y, boquiabierto. Su mirada penetrante invadía por completo nuestra atención. Jack le saludó incómodamente, sonrió de medio lado. En mi mente tracé una mueca. El niño es precioso, lo admito. Cabello negro azabache y lúcido despeinado, su piel trasparente y pálida, para tener aproximadamente 8 años tenía una estatura baja, los ojos azules claros con un difumino brillante de inocencia y de contextura delgada. Una de las monjas se nos acercó canturreando horriblemente. Era una viejecilla parecida a la señora del parque, los ojos saltones (tenía un parche en uno de ellos) posiblemente no podía mirar en una misma dirección, la cabeza era cubierta por una pañoleta rosa, su acento era pesado y llevaba una indumentaria de la década de Bronx.

-Ustedes deben de caerle bien, normalmente siempre rehúye cuando conoce a gente nueva.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Caerle bien a un mancha pañales?! –Exclamó Jack llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Controla tu vocabulario.

-¡Bueno! –Chilló Jack alzando las palmas; escuchamos una risita dulce, provenía del niño- No se consigue todos los días a unos hombrecitos como nosotros, excepto en una caricatura superflua de Cartoon Network –La anciana levantó al niño en brazos.

-Él ha estado con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo, es un niño especial... –Susurró en voz baja en las últimas palabras. El niño se llevó una mano a su boca. No parecía tenerlos, pero era posible que contrajera déficit de atención. Nos despedimos del niño, éste nos contestó al sonreírnos. Ese niño era casi, casi parecido al de mis sueños. Solo que más pequeño. No sé.

A lo mejor me inspiró un sentimiento de empatía. Jack echó una mirada de reojo a su PDA. Lo mejor era salir a la superficie para revisar la nueva correspondencia. Receló que ahora más que nunca teníamos al enemigo cerca de nosotros y no queríamos chocarnos con él o ella. "¿Cuál es la salida más cercana?", inquirió. PandaBubba nos guió a unas escaleras en la pared de un túnel sólido. Indicó que debíamos tomar el camino hacia la derecha. Antes de subir, agradecimos su humilde colaboración. Y nos desaparecimos al cruzar el umbral.

* * *

Fue cuestión de tiempo en que acostumbré a mis ojos a la luz. Sin embargo, la niebla se disolvió, el día estaba oscuro. Las nubes bajas y opresivas. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Jack se fijó en el reloj enorme de la calle trece. Iban a ser las seis de la tarde. Nuestra aventura se terminaría por el día de hoy. Supimos que nos habíamos alejado mucho del auto de Spicer. El fin de la estación nos llevó a la plaza principal. Distinguí la asamblea a unas cuadras en donde estábamos. Jack llevó unas manos a su cadera. Allí trabajaban dos amigos diputados. No compartían una relación tan estrechamente abierta con algunos ministros y varias veces se habían opuesto a las decisiones. Se sorprendió que se dejaran convencer por el gabinete de ministros con la decisión de la presa. "¿Te parece bien que volvamos en la mañana?...", confesó cruzando los brazos. Me encogí de hombros. Jack se dirigió a su coche. Por poco me olvidé que caminar al lado de Jack era igual que caminar al lado de una modelo beoda. _Que ignorante, _suspiré pesadamente. El camino de regreso fue más corto. Pillamos con las manos en la masa, por decirlo así a Megan en otra de sus salidas misteriosas. Megan reculó.

-Jack, creí que volverías hasta tarde...

-Oh, un ligero cambio de planes, ¿Otra pijamada con tus amigas? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Ay Jack, ya no soy una niña, no debes preocuparte por mí estoy bien.

-Sí pero es que la fiscal Jessie Bailey me dijo que te han levando multas por conducir ebria.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo...?!

-No lo hizo, solo quería confirmar mis sospechas.

-¡Déjame en paz, Jack! –Megan empujó de un codazo a su primo, dirigiéndose a la cochera_- _¡Tengo novio, ¿Sí?! –Se volteó con cierto tono de frustración en su voz- No te lo dije pues que nunca lo aprobarías, he ido a las fiestas de sus amigos y a veces me excedí bebiendo... Lo admito, pero te juro por Dios que no he hecho nada malo.

-¿Un novio?... –Jack arqueó las cejas, luego hizo un mohín- ¿Y cómo es él? ¿Qué estudia? ¿Es lindo? ¿Lo conociste en la universidad?... –Inquirió interesado. Tenía mirada honesta.

-Él ya está trabajando y no le ponga los ojos encima, _no es de tu tipo_, ni me permitiré darte el lujo de presentártelo... ¡No quiero que me lo espantes!_ –_Masculló Megan entre dientes. Y dirigí una mirada hacia Jack, éste estaba un poco cabizbajo. Una vocecita inculpándome, en el fondo de mi mente comenzó a preguntarme por cuánto tiempo insistiría con mi postura intolerable. Fluctuaba entre un impulso tan intensa y un pensamiento insidioso que minaba mi decisión. Capté su atención llamándolo.

-¿Estás bien? -Jack titubeó asintiendo con la cabeza- Quizá fue un poquito brusca contigo.

-No, ella tiene razón, no quise saber nada de mí familia por años y luego viene el cuento del primo abnegado, la entiendo –Musitó en un hilo de voz antes de entrar en la mansión.

Los dos cenamos sin apenas saborear lo que comíamos. Jack se apresuró a lavar los platos al terminar. La clase de trabajo que mantiene ocupado solamente tus manos. La mente libre para reflexionar un montón de cosas. Terminé de cepillarme los dientes. Me sentí aliviado al saber que era tarde para la hora de dormir, no tenía sueño.

Desde que entré a prisión, yo había perdido algunas necesidades. Me creía capaz de sobrevivir sin comer durante un buen tiempo. Lo mismo sucedía con beber. Respirar, apenas podía disfrutarlo. Pero no podía disfrutarlo tanto como antes. Podía escuchar el canturreo de las cigarras, la música metal de Jack, las ramas estremecerse contra la ventana, el golpeteo de los coches al pasar por una calle rigurosa y el silbido del viento entre las hojas. Los olores de las flores que entraba por mi ventana entreabierta al ser ligeramente balanceadas por el flujo de aire_. _He aprendido a desarrollar mis sentidos. Decidí dedicar aquel pequeño espacio para preparar mi ropa para mañana. Apenas abrí el gabinete, percibí un olorcillo suntuoso. Ese olor hizo que despertara en mí una sensación desconocida de febrilidad. Ese olor no lo podía encontrar en cualquier rincón de la casa. Alguien entró a mí cuarto. No se llevó nada aparentemente, pero sabe en donde puede encontrarme la próxima vez o ya averiguó un poco más de mí. Me recosté en la cama. Un poco agitado. ¿Sería aquel sujeto que vi en el banco? Sea lo que sea para poder dormir me vi obligado a tomar una pastilla antigripal. Volví a acostarme, relajando cada parte de mí cuerpo. En algún momento comencé a flaquear y, por ventura, me adormecí.

* * *

Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido profundamente y sin sueños extraños que me atormentaran. Salté de la cama con el mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. Me vestí rápidamente, en mis ropas llevaba aquel olor dulce amargo. Con disimulo eché un vistazo a la ventana. Bajé a desayunar. Allí estaban Megan bebiendo una botella entera de agua. El olor del alcohol es tan irascible. Jack comía gustosamente. Nadie se atrevió a romper el hielo hasta que yo comenté:

-¿Megan, de casualidad, has entrado a mí habitación por servicio de la lavandería?

-No.

-¿Alguien más entró aparte de nosotros?

-No, ¿Por qué las preguntas?

-Encontré muchas cosas fuera de lugar y no dejé la ventana entreabierta.

-No sé, quizás fuiste tú mismo y no te acuerdas –Intervino Jack- Oye, recibí en plenas horas de la madrugada un mensaje de Guan, identificaron aquel cadáver como Gigi –Se corrigió a sí mismo, poniendo una mueca- No, ese es un sobrenombre, Gigi trabajaba como periodista en el diario El Vespertino e, insólito, fue él quien escribió el artículo del hospital caído que encontramos... Recibió el premio gordo después de publicar aquella noticia; parece ser que estaba perdiendo veracidad y negreándose como periodistas con sus artículos de pacotilla –Jack se dio unos golpes en el pecho, terminando de tragar- Tanto fue así que lo iban a sacar del periódico; éste artículo lo encumbró en lo máximo de sus demás colegas reporteros y le dieron un buen puesto –Comentó- A partir de ahí él se convirtió en un criticón y viendo que difamar era su talento natural, siguió haciéndolo, durante estos 8 años se dedicó a criticar el gobierno.

-Yo llegué a leerme un reportaje, ese hombre si mentaba la madre al gobierno… –Jack soltó un bramido- Perdón, su muerte debió haber sido un alivio para el gabinete de ministros, lo veían como una amenaza ya que tuvo una participación fundamental cuando casi congelan la economía de la ciudad.

-Guan me contó que Gigi murió intoxicado por veneno, el asesino arañó su cuello con unas marcas terribles como si fueran las de una garra.

-¿Cómo las que encontramos en la caja vacía que enterramos en el parque?... –Jack ladeó la cabeza. Alegando que quizás tenía razón.

-Interesante, son casi las 7 de la mañana –Jack terminó de tragar- Ayer estuve revisando el nuevo enlace y me di cuenta que son unos códigos de números como la combinación de una caja de seguridad, empero no estoy seguro... En fin, estuve analizando y descubrí que el hospital queda a unas callejuelas cerquísima del Piso 13… –Jack se interrumpió a sí mismo- Este gobierno ya no tiene imaginación con esos nombres horrible; a lo mejor el asesino quiere que investiguemos lo que quedó de ese demolido lugar –Dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose. Jack volvió a equiparse con sus armas. Me levanté. Fui el primero en haber terminado. Nos despedimos de Megan, quien debía estar lista para irse a la universidad. Hoy era lunes.

Lo aguardé en la puerta del copiloto con expresión resignante. Jack ocupó el asiento del conductor y estiró su brazo para abrirme la puerta. En un rato nos encontramos nuevamente al frente de la carretera. Hacía un calor soportable, pero Jack escondió la parte superior del coche dejando que entrara la brisa. Me era difícil explicarme a mí mismo como era capaz de concentrarme en la carretera con Spicer a mí lado. Me había adaptado a su presencia al igual que un parásito incurable. Jack condujo con mucho más cuidado de lo habitual. Vi a través de la ventana a un edificio hecho de ladrillos. Las ventanas cerradas. Las cortinas protegían el interior del hospital. El viento golpea algunas ventanas y puertas que chirriaban de lo oxidada que estaban. Ya había crecido el césped y la mala hierba en exceso. El cartel de bienvenida... Algunas letras de oro caídas y ya me decía yo que aquel lugar tenía ocho años sin limpiar. Jack y yo nos bajamos del coche, seguimos por un sendero oculto entre el césped. Jack tocó las grandes puertas adosadas. Éstas se desplomaron al interior del edificio inesperadamente. Jack hizo un ademán.

-Tú primero –Me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ay Spicer... –Suspiré, adelantándome.

* * *

**A/N: ****Bueno ma****lvaviscos asados. Hemos llegado al fin del capi. ****Pero les digo algo a los que han decidido aceptar el desafío. Los que no me conocen, les digo que el asesino no es un OCS sino un personaje de Duelo Xiaolin, instintivamente puede ser del lado Xiaolin o lado Heylin. Siempre está el prototipo de personaje psicópata. ¿Quién será el/la loquito(a) en esta ocasión?... **

**Pues quisiera contarles una anécdota interesante. Cuando era más chamaca. El personaje que me caía gordo era Jack, por múltiples razones que hasta hoy en día siguen persistiendo. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años conocí este maravilloso wbesite. Y comprendí otros lados del personaje que me ayudaron a cambiar de actitud. Llegando a simpatizarme. Además que en los autores ponen a Jack menos patético de lo que se veía en la serie, incluyéndome a mí. Pero luego de que me enteré que existía una pareja llamada Chack: Saboreé aquel dulce deliciosamente cocido de huevo podrido. **

**Y en una de estas noches de inmsonio que he tenido tuve una idea re loca, fruto de aquella noche desvelada. Era un fic (debería ser foro, pero conseguir un foro activo de Duelo Xiaolin es como buscar un mamut vivo en estas eras), en donde plateaba hechos (ya sean el show en general, personajes, teorías de los fans, parejas creadas por los fans, rumores, ideología de la serie y muchas cosas más hasta Xiaolin Chronicles) y yo (Alice) cada vez que se me presentaba el caso estaba en el banquillo de la defensa para abogar por la idea. **

**Mientras que Mia, mí alter-ego, me contradecía debatiendo con argumentos lógicos cada uno de mis puntos. Los lectores del fic enviaban opiniones para apoyar una de las dos causas o los invitaban por si quería saber el análisis de otro tema (ejemplo, aquel rumor suelto de que un personaje será asesinado en Xiaolin Chronicles). Al final una voz de ultratumba determinaba quién de las dos tenía razón o si había un empate. El tema en discusión de esa noche era justamente el Chack. **

**Tal vez me anime a hacer realidad esta idea re loca, o tal vez la deje, no sé chicos. Si ustedes quieren opinar adelante. Es solo una idea extraña que se me ocurrió ayer. **

**Haciendo un lado todo esto. Volvemos a nuestro fic **

**¿Qué les puedo adelantar del capi que viene?... ¿Quieren saber qué era Chase antes de que lo metieran preso! ¡Pues esperen ver el siguiente capi!... También veremos memorias desenterradas del pasado de Chase. Es un momento tan épico y lindo que me inspiré escuchando la canción de Anastasia: Once Upon a December. De todos modos m****uchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Si se consiguen cosas interesantes en la red. Una votación para votar por los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown. Que bueno que no tuve que ingresar para emitir mi voto. Y me alegra que mis cinco personajes favoritos de Duelo Xiaolin (Raimundo, Kimiko, Chase, Omi y Jack) estén entre los primeros. ¡Hurra!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao! Malvada, cada vez que me comentas, siempre me pongo a brincar en una pata literalmente. Sí, el cuerpo colgado en la excavación fue un toque súper macabro.**

**Raimundo te cae mal... ¡¿Aún no te has dado cuenta Lupe?! **

**-¿Quieres que te regale una de mis velas? ¿O tal vez quieras un mapa o una brújula?**

**¡Basta Mia, no permitiré que la insultes! Quizá es porque el fic está inciando y no has captado el mensaje. Hay una muy buena razón para la que Raimundo te caiga mal. Te la diría, pero no es tan divertido. Y quiero que tú y los demás lectores la descubran por sí mismos. ¿Vale?**

**Lo sé, la parte de los disparos me quedó de lujo. Lo de Chase desconfiando por el nombre de Jack maneja sus personalidades... No me había dado cuenta de eso, pero ahora que canalizo los puntos. ¡Tienes razón! **

**¿Así que pude interpretar bien la conexión etre Omi y Chase? ¡Fantástico! Pues sí, Omi va a seguir apareciendo porque no terminó su trabajo. Vas a notar que Omi va a hablar como malandro (una buena razón para justificar su argot). Me alegra saber que la historia va excelente. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Mensaje para mí Lord de la Oscuridad: Saludos. Me desconcierta, tu protegido intentó de matarte y te quejas de la forma en que te atacó. Como todo delincuente pelea como peleador callejero (las habilidades de artes marciales de Omi siguen intacta para tu satisfación), pero no entiendo porque te sorprende que utilice armas de fuego, ¿Qué criminal que se respete no tiene un arma de fuego? Aparte que le resultaría bien difícil matarte con unos golpecitos. ¿Podrías reservarme asientos V.I.P. cuando vayas a responderle dolorosamente a Jack? ¡Quiero verte en acción! **

**Bueno. Me es un honor saber vuestra crítica. Es una inspiración. ¡Nos leemos después! Me despido.**


	6. Soñé un sueño

**6º**

**Soñé un sueño**

Jack y yo nos desplazamos por la recepción lentamente. Las instalaciones continuaban bien mantenidas pese de todo. Los muebles eran cubiertos por sábanas, excepto por la hilera de sillas que se extendía a lo largo de las paredes. Medianamente eran separadas por mesillas con un lote de revistas viejas. El piso recubierto por baldosas de cerámicas. En la parte inferior de las paredes atravesaba una banda horizontalmente. Algunos focos de luz encima de nuestras cabezas se reventaron, los que quedaban pudieron guiarnos a través de todo el trayecto. En la pared del fondo había una salida de emergencias. Y en la esquina derecha de pared frontal pude distinguir dos ascensores. Siguiendo de largo me encontré con escaleras. Las subí rápidamente. _Este lugar es como un sueño. _Pronto me separé de Spicer para seguir explorando por mi cuenta. Deslicé mis dedos sobre las inscripciones de cada habitación.

Encontré una pequeña sección al fondo. Entré en la sala de urgencias. Una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas. Tanteé detalladamente al tomar una de las cortinas. Eran de tela. De terciopelo. El aspecto de este lugar me es tan familiar, tan reconocido... Creo que estuve aquí en mi pasado borroso. Escuché unos pasos. Decidí asechar a quien sea que se acercara escondido tras una cortina clara rápidamente. Eran unos tacones golpear el piso con gracia.

Debía ser una mujer. Me deslicé rápidamente hacia la puerta para verla más de cerca. Di fe a mi suposición al verla de espaldas. Era una mujer medianamente alta, de piel morena con cabellera pelirroja lacia y de corte escalonado. No pude ver su cara. Tenía unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Llevaba una casaca negra y una falda negra y larga que se ajustaba a sus rodillas perfectamente detallando su silueta. _¿Qué hace una mujer sola en un edificio abandonado?, _me pregunté a mí mismo. Mi siguiente pregunta era si tal vez se cruzaría con Spicer. Bueno él sabe defenderse solo y no me parece que esta mujer quisiera encontrarse con nadie, en ningún otro estuviera aquí. Esperé hasta que se fuera para seguir explorando. Jack me había dado un celular (que se lo había encargado a su prima) para mantenernos en contacto por si estábamos separados y debíamos contar el uno con el otro. Desde luego la idea no era mala, pero no sabía con quien me estaba juntando. Aún así debía reconocer que estaba gastando su tiempo y arriesgando su vida por una misión estúpida. Ahí Jack me escribió la pista en el teléfono, en la sección de escribir mensajes. Este era el código que nos envió el asesino:

046

¿En qué lugar podía conseguir estos números? Este edificio a pesar de todo tenía 5 pisos. Y no creo que en las habitaciones ni consultorios donde me paseaba lo conseguiría. Quizá este hospital tenga una bóveda donde almacena quién sabe. Subí hasta el quinto piso. Encontré una oficina que seguramente pertenecía al director. Abrí la puerta de una energética patada. El mesón del escritorio estaba cubierto con una sábana al igual que los otros muebles. Igual la estantería de libros, los archivadores, las cortinas cerraban el paso a la luz de las ventanas y los sillones de cuero. Noté que algo no seguía cubierto de polvo. Era un portón de tal vez una bóveda. Una aldaba giratoria en el centro.

-¿Me permites? –La silueta androginia estaba detrás de mí con una sonrisita boba. Tenía en su mano uno de sus miles aparaticos electrónicos. Era una especie de control con unas membranas de metal plegables, se dividieron en dos y se introdujeron fácilmente en un orificio de la aldaba. En una estela de segundos la aldaba irreflexivamente comenzó a girar como loca. Se metió más adentro. La puerta se hizo a un lado. Había un muro de plomo detrás, se levantó mientras dejaba a la vista una habitación rectangular y grande.

-Que bicha...

-Ese truco me lo enseñó un cerrajero, yo solo hice la maquinita, aún no sé qué nombre ultra fantástico debería ponerle... Jack Spicer existe de otro modo... –Jack alzó los hombros. Él volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo trasero mientras nos adentrábamos.

Las paredes poseían una secuela de cajas de seguridad con códigos de números. Probamos cada una de las cajas para ver quien tenía el mismo número que el del teléfono. Finalmente pudimos dar con la caja de seguridad correcta. Jack la jaló bruscamente. Hallamos una serie de documentos interesantes. Un testamento. Unas acciones. Un carnet de circulación viejo. Todo a mí nombre. No perdónenme mis queridos amigos: Dr. Chase Young, especialista en neurocirugía. La cara de Jack no tenía precio cuando releyó mi nombre. Los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas y la quijada desencajada. Hasta yo pude tener esa misma reacción, pero solo pude contener el aliento de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Eras doctor?! Coño, disculpe, yo aquí tan vulgar y usted... Eso explicaría muchas cosas...

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno, su refinada y pulcra apariencia externa, la educación palpada en su lengua, su gran capacidad física como mental... –Arqueé una ceja- Estabas en un asilo para criminales locos y dicen que hay personas que se vuelven locas si no tienen la cabeza bien puestas sobre los hombros y tienes muy hábiles reflejos; tu gran sentido del honor y todas esas vainas...

-Interesante, no sabía que me veías así –Mentí.

-Soy muy obsesivo cuando veo mi presa; pero usted es una persona muy críptica, analista y observadora –Dijo estremeciéndose- Según esta cosa tú te graduaste con un promedio súper sobresaliente típico de un niño mega inteligente, en la universidad de Harvard de su escuela médica, ¡¿Te graduaste en Estados Unidos?! –Aclamó Jack, quien parecía más sorprendido que yo- Tenías el mayor número de acciones de este hospital, no entiendo porque si tenías tanto dinero no lo compraste, este carnet figura cómo te conocían aquí... Uf, aquí hay algo más –Jack sacó un CD en su estuche, lo sopló para sacar el polvo- Habrá que verlo y ¿Qué es eso? –Había una cajita negra forrada de un negro satín al fondo de todo este papeleo. Al abrirlo nos mostró un hermoso anillo de diamantes con una inscripción adentro. "Te amaré cada segundo de mi vida". Jack soltó un comentario.

-Eso, niño travieso –Me dio un codazo en el costado con una sonrisita pícara- Tenías novio, ¡Digo novia! –Ronroneó- Y no me querías decir, maluco –Me reprendió en tono chillón.

-Como si lo recordara.

-Una buena conclusión se puede extraer de esto; eras un doctor con un buen puesto aquí, para estar aquí te graduaste en una universidad súper cara y comprar este anillo tan lujoso... Tenías futuro, dinero y mujer... Qué raro que alguien quiso echarte como perro a la cárcel.

-Mires a donde mires hallarás envidia por doquier –Suspiré, él no comprendió mi reacción- ¿Quién tendría interés en quitarme todo esto?

-No hay sospechosos, no sabemos quién podría tener idea mera de tu vida pasada, pero te aseguro algo... El Escritor Fantasma te conoce muy bien –Me sonrió él. Yo ladeé la cabeza.

A través de la luz mortecina de la mañana pude distar una silueta esférica obscura mecerse tras el cristal de la ventana. Agudicé la vista viendo por encima de la cabeza de Jack. Fue al instante que comprendí que aquella grúa demoledora pegaría al edificio. Actúe rápidamente tirando a Jack al suelo mientras escuchaba crujir los cristales al romperse. Las paredes y los cristales de los ventanales parecieron agrietarse, el cristal se hicieron añicos al caerse contra el suelo. Estaba demasiado aturdido para siquiera respirar. Únicamente me concentraba en sacar sano y salvo a este chico y a mí mismo. Mi hijo no le convendría conocerme muerto. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Tomé a Jack del cuello alto de su abrigo. Preferí saltar por aquella fisura en la pared poderosamente. Me impulsé brincando por encima. Cayendo hacia abajo. Seguimos bajando. Nos precipitamos sobre el capot de uno de los tractores. En el viajecito me deleité con los gritos de niña de Jack mientras sufríamos pura adrenalina.

-¡Oigan, bajen de ahí! –Di un pequeño brinco hacia afuera. Los constructores salieron de sus vehículos para preguntarnos qué hacíamos dentro de un edificio abandonado. Jack contestó a su pregunta, luego de rescatar el aliento aferrando sus dedos a mí hombro, que estábamos de paso. Suspicazmente quiso saber cuál era el interés de demoler este lugar. El que parecía el jefe respondió llanamente que tenían órdenes desde la sede gubernamental del ministerio de relaciones interiores para derribar aquella carcacha inservible. Jack reprimió un chillido, en su lugar se alzaría la construcción de la presa. Y como vemos nuestra presencia obstaculizaba los planes del gobierno. Jack estaba a punto de reclamar, no obstante, decidí adelantarme. Me disculpé con los trabajadores, luego nos alejamos. Jack parecía indignado.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Vas a dejar que esos perdedores se burlen de ti?! Pensé que eras más...

-No podemos precipitar nuestros movimientos, sería estúpido si no ideamos estrategias para golpear el adversario.

-Bueno usted mande doc pero en lo que me concierne creo que debemos hacer una pequeña visita –Dijo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Móntate en el coche y luego hablamos, ¿Sale? –Dijo Jack aguardándome en el asiento del copiloto. Decidí acercarme, finalmente. Anunció una vez que nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad que nuestro nuevo destino sería ir a la asamblea. Jack me comunicó que tenía un buen amigo trabajando de diputado allí. Y desde hace un buen tiempo quería hacerles unas preguntas. Jack mantuvo fija su vista en la carretera mientras hablaba un tanto incómodo. Y yo centré mí atención en las ventanillas en silencio. Mis pensamientos se perdieron en las acompasadas campanas del reloj. Las manecillas se unieron en lo alto apuntando al sol. El coche rodeó una fuente amplia circular en el centro de la plaza. A primera vista de la boca del callejón a la izquierda. La asamblea se ubicaba. Cerquísima de las campanadas de una catedral. Allí fue donde me detuvieron. Jack estacionó el coche a pie de la entrada. Fuimos recibidos por una glacial ráfaga de aire acondicionado cuando empujamos las puertas.

* * *

Nos hallamos en un corredor intensamente iluminado. La alfombra se extendía por el suelo. Las paredes eran de un color carne natural. Nos condujo a una habitación fragmentada en tramos regulares. Jack se coló en el ascensor prontamente. Alargó una mano presionando el botón para detenerlo. Hasta que estuve adentro fue cuando pudimos subir. El viaje fue algo rápido. Jack marcó el piso. Salimos a una zona bastante lujosa. Las paredes revestidas de madera y los suelos cubiertos con gruesas alfombras. Ventanales y cuadros llamativos. Era una hermosura sin duda. A pesar de que no nos dirigimos al parlamento donde todos los diputados se reunían. Lo siguiente que pude recordar es que estábamos en una oficina. Al frente del escritorio pudimos ver unos sofás de cuero color hueso apiñados y mesas, encima jarrones de flores u ornamentales como platillos y otros bártulos decorativos muy bonitos.

Ahí estaba un hombre de vestimentas formales de dos piezas color negro con unos zapatos de cuero negros, era bastante fornido, por un momento hubiera jurado que posiblemente él estaba enfermo pero parecía que su estatura baja era natural para todos, el iris de sus ojos desprendía un color casi rojizo que iba oscureciendo sucesivamente como los ojos de Jack, el mentón cuadrado, la tez cobriza rojiza y otro tipo más que padecía de calvicie. Denotaba una expresión sumida en una profunda agonía incapaz de reprimir. Éste alzó su cara.

-¡¿Jack?! –Una sonrisa burlona acompañando a una monocorde voz saltó a la vista y oída- ¡¿Qué te trae aquí, viejo amigo?! –Estrechó su mano bruscamente.

-Hannibal, tan jolgorio como siempre, ¿Cómo está tu mujer y los niños?

-Ay, Jack, se nota que has pasado mucho tiempo fuera de estas fronteras y tú memoria está disfuncional por un buen tiempo... Ella está bien, pero recuerda que no puede tener hijos, lo compensa con su buena labor y... Jack, ¿Y tú amigo?

-Él es Chase, un socio mío y no malpienses –Me incliné cortésmente- Chase, él es Hannibal Roy Bean hemos sido muy amigos desde hace mucho... –La mirada escabrosa de Roy Bean aguardaba mucho que decir. Se frotó la barbilla con codicia. Nuestras miradas encontradas parecían hablar más de la cuenta. Su voz, su semblante, sus ojos... Lo he visto en otro lado, he escuchado su voz en otra ocasión... ¿Pero dónde, cuándo y cómo? El Sr. Bean nos invitó a tomar asiento con una gentileza discorde. Nos sentamos. Jack se sentó a gusto.

Jack empezó inactivamente preguntando por su trabajo. El Sr. Bean era un adicto al trabajo al parecer, celaba cada detalle con una obsesión impresionante. Documentos organizados, las ojeras delineadas bajo el contorno de sus ojos, el regulador del voltaje súper caliente de tantas horas que llevaba prendido, las tacitas de café regadas por el escritorio... Bean era tan escamado que no podía nada descuadrado, inmediatamente iba a reacomodarlo. Jack seguía hablando, sin importar la tarea que estuviera haciendo Bean. Hasta llegar al punto de cómo pudo concientizar la decisión de la presa. Puesto que tenía entendido de que la asamblea no iba a dejar pasar por alto una decisión que podría destruir vidas. Bean terminó de moverse.

-Sé a qué estás queriendo indicar Jack, no obstante, el sistema de gobierno de antes ya no es lo que era... Los poderes de diputado envestidos en mí como todos mis demás colegas son una apariencia para asegurarle al pueblo que optamos por una democracia unida; Pedrosa ha convencido al gabinete de ministro de asumir todos los demás poderes en ellos y al ser presionados por tal fuerza...

-En pocas palabras, usted está queriendo decir que un quinceañero puede saltar sobre usted y lo tolera... No tiene nada de poder, pero cómo vive tan cómodamente no dice nada –Ladré furioso- Si Pedrosa se está aprovechando de usted a consciencia limpia, quiere decir que no le importa lo que le pase a sus conciudadanos; nunca había conocido alguien tan hipócrita.

-¿Perdóneme, caballero? ¿Con qué moral usted viene a lanzarme improperios en mi cara?

-Con la moral que todo ciudadano puede reclamar, si fuera el presidente lo destituiría de su cargo inmediatamente –Me levanté para estar a su altura- No dice nada porque cree que el Sr. Pedrosa lo dejara en su puesto mientras no se queje, pero cuando él se deshaga de usted al ver que no le proporciona nada benefactor, lo pondrá de patitas en la calle y cuando pase eso... Me levantaré a estrechar la mano de Pedrosa si es necesario.

-Señor, le ordeno bajar la voz en mi despacho si no quiere llamar a seguridad –Jack se alzó y puso una mano en mi hombro, susurró unas palabras- No estoy en contra del gobierno ya que no soy tonto ni tampoco a favor porque no es divertido que un muchacho de veintiséis años tenga más autoridad de la que yo tuve... Pedrosa era mi consentido, le enseñé todo lo que sabe y como todo hijo malagradecido, apenas tuvo todo me desechó a un lado; pero yo que usted me cuidaría mejor mis espaldas, Pedrosa no dudará ni un minuto en querer borrar con un dedo su existencia... –Fruncí el entrecejo. Bean inmediatamente reculó.

-Chase, vámonos, sabemos que el señor aquí presente no tomará cartas en nuestro pequeño problema y debemos recurrir a ligas mayores... –Jack me jaló de mí mano. Nos fuimos de la oficina antes de que él o yo propiciáramos una pelea. Y no una diplomática precisamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres que nos metan presos a los dos?! –Gritó Jack- Aquí nadie debe de saber que tú fuiste un convicto, eso es muy malo, tú aquí eres un turista y nada más eso... Un turista, no queremos llamar mucho la atención ni involucrar a nadie en el negocio.

-Estoy casi seguro que todos aquí saben quién soy yo, pero yo no soy quiénes son ellos.

-Escucha, Hannibal en sus tiempos fue uno de los que ponían todas sus energías en la ley al igual que Guan, pero Guan es hombre de bien ¿Entiendes?... –Masculló entre dientes Jack, era un tono de voz rígida proveniente de un hombre bien parado- Era implacable, lo sé, ahí apareció Pedrosa... Pedrosa era así de amiguito con Fung –Jack entrecruzó fuertemente los dedos índice y medio- Una vez que Fung le dio parálisis cerebral, Pedrosa... –Puso los ojos en blanco- Raimundo se unió a Hannibal y como dijo él, aprendió de él todo lo que sabe, y cuando creyó que no lo necesitaba más lo botó como basura... –Señaló al cubo de basura de nuestra esquina- Hannibal se quedó como un gatito indefenso, yo en sus tiempos de loquito elegí ser amigo que enemigo de Hannibal –Endurecí mis labios- Sí ya sé, llámame hipócrita o como lo prefieras pero entre dos malos hay que escoger al menos malo –Hizo un ademán- Raimundo es originalmente nativo de Brasil, empero se nacionalizó aquí para tomar cartas en el gobierno, llegó aquí sin dinero y muerto de hambre... Creo que sus padres se hartaron de sobrellevar su vida y decidieron tirármelo encima para que yo cargara su peso; es el tipo de chiquillo con los bolsillos vacíos y la pretensión de acomodarse cómodamente usando su encanto personal... –Pestañeó coquetamente. Supe que lo hizo a propósito.

Escuchamos el pitido de algo. Jack hizo un ademán. Sacó de su bolsillo trasero su celular. Jack puso el celular a modo de altavoz para que escuchara la conversación. Jack se deslizó a un cafetín del mismo lugar como si fuera el dueño de la asamblea a la vez que atendía la llamada sosteniendo el celular flojamente. Yo lo seguí de cerca. Jack hizo un mohín. Pude oír los gritos de Tubbimura desde donde estaba.

-Tubbi, Tubbi, cálmate, respira, sé feliz... Dime qué te pasa hombre.

-_¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto te costará por hacerme pasar por todo esto?! ¡¿Te preguntas qué me pasa?! ¡Jack llevo 5 días buscándote! ¡Creí que los extraterrestres te había abducido! ¡¿Dónde coño estás, maldito cabrón?! Me urge hablar contigo. _

_-_Tubbi no me grites, todavía no estoy sordo –Jack se hurgó el interior del oído- Estoy en el cafetín de la asamblea, ¿No podrías decirme qué es eso tan importante por vía celular?

-_Yo también estoy en la asamblea, en un cafetín precisamente, ¿En qué piso te encuentras?_

Jack y yo nos sentamos en una mesa en la parte trasera con accesibilidad para acercarnos a la puerta del pequeño cafetín por si acaso. El pequeño lugar era tan encantador como el piso en donde estaba oficina de Bean. La camarera se nos acercó entonces. Jack miró encima de su hombro. Viendo en grande: PISO 3.

-Estoy en el piso tres... Dos café con leche, ¿Te parece amor? –Pidió Jack a la camarera.

-_Yo también estoy en el piso tres._

_-_¡¿En serio?! ¿Dónde?

-¡Detrás de ti bestia!... –Jack puso los ojos desorbitados. Tubbimura estaba detrás de él. Era un hombre medianamente bajo con acento nipón, tez translucida y ojos negros penetrantes. Pero de una contextura robusta. Me sorprendía que aquel hombre pudiera pasar una puerta. Para ser agente del FBI, él vestía informalmente. Con unos jeans ajustados, la cremallera y el botón deseaban salir disparadas al cielo. Una playera anaranjada con flores hawaianas. Él calzaba sandalias. Llevaba aquella ocasión una gorra de beisbol de forma estándar con una visera curva, los paneles de la gorra se alterna en naranja y blanco y un botón blanco arriba.

-Tubbimura, por favor, hombre siéntate –Éste arrastró su silla hacia nuestra mesa.

-Él es mi mejor amigo de la universidad y con quien trabajé, te hablé de él anteriormente… –Me presentó Jack, carraspeó la garganta- Y él es Chase, un nuevo socio.

-Un placer –Me dio un fuerte apretón de manos- No creo que estas cosas vienen de la nada –Tubbimura ahogó un gemido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –La camarera vino con nuestro pedido. Jack le agradeció con una sonrisa. Yo preferí asentir con la cabeza.

-No puedo hablarte _en su territorio -_Susurró Tubbimura en un hilo de voz- Jack, no importa lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, debes regresar al FBI porque te necesitamos –Pidió, Jack se atragantó bebiendo- El jefe me ha encomendado la misión de traerte devuelta y no podré volver hasta entonces que te traiga conmigo; algo muy oscuro está pasando y necesitamos más que nunca fortalecer nuestras defensas débiles.

-No, esos miserables me consideraron un desperdicio y me desecharon no volveré con esos señores que de diversas formas han intentado exterminarme y uno lo logró –Rebuznó Jack- Cuando rogaba por regresar, se mofaron de mí y me dieron la espalda –Desvió la mirada- Y ahora necesitan la ayuda del Sr. Jack Spicer, de la persona más humanamente patética.

-Sé lo que te hicieron porque yo también lo viví en carne propia, pero estoy convencido de que algo está pasando debajo de mis narices y hasta que tenga pruebas no puedo hacer nada –Suspiró entrecortadamente- Me lo dice mi sentido común y hasta mí barriga.

-¿Se trata de Pedrosa, cierto?

-Sugiero hablar en un lugar más privado y _a solas… –_Recalcó seseante. Jack iba a protestar, pero yo lo detuve. Quizá nos haría algún bien estar a solas. Jack se mordió el labio inferior. Acordé reunirme con él en la mansión. Jack pareció incómodo. Yo me levanté, me despedí cortesanamente y me marché.

* * *

Caminé a trompicones por la acera. Metí las manos en el bolsillo. No me di cuenta adonde me llevaban mis propios pies. Apenas era vagamente consciente de la oscuridad que rodea a mí persona. Ya el sol se había esfumado. En su lugar las tinieblas entraron en contacto al sobrevolar por el suelo. No obstante, ya todo andaba tan tranquilo. Atravesábamos un corto tramo iluminado. Las tiendas alineadas a ambos lados de la calle apenas eran visibles. Y los escaparates se habían desvanecido. Las luces de la calle volvían alumbrar media cuadra a la deriva. Las ventanas de los edificios tenían las cortinas bajadas. Por encima de mí cabeza los letreros eléctricos comenzaron a brillar. Doblé la esquina de una callejuela. Ya no oía el retintín de las campanas de la catedral. Por lo que supuse que estaba bastante lejos. Aquel andar de más de media hora se prolongó cuando oí unos murmullos y unos gritos:

-¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! ¡Han matado a mí hijo!

Una y otra vez repetía lo mismo. Aferré mis dedos de un portón siguiendo la voz, pero no encontré nada. Cada vez que parecía oír más de cerca las voces. Parecía estar lejos de su alcance. Comencé a correr. Agucé el oído. Alcancé a pasar una brecha entre dos callejuelas angostas justo cuando pensé que el camino se terminó. Fue cuando me golpeé las espinillas me di cuenta la existencia de un muro bajo. Pasé la pierna encima del borde y luego la otra. Buscando aquella voz. El frío tiente del viento azotaba mi pelo y la húmeda era tan recia como dolorosa. No me detuve cuando llegué a ese extremo y fue entonces cuando escuché las hojas caer livianamente sobre el suelo. Me di media vuelta y delante de mí aprecié una silueta de un roble encorvado y casi desnudo. Las ramas eran seniles. El tronco del roble parecía firme y guardar una gota de vitalidad en su corteza. Ese crujido lo volví a oír. Alcé la mirada. Un hermoso cometa de dragón color jade fluorescente atorado entre dos ramas entrejuntas. Se me cerraron los ojos. Y me dejé llevar.

* * *

_Soñé. Me había transportado a un lugar hermoso. Era un vergel. Las mariposas saludaban a los capullos brotar emergiendo desde la tierra. Llegué a respirar el olor aromático del césped recién cortado. Los árboles se levantaban. Sus ramas se entretejían unas a otras. El dosel de las ramas colgaba flores de colores. Los troncos vigorosos y gruesos, cubiertos de musgos. El sol despertaba cada criatura con una cálida caricia que empañaba mis ojos. Me quedé sin respiración. Quise hablar, pero no encontré los labios. Ningún rincón quedó a oscuras. Sentí como mi cuerpo se dejaba arrastrar, flotando por encima de estanques de agua. El sol fue tapado por una silueta en forma de dragón. Se produjo unas risas desde el norte. Me volteé. 3 figuras venían hacia mí. La duda fue sustituida por una determinación inquebrantable. Distinguí a reconocer tres niños. _

_Uno era delgado con hombros y espaldas un poco anchos, alto, los ojos negros achinados, la cabeza ovalada de un matiz amarillo y vestía con unos pantalones cortos color caqui (remangados), camisa blanca manga larga y sandalias. Su expresión era avispada y sus labios siempre curvaban una sonrisa pícara. Él siempre corría ya sea columpiándose en las ramas o corriendo alrededor del borde de los estanques. Cerquita de él, había otro niño. Medianamente alto, robusto (se veía fuertecito), tez pálida, ojos negros igualmente achinados, tenía cabello negro azabache lacio (un mini mechón por la parte posterior sobresalía en una pequeña colita) y; vestía con una camisa suelta con mangas cortas, pantalones acampanados y zapatos deportivos. El último que iba por detrás era un niño igualmente alto, delgado, su piel marfileña destellaba con el sol, los ojos dorados acaramelados, cabello negro lustroso y liso a diferencia del otro niño; vestía con unos jeans, una camisa con mangas largas holgadas y puños ajustados de marinero y para rematar un cuello de marinero en forma de V. Tenía mocasines. Noté que aquel niño era el más lento, pero en vez de detenerse a respirar un poco quería a estar a la altura de los otros dos niños._

_-¡Chicos vamos a hacer una pausa! Ya no puedo seguir corriendo, son muy rápidos para mí –El último de los niños se tiró en el banquillo del estanque. Cogió una mochila buscó un broncodilatador. Dentro de la pequeña mochila del niño vi varios libros de anatomía y del cuerpo humano y una pequeña novela, sacó un escuche con unos lentes en el interior y leyó lo que decía la cajita en donde guardaba su aparato. Los otros niños se voltearon. _

_-¡Chase eres muy lento!... –Aclamó el niño robusto, yo sentí que mí mundo se paralizaba- Creí que sería un reto más desafiante, pero qué va eres un cerebrito para las mates..._

_-¡Oye, ¿Qué tienes aquí?!... –El niño de ojos avispados exploró los libros de la mochila del niño asmático, con curiosidad ojeaba las páginas. Pero le llamó más la atención el libro de Víctor Hugo, Les Misérable. El niño de lentes quiso recuperar sus libros pero el grandulón lo retuvo, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del niño. _

_-¡Déjame ir, Guan! –Chilló mi pequeña réplica. Si aquel niño era yo, era una versión muy distinta a lo que soy actualmente. Lo que me extrañaba, es que sí era mi sueño. ¿Qué hacía Guan en él? Yo no lo invité y era muy raro que soñara con él justamente. _

_-Tienes una colección de libros interesantes, yo creí que eras mariquita cuando encontré un libro de literatura romántica –El chico le arrojó el libro. Mí pequeña réplica lo atajó y volvió a meter en su bulto. Los dos niños se sentaron a su lado. El dueño de la cometa, la ató a una rama floja en un grifo que estaba cerquita del estanque de agua. _

_-Oh vamos Guan no molestes a Chasie; todo el mundo sabe que eres el hermano sobreprotector y mayor y, soluciona todo con los puños; Chase es el intelectual y yo soy el pegamento equilibrado y dulce que los mantengo unidos a los dos, aunque también soy el fresco y el divertido. _

_-Bueno, puesto que lo ves de ese modo, chico-pegamento... ¿Qué quieres ser cuándo seas grande? –Inquirió la pequeña réplica de Guan. El chico-pegamento vaciló._

_-Lo he estado pensando muy bien detalladamente y como delegado de nuestro curso, creo que he descubierto mi aspiración de vida, cuando estudie en la universidad estudiaré las ciencias políticas... ¡Quiero llegar a ser Ministro de Relaciones Interiores! –Clamó y alzó las palmas hacia arriba; las pequeñas réplicas de Guan y de mí intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír- ¡Oigan, no se rían! _

_-Lo siento Sr. Presidente, pero nos resulta imposible imaginarnos que alguien tan flojo sea nuestro futuro presidente de la república, te la pasas durmiendo en clases y los exámenes que llevas a casa... –Rió el pequeño Chase- Ni siquiera todo el dinero de tus padres supera tu record de malas notas._

_-Pero si quiero me esforzaré –Cabeceó ligeramente ofendido- ¿Y tú qué quieres ser Guan?_

_-Estoy entre dos, quiero estudiar en una escuela militar y ser general de las Fuerzas Armadas, pero me alejaría de ustedes y no me gustaría –Dijo- Así que prefiero ser como mi papá, ser el comisario en jefe de la ciudad o cualquier cosa que me asegure tener bajo control a los chicos malos, ¡No habrá ninguno que se me escape! ¡Seré la representación de la ley! –Exclamó emocionado. Lo logró aparentemente. Luego las miradas se centraron en mí pequeña réplica, sus sentimientos y emociones también las podía sentir. Era muy palpable aquella tensión y emoción reflejada._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya dijimos nosotros, Chase, te toca a ti... –Éste se estremeció._

_-Bien, ya que ustedes siempre me salvan el pellejo cada vez que me meto en aprietos, me gustaría devolverles el favor algún día y poniendo en práctica todo lo que he estudiado… Quiero llegar a ser doctor, no sé cuál especialidad, pero me gustaría estudiar por ciencias._

_-¿Tú? ¿Un doc? No te creo, serías mejor bibliotecólogo o maestro, o licenciado en letras o idiomas... Por humanidades, no lo sé –Repentinamente el lazo que ceñía el grifo se soltó al ser abofeteo por una tenue brisa. La cometa salió volando hasta atorarse en unas ramas. _

_-¡Oh no, mi cometa! –Gritó chico-pegamento. _

_-¡Yo iré por ella! –Exclamó el pequeño Chase, corriendo hacia el árbol. Utilizó aquel mini espacio para impulsarse, se encaramó torpemente en el árbol al agarrar la primera rama que encontró. Se balanceó para ir hacia más arriba. Columpiándose hasta apoderarse el cometa. Miró hacia abajo. "¡Lo tengo!". Su voz se quebrantó al ver con claridad toda la perspectiva. Yo me puse detrás de los dos niños. Total, no me vería. Me vi a mí mismo abrazado al árbol temblando del miedo. La mirada de mí replica se enfocaba en las rocas. _

_-¡Vamos, Chasie salta! ¡Tú puedes! –Animó el chico-pegamento._

_-¡No seas nenita y salta, lo menos que puede pasarte es que te rompas una pierna! Nada serio, ¿Ves? –Guan... aún de niño seguía tan encantador como siempre, ¿No? _

_-No quiero, ahí abajo hay miles de maneras en que podría incapacitarme. _

_-No tienes que preocuparte, Guan y yo siempre estaremos aquí para atraparte, tontito. _

_-¿En serio?_

_-¡Sí, ahora baja!... -El pequeño Chase se soltó finalmente, levemente confiado. Cayendo en brazos de los dos niños. Lo terminaron de bajar._

_-¿Lo ves? Siempre estaremos aquí para ti –Sonrió el niño de ojos avispados. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Aquel niño haragán resultaba simpático. Guan le dio un capón amistoso a mí pequeña versión. Los tres niños se iban alejando hasta fundirse con las sombras de mis emblemáticos sueños._

* * *

**A/N: Adoro este capítulo. Es uno de mis favoritos. Se los confieso. Me divertí mucho al recrear este sueño o viejo recuerdo, ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Yo usé el soundtrack de Una Joya En El Palacio para inspirarme y levemente usé una escena, pero la modifiqué a mí beneficencia. En las que Park Myeong-yi (en ese caso sería el chico-pegamento, por cierto ¿Ya saben quién es? Creo que la auto descripción física y psicológica fue más que suficiente así que los inteligentes que vieron Duelo Xiaolin ya saben la respuesta)**

**-Y el que no, lo patearé hasta que me pida perdón.**

**Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Mia. **

**La Dama Han (Guan en este caso) y la Dama Choi (Chase en este caso, curiosamente ella se vuelve la villana por la misma razón que Chase, por ambiciosa/ambicioso) de niñas eran muy amigas. La tipa quedó encaramada en el árbol para rescatar un lazo rojo (el Cometa de Longhi en este caso) y se asustó, pero las otras le dieron el valor para saltar y caer en sus brazos. Usé la referencia de una de mis lectoras (ella sabe quién es) para rehacer de niños a estos tres personajes. Me encantó cómo quedó Chase de niño. Guan y el chico-pegamento también. Este recuerdo es muy emblemático a lo largo del fic y es la explicación de muchas causas para quienes lo supieron analizar e interpretar. Espero que les haya encantado esa escena como a mí. **

**¡Ya se supo! ¡Ya se supo! El Dr. Chase Young, especialidad en neurología. ¡¿Qué tal?! Por ahí estuvieron diciendo psicología, pero ya lo había usado. Sin embargo, hay una poderosa razón para que haya escogido esta especialidad, pero no la diré ahora. Y ese CD, ¿Qué ustedes piensan que tengan? Y ese anillo, ¿A quién se lo había dado? Y esa misteriosa mujer paseándose en un edificio abandonado, ¿Ya averiguaron quién es?**

**-Bien tonto el que no lo adivinó. **

**No sé a ustedes, empero aún persiste la enemistad entre Hannibal y Chase. ¿Dónde lo habrá visto anteriormente? Esa confrontación me encantó. Y me pareció cómico aquel reencuentro entre Tubbimura y Jack, ¿Qué será eso tan horrible qué está pasando? Y esos gritos que Chase escuchó y lo atrajo al árbol, está inspirado en algo que le pasó a una colega mía. Me dio tanto (no escalofríos sino interés) que decidí plasmarla aquí. **

**-Chase saltó un muro, eso quiere decir que está en una residencia privada, ¿Cuál?**

**Eso, querida amiga, lo averiguarán en el capi que viene. ¿Qué les puedo adelantar? Okey, ¿Recuerdan qué les pregunté quién creían que era la Viuda Joven? Lo averiguaran en el capi que viene. Y la respuesta a su duda de qué es eso tan horrible qué está pasando, también se los responderé con más claridad en el capi que viene. Y para rematar, ¡Una confrontación entre Guan y Chase! Lo que viene es lujo. ¡Hasta un próximo capi mis amores!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao, malvavisca asada! Me alegra saber que todo sigue estando de lujo y espero haber coronado la torta con este capi tan épico. **

**Pues sí, Jack siempre me pareció que es un fanático de la velocidad. Solo que ahora que es un adulto se la remarqué. Pues obvio, Jack se relaciona con los Heylin's y como dijo en tu fic, tiene una enorme experiencia reclutando a esa gente. **

**-Raimundo... ¿Odioso? Siempre tus comentarios me causan risa, pero esta vez has colmado el vaso, Raimundo será todo menos odioso... Jajajajaja.**

**Creo que por segunda vez estoy de acuerdo con Mia. En este fic él se irá ganando poco a poco tu odio hasta tal punto que querrás asesinarlo tú misma. En el capi que viene les a traeré a todos una breve descripción del elenco principal.**

**¿Crees que el Escritor Fantasma es de Xiaolin? Gran error, gran error, estás subestimándome. Quizá quiero que pienses eso. Recuerda que hay buenos que pueden aparentar ser malo y malos que pueden aparentar ser buenos. **

**No necesariamente. Omi pudo haber ido hasta la casa de Jack solamente para ver si encontraba algo útil de su objetivo. Estoy pensando en una escena donde se luzca como criminal. No sé si en el que viene o el de arriba. Debo cronometrar bien. **

**Pues parece ser que Chase es neurocirujano, pero en vistas de estas condiciones Chase no volverá a tener su bata blanca por culpa del tipo que lo acusó de ser el Escritor Fantasma y debido a su amnesia no creo que recuerde mucho de todo lo que sabía, pero aparentemente era uno de los mejores. Muchas gracias por tu leer, tu opinión y vuestro comentario. ¡Vuestra opinión significa mucho para mí! ¡Sayonara!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Chase: Saludos mí lord. Pues teóricamente tendrías razón, pero aún sigues desconfiando y recuerda que siempre hay un punto que corona la torta. Pues sí, es muy interesante ver a Omi en una faceta de delincuente. Espero hacerlo bien cuando llegue el momento. Nuevamente gracias. Es un enorme halago hacerme saber vuestra opinión. Me despido. (Espero que hayas pasado unas lindas navidades). **

**Mensaje para Jackie Lindo: ¡Holis! Me contenta saber que la historia te ha encantado hasta ahora. Es una enorme inspiración saber que he podido "interpretarte bien". Oh Jack, yo no lo haría si fuera en tu lugar. Soy una persona sensible y vengativa, ya verás que por eso voy a tomar cartas en este fic. No se quedará así. Si piensas que Lupita es mala, es que aún no me has visto bien... Yo puedo ser peor. Así que ya sabes, es un juramento que me lo cobraré. ¡Hasta la próxima! (Espero que hayas pasado unas ho... felices navidades, perdón). **


	7. La Viuda Joven

**7º**

_**La Viuda Joven**_

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. Me mareé tan solo hacerlo. La niebla se había disipado. Mí entorno era como el de mis sueños. Una suave lluvia empañó el patio. Pero se denotaba la presencia del otoño. La grama era un lecho de flores y macetas. Las hojas de los árboles se filtraban un color naranja café que iba expandiéndose mientras aumenta en proporciones. Iban cayendo una a una. Los árboles estaban cargados de frutas maduras y en su interior estaba lleno de savia y bienestar. Sus ramas cuelgan cientos de campanillas. Los pájaros acudían a picotear los frutos caídos del árbol. Todo alrededor se llenaba de un primoroso aroma. La humedad iba a un nivel mortal que congelaba mis huesos. El viento glacial iba en un vaivén. Apreté los labios. ¿En verdad era un sueño estúpido o un recuerdo del pasado? Ni yo podía creerlo. Aquel niño era yo... Se veía inseguro, temeroso, retraído, nauseabundo; su única fortaleza eran sus amigos.

Lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme ahí con Guan. ¿Qué hacía él formando parte de mis recuerdos? Ese... Señor, quien está cumpliendo una labor con la ley, con el que no tengo una buena relación actualmente. Y ese otro muchacho, el chico-pegamento, nunca pude oír su nombre en el pedazo del recuerdo. Ni creo recordar haberlo visto o conocido. Contemplé la llegada de una figura menuda debajo de las ramas del árbol, hasta mí actual posición. Era una hermosísima muñeca de porcelana japonesa esbelta, los ojos azules claros grandes, los labios carnosos y desprendía un color rosado natural, su piel diáfana, respiré entrecortadamente una esencia floral a medida que la chica se acercaba, la nariz simétrica y el cabello negro lustroso de corte liso con flequillo. Y en su muñeca derecha guindaba un brazalete con una ingente rosa blanca artificial.

Vestía un vestido blanco sofisticado de tirantes gruesos adheridos a sus hombros y diseñado para un cuerpo de curvas suaves, tenías unas sandalias trenzadas de plataforma. Igualmente seguía siendo el doble más alto. Relajé los músculos de la cara cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Reconocí a la mujer inminente cuando entreví sus ojos azules profundamente. Ella apartó la vista, incómoda. La vi en la fotografía del artículo que leía Jack en el avión. Ante mis ojos tenía a la viuda joven.

-Disculpe, señora, lamento haberme aparecido descortésmente en su jardín sin haber tocado su puerta... No irrumpiré este lugar con mí presencia, será mejor que me vaya...

-No por favor, no se tome esa molestia, ¿Quién es usted peregrino? –Indagó ella interesada.

-Soy... Chase Young –Me volteé. Ella extendió la mano derecha.

-Un gusto conocerlo, seguramente debo ser una figura conocida, pero prefiero presentarme formalmente: Soy Kimiko Tohomiko... -Yo cogí su mano entre mis dedos helados y besé el dorso de su mano caballerosamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Encantado de conocerla, tiene un hermoso jardín, ¿Es ese su cometa?... –Pregunté mirando al papagayo atorado entre dos ramas. Tohomiko se echó a reír.

-Me halaga hacerme su conocimiento su opinión, desde que murió mi marido este lugar ha tenido el humor de un cementerio… –Su voz se quebró en la última palabra- Originalmente pertenecía a mí difunto esposo, este era su juguete favorito cuando era un niño ya que era el objeto de entrenamiento de él y sus dos compañeros de aventura.

-¿Su marido? ¿Quién era? –Quizá era el chico-pegamento.

-Él fue antiguamente el Ministro de Relaciones Interiores, Dashi –Sonrió- Él se lo cedió a su hijo para que cuando fuera niño jugara con él, yo siempre tengo su ventana abierta para mantener viva la esperanza, lo tengo atado en la perilla del cuarto pero siempre se escapa… -Tohomiko se despojó de sus sandalias. Quedando descalza. Con la gracia de un felino, ella trepó el árbol y bajó el cometa. Cuando estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo, su vestido se levantó accidentalmente. La ayudé a bajar. Lo haría por cortesía, pero se me adelantó y me lo pidió primero. Apenas puso sus pies delicados en el suelo noté un pequeño bulto en forma de una línea atravesar su muslo. Arqueé una ceja. Para tener esa cicatriz la única manera en que se me ocurría era que se había cortado con un cuchillo, empero me parecía absurdo que fuera accidentalmente. Ella volvió a bajar el vestido, tal vez por esa misma razón.

-¿Le incomodaría si le pidiera acompañarme a beber té con unos amigos?

-Eh... Claro que no –Respondí. No encontré excusa para negarme. Tohomiko me sonrió, me llevó hacia el interior de su casa. En el camino encontré a una gran cantidad de sirvientes tanto humanos como robots. Los hombres que trabajaban en las hectáreas de tierras fértiles, se desvivían por la presencia de la mujer a mí lado. Buscaban cualquier excusa para echarle un ojo. Pude haberme reído de la ironía. Pero me sentía incómodo. No me gusta rodearme de tanta gente. Era una mansión victoriana de tres pisos con más de doscientas habitaciones creí. Aparte de contar con un amplio jardín con bastantes atracciones. Incluyendo su propio parque, piscina y laberinto. Subimos unas escalinatas. Nos dirigimos al vestíbulo principal, cerca de la chimenea de mármol. Asentadas varios sillones de cuero y calidad de lujo torno al centro de una alfombra encima de una mesa de té.

-_Omi ven acá –_Reconocí clarito la voz de Pedrosa. Oí los ladridos de su animal cerquísima. El mugroso se acercó a olisquearme los pies, si no tuviera humano seguramente le rompería la mandíbula de una patada. El perro por suerte no estuvo mucho tiempo atormentándome, se fue al escuchar la voz del amo. El pastor alemán subió al regazo de Pedrosa, lamiéndole la cara. "¡SENTADO!", rugió. El perro se sentó obedientemente a su lado. Estaba sentado en un sofá cursi para dos personas. Tohomiko retomó asiento junto a él. Raimundo la miró de reojo. La miró inquisitivo. Como si fuera la primera vez que viera la luz. Entrejuntaron los dedos a escondidas.

En un sofá para cuatro personas estaban el abogado de Pedrosa (el Sr. Clay Bailey) y otros dos que no reconocí. A su lado estaba un hombre fornido, altísimo pude definir, con el pelo castaño bien peinado, un mostacho entre la nariz y los labios gruesos, la piel translucida, los ojos negros penetrantes y al igual que los otros señores vestía formalmente. Seguramente era el padre del Sr. Bailey. A su lado estaba una mujer rechoncha con el cabello enrulado rubio, una señora menuda y fuerte, ojos azules, tez trigueña, pecosa, vestía semi-formal con una blusa negra elegante y pantalones negros holgados, unas sandalias y accesorios de lujo. Tal vez la Sra. Bailey. Y finalmente en la otra esquina de la mesa. Una muchacha que era el vivo retrato de su madre, no era necesario detallar más, solo pude saber qué era más joven al medir sus facciones. Adiviné que se trataba de Jessie Bailey, la hermana de Clay.

Yo me senté en un sillón para mí solo delante de la Sra. Tohomiko y el Sr. Pedrosa. Pronto los robots me trajeron mi tacita de té. La plática consistió en los preparativos de la presa, al igual que comentaba que habían hecho una labor grandiosa manteniendo el control sobre los habitantes de CosmosXiaolin. En el transcurso de la charla noté la mano izquierda inquieta sobre el regazo de Pedrosa. Parecía estar dando señas a alguien, pero no conseguí ver a quién se refería ni mirar por encima de mí hombro. Seguí bebiendo mí té. Oyendo la conversación. No había tantos rebeldes. Esos grupos fueron radicados totalmente. Para varia de tema, la Sra. Tohomiko comentó que decidió regresar a su ciudad natal después de su largo viaje en busca de su hijo en vano para tomar riendas de las Construcciones Tohomiko y solventar problemas sin resolver. Y no tenían que ver con su misterioso pasado sino puesto que su padre por fin se había suavizado de tantos años en que habían durado sin haberse visto la cara. Sabía a qué se refería, Jack me comentó que después de engendrar aquel niño producto de la fuerza e inhumanidad. El Sr. Tohomiko la desheredó, no se ocupó de la manutención de la criatura y la echó a la calle. Ella tuvo que arreglárselas para ganar dinero para mantenerse a sí misma y dentro de poco al bebé a punto de nacer; trabajando al principio en una boutique hasta llegar a ser "técnica en reparaciones". Se rió de su propio comentario. Sin embargo, el Sr. Tohomiko ya era un anciano y según Jack iba delicado en salud. Precisaba su única familia cerca para ocuparse del negocio de malos ojos y proporcionarle el cariño a su padre como su deber de hija. _Padre e hijo, _pensé.

Nos comentó en los sitios que estuvo buscando vanamente a su hijo. Al parecer, el tal Dashi poseía numerosas propiedades en el extranjero como contactos. Pero no lo encontró. Ella le quedaba la esperanza de encontrarlo en el único lugar donde faltaba: CosmosXiaolin. Por la desesperación nunca logró encontrarlo. Ella suponía que Dashi debió habérselo dado a unos desconocidos en adopción. Esta vez contaba con un detective privado, no había señales aún, pero mantenía la esperanza. Raimundo sostuvo su mano: Y sé que lo recuperarás –Dijo con voz dulce. La primera vez que lo oía bajando la guardia. Cambiando de tema.

Jessie comentó sobre el grupo de rebeldes que impediría los planes de la presa. Pedrosa, confiado, dijo que tenía eso bajo control. Esos tontos no irían lejos. De manera inteligente comenté sobre la gente pobre que vivía en los subterráneos del metro abandonado. Pedrosa y el Sr. Bailey padre intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír como si no les importara.

-Solo hasta que usted me lo recordara no se me había pasado por esa cabeza esa basura.

-Ellos son tan ciudadanos como usted Sr. Pedrosa, debería pensar en ellos, ¿No es su deber como el ministro encargado de velar por los derechos de los ciudadanos?

-Pero también lo es mantener el orden, esa gente reprimida ocasionaron muchos problemas y yo que usted no los defendería tanto –Sonrió maliciosamente. Volteó los ojos. De repente, oí el chirrido de una vieja silla de ruedas circundarnos. En una sillita de ruedas encaramado un hombre de edad avanzada debido a que se notaba su piel pálida contraída.

Tenía los labios fruncidos como si acabara de hacer un puchero, pero dada su situación no podía ser así. Padecía de calvicie igualmente. Los ojos de un azul difuso. Tenía un chaleco azul debajo de una camisa blanca, de mezclilla tal vez, pantalones negros acampanados y zapatillas negras. Y un medallón con unas letras chinas inscrita. Unos tubos transparentes se enroscaban alrededor de sus muñecas y debajo de la nariz. Ni por muy incómodo que él estuviese se movía. Evidentemente estaba en un estado vegetativo. Sus ojos era lo único que parecía tener vida en ese cuerpo. Miraba a la familia Bailey con un cierto disimulo. A mí me dirigió una mirada distante. A Tohomiko le dirigió una mirada cariñosa. A Pedrosa, vi que trató de contraer los músculos del ceño para fruncirlo, pero su esfuerzo era inútil. Lo que sí me di cuenta es que reprimió un leve quejido al notarlo. Atrás lo sujetaba un pequeño dragoncito verde, era un robot.

-Daré una pequeña vuelta con Fung, ¿Te parece Kimiko?

-Gran idea Dojo, le hará bien a Fung tomar un poco de aire… –Sonrió Tohomiko; el dragón asintió con la cabeza mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas propulsándose con su motor- No encontrarás mejor sirviente que él, su prioridad es servir al Sr. Fung y disfruta en hacerlo.

-¿Fung? ¿No es el ministro que le dio parálisis cerebral?

-Correcto, Sr. Young –Susurró Pedrosa llevándose a los labios su taza de té- Por cierto, esta tarde acabo de tener un mini encuentro con el Sr. Roy Bean, me sugirió la brillante idea de promover un censo en la ciudad... Y ya tenemos bastante tiempo sin hacer uno, aprovecharé la ocasión para hacerles el comentario ya que debo plantear bien esto frente a todo el Poder Ejecutivo para hacerlo oficial más adelante; he tomado en cuenta lo que me dijo y quizá si he descuidado un poco mi cargo –Admitió- Pero no más, esos bastardos criminales caerán aunque yo muera en el intento.

-No es mala idea, Sr. Pedrosa, soy el primero en secundar la idea de Bean –Asintió Bailey.

-Me alegra saber que cuento con vuestro apoyo, Sres. Bailey –Dijo él- Véanle el lado bueno podremos ver nuestra situación actual, una incrementada tasa de natalidad y de mortalidad, tristemente, cuántos emigrantes han venido, _quienes tienen antecedentes criminales... _¿No le parece una idea divertida, eh, Sr. Young? –Sonrió cruelmente. Me quiere hacer la vida de cuadritos, estoy seguro. Aunque no me era de extrañar que la idea fuera de Roy Bean. "No podemos darnos el lujo de recibir con los brazos abiertos a los indeseados", añadió.

-¿No cree en las segundas oportunidades, Pedrosa? –No reconocí la discrepancia de mí voz.

-Un lobo podrá disfrazarse de cordero, pero siempre será lobo –Intervino el abogado de él- Se lo digo yo, antes de conocer a Raimundo, trabajaba en un bufet de abogados y todos mis defendidos eran criminales recién salidos de la cárcel como pan saliendo del horno...

-Bueno, tengo que irme, acabo de acordarme que tengo un compromiso muy importante.

-Es una tristeza Sr. Young, pero usted ya sabe que en esta casa siempre será bienvenido.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad Sra. Tohomiko... -Me incliné- Damas y caballeros me retiro con vuestro permiso –Me marché. Oí la voz de Pedrosa acompañada de los ladridos de su perro.

-Salude cariñosamente a Jackie Bonnie por mí –Inmediatamente Tohomiko, sorprendida, le indagó si se refería a Jack Spicer. No viré sino seguí yendo lejos de esa guarida de víboras.

* * *

Acaecía el crepúsculo cuando regresé a la mansión Spicer. Jack estaba tecleando rápido a la velocidad de las balas en una película del viejo oeste frente su computadora. A duras penas, él consiguió levantar la vista hacia mí de lo que estaba viendo. Estábamos en su oficina. Contaba con un escritorio, unos sillones sofisticados, una estantería y por si fuera poco sus invenciones. Tenía más robots que en la casa de Tohomiko. Era aún más grande que la casa de playa de Jack en la isla de Ronkejinma, por muy exagerado que parezca. Es lujoso y con diversos artilugios automáticos creados por Jack. Casi todo operaba por medio de un panel en la pared lateral con una extensión de botones.

-Te tengo malas noticias –Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Puse los ojos en blanco. Él se rió entre dientes. Jack tanteó una silla a su lado. Con cierta destemplanza me senté a su lado. Yo dejé que Jack arrancara la conversación en primer lugar.

-Qué ironía, verás Chase, antes de graduarme de la universidad se me ofreció un trabajo en el FBI en una organización secreta de nombre Brigada Heylin, era algo que deseaba mucho; en aquel tiempo aparte de estrechar enemistades, también coseché buenas amistades como Tubbimura y fuimos un gran equipo –Sonrió- En esos tiempos cuando era un chiquillo que apenas conocía el mundo real, renuncié a muchas cosas por enorgullecer a la todopoderosa organización a la que alguna vez llamé "segunda familia" –Se estremeció deliberadamente- Y no obstante, cuando me echaron a patadas me di cuenta que nadie me quería, en ninguna de mis 2 familias apreciaba mis talentos y fui creciendo, solo, nadie me enseñó a distinguir lo bueno de lo malo y ahora me tratan como el niño perdido... ¿Entiendes mí chiste?... -Dijo con alevosía, si algo debía alabar de él: es su persistencia- No regresaré ni aunque esté al borde de la muerte o pudriéndome en una cárcel; Tubbimura me contó que la organización le había dado la espalda como a mí porque Tubbi tiene la duda de que hay conspiradores...

-¿Una conspiración?

-Tubbi sospecha que alguien está tramando un golpe de estado contra el presidente, seguro no olvidarás cuando Pandita nos dijo que a medianoche circundaban ruidos extraños y esos ruidos proviene de una carcacha descompuesta literalmente... Y Tubbi fue a investigar al esconderse en unos arbustos, el vehículo se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad hacia un muelle abandonado y está casi seguro que quien bajó del vehículo no era nada más ni nada menos que "Knicks", entregando un paquete misterioso a una persona; me dijo que no reconoció la voz del receptor, pero pudo conseguir una muestra de la mercancía –Jack sacó una bolsa de plástico hermética con un arma de un calibre de nueve centímetro- Tráfico de armas ilegales... Lo digo por lo misterioso.

-¿Quién es Kinicks?

-¿Qué quién es? –Jack se rió- Su nombre verdadero es Jermaine Marsden, es el jefe de una banda de malhechores que sostiene ofertas con un vínculo de la mafia, contrabando... Se ganó ese apodo porque se autoproclamó fanático nº 1 de la franquicia de baloncesto de Nueva York.

-¿Y tú por qué crees que estas armas tienen algo que ver con un golpe de estado? –Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Últimamente ha habido mucha tensión en la política, muchos han criticado este gobierno de mierda y la gente detesta su situación actual, sin embargo, pura paja y no hacen nada... Y quizá haya un valiente que quiere cambiar las cosas, a no ser que tengas licencia puedes tener amiguitos como éste –Jack señaló con la cabeza su rifle- No todos pueden conseguirlo por ventura, ¿Y tú que me cuentas? –Inquirió Jack dejando la computadora, acercándose al panel y pedir automáticamente dos cafés. Yo le comenté que había estado paseando por ahí.

En vez de comentarle mi raro sueño, preferí decirle que había conocido a la viuda de joven. Jack tuvo un ligero resbalón como si produjera una blasfemia cuando mencioné el nombre de Kimiko Tohomiko. Jack se rascó la nuca con curiosidad y me preguntó qué pasó luego, con voz apagada mientras bebía disimuladamente su café. Yo añadí que me invitó a tomar té con la familia Bailey y Pedrosa. Era una joven de carácter recio y me di cuenta que adora mantener el orden por cómo trataba firmemente a sus sirvientes. Jack ladeó la cabeza. No tardé en decirle la artimaña de Roy Bean sobre el censo. Una pequeña parte de mí cerebro estaba completamente segura que Pedrosa quería investigar mí pasado. Jack se atragantó al terminar de beber. Lo que contaba era muy serio.

-Probablemente para que Pedrosa y Roy Bean se queden tranquilitos deberíamos conseguir documentación falsa cómo pasaportes, copia del registro civil, seguros médicos… Creo que volveré hablar con el falsificador que antes contraté para sacarnos de apuros...

-¿Es una mujer?

-¿Dije que lo fuera?

-No sé, como no me dijiste que fuera un hombre, lo supuse –Jack vaciló.

-Bueno, ¿Me disculpas un momento Chasie? Tengo qué hacer una llamada –Jack giró sobre sí mismo, tecleando unos botones. Yo me fui antes de que terminara de hablar conmigo.

* * *

Mí noche se llena de inquietantes sueños. Las caras de los niños del sueño se entremezclan con las imágenes sangrientas de las preliminares víctimas del Escritor Fantasma cuando me mostraron las fotografías en mis tiempos de recluso. Nuevamente se cruza el adorable niño cediendo hasta caer de rodillas con sus manos cubriendo su hermoso y aterrorizado rostro. Cada vez era más inalcanzable. Me despierto justo antes de caer a un vacío. El alba no se asoma por mis ventanas. Tenía los ojos húmedos y borrosos. Parpadeé. Llegué a la puerta de una zancada. La entreabrí en sigilo y me desaparecí literalmente. No alcancé a oír los ronquidos de Spicer mientras salía. Me extrañé. Entreabrí la puerta de la habitación de Jack por mera curiosidad. Las sábanas seguían tendidas. Jack hoy no fue a la cama. _¿A dónde se habrá ido?, _inquirí para mis adentros. El primer escalón no crujió. Bajé las escaleras rápido y salí al exterior de la mansión. Vi el auto de Spicer en su mismo sitio. Quizás se había ido de incógnito. Mis ojos se detuvieron en un abeto que crecía cómodamente frente la mansión y pronto me hallé colgando de una de sus ramas. Mi peso inclinó el árbol hacia el tejado. Y me lancé hasta aferrarme del alero. Impulsé mí cuerpo más arriba. La próxima casa estaba a unos metros. Cogí un poco de impulso antes de aventarme hacia la siguiente parada.

De en salto en salto iba desplazándome por la ciudad. Reconocí varios sitios por los cuales ya había pasado antes con solo echarles una ojeada, pero para mí propia sorpresa reconocí el edificio de la comisaría alumbrado por los focos que caían a plomo de los focos. Ya hace 8 años cuando lo vi una sola vez que recuerde. Me descolgué del alero y me dejé caer. Fijé mí vista en la ventana abierta. Una finita rama arañaba el vidrio de la ventana cerrada, tuve una idea. Me encaramé al árbol del patio delantero. Oscilé las piernas para incrementar el balanceo cuando me lancé hacia el alero, del encontronazo colgué mis piernas y me doblé hacia atrás mientras tanto conseguí abrir la ventana. Sin soltarme de ésta, me abalancé descolgando los pies y lanzándome hacia el interior. Por suerte me caí de pie. Estaba en el baño, por precaución cogí la navaja de afeitar y salí por la puerta hacia el despacho de la oficina del teniente del departamento de justicia y control: Guan. Escuché unas voces. Me oculté rápidamente tras el dosel del ventanal. Reconocí la voz de Guan, la Dra. Izumi y la fiscal Bailey. Hablaban sobre los últimos incidentes sobre el cadáver de Gigi.

Se ponían a discutían quién podrían beneficiarse tras la muerte de éste. La fiscal señaló que los máximos interesados serían el Sr. Pedrosa (no me sorprende), la Sra. Tohomiko, el Sr. Roy Bean, el Sr. Tohomiko, el Sr. PandaBubba y el Sr. Bailey del ministerio de defensa (su voz se quebró). Todos habían sido criticados duramente por aquel periodista. O quizá sus lazos eran más estrechos de lo que piensan. Guan hizo hincapié en un sospechoso no mencionado y su nombre es Chase Young. _Lindo pues. _La Dra. Izumi declaró que el patrón actual del asesino en serie no era parecido a sus crimines previos: Se supone que el escritor asesinaba a mujeres jóvenes y de reputación aceptable. Ahora iba en contra de los involucrados en la política. Concebí ese punto. Según habían investigado en su casa, Gigi se la pasaba en una bodega subterránea en su casa con una máquina de escribir y una colección de rareza de plantas que creían extintas. Tenía un afiche con múltiples de los recortes que había sacado y revisando su celular las últimas llamadas que realizó era al Sr. Pedrosa.

-Sin embargo, no porque tengan conexión con él podrían ser sospechosos de su asesinato ya que no hay pruebas fundamentales para apoyar nuestra sugestión y las preguntas a cada uno de estos son muy inútiles para sacar a flote una investigación.

-El asesino aún sigue siendo estético a pesar de todo, empero podemos comprobar a pesar de todo que es el mismo ya que mantiene todavía su pluma roja y la forma en que _condena _a sus víctimas es como si los "crucificara" –Comentó la Dra. Izumi.

-Sí, tiene razón, pero mientras tanto vaya colgando estas fotografías y veremos quiénes se van sumando o yendo de nuestro cartel... –Dijo Guan entregándole a la fiscal las fotografías de los sospechosos de ser el Escritor Fantasma. Después él entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta, despidiéndose amablemente. Cuando se puso detrás de mí, decidí que era momento para acercarme. No era muy honrado que digamos, pero necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas a Guan. Cuando arremetí pasando el filo por su cuello. Éste se volteó inesperadamente. Su pistola quedó apuntando mí nuez y la hoja de rasurar apretando firmemente su nuca.

-Ya me venía ver esa jugada de ti, Young... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... –Dijo al mismo tiempo que bajamos nuestras herramientas a la mano.

-Dices que soy una persona deshonesta y sucia, empero hasta aquí me huele tu putrefacta mentira... Me has estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo mí pasado, Guan -Él endureció las facciones- ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste que éramos amigos?! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en perseguirme, por qué crees no me ayudas a probar mí inocencia, no qué los amigos están para siempre con uno?!

-Eso deberías saberlo... –Replicó con voz dura- Tú mismo te encargaste de destruir ese lazo cuando te pusiste de cómico a lamerle el trasero a Hannibal –Tembló de la ira- Las cosas de niños no funcionan del mismo modo cuando somos adultos, luego de alcanzar nuestras metas, nos distanciamos mucho y los cambios no nos agradaron: Yo me aferré a mi puesto prominente de jefe de la unidad de homicidios, tú optaste por seguir sacándote la chica para lograr el ascenso que tenías al horizonte del hospital en donde solías trabajar contando con la ventaja de haber ganado crédito de parte de Hannibal... El prestigioso directo, y el chico-pegamento se engulló la cabeza amarilla en la política hasta obsesionarse con el poder.

-¿Yo hice eso?

-Pues sí; decías que era frustrante ver para ti desde el comienzo como a mí y a Dashi se nos facilitaba las cosas y a ti te tocaba esforzarte el doble para estar a la par, decías que nuestra compañía descuidaba tu vocación para convertirte en el mejor médico del mundo porque tu esfuerzo se desviaba en cosas estúpidas y; te diste cuenta que Hannibal te podría ayudar a superarte ofreciéndote cosas que nosotros no... –Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa sardónica- Ahora soy la personificación de la justicia, _yo_ _soy la justicia,_ tengo un compromiso con mi deber como jefe y mi corazón como hombre porque no voy a perdonar nunca tu negligencia ni tu egocentrismo... No me detendré hasta ver tu cara ensombrecida por los barrotes de una cárcel, te lo juro por mi vida Young... ¿Entiendes eso?

-Sí, cabalmente –Su historia me pilló desprevenido, sin embargo, creí que debía haber una poderosa razón para justificar cada una de mis acciones- Pero también te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para probarte mí inocencia, porque no soy esa persona que tú crees... –Guan se rió entre dientes. Dándose la espalda.

-Sí lo consigues me comeré mi cabeza –Dijo marchándose.

-¿Y qué pasó con el chico-pegamento?... –Guan se detuvo y sin mirarme, me respondió.

-¿No te acuerdas? Él se casó con la "viuda negra" y al cabo de un año, murió, pero yo estoy convencido que el Escritor Fantasma tiene que ver con esto de alguna otra forma... –Dijo.

* * *

Sus porqués debidamente eran con la ley pero quién era el impulso que lo hacía saltar de las mañanas para matarme, era una amistad sepultada. No obstante zanjé en irme asimismo por cómo había entrado. Fui bienvenido por el frío del aire nocturno. Me senté a orillas de una azotea que había encontrado en el camino a la mansión. La campana del reloj me anunció que era medianoche. Me quedé sin aliento cuando observé a CosmosXiaolin desde lejos. La ciudad brillaba como un campo de luciérnagas. La calles llenas de gente, un grito de vez en cuando, el chirrido de los neumáticos recorriendo el asfalto y un extraño tintineo. Empecé a preguntarme cosas sobre mí pasado. A veces hay cosas en el pasado de las que uno no les hubiera gustado recordar. ¿Qué tal si eso que decía Guan era de ese tipo de recuerdos? Pero estaba decido a recobrar mi identidad si eso me devolvía mí hijo, por más terrorífica que sea. Las palabras de Guan resuenan en mí cabeza. Con una mano cubrí mi rostro retrayendo una pierna que se me había dormido.

Fue cuando noté una figura saltar en los tejados. Justo cuando pensé que era el único atrevido para hacerlo... Me equivoco. Era un muchacho por la silueta, de estatura baja, piel de un singular tono amarillo y no presentaba ni un cabello. Vestía pantalones desaliñados ajustados a una pretina, una chaqueta de cuero con solapa y lengüetas en los hombros y una camiseta. Oí el aullido de un claxon. Inmediatamente moví el resto de mí cuerpo hasta impedir el paso de aquella figura:

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

La figura me miró a los ojos. Inmediatamente reconocí aquella mirada penetrante. El sujeto que trató de matarme. Y él me reconoció también. Extendió el brazo. Empero intercepté su puñetazo. Intentó dar un segundo golpe, pero lo retuve. Fue mí turno de responder. Pero él lo repelió, empujándome. Me quedé asombrado de su habilidad. El muchacho reculó hacia atrás. Saltando lejos de mí alcance. Decidí perseguirlo. Era muy escurridizo y veloz, casi lo pierdo de vista. Noté que se había tatuado la cabeza inscribiendo una letra china. Estaba el noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que traduciéndolo indagaba decir "agua". Estuve un rato siguiéndole la pista en zigzag.

Habíamos perdido el grito del claxon. Decidí bajar cuando llegábamos atravesar un puesto de fruta. A punto de saltar hacia un edificio más alto. Cogí una caja de cartón, se la lancé. Acto seguido se volteó pateando la caja devuelta. La esquivé a tiempo. Me lancé sobre él. El dichoso criminal fue capaz de interceptar mis golpes. Logré retomar el control cuando llegué a tocarlo. Neutralizó mi golpazo. A punto de huir, trasladé mí pie rodeando el suyo, lo atraje hacia mí contra su voluntad. Seguí atacando. Contrarrestó cada una de mis embestidas como si supiera saber con qué y donde lo atacaría. Probé dando un puntapié, pero él me detuvo. Volví a atacar con una serie de puñetazos dirigidos a sus hombros y pecho. Cuando interceptó uno de ellos fui capaz de devolverle una bofetada. El chico se deslizó hacia atrás.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Omi, ¿Verdad?... –Inquirí relacionando su rostro con el del artículo en el cartel de Jack, debía tener una buena memoria para recordar su rostro cuando solo le eché un vistazo. Él hiperventiló, sin contestarme. Volví a oír el claxon. Se dirigió a un abasto para empezar a trepar las paredes y huir pero yo no lo dejé. Me impulsé al apoyar mí pie de un escaparate de madera e impulsarme, enredé mis brazos alrededor de su pierna izquierda y lo obligué a bajar. "Tú no te irás de aquí hasta que me digas quién te envió para matarnos", le advertí con voz serena.

Él se escapó dando una voltereta completa hacia atrás al amenazar de dar una patada energética hacia mí hombro derecho. Descargué mí pierna sobre su hombro. Pero fue más veloz y se escurrió dando una vuelta hacia atrás. Otra vez me impulsé apoyando el pie derecho en el escaparate y di un puntapié con la pierna contraria. Se dobló hacia atrás. Nuevamente intenté atacar en ambos lados del cuerpo del chico hacia brazos y hombros. No dejó que le pusiera ni una sola mano encima. Agarró mi brazo con fuerza, me defendí con los pies. Dándole en un costado y en el pecho fuertemente y dando como resultado a soltarme. Di una patada en el aire. Él se agachó. Yo me apoyé en su dorso mientras saltaba al otro lado. Lo jalé del hombro derecho aprovechando que estaba detrás. Distinguí de un segundo tatuaje en forma de una gran esfera en ese mismo brazo.

Él dejó de moverse finalmente. Yo podía darle el golpe de gracia, sin embargo, no lo hice y es que había algo en ese muchacho que me resultaba... ¿Agradable? Puede que ese joven tuviera una apariencia curtida, pero estaba al 5% que debajo de su facha latía un corazón lleno de vigor y "nobleza". O era porque respetaba toda vida ajena. Como dijo Jack tiene un gran sentido del honor. A veces sobrellevar aquel código de honor de doctores era un doloroso fructuoso recordatorio de mis delimitaciones. Aunque no pude ver los ojos del chico, no faltaba más para decir que en su cabeza pasaba: ¡¿Bueno, o sea, qué se espera este huevón para rajarme la cara de una maldita vez?! Como dicen ellos. Yo opté por hablar.

-Escucha no tengo por qué seguir golpeándote como salvaje cuando hipotéticamente puedo hablar contigo, sé que no tienes interés de matarme, solo lo haces porque para eso alguien te pagó... Quiero que me digas quién y por qué, ¡Abre la boca! –Grité. El claxon vino hasta nosotros. Era un coche deportivo compacto y azul. Inesperadamente el criminal dio una cabriola en el aire, se apoyó de la mano mientras descargaba una energética patada. Por fortuna atrapé su pierna y lo lancé como bumerán hacia detrás de los escaparates. El coche se detuvo. Su conductor pelirrojo salió furioso cargando un rifle de asalto. Venía al lado de otra figurita.

-¿Jack? ¿Megan? –Inquirí confundido cubriendo al joven.

-Hazte un lado, sé que la bola de queso amarilla vino hasta aquí.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-¡Para volarle la paloma!

-¿Qué?

-¡Jack no seas irracional! Entre él y yo no pasó nada de lo que tú piensas; tú ni lo conoces él es lindo, tierno, comprensivo...

-¡Yo sé exactamente quién es!... –Jack se volteó furibundo hacia Megan- ¡Él es Omi Crudo, un enemigo público de la ley, él es un asesino! –Megan no dudó en cachetearlo delante de mis ojos.

-¡Y MI NOVIO! No te permito que oses hablar mal de mí novio en frente de mí.

-¡Pues tú novio trató de matarnos a Chase y a mí!

-¡¿QUÉ?! Eso es ridículo, Omi no es sicario ni nunca lo será, el mismo me lo dijo.

-Pues señorita madura, tu novio te engañó –Deletreó. Yo irrumpí la pelea.

-Huyó, lo perseguí y fue más rápido que yo, lo perdí de vista aquí mismo –Confesé. Jack golpeó el cargador del rifle contra el muslo. Maldijo entre dientes. Caminó en un círculo conteniendo la ira. Se dirigió a Megan. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar jovencita", la amenazó antes de montarse en el vehículo. Reconocí inmediatamente que el vehículo no era suyo, a lo mejor hizo bajar el conductor amenazándolo con su arma de fuego. Antes de irme con él.

Me asomé hacia el escaparate. Él se había ido sin dejar rastro, aprovechando que distraía a Jack. Me di media vuelta de regreso hacia el coche. No sin antes de oír un "gracias" en un susurro inaudible. Miré por encima de mí hombro. Omi, sí es que se llamaba así, me miró a los ojos fijamente. Estaba escondido en la azotea de ese mismo edificio. Él tenía los labios entreabiertos. Si esas palabras no me las había imaginado, pude percibir una voz ronca. No sabía que escondía detrás de esa mirada. Caminando hacia atrás me monté en el vehículo, y solo ahí él desapareció. No encontré ningún sentido a las palabras de la disputa sostenida en el coche entre Megan y Jack. La boca se me ha quedado seca.

-Jack... No sé cómo decirte esto, pero tal vez... Bueno mis probabilidades están cerca de 0... _Omi es mi hijo perdido –_Y Jack se desvió hacia el primer árbol en el cruce.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-Recuerda que dije "tal vez" –Aludí apretando los labios.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Bueno mis malvaviscos asados, hemos llegado al final del capítulo! Y hablando de finales, ¿Ya se estáis preparando para despedir al año viejo? ¿Tenéis a la mano un cuenco de doce uvas y ya se habéis vestido de amarillo? ¡Porque ya viene un año más!**

**¡Felices vísperas del año nuevo, corazones!**

**-¡Hurra! **

**Me gustó como quedó éste capi. Todavía más el final. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Primero descubrimos que la casa a la que había entrado Chase era la casa de Kimiko Tohomiko, ó La Viuda Joven. Oh vamos era lindamente obvio. **

**-Algo más raro, ¿Por qué Jack se puso nervioso cuando Chase mencionó su nombre?**

**Oh, ese detalle jugoso se averiguará después. Y ya descubrimos quién era "el que supuestamente todos dicen que ella mató" era Dashi, el Ministro de Relaciones Interiores y a su vez fue el amigo de la infancia de Chase. **

**-Viejo verde...**

**Sí bueno, pronto sabremos otros detalles de la vida de ella en el capítulo: Todo Corazón Esconde Un Secreto. No pierdan el ojo en ella ya que está tan involucrada en este misterio de El Escritor Fantasma como Chase. Es una clave muy fundamental. Kimiko lo invita a tomar el té con unos amigos...**

**-Quienes no son más que el lado Xiaolin, ¿O no notaron que ahí se escucharon el nombre de familiares y todos los monjes pertenecientes al lado Xiaolin? Y por fin ya conocimos al Maestro Fung y en esta versión Dojo es un robot.**

**Así es Mia. Y para colmar el vaso. Hannibal y Raimundo promoverán un censo con tal de saber a fondo la identidad de Chase, ¿Qué interés tienen estos dos en Chase por amor de Dios? Bueno, pero así se sentían los monjes con Heylin como chinche en el zapato. Pronto averiguamos que el pavor de Tubbi es porque teme que haya una sucia conspiración en la que está involucrado un criminal (ya saben que los personajes de XS es que van a tener una participación importante), sin embargo, sin pruebas no puede hacer nada. Yendo a otro plano, Chase decide ir a visitar a Guan para confrontarlo si sabía cosas de su pasado. Pero descubre hechos que lo desconciertan y empiezan a traerle dudas que quizá tema averiguar. Una parte épica. Al salir se encuentra cara a cara con la persona que había querido matarlos y tiene nombre y apellido: Omi Crudo. Crudo es un apellido falso que él tuvo, solo que no me acuerdo en que episodio ocurrió. Como habrán visto este fic tiene escenas de lucha, y soy muy descriptiva aparentemente para los que no me conocen, espero que esta les haya gustado porque como esta hay muchas más que vienen...Y para rematar es el novio de Megan.**

**-Eso quedó muy obvio... XD**

**Yo apoyo mucho esta pareja (Omi y Megan juntos) ya que daría todo por ver a Jack jalarlo los pelos de la nariz por ver como su archienemigo sale con su prima. Al final, Chase siente un sentimiento hacia el criminal y se lo confiesa a Jack, quien inaudito, se desvía de la autopista en un acto reflejo. Omi dice su primera palabra: Gracias. **

**-Qué mono :)**

**El capi que viene es uno de mis favoritos ya que es un ángulo opuesto a lo que hemos visto y nos ayudará a esclarecer muchas cosas que quedaron por fuera. **

**¿Ustedes quieren saber QUIÉN fue la persona que metió tras las rejas a Chase?**

**¿Ustedes quieren saber QUIÉN fue la persona que contrató a Omi para matar a Chase?**

**Nomás esperen hasta el capítulo que viene. No les voy a decir más nada ya que arruinará la sorpresa. En fin gracias por leer. Recuerden que comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Hasta un próximo capítulo!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Konichiwa! Felices vísperas del año nuevo. Pues el título lo saqué de una peli que me la quiero ver: Les Miserábles ya que está fuertemente inspirada en el fic. Es en realidad una canción interpretada por Anne Hathaway y fue utilizada en el tráiler. Hannibal sigue siendo una plasta, habrá que ver la conducta de Wuya... Hablando de premios, es gracioso que lo digas, ya que si esto fuera una serie de televisión entregaría varios a estos personajes/actores por hacer una excelente interpretación. Por ejemplo, por el capi que viene le daría al protagonista de ese capi como... Actor en revelación o algo parecido. Bueno las manos de Chase son especiales... Oye, ¡¿No era qué no ibas a resolver el misterio?! ¡Decide en qué partido quieres jugar, Lupe!... **

**Yo solamente espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como a mí. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Hasta entonces un nuevo capi!**

**Mensaje para mí Lord de la Oscuridad: Saludos. Me alegra saber qué hayas pasado unas felices fiestas. Y te deseo lo mismo para la víspera de año nuevo. Yo solo me gustaría saber si la escena de combate entre tú y Omi fue de tu satisfacción total, pero no olvides que no será la última. Bueno, deseando de corazón que te haya gustado el capi. Me es un honor saber buenas nuevas de usted. Hasta entonces, me despido. **

**PD: Y por si fuera poco... De las preguntas de arriba, ¿Ya tienes una idea más o menos clara de las posibles respuestas? ¡Ojo! No pido justificación sino un nombre. ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! ¿Te gusta tu rol como neurocirujano? **


	8. Sano & Salvo

**8º**

_**Sano & Salvo**_

Me dio la sensación de haber dormido por días. Dentro de mí caja pensadora revoloteaban unos sueños de colores y unas pesadillas a blanco y negro, entremezclados como un par de huevos revueltos. Cuando me despierto, entreabriendo los ojitos. Parpadeé varias veces. Mi visión continuaba nítida. Eso quiere decir que no amanecí tronado. El viento soplaba helado abriendo y cerrando las ventanas al unísono. Por el chirriante sonido que me despertó, me temo que hay otra fuga de gas. Estiro los dedos en busca de una funda de lona que apenas alcanzaba a proteger mi cuerpo completo. Fue cuando percibí algo de luz. Apoyé mi codo de mi colchón viejo mientras echaba una mirada a la ventana, si algo me contentaba de esto es que tenía una vista completica de todo todito CosmosXiaolin. Eran las ocho apenitas.

Me levanto hacia lo que antes era la bañera. Inicialmente funcionaba con servicio eléctrico como si es, pero desde que éste edificio cerró... Ya no traen más agua por ese maravilloso sistema de tuberías. Originalmente a lo que llamo hogar era un orfanato, o como yo le decía "la cárcel de los curitas" donde solíamos vivir. Exactamente me ubico en una de las zonas más puretas de la ciudad. Acto seguido me desprendo de mí única prenda de vestir y entro a la bañera. Cojo una de las cubetas de agua caliente y me la echo toda. Me restriego con una esponja de cerdas duras que con mucho cariño me había regalado Megui la última vez que nos vimos, con el fin de quitarme la tierra y el pesgoste del sudor al que llego a casa todas las noches. Para el final siempre dejo un mini lapsus de tiempo para restregarme la calva. Y es que... ¿Sabéis el tiempo que paso tratando de hacer que esta calva amarilla brille?

Salí luego de hacer mis necesidades. ¡Mí llave! Aún después de tantos años me resulta tan incómodo orinar en un balde. Decidí ponerme uno de los conjuntos decentes que Megan me había comprado especialmente para mí, no me los había puesto ya que me late la pena de comportarme como un chulo. Pero yo llevo ya alrededor de cinco meses sin lavar esa única prenda que me ha visto todo el mundo. Era una camiseta negra de mezclilla mangas cortas, chaleco desgarrado en las mangas con unas muñequeras, unos leones (bueno, Megan les dice jeans) y unos pisos (Megan les llama zapatos deportivos). Solo faltaban las medias, las que tengo ya están rajadas. Pero qué va. Apenas terminé de vestirme me acerqué a una de mis cajas de madera para examinar la mercancía: Únicamente tenía un viejo revólver. Es una pieza invaluable que había extraído de un camión.

Dios mío, lo que me faltaba: Estar en el estereque. Necesitaba buscar nuevas piezas para vender o no tendré comida para el día de hoy y ya me rugía la pancita, ayer no cené. Solté un berrinche. No creo que nadie estuviera interesado en esta baratija, en cualquier caso quizá debería hacer el intento. Antes de salir a la calle siempre salía con el equipo de casa por si acasito: Una pistola de modelo estándar con mango, gatillo y cañón, fácil de esconder en mis ropas. Tenía otras monstruosidades, pero no eran de mi pertenencia sino que me las había entregado _mí jefe. _Mi última parada del día era una efigie de una virgen a la que siempre procuro mantener sus velas encendidas y todo el tiempo ando barriéndole el volvo. ¡Polvo ay que ideas las mías! Siempre estaba en su pedestal rodeada de imágenes de santitos para que la protegieran con los brazos abiertos para perdonar a todo mundo, en su cuello guindaba un crucifijo de madera con una cadena roñosa que... Como no encontraba lugar en donde ponerla, se me ocurrió dejarla ahí. Y antes de recuperarla, me persignaba y le rezaba. Curiosamente no había olvidado los rezos de las monjitas.

-Ay, mi señora no sea mala conmigo que usted sabe que yo siempre he limpiado esto con todo el cariño que siento por usted y nunca le he sido infiel; le vuelvo a rogar que no me desampare jamás, por favor, ahora que ya no tengo a la madre superiora solamente la tengo a usted; le ruego por lo que más quiera que me siga dando el valor; me asegure este trabajo que podría cambiar por completo mi vida… Y cuando _me lo vuelva a encontrar_ que no me baje la mano cuando le vaya disparar y que el tiro le dé justo por donde le deba llegar.

Volví a persignarme y salí a la calle. Un lugar donde no encontrarían a hombres y mujeres con caras tan hundidas y hombros encogidos, un lugar en donde nunca verían tanta mugre.

* * *

_Originalmente este edificio, podría decirse que, tenía vida propia. Los niños inundaban los rincones de una inmaculada alegría contagiosa. La cárcel de los curitas era espaciosa con muchas recámaras donde dormían los demás y hasta los propios curitas, cada habitación disponía de cuartos de baños, el edificio dispone de una planta y un primer piso que es donde todos dormimos. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida donde la Madre Superiora nos lideraba y llamaba a los niños cuando fuera el momento mágico en que nuestras vidas podrían ser acogidas por familias llenas de amor. En el piso de abajo está la cocina y un comedor gigantismo. También está el cuarto de servicio donde nos lavan la ropa, tenían guardadas utensilios para limpiar y otras cosas. Y una puerta que nos conduce al sótano donde depositábamos cosas por pura emergencia. Les daría el número exacto, pero no sé contar. _

_Yo era muy intrépido y no podía quedarme quieto, casi siempre me la pasaba en el jardín jugando. Mostraba mucha disciplina con ellas. A pesar que ahí era burda de estrictos, nos profesaban mucho cariño. Enseñaban cosas chidas. Como leer y escribir. Dolorosamente yo no pude culminar mí enseñanza. Así que no sé leer ni escribir. Soy alfabeto... ¿O era un analfabeto? No me acuerdo. Nunca supe cómo ocurrió la porquería, empero la cárcel de curitas ya tenía problemas desde siempre solo que iban de mal en peor. Pero me dolía en el alma tener que abandonar ese lugar. __**Básicamente yo nací en la cárcel**__. Que linda es mi historia. Mi madre estaba recluida en una prisión para mujeres embarazada de mí, pero no pudo llegar al hospital y tuvo que parir ahí. Ningún pariente de mi mamá o papá (si es que tengo) vino por mí y el estado se tuvo que ocupar por mí y, como resultado me envió a la cárcel de curitas. A veces me escapaba de la cárcel de los curitas cruzando hábilmente por una alambrada metálica rematada con unos bucles de alambre de espino. Me tumbaba boca abajo y me arrastraba para salir. Mi intención era buscar un empleo para recolectar suficiente dinero para sacar a mi mami de la cárcel pero nunca tuve suerte. _

_En la cárcel de curitas conocí una vez a un hombre que en mis tiempos de niño era el Ministro de Relaciones Interiores, su nombre era Fung. Era muy bueno conmigo. Siempre que venía traía juguetes para nosotros y a mí me tenía cierto cariño especial. Su último regalo fue un juguete especial llamado Guanti. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que algún día pudiera estar en un señor tan bueno como él, pero no tenía intenciones de reclamar la "ampolla" ya que quería usar el de mí mamá o papá, si es que tenía los pantalones bien puestos para buscarme. Un día de esos en que él vino, me trajo éste crucifijo que estoy usando. Lo vi charlando con la Madre Superiora sobre los problemas económicos. Yo, de metido, me puse a escuchar tras la puerta. Me descubrieron raramente porque soy el más veloz y fuerte de los chicos, obvio ya que he estado afuera. Y ella con voz dulce me mandó a buscar la encomienda en un abasto. Yo fui alegremente, me pude salir por la puerta como Dios manda y me dirigí al abasto. La dirección no me sirvió de mucho, ya que había estado antes. Y fue ahí donde volví a verlo: Era un muchacho de piel olivácea, cabello negro crespo, ojos negros y delgado. Lo había visto anteriormente. _

_Él creía que era medio pendejo, pero yo sabía a qué se dedicaba él y su grupo de amigos. Y apenas salí de terminar de hacer las compras, no tardó de buscarme líos. Burlándose de mí apariencia porque en aquel entonces tenía ropa limpia y, aparte que no comprendía a las personas compactas y amarillas como yo. Claramente pude haberlo vencido, sin embargo, peleaba contra siete muchachones más grandes que yo y al final terminé siendo pateado por él. Con su séquito inmovilizando mis extremidades. De la pelea un ojo me salió morado y el labio inferior se me partió, sin mencionar los golpes... Para ser peleadores callejeros, debí admitir que son muy buenos. Pero para ese entonces no tenía idea que ese ojo dolería menos de la noticia que me iba a enterar en esa misma tarde._

* * *

Nuevamente deambulaba por el mercado negro. Era una zona de la ciudad que casi nadie de aquí conocía a no ser que tuvieras una reputación dudosa. Podría decirse que casi parecía un barrio. Yacía justamente adyacente a un muelle viejo. Casi siempre que asistía era muy concurrido pues que era el único existente en el mundo donde podía conseguir cosas en una buena ganga. Afortunadamente pude cambiar esta baratija al trabar negocios con un ciego, que era uno de "mis clientes". Algunos decían que era un viejo tostado porque únicamente él contaba con un perro guía debido a su ceguera y a veces hablaba cosas sin sentido. Logré conseguir a cambio de buen efectivo. Quizás si lo canjeara con unas de estas panaderías por aquí cerca tendría una hogaza caliente de pan y eso hice. Apenas salí con el pan quemando mis dedos, me lo llevé cerca de la nariz aspirando la fragancia. Recién salido del honor. A punto de darle una mordidita. Una bala sale disparada hacia mí derecha.

-¡¿KNICKS, CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA MENTAL?!... –Su nombre real es Jermaine Marsden, pero lo había llamado tantas veces por su sobrenombre que me acostumbré.

-Ay, Ovni no te me pongas feo que ya te saco los cosméticos, mano... Estaba probando tus reflejos, ¿Qué traes ahí para compartir?

En realidad me llamo Omi, pero para bromear conmigo me dice Ovni. Odiaba ese apodo. Él no había cambiado en nada, parece mentira cuando ayer era el niño que me hastiaba y hoy es mi mejor amigo y soy su protector por una promesa de chiquitos. Knicks se me acercó rodando en una patineta. Knicks era cojo. No porque nació así. Sino a causa de alguien se lo hizo de chamaquito. Nos saludamos con uno de esos "saludos secretos". Con una sonrisita estúpida él sacó un frasco de mermelada.

-Que suerte, tengo aquí pan, pero para comprarte eso debió haberte costado... ¿Qué fue lo que cambiaste? –Inquirí dándole mí pan. Nos arrinconamos en una callejuela sin salida para evitar a los puretos uniformados. Knicks saca su navaja suiza para separar en dos mitades perfectas y untar la mermelada en el pan. Ulteriormente pudimos darle una mordida al pan. Casi ni sentí la mermelada. El calor debió haberla absorbido.

-Nah mano, no te preocupes por esas vainas... La comida es estupenda –Sonrió él jovialmente tras otra mordida; yo comí de pasito y receso ya que debía engañar el hambre o sino el estómago me seguiría gruñendo- Ya llegó otro cargamento para el jefe, él siempre manda a su futre empleado rubiecito para recoger la mercancía, pero creo que hoy será algo diferente... La última vez que lo vimos, nos dio órdenes individuales y prometió darnos explicaciones justamente el día de hoy: A mí me dijo que consiguiera muchas amiguitas de esta –Knicks sacó de su bolsillo trasero un desintegrador de mano- Y a ti que mataras al Conde Drácula -La mirada sombría del Conde Drácula revolvió mis tripas. Tuve que hacer el intento de no vomitar lo poco que he comido y es que su sola mirada... Un escalofrío me entró por la espina dorsal. Iba a darle una mordida a mí pan, pero fue cuando me di cuenta de dos niños hurgando al destapar unos cubos de basura. Evité seguir comiendo. Sabía que esos niños se morían de hambre como yo alguna vez pude haber sentido. Ustedes no tienen idea de lo feo qué es pasar hambre. Me levanté hacia ellos y les ofrecí mi pan.

-Tengan... -El niño pequeño de piel tostada se abrazó a su hermanita- No les haré nada, solo ténganlo es en serio –La niña extendió el brazo mientras tomaba mí pan. Entre los dos, ellos compartieron. Me dirigí de nuevo hacia Knicks. Éste me reprendió con la mirada.

-No, no, ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Quita esa cara de atarantado que tienes, mano! Usted me dijo que quería ser el bandido más rudo y temido y esta es la quinta vez que robas para darles a otros, con eso vas a conseguir un puesto de regalar biblias.

-Ay, qué pena con usted, mí llave –No quise dar muchas explicaciones. Knicks es mi mejor amigo pero no es él más comprensivo. "Bueno, entonces me acompañarás a vaciar el último cargamento", era una pregunta pero no sonó como tal.

* * *

_El sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado de la cárcel de los curas me devuelve el conocimiento rápidamente. Estaba tumbado sobre mí cama tratando de dormir. Apenas llegué la Madre Superiora me echó un ungüento sobre mis heridas, pero la forma cómo me abrazó. Como si sintiera vergüenza, no me gustó. Bajo de la cama, con la cabeza vagamente inconsciente y me encamino a la oficina para escuchar la voz grave y turbulenta de ese horrible señor al amenazar otra vez a la Madre Superiora de desalojar el lugar velozmente o los echarían a patadas. Salí a su defensa rogando por un poco de su misericordia, explicando la situación pero acabó por darme un golpe y seguir avanzando. La ira me poseyó de repente y de mi boca salieron vulgaridades de las que apena podía reconocer que salían de mí boca. _

_En el momento conciso, el Sr. Fung me mira a los ojos y me reprende de manera sutil. Obligando a prometerle que jamás nunca saldría una mala palabra ya que eran síntomas de que era una persona rencorosa y él antes preferiría que le metieran un tiro a la cabeza justamente que oírme decir otra grosería. No quería que sintiera odio, era el peor sentimiento capaz de sentir un ser humano. Yo solo pude asentir la cabeza. Poco después me enteré que solo contamos con solo unos pocos días para pagar nuestra deuda. _

_Así que desesperadamente me vi forzado a huir de la cárcel de los curitas para buscar un empleo. Ponerme a cantar en los autobuses no me sirvió en nada. Y con una demostración de uno de mis increíbles talentos apenas alcanzó para comprarme una hogaza de pan. Entonces recurrí a la última de mis opciones y me acerqué a los otros chicos para "hablar de negocios". Al principio solo se rieron de mí creyendo que bromeaba ya que me había comprometido con los curas en convertirme en una persona honrada y sabía que allí no encontraría lo prometido. Pero los sometí a tomarme en serio cuando mis puños hablaron por mí al tercer intento. _

_Knicks (o Jermaine, más adelante) para cuando se presentó por primera vez. Me dijo que para ejercer "ese oficio" debía tener una igual a "esta". Él sacó un revólver. Yo nunca he visto nada parecido, de niño no tenía intenciones matar a nadie. Tan solo quería "robar" para tener dinero a cambio. Aparte que no sabía ni manejar una de esas. Knicks se rió, prometió enseñarme. Pero su primera prueba era tratar de dispararle a unos muñecos de práctica. El corazón era el centro de la diana. Y para mí suerte, mi puntería consiguió darle de un solo tiro perfecto a cada uno por muy lejitos que estaban. Knicks alabó mí talento, no paró de seguirme animando y saltar lleno de emoción. Afirmó que tenía un don especial para este negocio sucio ya que tenía dos alternativas: O era certero o perdía todo. _

_Pero con mí precisión, eso haría muy feliz a PandaBubba, quien era su "jefe". Me comentó que era un señor muy bueno ya que de sus ganancias, él se quedaba con la mitad y la otra mitad se la repartía entre sus demás trabajadores. Lo respetaba a uno. No quedé muy convencido y añadí que no quería conocerlo, pero si no lo hacía. Debía olvidar mi dinero. Entonces acepté a seguirlo a esta misma callejuela casualmente. En el muelle viejo. Nunca había llegado tan lejos así que no me separé de él en ningún momento._

* * *

Los amigotes grandototes de Knicks aparcaron la camioneta en una calle solitaria a la deriva del mercado negro. Yo los ayudé a montar el último cargamento en la cajuela y luego me monté en el copiloto.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien ya que a veces el rubio se trasnocha, parece mariquita...

-Pues claro que dormí bien: Soñé conmigo mismo.

-Ja, tú nunca cambias, Ovni.

La velocidad me robó el aliento apenas pisó el pedal. A veces la vieja carcacha saltaba pues que las autopistas se encontraba más de un hueco. Knicks no perdió el tiempo en preguntar cómo me había ido en mí cita. Knicks sabía que Megan y yo nos encontramos a escondidas en una discoteca, donde nos conocimos por primera vez. Aunque ya la había visto antes en la universidad. No sabía qué era lo que sentía por Megan pues que nunca antes lo sentí por ninguna otra persona, pero era muy especial. Entre tantas desgracias que he vivido, ella es un soplo de aire fresco. Me conectaba con la felicidad. Sonreí, la quería. Apenas recordé la imagen de El Rojo y su rifle. La sonrisa en mí rostro se borró. Siguió a Megan hasta nuestro escondite, y apenas nos encontró... _Muy _juntos, El Rojo saltó cómo una leona defendiendo cachorros. Armó un número de los que nunca se olvidan. Pero cuando nos vimos a los ojos, pudimos reconocernos. Fue cuando tuve que huir. ¡Coño a la madre, lo que menos quiero es un corte de patas instantáneo! ¡De todos los primos del mundo el suyo era El Rojo de mí misión!

-¿Y ya te la chingaste a tu jeva?

-¿Ah? ¡No, mano, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir esas barbaridades?! A Megan yo la quiero, pero no todas las demostraciones de afectos se deben desviar por ahí, además no me creo listo...

-Ay sí no te crees listo -Me remedó con voz mingona- A este paso serás Virgen a los 40; la caballerosidad es para los futres no para nosotros...

A Knicks le preocupaba en cierto modo mí... mí... Virtud. Ya son varias veces que Knicks ha intentado sacarme de ese paquete y la tentación ha estado presente casi siempre, empero nunca ha triunfado. Pero a eso último se refería a que moderaba mis groserías. Desde que mudé a trabajar con ellos nuevas son las palabras que he aprendido, pero le había prometido a Fung no decir groserías. _Pero no a pensarlas. _Perdóneme Sr. Fung pero es la pura verdad. ¿Cuántas veces he dicho "pero"? Muchas creo.

Llegamos al muelle viejo. Las compuertas automáticamente se abrieron. El Caimán (la mano derecha y la pierna perdida de Knicks, era un tipo muy callado desde que le cortaron la lengua), él pisó el freno y luego arrancó suavemente. Aparcamos. Yo abrí la portezuela de una patada y la cerré bruscamente para advertir mi presencia. Oí el ladrido de un perro. Me volteé. El pastor alemán se abalanzó sobre mí y tirándome al piso, relamiendo mi cara. Solté unas risas. Su lengua restregarme por mí cara, me daba unas cosquillas. He estado con él desde que era un cachorrito. Al principio nuestras muestras de cariño eran resoplidos, no obstante, llegó a encariñarse conmigo. El Caimán y el resto del séquito de Knicks se ríen entre dientes, desvalijando la mercancía. Intenté apartar al animal con dulzura para ayudar a Jermaine a bajar. Casi nunca tenía buena relación con los animales. Éste era la excepción. Quizá era porque se llamaba como yo.

-_Omi, ven acá –_Reconocí la voz del patrón y me levanté reclinándome. Omi salió corriendo hacia el jefe. El jefe le había puesto mí nombre ya que cada vez que hablaba conmigo por el teléfono o me encontraba con él frente a frente, creyeran que le hablaba al perrote. Era una especie de código. El jefe como siempre vestido con trajes elegantes y nuevecitas, estaba en forma pues que llegué una vez haberlo visto vestido informalmente en una esquina devuelta en el gimnasio, el cabello color chocolate y la dentadura centelleaba. A su lado estaba su empleado futre rubio de ojos azules, era un gringo, claro está. Cuando tratábamos con él, le decíamos Mr. Bailey. En cuanto al jefe, siempre nos referíamos a él como es "el jefe" ó lo llamábamos a veces Sr. Pedrosa. Sin embargo yo soy hasta ahora el único más descarado en atreverme a llamarlo por su nombre de pila cuando estamos los dos: Raimundo.

-Aquí está el último cargamento tal como lo recetó el Dr., ahora sí se puede preguntar ¿Qué hará con tantas armas? –Inquirió con estilo Knicks mientras con un grueso palo de metal él abría una de las cajas al apoyar un pie sobre ella. El jefe sacó un cañón de plasma, lo tanteó con gusto y apuntó hacia una olla encima de un mástil a no sé cuantos metros... Disparó.

-¿A qué no es linda mí puntería, muchachos? –Sonrió, volviendo arrojar el arma al montón- Estas armas son parte de una transición hacia una nueva consolidada República que derrocará al viejo y bastardo régimen; las sombras de mis antepasados no pudieron concretar el plan por solo una persona, la única capaz de frustrar todo el plan: Chase Young –Se dirigió hacia mí- Estoy seguro que el retrógrado que esconde Spicer es él; pero eso ya es pasado y yo soy el único que puede asumir riendas y terminar con lo que una vez fue un sueño... Cometí el error de haber dejado vivo a Chase la última vez que trató de frustrar nuestros planes, pero eso no pasará otra vez, urdí una trampa en la que el muy tonto cayó y eso le costó cadena perpetua...

-Entonces, ¡¿Usted es el culpable que hizo aparentar que Chase era el Escritor Fantasma?! –Grité sin poder creerlo. El jefe me miró a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, sus ojos brillaban en aquel entonces. No podía negarlo. Justamente escuché el crujir del primer escalón de las escaleras de hierro oxidadas. Alcé la vista. Unas sombras oscuras se ocultaron con las sombras tenebrosas de los sacos de harina que cuelgan arriba. Decidí acercarme lentamente. Agudicé la vista, no alcancé a ver nada.

-Chase se pudrió ocho meros años de su vida en la cárcel cuando la intención era para toda la vida, sin embargo, la suerte continúa de mí favor porque no me reconoció si es que Jack trajo al verdadero Chase Young –Ladeó la cabeza- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos y por eso, Omi... ¡Mr. Bailey! –Exclamó; el futre rubio portaba una maleta de cuero que al abrirla nos mostró a Jermaine y a mí pura lanita empaquetada; Knicks quiso verificar si eran billetes auténticos pero Mr. Bailey cerró la maleta- Quince millones Wus es lo que contiene ese maletín y todo ese dinero será de ustedes logran traer el cadáver de Chase Young delante de mis ojos; fallaron en su primera misión, pero les voy a dar otra oportunidad porque quiero pedirles otro trabajo... –El jefe llevó las manos tras su espalda mientras se daba la vuelta- Si hay una persona que puede ocasionar un apagón de luz con solo flexionar sus músculos, es Jack Spicer y él ahora mismo que está con Young, averiguando muchas cosas...

-¿Y quiere que lo matemos también, cierto jefe? –Inquirió Knicks.

-Así es, y por su piel blanca les ofreceré otra cosa, ¿Qué les gustaría? ¿Una casita adorable? ¿Un trabajo? ¿Más dinero? ¿Una piedra preciosa? Ustedes digan y yo los recompensaré… –Knicks se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Pero yo hablé.

-Eso es demasiado Sr. Raimundo, su oferta es muy generosa, creo que nos quedamos mejor con el dinero y nos desapareceremos del mapa... –Cogí de la muñeca a Knicks, jalándolo.

-O quizá les puedo traer a una persona en bandeja de plata –La voz del jefe me sonó cerca y supe que estaba detrás de mí, las brasas cálidas de su aliento erizaron los vellos de mí nuca- ¿PandaBubba, eh? ¿Te gusta el cambio, mí Omi?

* * *

_El viejo muelle es un stock abandonado donde antes se dejaba la mercancía importada de los barcos mercantes al bordear las costas marfileñas. Sin embargo, cerró y el espacio fue ocupado como escondite. Fue amueblado con unos viejos muebles desgastados. Varios de los que trabajaban para PandaBubba continuaban siendo menores de edad y, aún así los dejaban beber y fumar libremente. La mercancía estaba amontonada en cajas de madera, en pilas escalonadas. PandaBubba me recibió con voz melosa y examinó por si fuera poco cada centímetro del cuerpo con la mirada. Una vez explicada que mis intenciones es lograr dinero fácil y cuáles eran mis razones. PandaBubba preguntó alarmado si alguien más sabía de su ubicación o si tenía familiares. Yo respondí que me había ido clandestinamente del orfanato. PandaBubba dijo que siempre habría un espacio para otro más. Knicks contó sobre mí perfecta puntería. PandaBubba me corroboró si aquello era cierto. Asentí solo acordamos en la relación patrón/trabajador estrechando las manos._

_Le gustaba mi actitud, me dijo él. Era un macho y necesitaba personas decididas, esa noche no solo fue la más incómoda de toda mi vida sino la primera vez que amanecí tronado. Al principio yo no quería consumir el polvillo blanco embolsado que tenía a la mano, empero me dijo que si quería trabajar ahí debía agradecerle "a la madre que me daba de comer". Knicks y toda su cuadrilla estaba tronada al rape. PandaBubba jaló a Knicks del cuello de la camisa, lo obligó a darme de eso pues que PandaBubba me había echado como si fuera desperdicio a uno de sus muebles. Sentí como mí caja de pensamientos era estrujada por un taladro, las partes de mi cuerpo vibraban como si fueran electrocutada y mi visión perdió total nitidez._

_Los síntomas al salir de mí tronada eran horribles. Me sometieron a un entrenamiento en que debía desplazarme cómo ellos moviéndome por las callejuelas del barrio. Pero según Knicks y PandaBubba lo que más me serviría era mí puntería ya que en el servicio del sicario las ofertas se venden como pan caliente. Yo fruncí el ceño. "¿Sicariato? ¿Qué es eso?". Knicks y PandaBubba intercambiaron miradas, tanto el primero como su cuadrilla me llamaban "el quedado" porque apenas entendía su mundo de falta de oportunidades. _

_Fue complicado al principio, el primer robo, luchar contra la adicción de estar tronado, y aún así creo que pude manejarlo. Naturalmente. Pero lo más difícil que uno debía acatarse era nunca rebelarse contra PandaBubba porque sus castigos implicaban torturas muy feas. Que implicaban unos moretones dolorosos alrededor de extremidades y pechos, o la mutilación de una parte del cuerpo (como a El Caimán que le cortaron la lengua por ser un sapo de nacimiento y casi meterlos en un lío feo), pero lo peor que temíamos eran los perrotes que acompañaban a PandaBubba. Que yo sepa todavía no lo han soltado. _

_Y en apenas unos meses pude conseguir lo necesario para pagar parcialmente las deudas o eso creí, apenas me escapé, fui a la cárcel de los curitas... Pero cuando volví ya no había nadie. Habían cerrado. Llegué demasiado tarde ya las monjitas se habían ido y los niños seguramente encontraron un basurero en donde vivir. Y mí Guanti... Fue despedazado por completo. _

_Al regresar descubrí que a Knicks lo habían castigado por mí, al haberme perdido de vista. PandaBubba había soltado los perrotes sobre él y definitivamente había perdido la pierna. A mí también me reprendió diferente, me obligó a acostarme en una mesa fría de metal mientras me amordazaba y echaba sobre mí cabeza agua recién hervida hasta ahogarme, sometiéndome a un interrogatorio para saber en dónde y con quién había hablado. No consiguieron sacarme ninguna palabra y para callar mis gritos de dolor, tuvieron que inyectarme morfina. _

_Cuando recuperé la consciencia, traté de ayudar con mí vida a Knicks pues que me sentía culpable. Esta fue la razón por la que me aferré a él como chicle al zapato. Yo fui quién le dio la patineta, era uno de los juguetes que originalmente me dio Fung. Cómo siempre nos dejaban juntos para que aprendiera de Knicks todo lo que debería saber en este negocio, nuestros lazos se estrecharon fuertemente y él me confesó algo que no sabía: Poco después de haberme unido a su banda, PandaBubba le dio una visita al orfanato en donde a sangre fría destrozó sus vidas con tal de no recordar mi nombre. No quería que nuestro trato profesional sucumbiera una vez que tuviera el dinero sino que quería que siguiera trabajando para él. También tuvo el coraje de buscar a mí madre en la prisión donde ella estaba presa y le contaron que había muerto hace unos días. Su estadía en la prisión la había debilitado por completo. ¡Ah pues hora, también me habían ocultado algo que era tan importante para mí!... Eso me enfureció y si él rompió el tratado no le daba ningún derecho a castigarme por nuestro acuerdo._

_Decidí denunciarlos y salirme para siempre de ese negocio, pero estaba involucrado. Si los hundía a ellos, también a mí mismo. Así que decidí finalmente irme con Knicks hacia la casa del Sr. Fung, él era una autoridad muy importante y además muy sabio, aguardaba la esperanza de que estuviera bien. Él seguía ahí gracias a la virgencita, pero fue muy duro para mí presentarme ante él y decirle: Sr. Fung... Soy un criminal. Pero estaba en medidas desesperadas y necesitaba su sabio concejo. No necesité palabras para que él entendiera mi situación actual y solamente me abrazó llorando y temblando. Me susurró al oído que él temía que algo malo me había pasado, pero ahora que me veía a salvo... Me contó que ya habían cerrado el orfanato, no había visto a las monjas desde hace un tiempo, lo único que sabía es que estaban bien preocupadas por mí. Yo ni tuve el pudor de decirle la verdad. Y a punto de decirle mí problema, mordí el interior de la mejilla cuando supe que antes de huir sus intenciones eran salvar el hogar de un pequeño niño calvo amarillo y por consiguiente adoptarlo. _

_Si no me sentía mal antes. Ya lo estaba ahora. _

_Sinceramente yo no nací para ser feliz y lo digo pues que lo siguiente que ocurrió fue cuando se abalanzaron sobre nosotros PandaBubba y sus puretos. Primero abofetearon al buen Sr. Fung desde el primer piso hacia abajo contra la mesa, puesto que las casas lujosas casi siempre vienen de dos pisos hechas. Luego él quiso intentar matarme por haberlo desobedecido, sin embargo, Knicks pudo huir de sus garras para pedir ayuda al rodar la patineta por las escaleras. No lo persiguieron pues que no creyeron, que por ser cojo, llegaría tan lejos. Yo luché con todo lo que pude contra él. Que balurda es mi suerte. Empero cuando todo parecía perdido, los puretos uniformados llegaron y se llevaron a PandaBubba como a sus puretos secuaces. Sin embargo nunca pude olvidar todas las que me hizo pasar ese hombre, arrebatándome a los seres que más quería y peor aún... La única persona que no me veía como un monstruo lleno de odio y rencor, Sr. Fung, está ahora con el cuerpo agarrotado por culpa de ese golpe que le dio precisamente el jefe. _

_La única persona que puede atestiguar a mí defensa (y adoptarme) está paralítica como me informó Knicks. Y pienso pagarle la misma moneda a PandaBubba, no me importa cuánto duró en el psiquiátrico o en la cárcel... Y se haya reformado. No señor. Él va a pagarme lo que me hizo con su vida misma. Va a pagarme por haberme ocultado lo de mi mamá, va a pagarme por haberme apartado de mis seres queridos, va a pagarme por haber destruido a mí vida. Con su sangre, así ese podrío me lo va a pagar porque si estoy así... Es por él..._

* * *

-¿Cómo así que me va a entregar al tal PandaBubba? ¿O usted sabe dónde vive? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? -El jefe se quedó callado- Está bien pues -Oscilé y alcé la cabeza, nuestras miradas se cruzaron- No se me preocupe por el tal Conde Drácula ni por El Rojo hasta aquí se me alcanza el olor a formol, patrón –Puede que el patrón pudiera tener esa pistola y hasta nos contrató a nosotros para hacer el trabajo sucio por él, pero mis instintos me decían que él no era tan débil como lo parecía. Pero me hacía el quedado.

-Así me gusta, usted es un hombre de negocios... Y apresúrate que esa bala llegue rápido al cerebro de Young y Spicer porque dos van a caer y si no son ellos, son ustedes dos, escojan –Dijo él apuntando su arma de fuego con mí cabeza- Saben demasiado –Sonrió fríamente.

Un crujido metálico extraño sonó. El jefe señaló hacia donde provenía ese ruido. Luego él y su futre empleado montaron rápidamente en un coche usado, empero en buenas condiciones para echarlo a andar. Quizá no trajeron sus propios bonitos autos porque querían ser menos visibles para alguien. Nosotros seguimos disparando hacia las sombras. Las balas iban en el vaivén intercambiando tiros. Reconocí las habilidades del Conde Drácula engancharse en el foco de luz encima de nuestras cabeza, se abalanzó hacia nosotros. Arremetiéndonos de un puntapié en el pecho. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero ninguna de nuestras balas le consiguió darle ni cerquita. Se bajó apoyando su pie en el dorso de uno de los nuestros y abalanzarse.

El Rojo usaba en los dedos de ambas manos unos desintegrados que se adaptaban a las yemas de los dedos, estaban hechas de acero y se ajustaban perfectamente a las falanges. El Conde Drácula aprendió la muñeca de El Caimán la giró y le metió un zape en el hombro, lo envió al camión derechito. Otro se acercó. El conde arremetió en sus puntos de presión y lo pateó. Yo me persigné y recé apretando los dientes por mí primer tiro (del día de hoy, les aclaro). Besé el mango de mí pistola y, lo amenacé en dispararlo. Él y yo intercambiamos miradas, llevé el dedo al gatillo y... El podrío de su amigo me atacó. Afortunadamente pude escapar al dar una voltereta en el aire.

El Rojo no tuvo necesidad de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo solamente tocaba a los hombres con sus dedos láseres para enviarles una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. De la boquilla de sus dedos emanó unos rayos que rebanaron una tubería completa. El gas se liberó. Tuve que escudriñar varias veces para saber en donde rayos me hallaba. Parpadeé y llevé mis manos a la boca y nariz para evitar respirar ese humo. Jermaine ordenó la retirada inmediata. Pues El Rojo y el Conde Drácula nos tendieron una emboscada, tenían las de ganar. Los tocados por los dedos de El Rojo se arrastraron hacia la camioneta. Los que fueron derribados por el Conde Drácula retrocedieron en dirección contraria.

Yo me centré en buscar a Knicks. Pero el humo se había filtrado por mis pulmones quemándome la garganta y la nariz. Me pican los ojos. Y el humo se libera en una enorme potencia. Mis músculos reaccionan para evitar ser aporreados por el furor de la calentura. Repentinamente El Rojo vuelve atacar. El gas se cae sobre mí. Uno de los tubos alcanzó a golpearme. Salí disparado chocando contra un panel de control. Me retuerzo y contengo mis alaridos del horror presionando la quemadura y es que tiemblo tanto, soy incapaz de moverme. Me tiro al piso. Desorientado. Me hago un ombligo... ¿O era un ovillo? Con las rodillas bajo la barbilla. Entonces el humo se me mete en los ojos y me quedo dormido.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Feliz año nuevo, mis amores! Aquí les tengo su regalo de mí parte para festejar el año nuevo, junto con una sorpresa. Este es un capi especial podría decirse, tenemos a otro narrador: ¡Al querido Omi! No sé si habrá otros capis con él de narrador, pero en el capi que viene, nuevamente Chase vuelve a ser nuestro narrador. Personalmente yo lo felicito, su interpretación es incomparable.**

**-Pues claro. **

**Estoy pensando en escoger otro capítulo con Omi de narrador (parecido a este, el pasado se mezcla con el presente), pero será la historia de amor entre Omi Crudo y Megan Spicer. Desde como se conocieron hasta su primer beso :D**

**Antes de seguir, quiero decirles algo seriamente. En este martes mis vacaciones se terminan :'( y como saben mi tiempo se acorta muchísimo. Hace poco subí un fic de Duelo Xiaolin: Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái quien compartirá horario con El Escritor Fantasma. A veces tener dos fics refresca mi mente porque actualmente estoy atravesando un lapsus de tiempo (es decir tengo una idea pero no sé como desarrollarla) y en cambio tengo otro fic del cual si tengo ideas y mientras escribo algo para ese fic, me da tiempo para pensar como puedo escribir. **

**Estoy pensando en una semana actualizo El Escritor Fantasma, y en la otra semana actualizo para Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái, y así sucesivamente. Pero si llega un momento en que actualizo dos semanas el mismo fic o no actualizo nada: O mis estudios me tienen secuestrada o en serio tengo la mente en blanco. Rueguen por que no, recuérdenme siempre lo que en verdad me importa... :( **

**Primero nos abstuvimos a mirar las condiciones de vida: Muy pobres. Omi se abstiene a sobrevivir como un criminal, vendiendo armas para obtener dinero. Irónicamente es devoto a Dios, la virgen y los santos... Y se encomienda a ellos antes de cometer sus fechorías. ¿No les da risa? Su mejor amigo es Jermaine Marsden o Knicks, y quien es cojo en el fic. (Omi será el único narrador que le dirá así, a todo el mundo le tiene un apodo excepto a Megan). Él y sus demás compatriotas se dirigen al ver al jefe, quién no es nada más ni nada menos que Raimundo Pedrosa. Y por esto podemos proclamar que:**

**¡Raimundo es el antagonista principal del fic!**

**Él fue quien mandó a matar a Chase, contratando a Omi Crudo, en nuestro primer panorama. Supuestamente Chase parece ser que sabía sobre un "tal plan maestro" y él con ayuda de "las sombras de sus antepasados" se las arreglaron para incriminarlo del Escritor Fantasma antes que dijera algo, pero Chase ignora este hecho. Qué trágico. **

**-¿Cuál será ese plan maestro?**

**No pueden decir que yo no cumplí lo prometido porque les dije que aquí se revelaría QUIÉN mandó a matar a Chase y QUIÉN lo metió en la prisión. Pero no dije que les iba a develar el por qué.**

**-Demonios.**

**Hasta ahora Raimundo se muestra inofensivo, pero yo que ustedes haría como Omi: No fiarme que es tan débil como parece. Sin embargo, El Rojo y el Conde Drácula, llegan a oír parcialmente la conversación...**

**-El que no adivinó cuáles son sus nombres reales lo patearé hasta que me pida perdón. **

**Se produce una batalla en la que Omi pierda la consciencia. Mientras esto ocurre se mezcla con algunos flashback de la vida de Omi: Él nació en la cárcel, sin madre y sin padre que pudiera ocuparse de él. ¿No le das tristeza? Nació en un orfanato y creció con el cariño y amor de las monjas y Fung. Omi desde pequeño había recolectado dinero para liberar a su madre, ¿No es tierno? Pero desde que se entera que el orfanato va a ser clausurado, busca dinero para salvarlo. En vista de la desesperación se ve empujado al mundo del crimen, por PandaBubba. Es muy triste la historia trágica de Omi, pero al menos ya sabemos porque es un sicario: Porque quiere matar al desgraciado que lo convirtió en tal. Y como habrán notado hay muchas palabras de significado grotesco, yo les traduciré algunas aunque debió haber quedado claro a qué se referían:**

**Chingar... Yo creo que todos saben por el contexto que se dio a entender :)**

**Jeva = Mujer**

**¡Mí llave! = ¡Mí vale!**

**La caja de pensamientos o la caja pensadora = Cráneo o cerebro**

**Balurda o valurda = Señala lo que está mal**

**Podrío = Ser despreciable**

**Corte de patas = Terminar una relación**

**Estar en el estereque = No tener dinero**

**Puretos o puretas = A la gente no joven **

**Leones = Pantalones**

**Pisos = Zapatos**

**Tronado = Bajo efectos de la droga, esta quedó muy claro en los flashback de Omi**

**Tostado = Loco**

**Quedado = Tonto **

**Creo que eso es todo. En cualquier caso que les haya parecido algo curioso o lo que sea ya saben cómo hacer magia. En todo caso, ¿Podría ver en mí correo un mensaje diciendo: New Review? :3 Con mucho cariños esperando que hayan pasado finísimo el año nuevo. ¡Hasta un próximo capítulo! ¡Ciao!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Holis! Resaca... Veo que no pierdes ni un segundo en disfrutar un buen bonche. Yo gracias al cielo no me gusta el licor. **

**Pues sí, creo que ese fue el mejor momento en que pude hacer que Chase y Kimiko se conocieran, ¿Ese niño del subterráneo es su hijo?**

**-Quizá. Tal vez. A lo mejor. Es posible...**

**No puedes resistirte a un misterio jugoso, pero decide si vas a resolverlo o no. Y quiero una respuesta concreta. Y lo del "sama" y "kun" lo sacaste de un review que te dejó Shadow-Dyris para ser exactos. No mates a Edward, ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó crear esta perfección de hombre?**

**Pues claro que está genial esa sospecha. Se me ocurrió a mí nada más n_n Dos cosas que te mataron, no sé, a menudo consigo esa reacción de mucha gente. ¡Otra vez te leí la mente o tú me leíste la mente! Tú eres la única culpable****, porque a mí se me ocurrió poner a Xiaolin de perfil villano y a ti también. ¡Pero solo porque la publicaste primero tenga algo que ver! ¡Demonios! ¿Será que una de nosotra es telepática? Pues serás tú mija, es la primera vez que me pasa tan constantemente. **

**Pues lo de la pelea, déjame decirte que en mis historias originales a cada cinco minutos hay peleas y para hacerlas tan perfectas me inspiro a través de una escena de película china y me dejo llevar luego (esa estuvo inspirada en El Tigre y el Dragón, me vi las peleas pero no la peli, ¡Rayos!)**

**"Crudo", eso lo vi en un fic por primera vez y mi cara fue algo como O.o Luego en foroswebsgratis en unas preguntas dijeron que ese era su apellido falso, seguramente es de la tercera temporada Ciudad Omi. Después quise retratarlo aquí.**

**OmixMegan... Por favor no desista tu idea de hacer un cameo de esta pareja, hasta ahora yo soy la única estúpida que ha escrito fics c****on esta singular pareja. O no he visto más nada. Me gustaría ver como lo retrata otra autora. Y sí estoy completamente segura que no leo tu mente. ¿No será que nos conocimos en una vida pasada? Quién sabe... **

**Bueno, espero saber tu opinión prontamente. ¡Nos leemos en otro capi! ¡Sayonara!**

**Mensaje para mí Lord de la Oscuridad: Saludos. ¿Te sientes incómodo al conocerte a ti mismo? Bueno fue lo mismo que sentí cuando Mia tocó por primera vez mi puerta (la de mí cuarto), pero ya te acostumbrarás. **

**-Entiéndelo mano, Edward es tu parte sexy y sin esa parte sexy no existiría lo que ahora llamamos "Club de Fangirls de Chase Young". Tú personaje no tendría chiste sin ella.**

**Ignora a Mia por favor. Veo que has pasado un feliz año. El cambio debió haber sido agradable. Me es agradable. ¡Ah sí, el zodiaco chino este es el año de la serpiente! Y lo de mujeres enojadas. Tienes toda la razón y te lo digo como mujer. Espero saber más de ti pronto. Me despido. **


	9. Todo Corazón Esconde Un Secreto

**9º**

_**Todo Corazón Oculta Un Secreto**_

Omi yacía tendido sobre un grato sofá de terciopelo. Todavía sin recuperar la consciencia. El flujo escarlata brillante se detuvo. La sangre empapó un poco de su camisa. Menos mal estaba sudorosa, llevársela a la nariz fue su única oportunidad por evitar respirar el humo. Gracias al cielo la herida no fue mortal ni grave. He estado más de una hora mirándolo, sin aburrirme. Megan no dejaba de acariciar su calva con una compresa de hielo sobre la herida constantemente. Le sonreía con dulzura. Spicer no tenían intenciones de acercársele apenas se despertara. Desde hace dos días, él y Megan han estado peleados por el individuo tirado en el sofá. Seguramente por mí no se tomó la molestia de empacar sus cosas e irse. Sentí un poco de culpa, pero no la suficiente. Percibí que Omi era un joven fuerte a pesar de ser tan diminuto. Claramente las condiciones de vida de este chico no eran las mejores. Nació y creció en un mundo de pocas oportunidades. Megan me contó lo que sabía de su historia. Él pasó su infancia en el orfanato, sin conocer a su padre y su madre era una reclusa. Para salvar el lugar donde vivía y recolectar suficiente dinero para sacar a su madre, se desvió en busca de dinero fácil. Sin embargo, su madre murió. Sentí un poco de lástima y estimación.

Debo admitir que toda esa extraña conversación sostenida entre una cuadrilla y Pedrosa y Bailey me daba una idea mera de que estos dos traman algo muy malo, sin embargo, no estamos en posiciones para acusarlos. Es mí palabra (un convicto de la ley cuyo propósito es permanecer escondido) contra la palabra del ministro y mejor amigo del presidente. Por más que estrujaba mis sesos recordando de qué plan maestro hablaban no podía, pero significaba una gran amenaza si quería llegar a su cometido. Algo me dice que no debo apartar mí mirada ni subestimar nunca a estos dos. De lo contrario no hubiera mandado un sicario en contra de mí vida y parece ser que lo estaba sobornado a un precio muy alto por cómo cuestionó su respuesta Omi. Tanto así debía valer mí pellejo. Pero sentía un odio galopando mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mí corazón latía de puro coraje contra Pedrosa, por su culpa había pasado ocho años en la cárcel. Por su culpa no pude enseñarle a mí hijo a caminar, a escuchar su primera palabra, a acompañarlo, aconcejarlo y apoyarlo en todo incondicionalmente. Por su culpa mí vida se transformó un infierno. Pero no podía anteponer mis sentimientos ante la razón si quiero lograr mis objetivos. Debía dar una jugada inteligente.

Ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente de memorizar su rostro en mis memorias, no recordaba haberlo visto. Pero en ese muchacho hay algo que me despierta un enorme interés. Y por un momento en nuestras peleas casi me supera en habilidad. En vez de denunciar a este ladrón, tuve la idea de revocar su talento para utilizarlo en beneficio de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Y transformar su idea destructiva en una constructiva. Era una idea loca ya que no recordaba bien las tácticas empleadas en mis combates hasta ahora sino unos instintos desarrollados. Seguramente si le planteo la idea ahora, él me rechazará y conseguiré alejarlo. Debía ganar su confianza despacito. Oí el taladro de Jack desde el interior de su oficina, seguramente se encontraba construyendo y perfeccionando sus raros artefactos. Omi entreabrió los ojos. Se estaba despertando. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Megan y yo nos echamos para atrás. Parpadeó tratando de lograr una visión nítida. Soltó un conciso alarido. Llevó la mano tras su cabeza, sobó su herida. Tuvo el honor de dirigirme su primera mirada. Omi se sobresaltó, se golpeó la cabeza contra el espaldar. "Auch", exclamó volviendo a toquetearse la herida. Su cuerpo agarrotado volvió a recuperar compostura y moverse perezosamente.

-¿Conde Drácula? –Se mordió la lengua inminentemente- ¿Megan?... –La luz de la lámpara escandió sus ojos, poco a poco fue adaptándose- Qué bonito lugar es este, ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás entre amigos –Susurré con dulzura- Dime Chase, por favor, me contento saber qué te encuentras mejor de lo que lucías hace unas horas... Vete acomodando, comeremos sopa de verduras y beberemos jugo de naranja; si te apetece pasar la noche aquí, te hemos reservado la habitación de huéspedes del pasillo de la derecha ahí una cama tibia y una ropa de dormir más cómoda de la que traes puesta, si quieres algo habla con el dueño de la mansión.

Omi sacudió la cabeza rudamente. Y adiviné que se sentía incómodo recibir hospitalidad de la presa hacia el cazador. En el código entre homicida y víctima no debe existir ningún tipo de conexión sentimental. Me levanté para dejarlo a solas con Megan, quizá la pareja precisa un momento de intimidad. No me atreví a mirar por encima de mí hombro. Entré otra vez a la oficina. Seguí la dirección de sus ojos hasta detenerse en el monitor de su computador. Él sabía que estaba en la habitación, pero prefirió ignorarme. Esta mañana recibimos un nuevo vínculo del asesino, otro acertijo:

_Cuando la sangre corre todavía por la luz del día_

_Es su lugar favorito para comer por la noche_

_La sangre se mezcla con el color azul_

_Aunque la realeza no resida en ella_

_Usted todavía puede comprar con su nombre_

_Tal vez encontrarás la Fama_

_Me duele la cabeza. _Spicer sugirió olvidarnos de las pistas. Primero me mandó a desayunar. Me irrité. ¿Quién se cree él para mandarme cosas? Spicer rápidamente se rectificó al leer la expresión amargada dibujada en mí rostro. De la boca de Spicer saltó de repente una teoría. El que había muerto era Gigi, alguien que se benefició con mí caída y el asesino en la carta se mostraba _agradecido _por haber usurpado su lugar por ocho años. Dijo que me ayudaría a recuperar mí honor, eso me devolvería a mí hijo. Mis recuerdos. Spicer comentó que tal vez las intenciones descabelladas del asesino eran ayudarme, buscaba mí beneficio _a su modo. _Posiblemente llegué a conocerlo sin la máscara, cuando aún recordaba, lo ayudé. El asesino siente que está en deuda conmigo_. _Crucé los brazos. Tiene sentido. Aclaré la garganta. Jack me dirigió una mirada con desdén.

-¿No vas a mostrar un poco de cortesía a tu invitado'

-Él no es mí invitado, Omi es un hijo de puta que quiso exterminar tu vida... No merece tu misericordia, sé que estamos en una disyuntiva léxica, pero he estado viendo el CD que nos topamos en el hospital y es un historial de todas las personas que han caído en tus manos, y he notado algo extraño...

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?

-Hay un total de 112 archivos de pacientes cuyos tratamientos corresponde a un número, y el archivo número 58 no está, alguien debió haberlo borrado –Fruncí el entrecejo- Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué tenía ese archivo tan espantoso o de interés para nosotros para que no lo viéramos?... Busqué en internet algunos nombres de tus pacientes; eran políticos con unos cargos brutales, acaudalados, empresarios... ¡Personas de muchísimo dinero! –Acarició las yemas de sus dedos- Frecuenté de ubicar información sobre el querido hospital, no encontré nada útil, pero debe de haber recopilado un prestigio por atender a tantas personas con una relevancia pública mayor.

-¿Algo que haya manchado el historial del hospital? –Jack inclinó la cabeza de un lado. Él me dijo que mañana pasaríamos a conocer una persona que quizá nos ayudaría a resolver el misterio. Descansé mi mirada casualmente en él. Spicer se encogió de hombros, de todos modos el asesino no dijo nada de solicitar ayuda externa. Antes de irme, le dije que Megan y Omi estaríamos esperándolo en la mesa de comedor. Soltó un bufido. Me senté en la silla hacia uno de los extremos de la mesa rectangular. Megan había comenzado a engullir. Omi estaba detrás de ella, apretando los puños y en silencio contemplaba la mesa de bocadillos. Extendí mí mano hasta mí servilleta. Le lancé una mirada de reojo a nuestro invitado. "¿Por qué no te sientas a comer con nosotros?". Omi no respondió sino sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo trasero y lo desplegó cuidadosamente, era un papel con una fotografía de él. En el encabezado se leía que era un prófugo de la ley.

-Soy un prófugo de la justicia ¡Soy un sicario! No sé leer pero sé lo que dice este papel, por mí cabeza prometen una riqueza inmaculada… –No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, la gramática de este chico era inadecuada pero no podía juzgarlo- ¿Qué podría hacer con esto?

-Siéntate a comer.

-Creo que usted no me ha entendido, soy un sicario, las puertas se me cierran en la cara al saber el monstruo que hay en mí –Tragó duro- He pasado noches frías sin pedir albergue ni comida.

-Por favor toma asiento y coma, se ve que le necesita buen hombre... –Cogí el cuchillo a mí derecha rebanando un pedazo pequeño del bistec servido en mí plato- Ya sé quién es usted.

-No lo entiendo, soy un sicario y me pidieron asesinarlo, ¿Y aún así quiere darme albergue y comida? ¿No teme que pueda matarlo ahora mismo? Debería usted temerme también.

-¿Y cómo sabe qué no podré matarlo a usted? –Tiré mi cuchillo y me limpié con servilleta, reclinándome hacia delante- Quizá he puesto veneno en una de estas comidas, la confianza tendrá que ser recíproca entonces –Hice un ademán, invitándolo. Omi jaló un espaldar de la silla. Se sentó al lado de Megan. Ella tocó su mano. Él tuvo un cambio ligero, noté que ella estaba luchando por evitar inclinarse contra él. Spicer se apareció poco después sentándose junto a mí. El individuo no tardó en devorarse su cuenco de sopa de verduras bebiendo vorazmente. Tomó el cuchillo y lo apretó con fuerza. Pinchó la carne para ver si era auténtica y se la llevó a la boca entera. El hambre de este chico es impresionante, se nota que no ha comido bien. Uno de los robots empleados nos trajo el postre. Crepes sorpresa. La comida ítalo francesa es un estallido de sabor. Spicer llevó una mano a su barbilla, sin despegar la mirada en el novio de su prima. Seguía atrapado en la carne.

-Casi me acuerdo la primera vez que mis padres me llevaron a comer bistec, al principio me asusté con el jugo ya que creí que era... Sangre... –Spicer puso los ojos desorbitados, golpeó amistosamente mí brazo- ¡La pista, Chase! ¡Chase! ¡Chase! ¡La Carne de Nuestro Distrito! Eso es, la sangre se refiere a un supermercado –Clamó emocionado, solo pude pedirle que tragara primero para después hablar, Jack se atragantó- Pero la última línea fama... Empieza con mayúscula, debe ser importante, ¡Espere la canción de la publicidad!

La Carne de Nuestro Distrito tiene mucha sazón

Y siempre es la que manda en sabor

Nuestros clientes son los primeros en darnos la razón

¡Pruebe a cambiar su fama sin ser parte de la realeza!

-¿Pero qué habrá allí de interesante?

-Escuché que cerca de por ahí abrieron una fundación para mujeres con embarazo precoz y es presidida por Wuya Miyo, la esposa del diputado Roy Bean –Comentó Megan. Fruncí el ceño. Estaba seguro de haber oído ese nombre anteriormente. Como sea. Spicer formuló un plan y era ir hasta allá para asimilar lo que no podíamos entender. Jack alzó los hombros. Él pudo comer con más tranquilidad su bistec. Megan le pidió a su novio comer despacio. Omi se golpeó el pecho. Yo ya había terminado mi postre cuando Jack entonaba su canción. No fue un espectáculo muy placentero ni tampoco es que Spicer tenía una voz tan melodiosa y me llevé el zumo de naranja a mis labios. Le pregunté a nuestro invitado ladronzuelo si se quedaba a dormir. Este fue el turno de ahogarse de Jack.

-Ay qué pena con usted Sr. Chase, empero es la primera vez que ceno un banquete digno de futres ¡Reyes!... Y hasta me ofrece una cama de verdad pa' pasar la noche, bueno no creo…

-Por favor acepte o me sentiría muy ofendido, será un hombre nuevo cuando despierte... –Él se congeló. Yo bebí a su honor mí último trago. Omi vaciló, mirando mis ojos fijamente. Asintiendo finalmente.

* * *

Una de las cosas buenas de vivir en CosmosXiaolin es que te quitas de encima la presencia ruidosa de los helicópteros y aviones. CosmosXiaolin se había vuelto estricto con el horario desde los ataques terroristas. Las noches de por sí eran muy tranquilas o era puesto que la mansión Spicer se localizaba en una de las áreas más pasivas. Esta noche estaba demasiado cansado para poder mantener la cabeza fija en algo. Y por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo sola que ha sido mi vida por ocho años. La presencia de otro ser humano conmigo hace una pequeña diferencia. Me dejo vencer por el sueño y decido dejar esas cosas para mañana. El olor que proviene de la cocina despierta mi apetito y a mí, el sol había caído con fuerza al poniente. Otra vez de retomar una ducha rápida y vestirme bajo las escaleras. No veo a Omi sino a Jack en una mesa. Un cardenal rodeaba su ojo izquierdo. Arqueé una ceja. Su mano reposaba dentro de un tazón lleno de agua y una compresa de hielo estaba en su interior.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Buenos días, ¿Qué ocurrió? Sorprendí a nuestro invitado robar mí vajilla de plata, me pegó en el ojo y huyó ese maldito diablo, ¡Se acabó voy a comprar la próxima vez cucharones de madera! ¡Megan más te vale seleccionar mejor a tu novio! ¡Y tú no te rías! –Chilló. Megan se mordió el labio. Uno de sus robots nos trajo café, dijeron que el desayuno estaría listo en unas horas. Justamente alguien tocó la puerta. Megan abrió la puerta extrañada. Llevó una mano a su boca. Nosotros salimos de inmediato. Era un grupo de militares. Atraparon a Omi o se dejo atrapar. El abrigo era demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, empero se había tapado con la capucha. Tenía un saco con la vajilla de plata de Jack adentro.

-¡Cosito! –Clamó Megan extendiendo los brazos. Spicer acortó su paso alargando el brazo.

-Sorprendimos a este chico salir misteriosamente, por suerte conseguimos atraparlo –Dijo- Él dice que usted le regaló su vajilla de plata, ¿Eso es cierto?

-¡¿QUÉ YO HICE QUÉ?!

-¡Pero claro! ¿No te acuerdas, Jack? Tú le regalaste tu vajilla de plata anoche –Intervine, él puso una mueca- Verá oficial este muchacho es un pobre mendigo en la calle que invitamos a nuestra casa para darle un poco de nuestra hospitalidad y el señor aquí presente le regaló su vajilla de plata para que pudiera venderla y ganar algo de dinero, pero el descuidado se olvidó de llevarse el microondas...

-¡¿EL MICROONDAS?!

Me fui a la cocina. Desconecté el microondas. Cogí una figura de porcelana. Ante la mirada desconcertada de Jack vacíe lo que llevaba en el saco de Omi. Sus ojos salían de sus órbitas sin poder creerlo. Los policías tenían la mandíbula desencajada. Me preguntaron si es cierto que habíamos regalado la vajilla de plata. Asentí con la cabeza. Lamenté haberlos alarmado sin necesidad. Intercambiaron miradas ofuscados y se fueron. Omi y Jack tenían la quijada desencajada. Él vaciló. Yo le quité su capucha y lo agarré por los hombros.

-Estoy enojado contigo, no porque robaste la vajilla de Jack sino pues que prometiste ser un hombre nuevo y no lo has hecho, he comprado tu alma al regalarte esto para liberarte del odio y te devuelvo al sendero del bien... ¿Podrás con eso? –Inquirí.

-No son tus objetos, ¡Son míos y por primera vez me gustaría que en verdad tuvieras mucho dinero para compensarme eso! –Rugió Jack. No le hice caso. Yo eché educadamente a Omi por la puerta. Jack me vuelve a reprochar. Le dirijo una mirada fulminante. Se rectificó a sí mismo. "Pero te los obsequio si quieres, no hay proble, ¿A propósito Chase qué pretendes lograr regalándole cacharros al calvo?", inquirió curioso. Sonreí de un lado sin contestar. Él trató de sonsacarme una respuesta, pero únicamente consiguió darme lástima.

* * *

Subsiguientemente de desayunar nuestro siguiente objetivo se enfocaba en ver a donde nos conduce la pista. Megan se fue primero que nosotros a la universidad. Por poco Jack manda uno de sus robots para cuidar sus espaldas. Optamos por ir al metro ya que retomar un auto sería demasiado lento y frustrante. Era muy consciente de que el tiempo acérrimamente iba desapareciendo. Spicer interrumpió mis pensamientos para decirme que habíamos llegado. Seguimos en dirección al norte por una callejuela llena de tiendas gamas. Spicer miraba los rostros de las personas que nos rodeaban para ver si se le hacía familiar con alguno de los criminales que atacamos ayer. Nos adentramos al supermercado cuando Jack me detuvo. Él y yo nos detuvimos mientras pasábamos entre los guardias a cargo de que no llevábamos armas ni equipaje en donde podríamos llevarnos la comida de contrabando. Comenzamos ir de escaparate en escaparate y explorando desde la zona de frutas y verduras hasta donde se guarda la comida que requiere ser refrigerada. Parecía que andábamos de compras ya que Jack se detenía en cosas inservibles que no tenía que ver con "Fama". Sin embargo, Spicer tenía tanto dinero para comprar esta tienda. Jack pareció leer mí mente.

-Jackson Jr. Spicer podría comprar esta tienda, pero Jack Spicer se limita a un presupuesto muy ajustado –Emitió un ruido de desaprobación con la garganta. Decidimos preguntar al acercarnos a una mujer detrás de un mostrador implacablemente vestida y tendría el doble de la edad de Jack. Esbozó una sonrisa perfecta para ambos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –Preguntó en tono meloso, digno del vendedor perfecto.

-Buscamos algo llamado Fama.

-¡Ah la Fama, por supuesto se refiere a nuestra orden especial!... –La mujer arrastró los pies hasta la parte de atrás. Jack señaló un cartel. El supermercado estaba en ofertas. Quizá una ocasión especial. Regresó con una caja patentada. Pidió nuestra identificación. Jack usó su identificación especial: Jack Sparkle. Contestó él con facilidad. Fruncí el entrecejo. Ese no es el apellido de Spicer, su tarjeta de identificación evidentemente marcaba ese nombre. La identificación se veía muy legítima desde mi punto de vista. Era una licencia para conducir. La empleada le entregó la caja inmediatamente. "Que tenga un buen día y gracias por hacer sus compras con nosotros, vuelvan pronto", sonrió. Jack le devolvió la sonrisa. Solo al salir fue cuando supe que la calle que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Le pregunté por su apellido falso. Jack contestó que sí daba su nombre verdadero seguramente no le darían la caja, dijo que ese nombre fue el que usó luego de entrar en el FBI para proteger su identidad. Jack sugirió irnos a un lugar tranquilo para abrir la caja. Repentinamente su rostro perdió color y me llevó hacia la fundación de mujeres para embarazo precoz. No protesté. Spicer señaló a un mendigo que estaba tirado sobre una patineta. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un cartón. Tenía la piel olivácea con el cabello crespo negro y ojos color chocolate.

-Ese hombre... Es Knicks o Jermaine Marsden, parece inofensivo pero sus amigotes no son.

Apretó entre dientes. Miré por encima de nosotros una carpa rosada que se elevaba encima de nosotros y se extendía a lo largo de pilares que sostenían la carpa. Carteles llamativos en varios pliegos de papel bond informativos. Mesas distribuidas en toda la zona. Globos rosas atados a cada pilares. Me sentía un poco extraño de ver tanto rosa por todas partes. Spicer caminaba como Pedro por su casa, ¿Ya les dije que caminar con él es como caminar al lado de una modelo beoda? Aunque finamente sería desgarbado. Las mujeres voluntarias vestían jeans y una braga con el logo de esa organización, sin olvidar la simpática chapa en su pecho, Casi todas tenían el pelo recogido. Al fondo de la movida campaña, en la que tuvimos hacernos un lado pues que tenía mucho público, de no ser por otros señores me atrevería a decir qué éramos los únicos hombres. Y justamente se nos acercó la directora.

-Díganme en qué puedo ayudarlos, ciudadanos, ¿Pasa algo?... –Era una mujer pelirroja, era medianamente alta, tez aceitunada, ojos verdes oscuros, nariz respingona, delgada y fuerte, caminaba sin tocar el piso literalmente. Ella primero dirigió una mirada a Jack y una a mí. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron pude sentir un pequeño temblor. Esta mujer la he visto en algún sitio. Repentinamente recordé a la mujer que vi en el hospital, pero ahora que tenía a esta mujer de frente pienso que nos hemos visto en otro lado. Esa misma insólita emoción ella también la percibió en carne propia. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera convencerse de que estaba soñando.

-¿Hay una puerta trasera? Porque realmente apreciaría utilizarla, tengo un ex celoso –Dijo Jack con urgencia y se tomó la molestia de señalar a Knicks- Él amenazó a mí novio –Jack rodeó su brazo alrededor de mí hombro, sentí como la sangre me hervía de puro coraje- De muerte, incluso le pusimos una orden de restricción pero está claramente ignorada.

-¿Quisiera que llamara a la policía?

-No, mejor es salir sin previo aviso y si me es tan amable me gustaría llevarme uno de estos lindos folletos –Jack cogió uno de los folletos de la mesa- Para repartirlo en mi comunidad, incluso me apuntaría de voluntario para darle una comisión suficiente para hacer que este lugar sea reconocido internacionalmente… –La mujer se quedó boquiabierta. Nos llevó al centro de ayuda dirigiéndonos a través de una puerta solo para empleados y luego fuimos por un callejón atrás.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señora…

-Miyo ó Roy Bean, pero si prefiere llámeme Wuya –Se presentó- ¿Usted es Jack Spicer? –Inquirió ella cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho y él asintió con la cabeza- Mí marido me ha hablado sobre usted, solo hasta ahora no le creí que fueras... –Lo dice por mí, estoy seguro- ¿Y quién es usted?

-Chase Young –Extendió la mano, pero al igual que a Tohomiko besé el dorso de su mano.

-No tengo... Palabras –Susurró ella. Spicer se despidió cortamente y apenas se volteó chocó contra alguien que sostenía una columna de cajas con novedades. Spicer se desplomó. Ella dejó las cajas en el suelo. Lo ayudó a levantarse, disculpándose. Spicer contuvo el aliento cuando la reconoció. La expresión de culpa se borró del rostro de Kimiko Tohomiko. Los 2 intercambiaron miradas como si era la primera vez en muchos años que se veían. Tohomiko tragó duro. Vestía como voluntaria. Spicer entreabrió palabras, empero no articuló palabras. Llevó una mano detrás de su nuca, rascándose. Se aclaró la garganta. Ella desvió la mirada. Ambos parecieron aislarse del mundo una vez que sostuvieron un debate entre miradas. La mezcla de emociones en sus caras era contundente: Sorpresa, incredulidad y nostalgia.

-Jack...

-Sra. Tohomiko –Replicó con un tono duro, la mirada de Kimiko era como si esas palabras atravesaran de una puñalada su espalda- No diga nada –Hizo un ademán- Chase vámonos, no tenemos que hacer nada más aquí, nos desapareceremos de su vida simple y llanamente -Dijo con voz apagada, tratando de rehuir de la mirada de Tohomiko. Se inclinó cortés. Me jaló de la muñeca. Tampoco protesté hasta sentarnos en un banco. Nos encontrábamos en la plaza con la asamblea al frente. Le inquirí por qué adoptó esa conducta al ver a Tohomiko y cómo tuvo la desfachatez de habernos puesto como pareja gay así como tuvo la impudicia de abrazarme. Antes preferiría enfrentar una corte marcial con Guan. Jack apuntó que lo primero no era nada importante (no le creí). Lo segundo fue para salvarnos el cuello de otro ataque, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Algo me dice que Jack estaba medio bromeando y medio hablando en serio. Estábamos en una buena posición para vislumbrar las tiendas. De repente Jack sacó su tablet y se metió en su correo, había un nuevo enlace. Sin embargo, él optó por hacerle una visita a su amigo falsificador pues que no había respondido a su último correo. Y necesitábamos con urgencia esos documentos de identidad. Decidimos irnos a la parada de un bus. Cuando por fin encontramos asientos disponibles luego de que se bajaran unos pasajeros. Jack abrió la caja, retirando la envoltura celosamente. Sacamos una muñeca.

Fruncí el entrecejo. No sabía que los supermercados fuera también una juguetería. Jack me comentó que quizá "alguien" se lo dejó ahí encargado para él exclusivamente. No tenía mucho sentido. A decir verdad nada de lo que hacía este asesino tenía sentido.

* * *

No perdimos tiempo cuando llegamos a un barrio silencioso. Estuvimos a pie de un edificio vaporoso. Spicer giró la manija de la puerta. Se abrió fácilmente. Él atravesó el umbral. Vi por encima de nuestra cabeza una cámara de seguridad para monitorear quienes eran las visitas. Fuimos llevados por un pasillo hasta un conjunto de escaleras (siete pisos) que nos conducen a la oscuridad. Al llegar a un suelo de cemento. Estallaron violentamente luces y timbres. "¡Ya basta de tanto teatro, sal de donde quiera que estés!", gritó Spicer saltando. El espectáculo de luz vino de un cable que había pisado él fortuitamente. Pronto se activó una computadora a nuestra derecha. Parece ser que este falsificador no solo se ocupaba de sacar documentos falsos sino de espiar a todo CosmosXiaolin. Escuché el maullido agudo de un gato persa blanco.

-Los sistemas de seguridad no funcionan si la persona no tiene miedo –Ronroneó una voz. Deslizándose hasta nosotros una silueta esbelta y delgada. Una mujer alrededor de la altura de Jack. Trigueña. El cabello era rubio platinado. A pesar de ser una mujer delgada se veía fuerte, caminaba erguida. Con gracia felina.

-Eres una ladrona sin lugar a dudas, estas trampas la diseñé yo en el patio de mí casa, no me sorprende que hayas jaqueado las contraseñas de mis computadoras... Tan previsible –Ella estuvo a punto de protestar cuando llevó las manos a la cadera- Jack Spicer no se equivoca nunca –La detuvo alzando la mano.

-Creí que eráis amigos –Por primera vez la rubia fue consciente de mí presencia.

-Es complicado, Ashley él es...

-Chase Young, te reconocería a millas de distancias, tu crimen en nuestros lares es leyenda y tu nombre nunca ha sido olvidado por estos años, tu escape fue un grito de independencia –Ella me rodeó tentadoramente, acariciando mis hombros con la punta de sus dedos; suerte que tengo nervios de acero- Mi nombre es Ashley, pero todos me dicen Katnappe –Dijo ella sujetándome de la corbata, jalándome. Spicer carraspeó la garganta. Ashley vio por encima de su hombro. Spicer alargó la mano. Ella soltó un bufido, tirándole mí cartera. Ni siquiera me di cuenta, debía ser hábil. Ashley se acercó a zancadas a Spicer, él cruzó los brazos.

-Ay tranquilízate Spicer, trágate una píldora no quiero que se te baje la tensión… –Dijo ella sacudiéndole cariñosamente el cabello, Spicer se alejó.

-¿Qué pasó con lo qué te mandé?

-¿Qué me mandaste?

-Una vez más, yo no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces ahora mismo Ashley –Ésta soltó un bufido. Registró un cajón peculiar y le zumbó a Spicer una carpeta. La atajé. Los reflejos de Jack están oxidados un poco. La chequeé hasta yo mismo podría decir que eran auténticos, elaboró un trabajo muy bien hecho. Spicer le echó un ojo y luego le pidió por lo segundo.

-Podría ser algo y podría no ser nada –Dijo, Spicer le había mandado las pistas que nos han llegado desde el Escritor Fantasma, quería que ella investigara la fuente de dónde han sido enviadas.

-Eres más inteligente que eso Ashley, dime lo que piensas.

-¿Crees que soy inteligente? –Ronroneó- Es un cumplido saber que al fin lo reconozcas, ya sabía que debías tener un cerebro dentro de esa cabecita solo que utilizas esa inteligencia de manera moderada... Si quieres un análisis tendrás que darme tiempo para estudiarlo más o si te apetece contarme algunos detalles que favorezcan mi investigación.

-No puedo decirte nada, lo siento, ¿Oye, podría utilizar tu baño?

-No tienes que disculparte, chico genio del mal, y sí, segunda puerta a la derecha –Hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Me mantuve indiferente. Spicer se aisló pensando en los repentinos cambios de humor de las mujeres. Tan pronto como escuchamos como se cerraba la puerta. Ashley apoyó sus manos detrás de ella, hacia la mesa de metal fría. Me mantuve al margen.

-¿Te gusta Jack?

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Prefiero que me lo expliques tú... –Crucé los brazos bajo el pecho. Mientras ellos hablaban noté que a veces se le insinuaba, rompía el espacio personal (se acercaba demás), cuando él se iba al baño pude distinguir una sonrisa en sus labios. Soy una persona muy observadora.

-Creo que no sabes conjugar verbos, chico guapo, _me gustaba, _Jack y yo nos conocimos en la prepa pero no fue un amor recíproco que digamos... El amor es ciego como todos dicen –Ashley trató de encogerse de hombros- Al principio lo veía como un genio incomprendido, alguien que ve al mundo con diferentes ojos, no lo vi como un tonto, le tenía cierta lástima pero comprendía su mundo tecnológico... Es una de las pocas personas quien compartía esa misma pasión, hacía cualquier cosita por impresionarlo y ganarme su afecto; sin embargo, él solo consiguió verme con amiga... Seguí y seguí hasta que desistí, y me desenamoré de él y ahora que lo pienso, ya no puedo reconocer esos sentimientos ahora… –Espetó ella en un susurro- Sí que era retrógrada de chica, pero te voy a dar un concejo a través de todos estos años de experiencia con Jack –Dijo ella, estaba mirando las fotografías colgando la pared, su gato me llevó hasta allá involuntariamente. Entre las distintas fotografías noté que casi todas eran de ella con su gato y una de ella y su familia; vi una de ella en la adolescencia en la que vestía lista para esquiar encima de una colina, tras una cabaña de madera tras y un teleférico encima de sus cabezas, en la fotografía distinguí a Tubbimura, ella, Jack y... Y... ¿Kimiko Tohomiko?- No te fíes de Jack –Respondió inexpresiva- Es un tipo que tal vez no aparente ser una amenaza, pero el gobierno no le ha quitado el ojo, esconde varios secretos.

Ashley se sentó frente al terminal, tecleó rápidamente y aparecieron cuadros de una serie de mini cámaras que monitoreaban cada rincón de la mansión Spicer. _Eso es un poco enfermo. _Tenía una cámara instalada en la habitación de Spicer. Ella me dijo que también tenía una en mí habitación. Solté un gruñido. Perfecto, tampoco tengo intimidad.

-¿Eres una especie de acosadora o qué?

-Nada de eso, es una ventaja añadida para mantenerme al día de CosmosXiaolin.

Noté una colección implacable de videojuegos. Spicer es un poco infantil a pesar de todo. En la visera plasma de Spicer tenía uno adentro. Encima del tocador había un portarretrato. Miré especulativo. En la foto tras el vidrio. Reconocí a Spicer por su cabello rojo sangre de procedencia natural dudosa, tez albina, ningún músculo añadido en sus brazos y tenía unas sombras remarcadas bajo sus ojos. Sus brazos ciñen alrededor de una muñeca de porcelana, piel color crema, ojos azules. La cabeza de la muñeca golpeaba su pecho. Ambos sonreían.

-Spicer dice que tiene derecho a tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando –Me respondió- Yo apuesto que ese reencuentro –Señaló a otra pantalla adyacente, donde tenía monitoreado en el momento en que Jack y Tohomiko se tropezaron- No era para nada como se lo imaginaba y Jack no puede resistirse cuando ve una cara bonita... En algún tiempo atrás, estos dos eran novios, antes de que Sra. Toho se casara con el viejo verde forrado de billetes.

-Eso explicaría la reacción de su reencuentro, ¿Qué pasó con su relación?

-Sólo sé que Sra. Toho le rompió el corazón, empero tengo la premonición de que ese hijo de ella no nació de una violación sino que su padre es el mismo Jack Spicer –Se encogió de hombros; yo crucé los brazos bajo el pecho, intrigado, quizás tuviera razón- Sus familias no estaban de acuerdo con su unión, sobretodo el padre de Sra. Toho, es un tipo intransigente y ya le tenía arreglado su matrimonio con el viejo verde ese... Quizás Sra. Toho se enteró del embarazo y en vez de encararse a Jack, prefirió desposar al ministro quien tenía más futuro y el doble de dinero que Jack, en esos tiempos la familia Spicer confrontó crisis peliagudas y no todas económicas; sin olvidar que Jack era un quinceañero en esas pascuas.

Así que Spicer y Tohomiko tuvieron algo en concreto. Una relación formal. Y qué quizás él es el padre del hijo de Tohomiko. Dios esto cada vez se pone interesante. Pero Ashley tenía un as bajo la manga. Escuché una voz en el interior de mí cabeza llamándome, descubrí que esa voz no me la imaginé sino provenía de otra pantalla. El evento fue filmado hace horas y se trataba de Hannibal. Encontró la puerta abierta. Y entró sin convicción. Con la mirada él escudriñó en la casa en mí busca.

-Young, ¡Young! ¡¿Estás aquí?! Por favor debo hablar contigo –Dijo con voz trémula- Vine hasta aquí para implorar tu perdón –A cada cinco minutos giraba sobre sí mismo- He hecho algo terrible: Desafié su persona y he difamado su nombre acusándolo con la ley en un acto de ímpetu como el hombre que encerraron ocho años por ser sospechoso de ser el Escritor Fantasma, ¡Pero me equivoqué con usted! El verdadero Chase Young reside en la cárcel en su estadía de cadena perpetua, ahora están enfrentando una averiguación y no merezco ser diputado... ¡Usted tenía razón! He sido un cobarde y no he abierto la boca porque temo que Pedrosa me quite mí puesto, pero prometo compensarlo ofreciéndole mí ayuda, ¿Le parece? –Yo perdí noción del tiempo cuando oí que "el verdadero Chase Young reside en la cárcel en su estadía de cadena perpetua, ahora están enfrentando una averiguación...". Hannibal se encogió de hombros, se puso otra vez su sombrero y cerró de un portazo. Sin poder evitarlo susurré un nombre: Guan.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Estoy taaaaaaaan feliz! Porque descubrí que lunes y martes no tengo clases así que para que compartan mi felicidad, les tengo un nuevo capi para ambos fics (Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái dentro de poco tiempo). Pues sí que se averiguaron cosas interesantes en el capi de hoy, mis malvaviscos asados. Como que Chase quiere ganarse el afecto de la bola de queso, pero eso ya se ha visto en la serie. Fue muy cómica la escena en que Chase le obsequiaba a Omi el microondas. Descubrimos que el CD de los capítulos anteriores contenía el historial clínico de los pacientes que había atendido Chase, pero falta un archivo, ¿Qué secretos esconderá? Otro aspecto interesante es que por fin conocimos quién era la mujer misteriosa qué se paseaba por el hospital, Wuya, ¿Qué significado tuvo esta mujer en la vida de Young? Pero sin duda lo que coronó la torta fue lo de arriba, y no solo me refiero que Jack y Kimiko fueron novios (porque eso ya era de suponerse) sino que tal vez Jack sea el padre del hijo de Tohomiko. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

**-Quizá. **

**-Tal vez. **

**-A lo mejor. **

**-Es posible...**

**Y eso de que el verdadero Chase está en la cárcel, ¿Qué es eso de otro Chase?**

**-Creo que Guan está involucrado en esto de alguna manera... **

**Y conocimos a otro personaje aparte de Wuya. ¡Ashley! Pues conocimos aspectos muy vagos, después se irá desarrollando. Si hay algo que les puedo decir del capi que viene es que promete mucho: La relación tormentosa de Jack con su familia igualmente la relación entre Kimiko y Jack desde que se conocieron hasta cómo fue que terminaron. Últimamente esta pareja me está gustando, pero tranquis, no he perdido el juicio puesto que tengo un lugar reservado un lugar especial para mí pareja favorita. Y por si fuera poco, los que habrán leído mis anteriores fics: El Camino a Casa y Yo Contra El Mundo, a los asesinos no les asigne una imagen. A este sí, ¿Quieren saber cuál es? Pues no dejes de estar atentos al capi que viene: La Despedida. Clara referencia a la relación entre Kimiko y Jack, la canción que uso para cuando les toca hacer escenas entre ellos dos :) Muchas gracias por leer. Recuerden que comentar es el mejor modo de pedir. ¡Hasta la próxima, mis amores!**

**PD: Estuve paseándome en la lista de los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin y me alegra saber que en el top 5, mis personajes favoritos están: En primer lugar está Raimundo (¡BRAVO!), segundo lugar está Kimiko (¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!), tercer lugar está Jack (¡Hurra!), cuarto lugar está Omi (¡WIIIIIIIIII!) y quinto lugar está Chase (¡Ehhhhhhhhh!).**

* * *

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Ni hao! Veo que decidiste aceptar mí desafío. Eres muy insistente. Y debo admitir que me gusta tenerte como mí rival. Pero lamento desalentarte, pero no me ganarás. Ni tú ni nadie que lee este fic *¡Muajajajajaja!*Me es de inmesa alegría saber que la historia es de tu simpatía, espero que no tengas inconvenientes entre las insinuaciones de Jack a Chase (aunque éste reacciona ya sea indiferente o solo dice limítate-a-tu-espacio). El libro de Hannibal... ¿Será el que pienso? Bueno nunca se sabe. Sí, al menos que sea como El Túnel y Chase recuerde todo lo que pasó por atrapar a un asesino hasta que lo metieron preso quién sabe por qué. Recuerdo haber leído esa ideología cuando Chase le hablaba a Omi, sin embargo, están bien conscientes de sus aciones y al mismo tiempo consideran que están haciendo un provecho al mundo. **

**Así que Jackie consiguió engañarte, muy bueno. Sí quizá Vlad no le pareció tan raro. Sí Jack a pesar de ser adulto continúa siendo un niño de corazón. Sip, re tonto que Omi fuera el perro de Pedrosa. Interesantes hipótesis. ¿Otra vez Chasie tiene problemas mentales? Ay pobrecito, y sí era obvio que Kimiko fuera la viuda joven. El de la máscara, obvio que era Omi. El Vaje al Oeste no tiene nada en particular solo lo mencioné porque sí y ya. Pues sí "mortal" lo pude interpretar de dos significados, pero no sé a cuál te refieres. Es mejor "radical". Los tiros si eran para matar porque como viste en el capi anterior Raimundo mandó a matar a Chase. **

**Pues sí, hasta yo misma me sorprendo como conecto las cosas. Para mí que a Jack lo hicieron así (amanerado) para hacer reír a los niños. A mí me gusta Chase más como villano y creo que no está en su incumbencia enamorarse de alguien. Y Guan y Chase pudieron conocerse pero porque tenían ocho años tratándose. Y no son hermanos, se querían como tal. Así es... Chico pegamento es Dashi. **

**Celebra por ahora Gushito, que hayas adivinado que Dashi era el ministro y marido de Kimiko, la viuda. Es lo único que vas a acertar. ¿Kimiko madre de Omi? Eso es bastante raro, ya me lo habían dicho antes, pero ni hasta yo misma tenía pensado en ningún momento. Quién sabe. Bien, es bueno saber que hasta ahora he podido ubicar cosas de la serie en el fic, ya que me da entender que a pesar de ser un AU. No está del todo lejos de algunas cosillas. Te adelanto que en el capi que vienes vas a tener la sorpresota de tu vida. ¡Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES DEL FIC! **

**Uf, esperando que te haya gustado el capi. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Holis! Me alegro saber que la relación entre Edward y tú va muy bien. Sí es cierto, es muy interesante el punto de vista de Omi y su historia es muy triste, se me ocurrió a través de Los Victorinos. Pues Omi despertó, pero no precisamente entre Jack y Chase como piensas, amaneció en su mansión. Sí sería lindo conocer la historia de amor entre Omi y Megan, ya sé cuando Omi volverá a intervenir, pero tengo que ver donde lo pongo. Aunque Jack no estará incluido en esas narraciones porque recuerda que él se enteró justo ahora y cuando se conocieron fue hace tiempo. Me gustaría actualizar los fics cada semana, pero no puedo. Me gustaría subir todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, pero entonces me quedaría sin fics y aparte que mis estudios consumen mucho tiempo (salgo demasiado tarde y el poco tiempo libre lo consumen mis tareas y estudios, el mes de marzo será un mes fuerte para mi cabeza, pero no para mis manos). Voy hacer todo lo que pueda. Espero que este capi haya satisfecho tu espera. Hasta entonces.**

**PD: No vale si quieres te digo quién es el asesino. ¡No voy a responder esa pregunta!... Voy a dejar que la averigües porque soy perversa :P**


	10. La Despedida

**10º**

_**La Despedida**_

El aire se ha vuelto frío aunque el sol no se ha puesto totalmente. Empero había comenzado a llover. Hace dos horas que nos fuimos del apartamento de Ashley. Los años no pudieron borrar aquellos días intensos y fugaces. Ashley destacó como ágil gimnasta en la secundaria lo que le permitió obtener una beca para estudiar ingeniería electrónica en una universidad de categoría, también cursaba en una prestigiosa academia de modelaje. Nunca comprendí en la parte del cuento por qué optó por renunciar todas esas cosas y escoger ser una ladrona de guante blanco. Noté que Spicer tampoco llegó a explicarlo o siquiera también entenderlo y no tardé en contarle la extraña conversación de Bean. Él respondió que tal vez Roy Bean debía contestarnos unas preguntas. Seguramente conoce más información de la que debería.

Spicer tomó una desviación rigurosa hacia la mansión Dusseldorf. Parece ser que Hannibal guardaba una profunda admiración al ámbito alemánico. Supuestamente en su oficina y los retratos que colgaban estaban vinculados con la segunda guerra mundial. Hasta conservaba una bandera con el símbolo nazi. Una casa de dos pisos, dos espacios para dos coches en la cochera, una chimenea de ladrillos rojos, 6 paredes de ventana y las paredes revestidas con pintura blanca a cuadros de café oscuro, tejado escalonado color ceniza y puertas de madera y contaba con un jardín llamativo y tupido de coníferas. Aún de día pude divisar los helicópteros de colores sobrevolar alrededor del lote frondoso y oír el canto de las cigarras.

Nos bajamos del coche apenas aparcamos a una cuadra. Atravesamos un sendero asfaltado hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Nos pareció muy extraño, pero cuando tocamos el timbre nadie se nos acercó a atendernos y la puerta estaba abierta. Empezamos a preguntar en voz alta si había alguien en esta casona tan solitaria. Pronto tuvimos que tener cuidado donde pisábamos. Spicer casi tropieza con una vela roja puesta en un platillo.

-He oído estas cosas del feng shui y esas cosas raras para aromatizar la casa, empero esto es ridículo –A lo largo habían más velas rojas colocadas en platillos. Decidí aventurarme e ir a investigar. Del vestíbulo pasé a un pasillo estrecho hacia una sala de estar. Las paredes eran igual pintadas de blanco y el piso color hueso relucía como si acababan de trapearlo. Aquí eran donde las velas más se concentraban. No solo el suelo estaba repleto de velas sino la mesilla de caoba del centro. Los sillones de cuero nácar que iban desde guardar asiento para una persona hasta cuatro. Sobre la mesilla noté una botella de ron. Llamé a Roy Bean, pero apenas alcé la mirada: Lo encontré. Roy Bean tenía los brazos extendidos, envuelto a ellos un tipo de tela negra que abrazaba la parte superior de dos columnas en extremos opuestos, tenía la cabeza gacha y volteando hacia un lado, los ojos cerrados, denoté 3 rasguños en su cuello, la boca cosida y abrochado a su corbata una pluma roja.

-¡Spicer! –Me volteé, pero enseguida me congelé. Detrás de mí tenía al Escritor Fantasma.

Vestía una capa negra de seda abrochada al cuello, él tenía una camiseta negra manga larga ajustada a la cintura con cierre frontal y guanteletes, pantalón negros delineando su silueta, botas negras con tacón grueso bajo, llevaba en su mano un bastón y en uno de los extremos se observa una garra cuyas uñas son largas y curvas, la capa incluía una capucha que cubría su cabeza parcialmente. Su cara era tapada por un tipo de máscara. Una máscara de cera de muñeca con piel color durazno. Sus labios rosados y carnosos dibujaban una sonrisa. Nariz respingona. La abertura de sus ojos era dónde podían asomar sus verdaderos ojos. Empero se extendía del lado occidental de la frente una quemadura hasta el puente de la nariz. No sentí miedo sino fascinación porque era la primera vez que lo veía. Nunca se me ocurrió el aspecto de mí extraño amigo o enemigo. Llevó el dedo índice hasta sus labios. Pidiendo mí silencio. Escuché unos alaridos. Me volteé. Para mí mayor sorpresa vi un segundo Escritor Fantasma, la diferencia es que su máscara de muñeco mostraba los labios fruncidos. Como si estuviera triste. Sus brazos apretaban el cuerpo de una mucama de la casa que socorría mí ayuda, empero velozmente ella cayó inconsciente por el pañuelo olor a formol. Apenas giré sobre mí mismo. El mismo pañuelo que usaron con la señora fue usado en mí contra, sentí el penetrante olor metiéndome por mis orificios nasales y adormeciendo mis sentidos. Mis ojos se me cerraban. Luché, pero había recibido lo suficiente de ese olor para caer dormido.

* * *

Me meto en pesadillas en donde las cosas más lóbregas que he tratado de no mantener a la vista se manifiestan a través de detalles muy vividos que me parecen muy reales. ¿Cuántas veces he visto morir a Omi a manos del Escritor Fantasma? ¿Cuántas veces he revivido el día en que me mandaron a esa horrenda prisión? ¿De cuántas formas me imaginé siendo el payaso de Guan y Pedrosa? ¿De cuántas formas me he imaginado a Spicer apuñalándome por la espalda? Ya sea haciendo realidad aquella expresión en sentido figurado o el Escritor Fantasma descubriendo su rostro y ver a Spicer. Así funcionan las constantes alucinaciones.

Cuando por fin vuelvo en mí, me quedo tumbado, esperando la siguiente ola de imágenes. Y cuando veo que mí cuerpo ha expulsado los efectos de aquel olor penetrante. Me llevo la mano a la cabeza pero con solo estirarme me supone un esfuerzo enorme. Consigo ponerme de pie. Reconocí al cuerpo de homicidios de inmediato. Alguien me saludó. Jack estaba tras de mí con una sonrisa boba. Volvió a recoger su chaqueta de cuello alto con el que me ha tapado mientras hacía un ovillo en el sofá. Si tan solo pudiera quemar esta ropa, le pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente.

-Tres horas; tú y Elsa fueron atacados por el Escritor Fantasma, se incorporó unos minutos antes que tú y ahora están haciéndole un retrato hablado para ver cómo era el asesino... Al parecer son dos asesinos ¿Eso es cierto?... –Repentinamente las últimas imágenes antes de caer inconsciente bombardearon mí mente; asentí- No obstante hemos descubierto una cosa interesante, parece ser que mientras los asesinos acarreaban sus cuerpos en el sofá donde él mató a Hannibal; ella escuchó la voz de uno de los asesinos y le pareció escuchar la voz de una mujer... Parece ser que nuestro Escritor Fantasma es una Escritora Fantasma.

-Una mujer no podría cargar con mí peso, debe de tener un aliado y seguramente el otro de los Escritores Fantasmas es un hombre ¿Pero quién?

-No sabemos, lo que sí sabemos es que Hannibal murió envenenado con éter y no sabemos por qué pero si hay sospechosos, ¿Adivina quiénes son?

-¡Pero sí fui atacado por el asesino!

-Es tú palabra contra la suya porque no hay testigos que aseguren que fuiste atacado por él, además que la señora estaba adormecida para cuando la estaban atacando –Puse los ojos en blanco- También es sospechosa de haber matado a Hannibal, su propia esposa: Wuya Miyo.

Así que Wuya entró al círculo de los sospechosos. Mientras caminábamos hacia donde nos esperaba Guan. Pasamos por la comisaría donde estaban los encargados de resolver el caso. Algunos bebiendo café. Otros leyendo unos informes. Otros analizando el último asesinato. Las fotografías de la escena del crimen fueron colgados en un afiche cercano al donde tenía a los sospechosos. Veo que han separado a las mujeres de los hombres. En el lado de las mujeres reconocí a Kimiko Tohomiko, Wuya Miyo, dos nuevas figuras. Una era una mujer con cabellera roja, ojos verdes esmeraldas, piel color crema y sonreía muy dulcemente. Le pregunté a Spicer quién era ella. Él me contó que era la secretaria o ayudante de Pedrosa en el ministerio. Se llamaba Dyris. La otra era... ¿Ashley? ¿Qué hacía ella cómo sospechosa? En el lado de los hombres había un abanico de opciones: Estoy yo (naturalmente), Pedrosa, Bailey padre, Bailey Jr., PandaBubba y Tohomiko padre. Si eran dos asesinos y si la señora tenía razón como yo en mis sospechas, uno de estos estaba afiliado con la otra columna. La señora estaba en una sala de interrogatorios charlando con Guan y un hombre a su lado que cargaba un block de dibujo. Spicer y yo vimos a través del vidrio. Le pregunté dónde estaba cuando me dirigí a la sala de estar. Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

-Me fui a la cocina en busca de lo mismo que tú –Respondió rápidamente- Lastimosamente ya Hannibal estaba indispuesto y con él fueron a la tumba todas las respuestas de tu pasado; averigüe al leer un expediente sobre Hannibal que él era el director del hospital en donde tú solías trabajar y que perdieras tú puesto, él fue uno de los principales benefactores, por eso Guan tiene la certeza qué eres el principal sospechoso...

Seguidamente de haber terminado de hablar con la mucama. Guan salió de la cabina junto a su otro acompañante quien había retratado al asesino tal y como yo lo recordaba. Guan dijo a su asistente que debían reportar a Wuya a la comisaría para hacerle unas preguntas. Tenía ganas de reprocharle por cómo se había atrevido a dudar de qué fui atacado por el asesino si bien preferí preguntarle qué era eso de que había otro Chase en la prisión. Guan arqueó las cejas. Le dije que Roy Bean me había dicho algo parecido antes de morir. Guan se rió entre dientes. Él fue hasta el departamento de homicidios. Empujando a un lado el papeleo, halló un control remoto y presionó uno de los botones a uno de los televisores. Se sentó al borde del mesón. Vimos que se trataba de una cámara escondida que parecía filmar una celda y se celebraba en un lugar muy conocido: La Fortaleza 46 para criminales dementes, mí celda. Y ahí estaba ocupado por una persona muy parecida a mí. Podía ser mí gemelo.

-Se llama Edward, es un actor el cual ha estudiado tu comportamiento a través de los videos que te hemos grabado; suplirá tu lugar; mañana se cerrará la investigación por medio de un juicio...

-No es tan mala idea, calvito, ya que si alguien reconoce a Chase estamos perdido –Admitió Spicer. No me sentí bien. Podría dejar que ese hombre sufra en mí lugar, pero no fui capaz de darme ese lujo. No asumía mis responsabilidades como si no tuviera los pantalones para hacerlo. Me alejé arduo. Spicer puso una mano sobre mí hombro. Asentí para hacerle saber que me sentía bien. Justamente Guan recibió un sobre que alguien había dejado en la puerta del departamento de homicidio. Al abrirlo extrajo un CD que al ponerlo en la reproductora. Nos quedamos estupefactos.

La pantalla mostró una habitación revestida de un rosa chillón y un poco debajo de la mitad se dibujaba unas líneas como una banda nácar con unas flores y mariposas diseñadas. Lo más extraño es que lucía como un dormitorio. Los muebles, el lecho, el piso, los estantes y el closet entreabierto estaban bombardeados con unas muñecas. Muchas muñecas de las cuales variaban del material en que estaban hechas. Bean estaba en una silla y sus manos las ataron en el respaldo de la silla. Vimos que más de una cámara filmaba su tortura. Eso mostraba que Roy Bean no fue asesinado en su casa, sino el Escritor Fantasma lo secuestró (posiblemente de regreso a su casa cuando pasó por la de Spicer) y lo torturó. Eso explicaría por qué el asesino estaba todavía cuando Spicer y yo llegamos. Guan apagó la televisión. Roy Bean no hacía más que chillar y rogar por su vida. Quiso volver a corroborar si nosotros estábamos descifrando las pistas del asesino. Spicer lo confirmó. Él nos dijo que cuando la forense se llevó a Roy Bean. El asesino utilizó su piel como lienzo y su navaja como pincel para escribir un mensaje en sus muñecas.

-¿Un mensaje? –Guan nos llevó al afiche donde estaban las fotografías que habían tomado de la escena del crimen. Las siguientes mostraban el cuerpo de Bean sobre una fría mesa de metal con la piel azulada y la sangre seca, diseccionando lentamente su cuerpo para hallar las causas de muerte. Guan nos señaló dos en especial. Una donde el médico forense alzó el brazo de Roy Bean y, la otra exactamente lo mismo solo que con el otro brazo. Escrito en el lateral de sus brazos formaba la frase de: Nothing To Hide. Nos inquirió si entendíamos que significa. Sacudimos la cabeza. Pero había algo que no encajaba y era el papel de la muñeca hasta Guan discernía lo mismo que yo. La Dra. Izumi se nos acercó, nos dijo la hipótesis de que el asesino posiblemente tuviera un trauma que le haya permitido asumir el objeto como algo trascendental que cambiara de forma abrupta su vida, el asesino usaba una máscara de muñeca quemada. ¿Quién podría tener un trauma con una muñeca quemada? Jack tosió aún cuando el clímax sucumbía a punto de llegar una conclusión. Nos volteamos hacia él.

-Oh nada, solo tosí, bueno creo que ha sido suficiente hablar de asesinos y todo eso... Mejor nos vamos, hasta otro Guanti –Sonrió nerviosamente Spicer, jalándome con él. Pude oler su miedo. Spicer estaba ocultándome algo. No sé por qué, pero sospecho que Tohomiko está involucrada en todo esto. Hasta ahora es lo único que ha puesto a Jack tan nervioso.

* * *

Estábamos de regreso en la mansión Spicer. Había una presión molesta en el aire en que me incomodaba bastante. En el trayecto devuelta no se produjo ni una palabra. Spicer se dedicó a abrir el siguiente vínculo que el asesino nos ha enviado. No son pistas sino coordenadas y quiere que vayamos a un lugar. Estuvimos resolviendo por un buen rato las coordenadas en la habitación de Spicer. Porque así lo he pedido. Comprobé efectivamente que todo estaba tal como lo vi a través de la cámara espía de Ashley. Cuando dirigí una mirada a la pantalla plasma con el videojuego aún encendido, él se excusó de la misma forma que dijo Ashley.

-¡Oye, todo genio tiene derecho a tener un descanso de vez en cuando!

Se sentó al borde su cama matrimonial con su tablet en manos mientras elegí tomar asiento en un sofá de terciopelo blanco. Vi por encima de la cabeza de Jack una foto puesta sobre la cómoda. La fotografías de Tohomiko y él juntos. _Entonces sí fueron pareja_.

-¡Bingo! Conozco esta dirección y nos lleva a la biblioteca en el campus de la universidad... Apuesto que lo que escribió el asesino en las muñecas de Hannibal corresponde al título de un libro ¿No crees...? ¿Chase? –Estaba fuera de mí asiento tomando entre mis manos la foto de la pareja. Tan solo tocar la foto percibí los sentimientos de la alegría de estar enamorado. Mi corazón se retorció de puro coraje. La retoqué cuidadosamente como si fuera pintura. Y escuché un ruido detrás. Spicer se levantó de su lecho. Sabía a quién estaba mirando. Giré sobre mí mismo. Exigí explicaciones a través de la mirada.

-La amaba, desde el momento en que la vi yo supe simplemente que era ella para mí y que tan solo por un rato me haría muy feliz; vi como sus pompones rojos y blancos rebotaban al aire, como su pelo negro y lacio ondeaba a través del cielo de verano, memoricé su sonrisa blanca y reluciente mientras ensayaba sus cantos de animadora y cabriolas con las demás porristas en el campo de futbol recién cortado... –Confesó Spicer, sus ojos se iluminaron de un fulgor repentino; metió las manos en los bolsillos dirigiéndose a mí- Nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria; hasta entonces solo sabía que su papá era un magnate japonés a cargo de una compañía constructora, una posición única para este enclave en las artes liberales, su familia procedía de valores japoneses y todo el árbol genealógico moría pacíficamente en el ensueño y después de sus prácticas de porristas ella ayudaba a su padre en el negocio... Era una chica popular en su escuela, amable pero no saliente, atractiva pero recatada; una chica buena y pura que se esfuerza por sacar buenas notas, iba a la iglesia, no estaba interesada en salir con nadie, sumisa y obediente a las órdenes de su padre –Cogió la fotografía, se dibujó una sonrisa benévola en su rostro mientras su tono de voz adquiría cierta destemplanza- Nos conocimos en la feria de ciencia en donde cómo siempre arruiné todo cuando presenté uno de mis robots y algo salió mal, intenté esconderme de las personas que querían arreglar cuentas conmigo por haber estropeado sus proyectos, menos uno y ese proyecto me golpeó.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella después o antes que te golpeara con su proyecto?

-Creo que justo ahí cuando recuperé la consciencia lo único que vi fue su hermoso rostro más resplandeciente que el sol y su cálida y dulce voz pidiéndome disculpas, ya que había presentado un láser que se mueve por energía de protones y, éste golpeó algo y ese "algo", una antena que en realidad era un decodificador de mensajes alienígenas de otro chamo, fue lo que me pegó... Nunca había conocido a una chica tan linda que estuviera interesada en el mundo de la tecnología y pudiera comprenderme tan bien; ella fue quien descubrió la falla de mí robot y pudo reprogramarlo; hasta ahora me ha servido para crear estos que están en la casa, lo hizo como manera de disculparse por haberme golpeado y volver a retomar cada quien por su lado, empero yo no quería volver a mí lado... –Reprimió un gemido, Spicer se contenía por evitar llorar ante mí- Fue cuando me puse a averiguar todo sobre ella y buscar un tiempo en mí horario para verla; más que todo en sus prácticas de porrista; Kimiko sabía que le había estado siguiendo la pista pero no dijo nada hasta que nos reencontramos en la catedral y le propuse ser amigos... Por fortuna, ella no tomó a mal mis intenciones y bueno ahí empezó la magia... Chase -Puso una mano sobre mí pierna, decidí ignorarlo- ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?

-No -Gruñí estremeciéndome- ¿Y durante esos días de novios tú crees que le hayas dejado una huella? Es decir, ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que el hijo de Tohomiko sea tuyo? –Jack arrugó la nariz.

-No creo, no recuerdo que ella y yo... –Dijo mirando a la pared, jugueteando con los dedos índices de ambas manos- Digo, Kimi fue la única chica que me correspondió, eso creo, y la primera chica con la que llegue algo lejos... Pero no taaaaaaaan lejos -Decidí no volver a insitir del tema y como Spicer ya estaba muy sensible para responderme si ella tenía alguna conexión con las muñecas, pero aquella respuesta anterior no me sonó convicente

-¿Cómo fue que terminaron si los dos estaban tan sincronizados?

-Duramos como novios al menos 2 años, el otro año era de amigos y conocidos, yo estaba muy feliz ya que no había llegado tan lejos con una chica y como tú sabes... Al principio todo es maravilloso y hermoso; vivimos momentos de locura y alegría, la amé con toda mi energía y ella me respondió con tanta y tanta vida... Era la mujer de mis sueños, la mujer perfecta para mí: Cálida, alegre, tierna, curiosa, atlética, bella, talentosa, simpática, afanosa, comprensiva aunque un poquito temperamental –Se rió, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla; se restregó rápidamente- A diferencia de las demás chicas que me veían como un bicho raro, ella veía mí verdadero genio; me veía inteligente; y creí que era la única persona capaz de entrar a mí mundo... Hasta que llegó la despedida en manos del dolor después de mil y un días de pasiones compartidas; un final con besos amargos e inciertos, con lágrimas cayendo al sonreír; sé que ella me amó como nunca, pero así todo esto es parte del misterio del vivir; el viejo Tohomiko no le gustaba que su buena hija se mezclara con gente criptica como yo y le ordenó alejarse de mí... Aún trato de explicarme cómo fue que rompimos si íbamos tan bien y los brasas del amor no se habían enfriado siquiera un poco, ella cambió rudamente... Y ambos lo sabíamos, de repente Kimiko comenzó a faltar a nuestras citas, no nos veíamos tan seguido, nuestros besos eran fríos... Ya no había amor y, cuando la esperé en el parque para una cita, leí en el periódico que se casaba con otro al día siguiente...

-Ya veo, debido a tu fallido éxito con las chicas al enamorarte de mujeres inasequibles, ¿Te convertiste en gay? –Inquirí.

-¿Me convertí en qué?... ¡Ah sí, sí! Digo, ¿Pero a qué se debe esa desconfianza sobre mí?

-Ashley me dijo que no confiara en ti.

-Ya veo, esa maldita gatúbela –Se restregó con fuerza la cara- Perdóname sé que te enferma los débiles como yo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer Chase? Soy humano; soy un tipo que no sabe qué es lo que realmente quiere en la vida, quizás ya estoy a punto de alcanzar mis treinta pero dentro de mí hay un chico miedoso; soy alguien dividido entre una vida delictiva y una vida de la rectitud y tú... Cuando te conocí la primera vez te veías perfecto y no dejabas que las emociones sometieran tu calma habitual, alguien que soportó todas las consternaciones habidas y por haber y supo como sobrellevar el peso de lo correcto y lo incorrecto –Dijo él- Sentía que a veces estabas en una cima, ahí inalcanzable, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he admirado a lo largo de todo este tiempo para habernos conocidos en tan pocos días... Tal vez pensarás que soy un baboso confesándote todo esto y sé lo que dirás, pero mí confianza no estará tranquila hasta que lo haga lo siento... Quizá todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ganar una pizca de reconocimiento de tu parte, como si esperara algún día sentirme a tu altura…

-Jack... -Él me miró a los ojos, creo que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila- Me es halagador hacerme saber tu admiración hacia mí, ten la certeza que desconocía de que así pensabas cómo soy; la verdad es que no muestro mucho de cómo me siento pues que de dónde vengo –Tragué duró- No estamos acostumbrados mostrarnos así, aprendimos que sería el blanco más fácil de herir a un humano, sin embargo, también he llegado a vivir contratiempos de los que muchos han marcado mí vida y mi manera de pensar y sentir las cosas, no me he querido deshacerse de esas marcas porque tengo la esperanza de que tal vez algún día me fortalezca de ellas... Pero a menudo no todo el mundo tiene la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, yo creo que tú sí, demostrar al mundo ser lo más humano posible es la esencia del vivir, es una cualidad maravillosa... No me parece que seas baboso diciéndome esto, pero admito que tienes razón en cuanto a la debilidad y yo... Tal vez me afané bastante con la concepción de algunas palabras –Preferí no seguir dando rodeos, algo me dice que él ya me entendía sin siquiera pensarlo- Spicer creo que me a-ag-agra-ag...

-Chase estás un poco demacrado, ¿Quieres agua?

-Me agradas –Completé. Spicer arqueó las cejas. Ocurrió lo inesperado. La lámpara explotó en centellas. Desplomándose frente nuestros ojos. Subsiguientemente todas las demás luces le siguieron. Un apagón afectó a toda la mansión de Spicer. Y a CosmosXiaolin. Creo que mis palabras desequilibraron la armonía del mundo.

-¡Tú también me agradas! Y creo que mejor me voy a averiguar qué pasa.

-Ay, Spicer –Bostecé.

* * *

Un nuevo día comienza. Me desperté abrazado a una mañana congelada decembrina. El sol bajó de temperatura. Del cielo repentinamente cayeron unos esféricos y perfectos copos de nieve que se acumularon paso a paso formando montículos. El cielo se tiñó de un azul claro y los pisos se rodearon de nieve. Ya todos sabrían que se acercaba el momento de descansar por fin. La gente salía vestida con trajes muy abrigos. El invierno me gusta. Tan apacible y desalmado debo ser que ni frío siento. En cambio Spicer y Megan, salieron titiritando. Esta vez el tiempo pasó demasiado pausado. Por estas épocas, el robot de cocina nos ofreció un desayuno recién sacado del honor y chocolate caliente para la garganta. Posteriormente de ser el primero en terminar como de costumbre acepté la bufanda que Spicer me obsequió y luego decidimos irnos con Megan a la universidad por nuestra siguiente pista. Se sentía un poco rara que fuéramos con ella.

Se notaba a leguas que estaba acostumbrada a ir sola. Era un campus. En forma de una gigantesca redonda con varias escuelas situadas conforme ibas adentrándote. El aire de la juventud se sentía a unas cuadras. Jóvenes universitarios pasaban en grupos circulando alrededor. Spicer había estudiado en esta universidad primeramente así que no fue necesario que Megan nos dijera cuál era la biblioteca. Nos despedimos luego de llegar al centro. Megan fue a la derecha donde se unió con sus amigas y nosotros dos a la izquierda. Cruzamos por un pasaje estrecho. Atravesando unos arcos y cruzándonos con la gente joven. Dando un vistazo a mí en torno, una arboleda de un muy vivo color verde nos rodeaba. Spicer señaló un edificio macizo al noroeste de nuestro asiento. Era una biblioteca colosal. La reconocí por el garboso color blanco.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos encontramos cruzando el umbral. Fuimos recibidos por una ráfaga de aire acondicionado. Una recepción a una esquina. Una fila de estanterías divididas por secciones y al fondo se extendían más. Separando las filas mesones con una generosa cantidad de sillas para leer. Nos acercamos al bibliotecólogo.

-Buen día, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Buen día, eso esperamos, mire mí amigo y yo venimos hasta acá en busca de un libro muy en particular: ¿Nothing To Hide? ¿Lo conoce?

-Un momento por favor –Se dirigió al ordenador, tecleó rápidamente en busca del dichoso libro por el fichero digital- No lo han pedido mucho a las editoriales, estáis de suerte solo tenemos uno, por aquí por favor... –El bibliotecólogo salió del mostrador, dirigiéndose a la sección de ficción, específicamente misterio. Se encaramó en unas escaleras de ruedas para desplazarse en busca de la parte de arriba. Estuvimos revisando en busca del libro un buen rato hasta que finalmente damos con él. El bibliotecólogo sacó un libro entre dos de grosor grueso. Se bajó de un salto, dándonoslo. Servicialmente el empleado se dispuso a la orden por si necesitábamos algo. Asentimos con la cabeza. Nos sentamos en uno de los mesones. Su cubierta vislumbraba a un hombre vestido elegantemente con un libro escondido bajo el brazo mientras el conjunto de hojas se escapaban al ser sopladas por el viento. El hombre cruzaba una calle nocturna y sola siendo acechado por una máscara de muñeca quemada. La textura del libro era lisa. Spicer lo volteó, leyendo la sinopsis del libro:

"Alejandro Calderón es el mejor agente del FBI, pero a la vista de todos es un incompetente amanerado. Salvador del Ávila es un misterioso hombre con antecedentes penales que recurre, desesperado, a la ayuda de Alejandro por encontrar a su hijo perdido. Ya que supuestamente está tras la mirada de un asesino en serie conocido como El Escritor Fantasma. Juntos unirán sus fuerzas por descubrir la verdad, por más terrorífica que sea".

-¡¿Mierda, qué falacia es esta?! -Spicer ojeó las páginas, frustrado, se detuvo en el prefacio donde había un prefacio y en el centro una pluma roja. Había unas palabras subrayadas.

_Prefacio_

_...Tengo tres primogénitos: Uno bueno, uno malo y uno ingenuo..._

-¿Tres primogénitos? Pero es imposible... –Susurré. De pronto saltó una chispa de intuición en medio de aquel turbulento silencio y encajaron los detalles. Todo esto nos conduciría a una espeluznante verdad que nos pondría en posiciones que nunca pensamos en una batalla donde se ponían en juego mí cordura. ¿Es que nunca jamás se iba a terminar?

* * *

**A/N: ¿Serán señales del cielo? Me mandaron a hacer un trabajo sobre el continente Asiático. ¿No lo ven? Asia = Duelo Xiaolin. O en parte al menos. A cada rato este misterio se pone mucho más sabroso. El título se debe a una canción que utilizo cuando escribo escenas entre Kimi y Jack, ya se podrían indagar que es una relación frustrada. Bueno fue interesante cómo fue la muerte de Hannibal, la segunda víctima consumada. ¿Qué os parece la imagen del Escritor Fantasma? A mí me gusta, bastante tétrica. ¿Y por qué él/ella usa una máscara de cera de una muñeca quemada? ¿Qué significado tiene?**

**-Ninguno.**

**Pero lo más interesante es que parece ser que nuestro asesino maestro (ó cómplice) es una mujer. **

**-Eso reduce la búsqueda. **

**Y también descubrimos que tenéis que desenmascarar a dos asesinos, pero como soy muy piadosa. Solo desenmascararán al primero ya que él/ella es quien tiene el motivo de por qué asesinar. Pero si quieren desenmascarar a ambos, pues bien. Tal vez atrapen a uno por lo menos. La charla entre Chase y Jack fue profunda, originó un clímax que por un momento se conllevó a los sentimientos, muy vagamente expresé mi opinión de la relación entre estos dos y para romper el hielo (para los que son amantes del Chack) me estarán insultando ya que si fuera amante del yaoi hubiera puesto:**

"**...Ocurrió lo inesperado. Asalté su boca con una ferocidad en que carecía de mí control... Y blablablá"...**

**Pero como no me gusta el yaoi, pero lo respeto. No lo hice así y añadí algo divertido. Pues que Chase tiene la conducta de menospreciarlo en la serie y aquí le tengo alguito de compasión a Jack, puse que Chase le confesara que le agradaba a pesar de ser gay. Y todo hizo BUM. Pero si hay algo que de verdad nadie se esperó es lo de Nothing To Hide, ¿Cuál papel asumirá en este fic? ¿Quiénes son los tres primogénitos? ¡Y el que lo averigüe ganará un premio!**

**-¿Es broma?**

**No, es en serio. Aquí está mí lista de sospechosos. Dos de ellos son los Escritores Fantasmas. Los que tienen asterisco son los posibles tres primogénitos. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. ¿Puede alguien concederme el deseo de que cuando lea mí correo vea New Review? :333333 ¡Hasta un próximo capi!**

**Chase Young: Médico, especialidad neurocirugía. **

**Jack Spicer: Ex agente del FBI.***

**Omi Crudo: Sicario/Criminal (especialmente a la venta de mercancía en el mercado negro).***

**Megan Spicer: Estudiante universitaria de comunicación social. **

**Raimundo Pedrosa: Ministro de Relaciones Interiores.***

**Kimiko Tohomiko: Empresaria. **

**Clay Bailey: Abogado.***

**Jessie Bailey: Fiscal.**

**Teniente Guan Li: Jefe del departamento de control y justicia y cuerpo de homicidios.**

**Keiko Izumi: Psiquiatra.**

**Jermaine Marsden: Criminal (se dedica especialmente a la venta de mercancía en el mercado negro, pero no le importa hacer otros trabajos a cambio de buen dinerito).***

**Hannibal Roy Bean: Diputado.**

**Wuya Miyo: Ama de casa, trabaja en una fundación.**

**Sr. Fung: Ex Ministro de Relaciones Interiores.**

**Tubbimura Sonozaki: Agente del FBI.***

**Vladimir Utterson: Mercenario.***

**PandaBubba: Ex criminal, actualmente es un líder a seguir en "los suburbios". **

**Le Mime: Actor/mimo callejero.**

**Toshiro Tohomiko: Empresario de una compañía constructora.**

**Sr. Bailey: Ministro de la Defensa.**

**Ashley Flean: Ex modelo; criminal (se especializa en la falsificación) y una maestra hacker.**

**Dashi Zhang: Ministro de Relaciones Interiores. Fue dado por muerto antes de esta "novela".**

**Gigi: Periodista, trabajaba en el periódico de ComosXiaolin.**

**Dyris: Secretaria, trabaja en el Ministerio de Relaciones Interiores. **

**Konflange: Líder de la Resistencia contra la presa.**

**Jackson: Uno de los niños de "los suburbios". Se desconoce si hay parientes consanguíneos con él, por lo tanto es considerado en calidad de orfandad.* (si se preguntan quién es él, es el morrito de ojos grandes azules que Chase y Jack encontraron cuando fueron a ver a PandaBubba y para sacarle las canas a Jack, le puse su nombre. Ya verán luego)**

**Okey, estas son las reglas de mí juego: Digan tres nombres de los que marqué en asterisco, y especifiquen quién es el bueno, quién es el malo y quién es el inocente. El ganador lo diré en el capi que viene. Si es usuario a través de un MP (o a no ser que quiera compartir su premio con los demás).**

**-¡Ay no, púdrete sino adivinaste!**

**Y si no es usuario sino un anónimo lo diré en el próximo capi. Cosa que beneficiará a todos los lectores del fic****. Si nadie gana, entonces el premio se omitirá. Ese ganador podrá escoger entre estos dos premios:**

**1º Premio. Pista: Daré una pista de quién es el asesino.**

**2º Premio. Pregunta: El ganador me hará una sola pregunta, y yo les responderé con un "sí", "no", "estás cerca".**

**Así que esmérense que lo que viene es candanga. Tal vez abra otro concurso, pero debo saber qué es lo que deben averiguar. **

**PD: Desde inicio a fin de este fic. Dieciséis rostros de estos veintiséis personajes serán horriblemente asesinados. Ya dos se han ido. ¿Quieres descubrir quiénes son los otros catorce? Pues mantente atento en otro capítulo de El Escritor Fantasma.**

* * *

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Holis! Debes de estar en shock oficialmente ya que esto refuta tu teoría de que Chase sea el Escritor Fantasma (o a no ser que contrató a dos cómplices en "su otro yo" y les ordenó que lo atacaran). **

**-Pero entonces serían tres asesinos.**

**Así que Omi no tiene ninguna relación con el Escritor Fantasma. Bueno hubo un pequeño Omi x Megan en Yo Contra El Mundo. Oh... En uno de tus dos últimos reviews acabas de descifrar una enésima parte del misterio, pero no te diré cuál es. Nopis, hay un actor haciéndose pasar por Chase para no tener broncas con la autoridad por obra y gracia de Guan.**

**Ya conozco la peli, no hace falta que me pongas comillas al aire. La protagonizó Angelina Jolie, ¿O me equivoco? Bueno aquí tampoco decimos "radical" ni "mortal". Aquí decimos más que todo "qué arrecho" (sí, somos unos groseros) o para más recatado "más fino". Nop, no es raro que sospeches de Jack ya que está en la lista de sospechosos. Sí hay pistas difíciles.**

**Para mí este misterio es muy fácil y ya lo solucioné en el primer capi. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado porque a decir verdad es uno de mis favoritos. ¡Hasta entonces!**

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Ni hao! Jack y Kimiko juntos, un guiño al JackKim, aquí se reveló su triste historia de amor. Seguramente debes estar afilando el hacha para Kimiko por romperle el corazón. Sí, está de WTF. Lo de "Cosito", eso lo saqué de Grachi. Así ella le dice a Omi de cariño. Así es, Edward aparecerá en el capi que viene. Pero solamente ahí. Luego ustedes seguirán en su historia de amor francés. Raimundo está haciendo de las suyas, es cierto, pero aún no ha visto de lo que es capaz de hacer. ¿Qué hace Kimiko a su lado? Oh, eso se sabrá muy pronto querida. Claro que le estoy dando más maldad a Jack, no lo voy a poner tan patético. Lastimosamente, Ashley no fue la siguiente víctima si no Hannibal. Pero si te sirve de consuelo hice ver a Jack deseable, que dos mujeres se fijaran en él comprueba que aún levanta. Yo espero que no me mates por la escena entre Chase y Jack. Esperando que haya satisfecho este capi tu tiempo de espera. ¡Nos leemos! **


	11. El Misterio de los Tres Primogénitos

**11º**

_**El Misterio de los Tres Primogénitos**_

En el camino a casa, Chasie y yo estuvimos ojeando las páginas del libro. Prácticamente era un recuento de nuestras vidas desde que él huyó de la cárcel hasta un futuro proyecto. Era estúpido pensar que aquel libro pronosticaba el futuro pero no somos tan huevones. El libro narra desde un capítulo la historia narrada por Chase y el siguiente es narrado por mí, y así sucesivamente. Sin embargo, aquel libro profería secretos de los que no me hubiera gustado que Chase se enterara antes de tiempo. Megan ya me había conferido ello. Pero no creo que esté listo para exponer esta perturbadora verdad. Aunque por otro lado, confieso porque lo viví en carne propia, que no es divertido ocupar el papel de "el engañado". Con suerte pude arrebatarle el libro a Chase antes de que siguiera leyendo más sobre mí vida. Pero este tipo es de los que son suspicaces y pueden respirar cuando saben que algo anda extraño.

En el capítulo dos se hizo una bibliografía de lo que me convertí. Mí intransigente relación con mis padres. De niño nunca tuve un contacto cercano con mi padre que invertía todo el dinero del mundo en mí educación para ser un hombre de principios y negocios, con lo material creía que podía comprar mí amor; pero no pude sentir ni una pizca de amor por un hombre que le pegaba a Megan y martirizaba a mí madre que la forzaba a quererlo. Pero a pesar de que nos diera casa, comida y complaciera nuestros caprichos. La pureza de Megan entreabría un corazón lleno de amor para dar y perdonar las monstruosidades de mí padre.

Cuando supe que mi padre estaba muriendo, me enteré por celular y acto seguido me reí. Discutimos porque no quería ver a un hijo de puta solo para comprobar si estaba muerto, si iba para Estados Unidos para averiguarlo sería para construir una cascada de champán y bailar el paso doble sobre su entierro, y por ello fue que abandoné mí hogar. Sí señor Don Dios, soy un hijo de puta, soy come mierda, soy huevón y lo peor es que dije esas horribles cosas en estado sobrio. Pero es cierto soy un muchacho de dieciséis atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Decidimos adelantarnos al _futuro, _llegando a la página final en donde nuestros personajes sucumbían gloriosamente a manos de un asesino en serie nunca antes atrapado. Está claro que el Escritor Fantasma utilizó este libro como referencia para elaborar crimines que sucederán o aquí está su terrible plan para desmembrarnos a todos pieza por pieza. Oh sí, si mí triste vida fue escrita por una mentalidad enferma como esta. Deberían matar a esa persona sí son surrealistas. A pesar de que hoy es... Viernes, creo, las calles estaban llenas. Sin embargo, pudimos encontrar una manera de llegar rápidamente a mí ex casa.

* * *

Desde un par de días he elaborado una lista con los que podría ser el hijo de Chase. En los que estaban incluidos: Clay (no lo creo), Tubbimura (ni soñarlo), Jermaine (no me parece), Raimundo (por mí mismo descartaría esta opción por motivaciones personales y obvias), y lo que nos dejaría a Omi como candidato favorito en las nominaciones Premios Chase. Le di mí lista a Chase mientras buscaba el nombre del escritor que salía arriba. No encontré ni una biografía decente que me diera una pista sobre él. Se llamaba Gonzalo Fontanarrosa, no recuerdo haberme cruzado en mí vida con un tal Gonzalo ni menos en la de Chase, así que dudo que sepa algo de nuestra vida tan detalladamente o a no ser que este tío sea El Escritor Fantasma. Escribí en la barra de dirección su nombre y esperé los resultados. Hice clic en el primer vínculo. No hay nada de su vida que me resulte familiar. No nació aquí y es español. Pero no dice nada que escribió sino que fue un actor, bueno a los actores les da por escribir, eso lo sé. Lo único aquí que no cuadra para cada quién, es el asunto de los 3 Primogénitos.

-De esta lista, el más cercano tanto por preferencia mía como por sentido común sería Omi -Dijo Chase después de consultar y ver las fotografías de mis cinco primogénitos- Hay algo en ese muchacho que me inspira una sensación indescriptible –Ladeé la cabeza.

-¿Qué opinas de los 3 primogénitos? Al menos que en el primer parto tuvo trillizos, no creo que esto sea posible o a no ser que alguien tuvo tres personas característicamente jóvenes y muy cercana a ella misma y las haya sentido como sus primogénitos; de acuerdo a dónde va el relato creo que los conocemos, ¿Pero quiénes?

-Buen planteamiento.

-Oh, vas a tener que mirar esto –Le mostré mí tablet, en una de las fotografías de este señor. Un hombre de edad avanzada y piel cobriza, con pliegues que distinguían miles de arrugas moteados de manchas oscuras, cabello blanco y robusto con una camisa de flores azul y un pantalón holgado blanco. Estaba al lado de otro señor al que conocemos como Sr. Fung.

-Hay libros que tratan la vida de personas que en verdad existieron y contratan a escritores fantasmas para transcribir su vida en forma de cuento, ¿Quizá si el prefacio está dedicado a Fung?

-Por lo visto aquí se muestran como mejores amigos así que no me extrañaría, pero lo que en verdad temo es que sea una distracción para alejarnos; según estas fuentes bibliográficas, este tío murió a finales del siglo XX y no creo que fuera adivino para leer nuestras vidas; lo que me dejaría en teoría que el asesino utilizó a este hombre para escribir su libro del terror y sugiero que nos encaminemos a la Mansión de Dashi para descubrirlo.

-Spicer... Esta vez quiero pedirte una cosa –Dijo despacito- ¿Por qué tú no vas a la Mansión Tohomiko? –Preguntó mirando con esos ojos acaramelados en las que me perdí en ellos por tan vacilante pregunta.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-A arreglar unos asuntos –Me encogí de hombros, asintiendo. Creo que no nos vendría mal si caminábamos solos por un rato. ¿Sabéis lo difícil concentrarse al lado de este hombre tan él? ¡Aún no he muerto de tanta presión ejercida sobre mí! Pero no podemos negar que tiene el porte de un adonis. Chase y yo nos despedimos apenas salimos de mí mansión. Él se fue a la izquierda. Y yo escogí ir por la derecha. Chase parecía estar seguro a donde iba, espero que no se pierda. Sería una lástima derrochar algo tan bueno. A pesar que los años cambian en una estela de segundo. Aún recuerdo dónde quedaba la mansión de Dashi. Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente hundiéndome con su fuerza. El dolor agujeró mí pecho, recordándome esos primeros días luego de la ruptura. En la espera de poder desmayarme. No sucedió. Sacudí mí cabeza.

* * *

Creo que no me haría mal caminar. La mansión Tohomiko está colocada a unas avenidas de aquí yendo a la derecha. Al final de la manzana. Metí mis manos en los bolillos, me incliné ligeramente hacia delante. _Temblé aunque no tenía frío cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que aquel acontecimiento tuvo lugar. No quiero contar los días, pero cada día que ha pasado ha sido anotado como cicatriz en mí corazón. Tantas veces como he odiado tus recuerdos los he amado en lo más profundo de mis memorias y mi corazón, aquellos días de verano que solía compartir contigo. Me cuesta discernir los sonidos a mí alrededor, cada paso que doy está impregnado de tu esencia mientras voy al parque en donde todo empezó. Me senté en un banquito a esperar mientras aquella herida supuraba en una marca imborrable que habías abierto. La lluvia empañaba los juegos de los niños que jugaban en la parque, gente que corría de un lado a otro con el periódico encima de sus cabezas y yo sin moverme en el banco esperando sumido en una desesperanza que terminó en un continuo fuego molesto en el pecho cuando leí un viejo solitario y pasivo se sentó a mí lado leyendo un diario, a los pocos segundos de terminar la lluvia. Desde aquel día nunca pude experimentar una felicidad semejante, estaba atrapado en una claustrofóbica soledad. Mi vida era un puente que mí alma había tomado para estar contigo. Y luego vino Chase... Decidí que todo sería diferente. _Vacilante he llegado a la mansión de Dashi tras los pasos cortos y una respiración entrecortada, la magia de este lugar no ha cambiado nada. Suspiré profundamente.

Me aclaré la garganta, tocando el timbre. No escuché ningún pitido. Toqueteé la puerta con los nudillos. Se abrió sola. Tomé valor para gritar su nombre una vez más, de tantas veces que mí corazón clamó inútilmente malgastando, pero no escuché respuesta. Ni un alma. Es raro porque casitas como esta deben estar plagadas de sirvientes corriendo de acá para allá. No hay ningún alma. Me atrevo a seguir caminando, frecuentemente me volteo, debo de ser cauteloso con todo lo que me rodeaba. Mis manos no se separaron de la empuñadura de mí arma mientras subía por las escaleras y susurrando el nombre del viejo Fung. Me apresuro a sacar la tablet que llevo escondido bajo mí casaca. Oigo una respiración casi animal tras la puerta del corredor de la derecha. Era una puerta rectangular con un tallado cuidadoso. Esta puerta me recuerda una a la que vi a la Mansión Tohomiko, deslizo mis dedos por el pomo.

-Hola Jack, ¿Se te olvidaron los buenos modales?

Giré sobre mí mismo bruscamente. Kimiko se inclinó ligeramente sobre mí.

-¡Kimiko! –Choqué contra la puerta- Qué sorpresa verte aquí, bueno ni tanto porque esta es tu casa –Dije en un hilo de voz, llevé mí mano tras la nuca.

-Sé que no viniste por mí, lo que te hice es incomprensible, pasaron ya tantos años que es imposible recuperar los años perdido... ¿Con qué moral puedo negarte que entres a mí casa? ¿Viniste por Fung, verdad? No lo encontrarás aquí, ¿Sabes?

-No ya no importa, qué importuno soy si estás ocupada, mejor no –Quise irme, pero ella no me dejó. Me bloqueó el paso estirando su delicado brazo contra la pared.

-¿Para qué desperdiciar gasolina o tanto cansancio cuando ya estás aquí? –Mi boca no pudo expulsar las palabras necesarias para negarme a su solicitud, ella me empujó contra la pared con su cuerpo frágil. Nunca he estado tan pendiente por el contexto físico como hasta ahora y ella alargó su mano jalando del pomo de la puerta cuando pataleaba por alejarme de ella.

Y lo conseguí. Mis rodillas se flexionaron instintivamente cuando me dejé caer en una silla. El aliento escapó de mí cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de cientos de muñecas niponas, mirándome. Las paredes son revestidas de un rosa chillón. El piso se extendía una alfombra gruesa. Los estantes llenos de muñecas, había tropezado con una simpática mesa de té. Hay otras sillitas encantadoras hecha para enanos en su entorno. Todas menos una son ocupadas por muñecas. Kimiko se sentó en una con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de porcelana, la chica tomó una de las muñecas de la nuca mostrándomela. Todas estas muñecas... Oh claro, en Japón es una tradición acomodar las muñecas presentablemente para el día del niño. Ella siempre quiso ser quien tuviera la mejor presentación coleccionando todo tipo de muñecas; fue una niña que pasaba el mayor tiempo de su vida sola y jugando con las muñecas ya que su padre, un hombre de negocios, constantemente viajaba y la dejaba sola. Incluso cuando la castigaba, se encerraba en su cuarto acostumbradas que esos ojos de muñecas la miren.

-La infancia es el reino donde nadie muere y no puedo separarme de todas mis muñecas; no olvidarás de seguro a esta, tú me la regalaste para sustituir a mí favorita; no me he querido deshacer de ninguna de ella porque representa un recuerdo en mí vida como esta, Susanita –Dijo cogiendo un cepillo y peinando su cabellera dorada, esa muñeca era la única que tenía los rasgos occidentales; veo que aún la conservaba; esta muñeca se la di cuando no éramos ni novios ni amigos solo en su vida de casada porque nunca dejé de verla. Siempre yo viví alimentando mí amor platónico- Pretendía reformar toda esta habitación para que viviera mí pequeño ya que se sentiría extraño estar rodeado de tanto rosado y tantas muñecas; pero si tengo una hija... Pretendo regalárselas y así ella les regalará a sus hijos lo que sigue y sigue –Dijo- Pero hasta ahora solo tengo cabeza por encontrar a mí hijo, hasta ahora lo único que tengo es el detective privado que Raimundo me recomendó, aún no trato de perder la fe.

-¿Todavía nada? –Negó con la cabeza- Lo lamento mucho –La situación de Kimi-chan fue muy difícil. Las brasas de nuestro amor frustrado se enfriaron cuando fue bendecida por la llegada de esa criatura; nunca me dijo nada; aquellos tiempos no tenía la madurez suficiente para darme cuenta sino que se iba alejando poco a poco de mí en busca de un trabajo para mantener a su pequeño y a ella. Si al menos hubiera sabido, no hubiera dudado en ayudarla o al menos que temiera que la echara también por ayudarlo con una criatura que no es mía.

No sé, el corazón de una mujer es como un mar lleno de olas contraproducentes cuando hay tormentas y serenas cuando el sol sale. Incluso en nuestro noviazgo ese viejo verde estaba muy interesando en ella porque cuando iba a su casa, él y su padre estaban hablando. Solo en pocas ocasiones interactuamos. Ya sea por pura casualidad o una fiesta, o que se yo.

Ella se desposó por necesidad, pero no conseguía ver a su esposo más que un amigo y cuando él no consiguió amor en sus brazos. La forzaba. Siempre trataba de hacer que nuestras charlas fueran breves ya que aseguraba que su marido era un tipo muy celoso y la tenía restringida de otros hombres a no ser que tuviera un fiscal en el medio de ambos, vigilándolos. Kimiko perdió muchas cosas en su infeliz matrimonio ya que a veces rompía las reglas para ser esa esposa perfecta que Dashi tenía de visión. Su vestido de novia, su ropitas de bebé, hasta esa muñeca que sustituí (Susanita) cuando la encontré llorando en el baño. Aterrorizada por la nueva apariencia de su muñeca favorita: Saya.

Horriblemente tostada, por salir de compras sin pedirle permiso a su marido. Aún cuando no éramos nada, era incapaz de verla llorar y yo me llevé esta muñeca lejos de su vista para calmarla. La escondí en este baúl. Kimiko lo sabía. Por eso me extrañaba que el Escritor Fantasma utilizara una máscara de muñeca de cera quemada, pero decirles a todos lo que sabía. Podría afectar de alguna manera a Kim.

-Eres un buen hombre, aún cuando rompí nuestra promesa; tú defendiste cada palabra hasta el final... He visto el verdadero mal y tú no eres así Jack –Sollozó- Mereces a alguien que te ame y esa no puedo ser yo, mi corazón está demasiado envenenado para dar amor; solo sigo viva por mí hijo; júrame que no dejarás que te asesine el Escritor Fantasma y harás justicia con él, sé que lo harás, nunca conocerás otro hombre más testarudo que Jack Spicer.

-Así soy yo, Jack Spicer –Me reí tímidamente. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Se levantó de su asiento abrió el baúl. Sacando la horrible muñeca quemada. Sus ojos salían de sus órbitas. El pelo rojo achicharrado, sus cabellos se soltaban de su cabeza. Su vestido medieval es un caso perdido, chamuscado íntegramente. Su piel magullada. Sacó unas cartas perfumadas a iris color osado. Me las entregó. Guan me envió algunas cartas que el Escritor Fantasma ha enviado a sus víctimas. Cuando seguía un patrón antes de que capturaran a Chase. Tenía la misma caligrafía delicada, los versos eróticos varían y era el perfume mismo. La miré.

-_El asesino también me quiere en su colección de muñecas –_Musitó con voz apagada- Estas me llegaron hace unas semanas desde que llegué –Pero si el asesino maestro es una mujer o es lesbiana o es que está jugueteando con sus víctimas. Cada cosa tenía menos sentido que el anterior. El asesino está acosando a Chase y ahora a Kim. Kimiko no dijo nada, solo que iría a traerme a Fung, me daría el tiempo que quisiera para interrogarlo, empero no serviría de nada ya que su estado vegetativo no ha avanzado mucho. Agradecí su gentileza. Al cabo de unos segundos, Fung llegó en sillas de ruedas piloteado por el Dojo-Bot. Asentí. Él hizo una graciosa reverencia y nos dejó a solas. Nunca había hablado formalmente con el señor Fung. Lo he alcanzado de ver pero de lejos. Él no cambió mucho. Tenía la cabeza enterrada en sus hombros con expresión vacilante y el ceño fruncido como si estuviera pensando. Los dedos enfurruñados encima de su regazo. Vestía como en casita. Me aclaré la garganta. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mí. Detallando mí porte buenmozo.

-Señor Fung, sé que no sostenemos ningún vínculo de conocidos, pero estoy resolviendo el caso del Escritor Fantasma y tengo que hacerle unas preguntas... Claro, son de sí y no, si es un _sí _quiero que haga un esfuerzo de hacer algo lo más que pueda... No sé, mueva los ojos... Y si es un _no, _quédese quieto como tumba; ¿Sale? –Saqué mí tablet, reordenando mis fotos- Este señor, Gonzalo Fontanarrosa, ¿Lo conoce? –Fung parpadeó- Okey, vamos bien, ¿Eran amigos? –Volvió a parpadear; desplazando mí mano hacia la derecha de la esquina superior de la imagen busqué la foto donde está la caratula del libro de la biblioteca y se la mostré a Fung- ¿Su amigo escribió este libro? Dígame, ¿Él es escritor?... –Fung hizo un intento en vano por fruncir el ceño como si mí pregunta le sonara fuera de lo normal, pero solo bastó con quedarse inerte.

- Este libro lo escribió el Escritor Fantasma y es un boceto de lo que él planea hacer: Volarnos las tripas a todos. Pero hay algo que no nos encaja y es que hay un pasaje en este libro que auto describe tres primogénitos, evidentemente no se relaciona con Chase ni conmigo... ¿Usted podría tener algún indicio a quién se vincula? –Fung movió los ojos arriba como si tratara de hacer memoria, luego parpadeó- Excelente, le diré un nombre y usted me dirá sí y no, ¿De acuerdo? –Él parpadeó; sonreí mientras buscaba las fotografías de la comisaría de los sospechosos y el anuncio de criminales peligrosos sobre Omi Crudo; pero primero me entablé por los adultos para ver a quién se refería- A ver... ¿Dashi? –Fung vaciló un buen rato hasta que finalmente asintió- ¿Seguro? –Fung se quedó inmóvil- Bueno, algo es algo... Ahora comencemos con los primogénitos, ¿Omi Crudo? –Le mostré a Omi, y sus ojos se inundaron de muchos sentimientos. Fung comenzó a soltar unos ruiditos.

-Bue... –Sus labios se entreabrieron lentamente- O... Hi... Hi... jo mí…

-¿Bueo? ¿Bueno? ¿Omi es el primogénito bueno?... ¡¿Pero qué tiene que ver él con Dashi si nunca se vieron a la cara?! –Fung trató de moverse, _creo que el viejo se está excitando_; así que paso a la siguiente fotografía- ¿Jermaine? –Fung dejó de moverse- ¿El simplón? -Saqué la foto de Clay; Fung se me quedó mirando- ¿Raimundo?... –La fotografía de Pedrosa en un semblante serio provocó que Fung tratara de toser; creo que se ahogó con su propia saliva. De su boca solo pudo emitir chillidos y murmuraciones. _Creo que le volvió a dar por loco_. Entreabrió los labios.

-Ma... Malo... Malo... ¡Hijo malo!

-¿Malo? ¿Él conoció a Dashi cuando estaba vivo? ¿Trabajaba para él en el ministerio?

-Buenos tardes, Spicer –Ahora el que se ahogó con su saliva soy yo. Raimundo tocó con los nudillos la puerta con una sonrisa fresca. Kimiko estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Oculté la tablet rápidamente antes de que viera su propia foto. Pero él tiene ojos de arpía así que tarde o temprano lo tuvo que haber visto. El futuro de este hombre estaba en juego por mí culpa. Tragué saliva mientras lo saludé con una sonrisa hipócrita. El destello de vida en sus ojos se desvaneció. Fung comenzó a balbucear y soltar gemidos. Me preguntó si había venido a ver a Fung. Asentí. "Qué coincidencia, dos grandes mentes y un solo pensamiento". Aludí que iba a irme ya conseguí suficiente información por un día y es hora de que me reuniera con mi compatriota. Kim me acompañaría hasta la salida. Pedrosa fingió lamentar mí partida. Le mandó un respetuoso saludo al Sr. Young. Y nos despedimos finalmente. Raimundo cerró la puerta con mucho tacto, apenas me salí. Kimiko se fue hasta la salida sin esperarme. Abrió la puerta sutilmente hacia el jardín del frente, luego estaba la autopista donde dos automóviles marchaban a toda velocidad.

-¿En verdad tienes que irte?

-Sí -Tropecé en el primer escalón.

-Confío en ti, nuevamente gracias por tu visita, la necesitaba... –Dijo en un hilo de voz- No tienes ninguna razón en el mundo para confiar en mí después de lo qué te hice, pero yo sí…

-Eh, gracias –Contesté enmarañado. Mis manos flotaron cerca de los lados sin estar seguro de lo que pensaba. Se inclinó más poniéndose de puntitas mientras presionó sus fríos labios contra los míos. Me tomó por sorpresa. Intenté salirme de la tangente. Mi mente se separó de mí cuerpo cuando todos mis recuerdos amorosos transitaban uno por uno. Ella tiró de mí y fue cuando volví a la realidad, puse mis manos en sus hombros para separarnos, pero ella misma rompió nuestro beso. Sentí un peso descargarse sobre mí pecho para ver mí propia arma presionando mí pecho. Kimiko dirigió su dedo índice al gatillo. Alcé las manos.

-Perdóname Jack, _pero mi hijo es primero... –_Susurró ella melancólicamente. Traición es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Oigo que hay gente que se desmonta de la parte trasera de una camioneta. Reconozco el motor que hay tras de mí. Fui inmediatamente vencido por los efectos de la taser. Me retuerzo y retrocedo a gatas, intentando apartarme del dolor pero lentamente voy perdiendo la consciencia. Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Jermaine y su grupo. Me levantan y me echan a su camioneta como desecho.

-Muchas gracias preciosa, ahora sólo nos falta Mirada Sombría para terminar el trabajo.

-¿Chase? Oh no, ¡Debo avisarle! –No obstante cuando por fin tengo sentido común y ruedo para escapar. Cierran de un portazo. Todo quedó a oscuras. Tiemblo demasiado para llevar mi mano al costado donde sangraba sinuosamente. El furgón fue sido destruido sin asientos el justo espacio vacío y una barrera sólida entre la parte posterior y los asientos del frente. Me obligo a mí mismo a luchar contra la inconsciencia inútilmente, pero la oscuridad ya se me metió por mis ojos.

* * *

_(P.V.O Chase Young)_

Finalmente se procesaría el juicio contra Chase Young. Sería un evento privado en que solo iba a asistir los testigos de parte de la ley de diferentes organismos que el gobierno decidió enviar. Para mí eran los ojos y oídos de Raimundo Pedrosa como su abogado que estaba en las tribunas como invitado, pidió permiso, presumo. Jessie Bailey estaba allí de primera fila y sería la fiscal que declararía en contra de mí doble con ayuda de unos presos sobornados. Nunca había visto esta parte de la fortaleza 46. Dada por mí condición de convicto, lo dudo. La justicia se las arregló para inculparme sin siquiera visitar a un juez. Era una sala con una base circular, las tribunas distribuidas alrededor. Casi todas estaban vacías pues que quería máxima privacidad y evitar expandir el chisme del meticuloso asesino en serie de mujeres.

El podio estaba en contraposición de la entrada a la sala. Me senté junto a Guan y Keiko en el último reglón de la tribuna. Guan logró colearme entre el público con su cargo pues que Keiko accedió por mí. Del lado de los demandados llegó mí doble. Un hombre con alas de cuervo por cabellos, fachada cetrina, tez transparente color cuarzo blanco que irradiaba con el chandelier encima de nuestras cabezas, vestía con su uniforme de reo, los ojos dorados y musculoso por excelente. Mí reflejo. Edward me atravesó con su mirada. Este hombre sabía cómo meterse en su papel de psicópata. Me incomodé con la idea de ver a alguien idéntico a mí. Guan dijo que lo entrenó para parecerse a mí. Este actor le ofrecieron millones de Wu para hacerse pasar por mí el tiempo necesario mientras buscaban al Escritor Fantasma. Me pregunto qué concepción sacó este tipo de mí, según Guan reflejaría mí lado psicótico e iba demostrar al juez que soy un tipo lo suficientemente loco para estar encerrado. Fue cuando el juez llegó. Creo que era el único personaje en esta contienda que no estaba sobornado. Y llegó por la entrada este en compañía de los últimos que se sentarían como espectadores. La esquina superior, en lo más recóndito, Wuya se sentó a observar con expresión preocupada.

-Okey, se procede al juicio contra el Sr. Chase Young, acusado de ser el asesino en serie: El Escritor Fantasma; este juicio tiene como finalidad demostrar por medio de la averiguación que usted es Chase Young, solo contestará una pregunta muy transparente y sencilla... Y no juegues con nosotros Young, he visto cada uno de tus trucos...

-¿Cuáles trucos, señor juez? –Inquirió Edward.

-¡Al lugar! –Lo arrastraron hasta el banquillo donde le mostraron la biblia- La fiscalía tiene la palabra, pero antes... -Alzó la mano derecha mientras ponía la otra sobre la biblia.

-Juro ante Dios decir la verdad y solo la verdad –Se juramentó. Jessie se levantó, rodeando al acusado como gato asechando su presa.

-Mí pregunta es muy sencilla, ¿Es usted Chase Young?

-Soy un hombre de renacimiento, ¿Qué ganan con escucharme? Únicamente esperan oír lo que quieren oír; a estas alturas la incompetencia de la ley es tan patética que inculpan a los pobres inocentes de todas las fechorías posiblemente vinculadas para cerrar el caso y hasta hoy en día he visto cómo la autoridad misma se vende o se droga... Lo que sea, entonces es ladrón uno porque se robó un pan al borde de la hambruna y asesino porque el panadero lo asesinaron; realmente veo esto como una pérdida de tiempo, levantar una sesión para ver si soy Chase Young... Dios que todo lo ve y lo oye sabe que ustedes separaron a un hombre de su hijo, sois ateos inmorales, ¡Hipócritas!

-No te hagas la víctima Young, contesta la pregunta de la fiscalía.

-¿Acaso hizo una pregunta?

-¡Suficiente, fiscal traiga a sus testigos!

-De inmediato Sr. Juez –Asintió ella, llamando a su primer testigo para declarar. Reconocí al hombre prontamente. Era un hombre de procedencia asiática igualmente que mí persona, cabello negro como su larga barba, tez pálida y robusto. Lo reconocí. "¿Este hombre puede reconocerlo?".

-Claro que sí, es Chase Young; lo juraría por mí vida misma –Trajeron a un segundo testigo apretujones. Un hombre de piel cetrina, ojos negros, cabello negro crespo, con las costillas enmarcadas en sus costados.

-¿Este hombre puede reconocerlo?

-Así es, señor juez, sin lugar a dudas es Chase Young... Puedo reconocer a este hombre a un kilómetro de distancia –Wuya llevó una mano a su pecho, cada palabra que se produjo en el proceso judicial era como si alguien le clavara un puñal. ¿Por qué esta mujer está inmersa en mí vida? ¿En el hospital y aquí? Repentinamente se me vino una imagen a la cabeza.

-Mí último testigo su señoría, usted pase a declarar… –Jessie hizo un ademán trayendo a un hombre joven que podría tener la edad de Omi, pero tenía la edad de Pedrosa en realidad; él y yo nos conocimos a finales de mí gran escape- ¿Puede reconocer a este hombre? –Vaciló y asintió con la cabeza, viendo las entrañas de sus ojos profundos.

-¿Algo qué decir, Sr. Young? –Edward esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de malicia.

-¿Sabe lo qué sueño, su señoría? ¿Sabe lo que pienso en cada noche? Sueño con el día en que veo a mi hijo y no me reconoce; entonces cambia el panorama súbitamente a su cuarto, luego de hacerle el amor a su esposa, yo deslizo mis dedos alrededor de su cuello contra mí pecho muy lentamente –Siseó con voz pausada- Me imagino sus gemidos como suplica por su vida mientras entrecortadamente busca una corriente de aire que respirar, usted yacerá en el suelo sin poder hacer nada mirándome fijamente a los ojos... Y sacaré un cuchillo sin filo del ejército suizo, le cortaré los dedos uno a uno, sus oídos, su naricita respingona, apretaré mi mano contra su pulso latiendo y lo exprimiré para diseccionar su corazón y enviárselo a nuestro hombre generoso y caritativo Guan Li –Concretó.

El juez era un hombre con el pelo color hueso, bajito, con los ojos azules vidriosos y gordito. Después de esta respuesta. Mí doble los convenció que soy un hombre completamente sanguinario y lleno de venganza. E inesperadamente me sentí terrible de ver la imagen de hombre que me convertí. O al menos lo que toda esta gente hacía por mí. Me levanté.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Chilló Guan a mis espaldas. Me bajé de la tribuna.

-Pido la palabra señor juez –Sin esperar su consentimiento me dirijo a cada testigos- _Pelos _–Señalé a quien tenía tanto pelo como yo y barba para rematar- ¿Acaso ya has olvidado la noche en que me atacaste y yo gustosamente conseguí derribarte y apropiarme de tu navaja causándote un corte que pudo enviarte derechito al hospital para vacunarte contra el tétano?

-¿Eso es cierto? ¡Muestre la cicatriz!... –Jessie al principio no sabía qué decir, pero luego lo obligó a despojarse de su camisa mostrando el corte exacto en su hombro izquierdo. Estaba tan impactado que apenas pudo gesticular con la boca una palabra.

-¡Usted, lleva tatuado en el antebrazo derecho el año de 1533 en donde Atahualpa, el último Emperador Inca que cayó muerto!... –Lo obligaron a mostrar el antebrazo derecho donde en unas letras pequeñas se marcaba la fecha.

-¿Chase? –Susurró. Me dirigí al último miembro.

-¡Y tú, ¿Qué más se puede decir de ti?! Mataste a tu madre porque unas voces dijeron que lo hicieras a cambio de poder salvar a tu líder, llegaste con un retrato de ella y un mango de paraguas –El joven me miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y la boca sellada. Me volteé a un trastornado juez. Jessie no sabía cómo callar mí boca ahora más que nunca que quería hablar. Edward me miró maldiciéndome por haberlo echado todo a perder.

-Estos hombres no tienen nada que ver pues que lo hacen en medidas drásticas; podría dejar que este señor ocupara mí lugar, pero obraría mal... Reanuden su investigación porque soy Chase Young...

* * *

**A/N: Indudablemente este capítulo es genial. Seguramente se preguntaron (tal vez no) porque escogí a Raimundo precisamente de villano cuando pudo haber sido Omi. Pues la respuesta está en la serie, tras un análisis a los monjes. Omi fue villano producto de un engaño, aquí él fue conducido al mundo del crimen por circunstancias de la vida. Kimiko se mostró raramente su lado oscuro cuando utilizó un Wu, un lado psicótico como el que acabamos de ver, ella es villana no únicamente por su hijo. Clay porque fue poseído por Sabinee, nuevamente no por voluntad propia, y técnicamente aquí es porque apoya a su amigo incondicionalmente haga lo que haga a sabiendas de que no está bien. Raimundo fue villano por ambición al igual que aquí, por voluntad propia y como es el líder de los monjes, él es el cerebro de toda esta operación. Así que no fue porque es mi personaje favorito sino pura psicología. Para que ponga a mis personajes en el lugar dónde está mis razones se motivan a la psicología del personaje. **

**He leído un sinfín de fics de aquí y me he dado cuenta que Raimundo es el personaje más popular a nivel general de todos los fans de XS, ya que es casi siempre el protagonista. Y Chasie casi siempre tiene el papel del villano. He visto muchos fics en donde Rai es el prota y Chase es el antagonista del mismo fic, aquí lo que hice fue invertir los papeles. Raimundo es el villano y Chase es el héroe. **

**Lo único que le falta a este fic es la risa malvada de Rai, solamente vean el episodio de XS de In The Flesh y escuchará la mejor risa malvada en todas las caricaturas (o si acaso solo en la serie). Me he escuchado su risa malvada en inglés, protugués (y eso que su doblador era el mismo que dobló a Light Yagami de Death note) y en español gallego (la latina no me acuerdo). Y la de inglés fue la mejor. Y cuando es un fic romántico, es decir, un Raikim. ¿Adivinen quiénes son los malos? Sip, Chase y Wuya. **

**Siempre están juntos porque tienen un objetivo en común y para destruirlo trabajan juntos. Pocas veces es Jack el antagonista principal. Un solo fic puse que Chase era el malo y Raimundo era el bueno. Pero en mí siguiente fic volveré a restaurar todo a su normalidad (no lo he creado sino un boceto de un fic que podría salir en más o menos como en Mayo o Junio porque quiero tener por lo menos cinco capis adelantados). Mis civilizaciones antiguas favoritas son: El Egipto Faraónico, la Antigua Grecia, la China Imperial, el Imperio Maya, la Era Vikinga y la Edad Medieval, a lo mejor retoque esta penúltima por ser menos hablada en este nuevo fic. Porque de que soy capaz, soy bien capaz de escribir la serie completa de Duelo Xiaolin en cada uno de estos tiempos y hasta soy bien brava de volver la serie apta rating M. **

**Me gusta estudiar las mentes de las personas. Así que por eso la historia de Kimiko es simplemente genial desde mi punto de vista, me encanta la idea de las muñecas porque es súper macabro y ya supimos que el Escritor Fantasma tiene una ligera obsesión con Kimiko lo que conlleva a la máscara, ¿Por qué el asesino está interesado en Kimiko? Y a pesar de ser viuda, aún sigue usando sus habilidades de mujer para engañar a los hombres... Y para el gusto de algunos Jack tuvo su participación de narrador, lo cual habrá otro asegurado. Más no sé si serán 2. Lo que dejará a todos comiendo de las uñas de los pies, porque de las manos devoraron hasta las cutículas, es saber qué pasará ahora que Jack fue secuestrado. **

**Bastante buena la parte en que Jack y Fung interactuaron entre sí. ****Eso me recuerda al concurso del capítulo anterior lamentablemente no hay ganadores. ****¿Qué quiénes eran? Eso lo aclararé cuando oficialmente se descubra una parte del misterio.**** Aw, en fin muchas gracias a todos por leer, _participar_ y esperar. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero actualicé ante de lo previsto y exijo mi recompensa. ¡Adiós!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Holis! Okey, vamos por parte. ¡Un review largo! Adoro leer reviews largos, que lindo premio.**

**Me alegra saber que la escena entre Chase y Jack te haya gustado. Te pasaría a Edward, querida, pero él apenas terminamos de grabar la escena definitiva ya se había ido devuelta a México. Que romántico, no puede soportar la idea de no estar juntos. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?... Buena pregunta, una chalada con sentido común, ¿Raro, eh? Pues sí, no me gusta el café, entre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores. Prefiero malta, es mí adicción.**

**Bonita idea, pero cómo has dicho es mí historia. Descuida por las ideas para el Chack, estoy segura que puedo recrear una buena escena. Sin embargo, la idea que me dijiste tiene un vago parecido a una que estoy pensando. Mejor a dos pero por separado. Va a tener muchas cositas que te sorprenderá. Lo que tengo que pensar son las escenas entre Omi y Chase. **

**¿JackKim? Últimamente esta pareja me gusta, creo que es a raíz de "los que pelean y se odian aparecen bajo la cama", yo creo que eso es por más que todo por el capítulo 7 de la serie: Camaleón-Bot. Cuando Jack la coqueteó. Sin embargo, me gusta la pimienta y el dulce de esta pareja. ¿Raikim y Chack?... Sí lo noté, son las parejas más populares que han inventado los fans. Hay cientos de historias de ellos. Cono, ¡Voy a quejarme con Hui y a exigirle que quiero ver más escenas en su nueva serie si no complace a sus fans, QUIERO MÁS RAIKIM (supongo que pedirás lo mismo para el Chack), SE HA DICHO!...**

**Y debería, creo que leí un comentario en que Scooby Doo Misterios S.A. Emparejaron a Shaggy y a Vilma porque los productores metieron sus narices en FanFiction y vieron que los emparejaban mucho, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE PASAR LO MISMO CON XIAOLIN?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

**Dos asesinos con máscara de muñeca, ¿Qué harás con eso? No sé, pregunto. El libro de la biblioteca es súper macabro, lo sé. No son herederos sino primogénitos. ¿Te diste cuenta con lo de Jackson, eh? Sí, un juego de palabras. Pues quiero actualizar lo más rápido que puedo pero a este ritmo tan lento por culpa de mis estudios, terminaremos en Mayo. Estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo, cuando actualizo es porque tengo el capítulo que viene listo ¿Okey?**

**Tristemente no ganaste en el concurso, de todos modos gracias por tu participación. De consuelo tienes que prometiste disfrutar el misterio y no resolverlo.**

**De nada por el review, generalmente no soy muy buena animando, esto es lo primero que me salió tan bien. ¿Me amas pero no tanto como Edward? Pues si fuera como Edward, ya sería bastante extraño. Pero me alegro haber podido ayudar. Gracias por participar. ¡Hasta otro capi! **


	12. No se puede volver a nacer

**12º**

_**No se puede volver a nacer **_

El silencio se prologó. El juez castañeaba los dientes mientras trataba de decir algo. Edward se frotó las sienes, cerró los ojos, frustrado. Jessie y Guan se reunieron con él. Wuya desde la tribuna se levantó, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Tartamudeó mi nombre cuidadosamente antes de caer desmayada. En vez de perseguirme, fueron a atender a la distinguida dama. Es hora de que me vaya. No tengo más nada que hacer. Sin embargo se escuchaba los guardias venirse por detrás. Apresuré el paso. Pero no eran los guardias los que me esperaban sino la pandilla de gánsteres que contrató Pedrosa. Reconocí a Bailey acercarse suavemente. Lucía confiado. Traté de defenderme como pude.

Tomé la muñeca de uno de nuestros atacantes y lo arrojé. Dos se me lanzaron encima al mismo tiempo. A uno lo derribé pateándolo en el costado. Al segundo, me agaché antes que me atacara y seguidamente ataqué en sus puntos de presión en el pecho. Tirándolo. Otro me atacó, intercepté su puñetazo y, le devolví una patada. Seguidamente cambié de posición para estar frente a frente de mis enemigos. Uno se atrevió a dar golpe tras golpe. Yo los eludí reculando hacia atrás hasta que probé con una patada en el estómago, pero cedí ante los efectos de la táser cuando me atacaron varios a la vez. Me tomaron de las extremidades por mucho que traté de forzarme y, escondido bajo su frac envuelto alrededor de su brazo. Mr. Bailey sacó su arma.

Me dieron inmediatamente un golpe en el estómago. Caí derribado al suelo. Me arrastraron debilitado hacia una puerta que solo podía ir el personal y ataron mis muñecas antes de que recobrara la fuerza suficiente para romperles la nariz, me tiraron al interior de una camioneta. Cerraron una vez que me lancé para salir. Jadeé, me di cuenta que Jack estaba a mí lado. Traté de despertarlo, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes. Hasta el momento no he conseguido dormido, luché contra el sueño. La taser comenzaba a surtir sus efectos en mí, y las horas fueron pasando. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos en el furgón. Perdido en mis pensamientos y la sensación de ser presionado contra Jack. Temblaba de frío y, parecía que hablaba dormido. Decía algo sobre una traición, y segundo tras segundo invocaba a Kimiko en un grito ahogado. Rodé hasta él, dejé que apoyara su cabeza en mí hombro. Quizá había pasado una hora.

Jack dejó de estremecerse cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró al calor que mí cuerpo proporcionaba. Tenía puesto una chaqueta de poliéster en aquel momento. Jack se golpeó la cabeza cuando bruscamente nos detuvimos. Se despertó. Miró mis facciones con líneas duras y entumecidas. Jack me miró con terror. Nunca había visto esta facción de mí y aunque ambos no estábamos seguros de lo que queríamos lograr. Las puertas se abrieron, la noche había caído por completo. A duras penas nos acostumbramos a esta luz natural. Jack pudo haber hecho un tipo de movimiento. Bajaron a Jack primero, éste pateó la zapatilla del criminal. Habría sido más eficaz con fuerza hacia abajo sobre el talón del pie del hombre.

Conectó su otro pie con la ingle del hombre, completamente rompió su agarre, de inmediato zallados consiguió un tiro y a ese mismo hombre le dio un codazo en el rostro. Su sonrisa prematura consiguió arrancarme una furia desbocada en mí, llanamente se estaba confiando demasiado, pero lo que más me irritaba era la estupidez de este hombre. Todo marchó bien, hasta que la culata del arma de fuego se estrelló contra su sien. Jack luchó para evitar caer en la inconsciencia cuando se desplomó de rodillas. El criminal lo pateó en los omoplatos y lo derribó finalmente. Se llevaron a Jack arrastrándolo por el cuello de la camisa. A mí solo me tomaron del brazo jalándome a donde se dirigían ellos. Y mí portador era el mismo Omi quien hacía un esfuerzo por no cruzar nuestras miradas.

-Debes aprender a mantener a tu perro quieto –Me ladró uno de los ladrones en relación a la conducta de Jack.

* * *

Estábamos en CosmosXiaolin en el muelle. Ya habíamos estado antes aquí y por como me obligaban a mantener una mirada abajo, no tuve el tiempo suficiente de detallar el lugar al igual que lo hice la primera vez que vine y todo estaba a oscuras. Nos obligaron a bajar por unas escaleras hasta un sótano donde el tráfico de su mercancía estaba equipado en cajas y, vimos el resto de criminales. Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia nosotros en una mezcla de asombro, conmoción y en algunas casos _de deseo. _Aparté la mirada. Pude haberle golpeado la nariz por sus miradas tan obscenas y de paso golpear a Jack por imbécil inmaduro. Nos arrinconaron a un rincón, en compañía de un paquete de matones desconocidos para evitar que hiciéramos un truco. Alguien golpeó las débiles bombillas que iluminaban las sombras de la habitación. Marsden llamó al jefe usando un teléfono inalámbrico, lo dejó en altavoz, Omi se recostó a su lado.

-Jefe, hemos culminado nuestro trabajo, tenemos lo que pidió.

-_Buen trabajo; ahora que sabemos que este hombre es Chase Young y su acompañante está con él, tenemos el camino libre para nuestros planes –_Su voz estaba distorsionada, no veía sentido si ya sabíamos que Pedrosa era quién estaba tras de todo esto- _Esto es tan divertido –_Se rió tan fuerte como pudo- _Chase Young tan desesperado estás que recurres la ayuda de un maricón come mierda_; _probablemente deberíamos divertirnos con ellos, antes de darles el golpe fatal... -_Miré los criminales que nos rodeaban; unos sonreían ignorantemente, otros se lamían los labios y un escalofrío recorrió mí espina dorsal, internamente recé en un intento de convencerme a mí mismo que todo esto era un horrible sueño- _Que repugnancia, simplemente repugnante: Un convicto de la ley y un marico... Allá afuera hay un montón de gente como ustedes que procuran pisotear a la gente buena, nunca esperaré que lo vayan a entender, pero en mí sociedad perfecta yo soy la ley y prevalezco el orden; sólo Dios y la Virgen María saben que soy un hombre de ley y sé muy bien que asesinar es un crimen, sin embargo, si necesito hacerlo para hacer las cosas correctamente... Valdrá la pena, me he mancillado las manos en el pecado pero sus consecuencias traerán el bien para nosotros. _

_-_¡Maldito, Pedrosa! ¡¿Por qué te escondes si no tienes necesidad?! ¡Ya sabemos quién eres! ¡No eres un héroe sino un miserable que ni siquiera mueve un dedo porque teme ensuciarse sus lindas manos! –Rugió Jack, proyectando su voz desde la parte superior de sus pulmones fuertemente- ¡ESTÁS TAN MALDITO COMO NOSOTROS! ¡ERES OTRO PERRO!

-Te recuerdo, Spicer, que no estás en posición de discutirle a nadie… –Esta vez reconocí su voz normal, tal vez suponiendo que íbamos a ser asesinados, no iríamos de chismosos por ahí- Caimán, por favor –Le metieron una patada en la cara, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Él saboreó la sangre adrede que se rompió un diente. Tanto a mí como a él nos amordazaron, y seguidamente la taser dio inerte los intentos de ayudarse. Me llené de una rabia ardiente, al momento siguiente y menos preciso, soltó un gemido, a Jack se lo llevaron a una habitación hacia el conjunto amurallado en la parte trasera. A mí me llevaron a arrastras a una silla, atándome. Engancharon al respaldo, un gancho e inmediatamente la silla se fue elevando…

"_Evidentemente Jack serás un entretenimiento muy agradable, has elegido seguir siendo el débil, banal y vulgo que siempre has sido... Hagan lo que tengan que hacer: Ahóguenlos, cástrenlos, quémenlos, hasta tómenlos... Total, un culo es un culo sin importar el género ni intentes echarme la culpa, mía no es, tan solo soy un hombre comprometido a luchar en contra del mal...". _Dijo él. Me hubiera reído de la ironía, pero el dolor me impedía hacerlo.

-¿No vienes, Omi?

-Estoy en total desacuerdo con estas actividades inhumanas; no cuenten conmigo para esto, -Omi se volteó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras recurría hacia el único haz de luz de esta pocilga; Jermaine retrajo su mano- Yo no estoy orgulloso de este mal camino y ya con cara de niño me he manchado las manos de sangre –Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, le dio la espalda- Me quedaré a cuidar a nuestro prisionero.

-Como quieras, mano.

Las cuerdas se enclavaron en mis costillas cuando me obligaron a sentarme en una silla. La mordaza casi me calce. Mi cabeza me estaba matando de tantas preguntas. Apenas estaba consciente. Toda mi atención se centró en esa habitación donde el cuerpo inconsciente de él entró. Los gritos de suplicio proseguían sin detenerse, pero cada vez oía más los llantos y el grito característico de niña. Jack no pidió misericordia ni nada a Raimundo. Sabía muy bien que era claustrofóbico. No había que ser Einstein para saberlo cuando has convivido tiempo con éste. Omi se postró a rezarle a la luna por Jack, rogando que no sufriera ninguna herida en la pequeña habitación. Sus rezos evitaron que yo también agonizara como Jack.

...Confiteor Deo Omnipotente

Beatae Mariae Semper Virgini

Beato Michaeli archangelo

Sanctis apostolis

Omnibus sanctis...

-Te di una nueva oportunidad para confiar en ti y me respondes con esto, no cabe duda que tus deseos de venganza son más fuertes que tú... No tienes los ojos de un mentiroso... –Omi no me respondió como si quisiera decirme: ¿Te sorprendes? Mí lealtad pertenece a Pedrosa, mis palabras lo confunden. Omi es dueño de lo que calla, pero esclavo de lo que dice. Estoy seguro. Unos momentos pasaron cuando culminó sus oraciones. Se dejaron de oír los gritos de Jack y el silencio correó la habitación mientras esperaba. Omi se levantó. Se persignó.

Alrededor de una hora, regresaron VARIOS delictivos abrochándose los pantalones. Jack tenía la ropa hecha jirones, las lágrimas secas, la cabeza baja. Se tambaleó mientras aún trataba de luchar pero lo capturaron. No fue necesario amarrarlo, las fuerzas que le restaban al pobre apenas le servían para caminar. Lo obligaron a sentarse en una silla. Tenía el pelo desordenado. Un hilo blanco corría por el mentón. Yo todavía podía distinguir las lágrimas bajando por las mejillas. Sus ojos se desligaron de la vida, ahora que me veía se recobraron llenos de ira. Me sentí enfermo del estómago. Seguí luchando contra las ataduras. Por primera vez en muchos años oí mí mudo corazón latir dentro de mí, hundiéndose hasta formar un vacío indescriptible. Rápidamente trabaron a bajarme. Ahora me tocaba a mí.

¿Ahora qué, me iban a violar inconsciente como a Jack? Quien solo fingía, pero él no pudo soportar el dolor. Esos criminales no inmutaron la idea de violar a un hombre tan débil como Jack, él se mordió un gemido de dolor.

-Creo que daré un caminata –Dijo Omi, marchándose.

Mí tortura fue diferente a la de Jack porque sabían que no nos podían tratar diferente a los dos. Me obligaron a apoyarme sobre una mesa de madera. A corta distancia 5 me sujetaron las extremidades mientras un sexto vaciaba una cubeta de agua fría sobre mí. Y había otras más que le sucedían. El frío se infiltró en mis vías respiratorias. No conseguí tragar así que corrí con el peligro de ahogarme. Inmediatamente que terminaban de ahogarme con el toldo de agua, empezaban con otro. Luché contra la mordaza. Lo reconocí muy bien, era agua de mar. La sal estaba atorada en mí garganta. Hice el intento de expulsar a borbotones el agua por la boca y nariz. El agua quemaba mis pulmones y mí garganta. Me resultaba imposible respirar. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Todo se mecía y, balance vertiginosamente, el agua se había acompasado a su ritmo. _Jack, _y ese fue mi último pensamiento.

* * *

Unos puntos negros que se iban agrandando cada vez más, pero estaba lo suficientemente crispado para aclarar mí mente. Mis ojos estaban demasiado humedecidos. Tenía fastidio de sacudirme el agua con solo parpadear. Estaba amarrado a espaldas de Jack. Evidentemente supo que había despertado por mis movimientos casi imperceptibles. El estómago me gruñe pero me resistí ante la idea de rogar por comida o beber, mí garganta estaba demasiado seca para hablar. Uno de los criminales nos vigilaban a los dos. Leía el periódico a duras penas, él alzaba su vista de vez en cuando. Quién sabe a dónde habrán ido los otros. Tal vez irían a reclamar su recompensa, pero era seguro que regresarían. Jack se había despertado con una relativa avidez a pesar de ser afectado por segunda vez a la taser.

-¿Qué pasó? –Inquirió tratando de recuperar su tono de voz segura.

-Te estabas saliendo de control y, te arremetieron con una taser, por lo visto hemos pasado una noche en este horrible lugar sin comer ni beber y, en cuestión de horas nos matarán de la forma más sanguinaria que se le ocurra a Pedrosa... ¿Cómo... cómo llegaste aquí?

-Kimiko... He vuelto a caer en su telaraña amorosa, me besó y me apuntó con un arma... Me entregó a nuestros captores...

-¿Te besó? ¿Y por qué no te separaste inmediatamente? ¿No eras...?

-Es que... Hay algo que debo confesarte: Yo soy bisexual; no quería decirte nada porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías, _lo nuestro _estaba tan químicamente bien que no quise arruinarlo.

-Spicer... –Presioné- No me importa si eres heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual o travestí; pero sí me importa cuando me mientan, cada día me sales con una nueva payasada... Y esta no sopesa en los límites de mí paciencia, ¡Debemos apoyarnos el uno con el otro, ni tú ni yo nos podemos fiar en alguien que no sea en nosotros mismos!

-¿Eso quiere decir qué tú...? ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Cómo si fuéramos _amigos?_

-Eso ya no importa, Jack, tenemos que salir aquí cómo sea si bien tengamos que deslizarnos por una rendija...

-¿Pero cómo? Ya examiné este lugar no hay ángulos muertos para evitar escapar de Pedrosa ni nos dejan solos ni tenemos al alcance cualquier herramienta que facilite nuestra libertad; Chase, yo... Chase yo tengo miedo... –No quise forzarlo, no era fácil volver a nacer cuando pasas por una situación así y volver a ser todo como antes. La vida de Jack había cambiado- No sé qué dirás cuándo te lo diga, pero una vez deseé haber nacido como niña... No sé por qué, pero pienso que mi vida hubiera sido muy diferente si no fuera Jack Spicer; a lo mejor mí padre no hubiera ejercido tanta presión y podría comprenderlo desde una tolerancia al dolor más estrecha, mi mamá quizá me hubiera dirigido la palabra porque recuerdo que ella quería una niña porque casi siempre es lo que desean tener las madres: Una muñequita... Quizá se me fuera más fácil reconciliarme con Megan... Tal vez no hubiera sufrido tanto...

Su voz apenas era un chillido. A cada centímetro por segundo inspiraba por evitar moquear delante de mí. Se mordía el interior de la mejilla repetidas veces y a menudo... "Lo sé, lo sé, llora... Desahógate", suspiré. Jack apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para echarse a llorar. Yo volteé mí mirada. De dónde yo provenía, el bote como algunos le decían, hacer eso es una fracción de demostrar tu debilidad. Sobrevive la ley del más fuerte. Pero ahora que lo veo y lastimosamente me atrevo a confesar que quizás me he estado ablandando debido a aceptar tener este parásito pelirrojo pegado a mí, que llorar quizá sea el acto más valiente porque es admitir tu facción humana. No temes lo que digan o piensen. Tan solo muestras lo que eres realmente. Ladeé la cabeza, miré a nuestro vigía. Agudicé la vista cuando leí entre líneas el encabezado del periódico.

**ENCONTRADO MUERTO DESDE AYER EL EX MINISTRO DE RELACIONES INTERIORES**

_¿Qué? Imposible, la última vez que lo vi estaba en un proceso de recuperación lenta. No es posible que haya muerto de un día para otro. No pude seguir leyendo posteriormente del encabezado, las letras estaba demasiado pequeñas para continuar. Fung... O a no ser que alguien haya querido asesinarlo. En su condición era un anciano frágil, incapaz de poder defenderse de cualquier atentado. Pero me pregunto quién podría tener interés de matarlo. _

Jack percibió mí actitud desorientada y siguió mi misma trayectoria. Ni él tampoco pareció tener respuestas. Pero se mordió el labio, con voz ahogada trató de explicarme que él había ido a casa de Kimiko a hablar con él sobre el asunto de los primogénitos y en ese momento llegó Pedrosa. Lógicamente tal vez en la conversación de Fung había dicho algo que quizás a Pedrosa no le agradó y se deshizo del obstáculo enfrente. Pero antes de poder hacérselo notar a Spicer, llegaron los demás. Entre ellos Omi. El criminal dejó su periódico a un lado, y se acercó a hablar con sus compañeros. Usaban términos coloquiales de los que carecían de significado, seguramente era su lenguaje ignorante y banal. Nos separamos apenas ellos se acercaron. Parece ser que Omi se quedaría a vigilarnos mientras los demás salían a hacer no sé qué cosa. Endurecí mis labios. Omi se sentó en el taburete donde estaba su otro amigo y esperó a que estuviéramos totalmente solos. Nos vaciló sacando una banana, la comía con paciencia no sabía si lo hacía para provocarnos o porque quería tomarse un tiempo. Oímos el motor funcionar y el escape de humo se infiltró por las rendijas. Se nos acercó apenas él confirmó que ya se habían ido. Omi sacó de su abrigo una hogaza de pan recién salida del horno. La picó en dos. Nos la ofreció. Jack frunció el ceño. Preferí no fiarme a la primera.

-No malpiensen, yo mismo la compré... Vendiendo esos cacharnos que usted me dio; las he estado vendiendo desde entonces... Es difícil olvidarme de esa pequeña vez...

-No me hagas de reír –Respondió con amargura Jack- Eres como ellos, si querías ayudarnos lamento decírtelo; pero el tiempo murió... Eres un criminal, trabajas para Pedrosa, vendiste nuestra confianza, todo el tiempo nos atacas, ¿Cómo hemos de confiar en ti? Quizá Pedrosa te ordenó que envenenaras eso y, todos nos recordarán como unos estúpidos... No te hagas el bueno ni metas a mí prima en esto porque no lo lograrás.

-Entiendo, pero no quiero herirlos... Lo que les hicieron fue imperdonable, las calles ha sido mí escuela y el estilo siciliano es mi vida, con esas lágrimas secas empecé esto, en mis primeros días era igual de rebelde que usted y me torturaron de la misma forma –Su voz se quebró- Solo al juez eterno encomiendo mí alma y solo él puede juzgarme y perdonarme; si bien admito que el jefe de acá ya nos ordenó que debíamos culminar nuestro trabajo a más pronto tardar esta tarde misma... Pero algo muy a fondito de mí me dice que ustedes no son como se ven, creo que son buenas personas... Es importante para mí obtener mí venganza, pero no la quiero si para eso tengo que condenar a otro inocente; quiero que me contestes una pregunta... ¿Por qué muestras tanta amabilidad conmigo desde que nos conocimos?

-Porque... Porque también creí que eras una buena persona en el fondo –Nuevamente no era capaz de soltar las palabras exactas. Pero tampoco creía que si le decía mis deducciones iba a creerme, creo que estropearía todo. "_Porque creo que tú eres mi hijo". _Ganaría el odio del muchacho por haberlo abandonado durante toda su corta vida. No pude jugar con él, correr con él, enseñarle los movimientos básicos del tai chi, hablarle _su primera charla_, curarlo si se pegaba, verlo crecer, regañarlo, consolarlo. _Perdóname mi hijito. _Omi se mordió el labio.

* * *

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la habitación y nos dejó las hogazas de pan cerca. Jack se resistió a la tentación de comer el pan, pero pronto sucumbió a ella tratando de pescar el pan con la boca. Simplemente patético, empero no pude culparlo. Hasta tenía ganas de comer. Si bien, decliné de la oferta del muchacho. Podíamos comer y beber si pasábamos vivos esto. Ahora sólo debía enfocarme en cómo salir de aquí. Mi instinto me dice que nuestro futuro depende de lo que hiciera o no hiciera Omi. Pobre chico, los acontecimientos de su corta vida son lo suficiente para rellenar las páginas de un libro. Un libro muy grueso. No estaba muy seguro en qué pensar cuando los matones regresaron. Omi me había liberado momentáneamente en que me dejaba una estela de segundo para comer, pero me mantuvo vigilado. Nos dijo que _no nos preocupáramos porque nuestros amigos estaban en camino. _Omi cerró los ojos y no nos dijo más nada. Esta vez Pedrosa y Mr. Bailey venían juntos. Raimundo venía bebiendo una taza de café bien caliente en que no dudó en echármela en la cara apenas me vio. Una sonrisa burlona se ensanchó.

-No eres divertido, Young; tal vez esto hará que te animes: Gracias a tu increíble estupidez de enterrarte la soga al cuello, convencí a todo ComosXiaolin y al señor presidente que eres un hombre altamente peligroso; he movido mis influencias para decretar la orden de darte la condena máxima: La pena de muerte –Jack frunció el entrecejo; él me había comentado lo que pasó, pero yo no le comenté lo que yo viví por otros lados- Un hombre como tú no puede andar libre, para una sociedad más pacífica se debe eliminar eso que molesta y, en cuanto al querido Spicer... Evidentemente ser cómplice de un reconocido asesino en serie es un ultraje, si tengo suerte podré darte treinta añitos con pasaje de ida al infierno, ¿No es así, Mr. Bailey?

-No será difícil urdir testimonios y testigos que certifiquen que el Sr. Jack Spicer tuvo una vida delictiva.

-Aunque de todos modos te permito que supliques mí clemencia.

-¡En tus sueños, hijo de puta! –Jack escupió en la cara de Pedrosa. Éste se restregó. Hizo un ademán, nos amordazaron a los dos.

-Ante los ojos de todas las personas que amaste serás un mosquito, al que aplastaré como si fueras una uva –Dijo. Hizo un ademán. Caimán apuntó la boquilla de su desintegrador en la cabeza de Spicer. Ejerció presión. Y tragó duro.

Llevó el dedo al gatillo. Ni yo mismo sería capaz de verlo así que cerré los ojos. De repente una primera piedra rompió el vidrio a un metro de distancia. El sonido de dispersión se hizo eco a través de toda la noche. En el segundo movimiento comencé a trazar formas en que lo podía utilizar a mí favor. Pedrosa envió a dos de sus gorilas a ver qué pasaba allá afuera. Y las voces del exterior se oyeron más fuerzas. Hubo unos disparos. Pedrosa sacó un arma. Se pusieron en guardia, pero alguien disparó al reloj de oro de Pedrosa. La bala rebotó, pero él dio un respingo soltando su arma. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que era el amigo y una vez compañero de Jack.

Tubbimura Sonozaki, pero no podía serlo porque solamente lo he visto una vez. Repentinamente me di cuenta que las rocas eran bombas de gas. Comencé a luchar con renovados esfuerzos en contra de las cuerdas. Tubbimura se lanzó como bala a nosotros dándonos máscaras para evitar respirar el gas. Me sentí un poco mareado por la falta de oxígeno. Mis ojos y pulmones me quemaron desde adentro. Tubbimura sacó una navaja y comenzó a cortar las sogas y la mordaza fuertemente unida. Jack estaba impactado de ver a su ex amigo. Por un momento terriblemente largo Jack no reaccionó antes de dar una tos dura y seguidamente unas débiles respiraciones. Recuperé el aliento apenas él me libró de la mordaza. Tosí instantáneamente. Luché por respirar normalmente

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Así es... –Susurré.

-¿Tubbi, q-q-qué aquí?

-¡¿Ese es el agradecimiento que recibo por salvar tu culo perezoso Spicer?! –Su voz sonaba tanto en broma como en serio.

-Perdón, gracias Tubbi.

Tubbimura actúo rápido, sacando un par de chalecos antibalas y nos apresuró a levantarnos y a echar a correr. No nos dio tiempo de ponérnoslo totalmente, únicamente por encima. Pero él no venía solo. Ashley estaba con él. Ingresó al edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, venía armada con una táser en la mano izquierda y un revólver en la mano derecha. Atacó contra la _jauría_ de criminales. Tenía buenos reflejos. Se movía con gracilidad gatuna. Más atrás venía... ¡¿Vlad?! ¡¿En verdad era que Vlad venía hacia nosotros o me lo estaba imaginando?! No, era indiscutiblemente él. Luchando codo a codo con Ashley.

-Rápido, hay una camioneta allá afuera esperándonos... El efecto del gas no es permanente, tomen necesitan defenderse –Tubbimura nos entregó unas pistolas de un calibre diecinueve. Fácil para esconder o guardar en las ropas. Nos movimos en grupo hasta la salida. Mientras los otros dos nos hacían la segunda, cuidándonos las espaldas. Omi estaba entremezclado en el grupo de criminales que contraatacaban a Ashley. Ejerciendo en sus puntos de presión rápidamente. Vlad intervino embistiendo por sorpresa al pequeño y llevándose a la chica.

-¡Que no escapen! –Rugió Pedrosa. Se le salió el gallo preclaramente. "_La única manera de que las cosas salgan bien es hacerla tú mismo…". _El alma se me cae a los pies cuando oigo el rugido de un disparo y el grito de Jack. Una mata pelirroja cae al suelo. El arma de fuego de Pedrosa había expulsado la bala. El humo de la boquilla del arma empieza a clarear. Jack estaba tendido bocabajo contra el suelo. Su pierna mostraba una herida bastante inflamada y profunda que supuraba sangre. La carne abierta y, para mí horror creo que el hueso quedó al aire. Indudablemente no podía hacer nada por sí mismo. Pedrosa escupió una risa ronca. Maligna supongo. Aprovechándose de su estado, él apuntó a dónde debería estar su corazón latiente. Pero en vez de eso alguien disparó a su muñeca. La sangre de Pedrosa nos salpicó a todos en un chorro fino mientras era desarmado por segunda vez. Se tambaleó hasta caer sentado. Omi no había separado su dedo del gatillo de su arma. Empuñándola desde el piso.

-¡MALDIIIIIIIIITOOOOO, ¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES ACTUAR FUERA DE MÍS ÓRDENES?! –Chilló Pedrosa totalmente rojo del coraje. Él comenzó a chillar del dolor. Jalándose del cabello y apretando los puños como personaje de caricatura.

-Perdóname, usted señor pero ya no quiero estar subordinado por un sangre fría –Omi hace un intento de levantarse a distraer a sus propios compañeros contraatacándolos con su arma.

Marsden parece a punto de caer desmayado por la traición de su amigo. Tubbimura decide que este es el momento para partir. Vlad regresó a cargar con Jack. Apoyando su escuálido cuerpo en su hombro. Nos deslizamos por la puerta. El humo comenzó a salir. Apenas pude ver a más de la mitad de los pandilleros noqueados. Alguien nos estaba esperándonos en el interior de la camioneta. Le Mime nos abrió el portón inmediatamente que divisó de nuestra llegada. Tubbimura y Ashley se sentaron en el asiento de copiloto y piloto respectivamente.

-¡Ashley, sácanos de aquí! –Rugió Tubbimura a sabiendas que no tardarían mucho en sacar fuera de combate a Omi; Ashley trato de empujar la palanca de arranque que al aparecer se atoró justamente el día de hoy- ¡ASHLEY! –Detrás de nosotros tres vehículos (una camión y dos automóviles de turbo velocidad) encendieron el motor para pisarnos nuestros talones- ¡ASHLEY, POR FAVOOOOOOR!

-¡YA VOY, TUBBIMURA! –Respondió vociferando la mujer. La rubia resolvió pateando la palanca. Cambiando de modo aparcar a en marcha. Se fue hacia adelante. Por suerte tenía el cinturón de seguridad antes de estrellarse contra el vidrio. Reconocí el interior del coche.

Era el de Jack. Seguramente fueron primero con Megan a plantearle la situación y les prestó el permiso de usar el segundo vehículo de emergencia de Jack. Así como dándole las llaves. Aparentemente Ashley era la única, aparte de Jack, que sabía manejar esta cosa. Activó un botón para que automáticamente los cinturones de seguridad nos salvaguardaran. Jack me devolvió la mirada. Arrimé su cuerpo con el mío, buceó en mí pecho

-No te preocupes Chase, estoy bien –Sonrió débilmente. Su rostro era casi irreconocible por la nariz achatada y el desangrado del disparo.

Posteriormente de presionar una secuela de botones de comando, ya salimos como bala de cañón hacia la avenida a una turbo velocidad no dirigida a las personas que sufren de enfermedades cardiovasculares. Atrás se lanzaban como metralleta Pedrosa y su ejército. Tubbimura imploró acelerar la velocidad a Ashley, ella pisó el pedal a fondo pero parece ser que esto era lo máximo que podía andar. Vlad y Tubbimura asomaron sus cabezas por las ventanillas y comenzaron a disparar contra nuestros perseguidores. Y a resguardarse de vez en cuando. En el medio del fuego cruzado. Nos pusimos en circulación con el resto de automóviles en la autopista. Aún el semáforo no se había puesto en rojo, pero no tardaría en hacerlo y para el colmo de los colmos teníamos muchos coches en medio de nuestro camino. Acaecía la noche. Todos regresan a sus casas. No fue menos de una vez en que ella chocó contra los demás por intentar huir de Pedrosa. Y aunque el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, siempre encontraban una abertura en donde huir.

No solo escapábamos de Pedrosa sino también de los policías motorizados que nos multaría por conducir a una velocidad descabellada. Comenzamos a dar vueltas y vueltas en círculos cuando taxi salió de la nada, llevándonos por el medio. El vidrio se nos vino encima. Todos nos fuimos de un lado cuando Ashley trató desligarse del coche que nos arrastraba consigo. Nos dirigimos a la acera donde nos llevamos a un puesto de frutas con nosotros y evitamos atropellar a los peatones. Estábamos conduciendo a través de un parque. Nos desviamos al bajar por las escaleras. Dimos varios brinquitos. Volvimos a la carretera. Pedrosa salió de la compuerta para dispararnos y luego volverse a meter, el vidrio de atrás fue alcanzado por la bala de Raimundo pero por suerte no llegó a matar a nadie más que a medio tocar el asiento de Ashley. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor cuando un enorme camión blindado se cruzó en el medio, para evitar que éste nos llevara por el medio. Ashley se desvió.

No obstante había dos automóviles aparcados al ladito de la cera. Me sentí como en los carros chocones en el momento que Ashley pasó a través de ellos. Caímos en picada, destruyendo ambos autos que cayeron encima de los automóviles en donde estaba Mr. Bailey y el de Pedrosa. Algo pasó y el de éste último se estrelló contra una pared. El vehículo se destruyó a la mitad por el impacto. Tanto el suyo como el nuestro. Pedrosa empujó una puerta, saliendo. El auto se autodestruyó en los segundos en haber salido y gateado en el piso buscando tierra segura. _Maldita sea, ¿Es que tenía que ser justamente él, el único sobreviviente de ese accidente? ¿Ese hombre le rehúye la muerte? _

Pedrosa se paró en el medio de la autopista, obligó a uno de los conductores bajarse de su vehículo y se montó en el suyo para continuar con nuestra persecución. Ahora teníamos que preocuparnos por Marsden, en su camión, y Mr. Bailey en su coche deportivo. Pero Pedrosa no tardaría en alcanzarnos. Sin embargo, Ashley logró perderlos. Nuestra próxima parada fue descender por escalones que nos llevaría a los ductos del metro…

* * *

_Omi P.V.O_

Si antes había visto al jefe de malhumor, creo que no era esa faceta o al menos no era peor que esta. Nos encontrábamos en el viejo muelle donde Knicks, Mr. Bailey y la Sra. Kimiko intentaban calmarlo. Raimundo no los escuchaba solo se jalaba de los cabellos, abofeteaba los puños contra el suelo y azotaba lo que se le cruzaba por el frente. "¡ESTUVIMOS TAN CERCA DE MATAR A DOS PÁJAROS DE UN TIRO! ¡PERO TAN CERCA! ¡HASTA QUE VINISTE TÚ DÁNDOTELA DE BUENO! ¡JUSTAMENTE AHORA SE TE PASA POR LA CABEZA ESCUCHAR TU CONSCIENCIA!", mugió, digo rugió Raimundo. Sí, ahora le digo por su nombre porque he renunciado como trabajador para este patrón. Estaba postrado delante de él, me levantó del suelo tomándome de mentón y aventándome al suelo.

No resistió la tentación de patearme aprovechando que estaba desarmado. Su hembra se le acercó con un vaso de agua fría en la mano, pero él la rechazó vetándola al suelo.

-Dejadme solo, necesito pensar nuestro próximo movimiento... Quizás ustedes no entiendan lo que signifique esto, pero a partir de ahora todo nuestro esfuerzo se verá en vano si Spicer y Young continúen con vida... –Susurró paulatinamente, se echó a una silla.

-Rai, he llamado un doctor para ti...

-Créeme, Mr. Bailey lo que menos me preocupa es perder mí mano; acabaré perdiendo más que eso si Chase o Jack consiguen pruebas contundentes para exponer mis planes... Habría sido en vano el intento de golpe de estado que Chase trató de frustrar hace 8 años, meterlo en la prisión fue el movimiento más apropiado para cerrar sospechas; no obstante los dioses de la suerte están de mí parte y Chase no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que escuchó, pero si llegara a hacerlo me darían unos treinta años sino es que me logran meter en cadena perpetua...

-Señor Pedrosa, creemos que hemos conseguido un rastro de los prisioneros que escaparon; los perdimos cerca de los suburbios, seguramente están ahí escondidos... De todos modos no podrán hacer nada porque sí salen se las verán con los uniformados –Raimundo hizo un ademán para mandarlos a callar. Hubo un rato de silencio. Las hélices dejaron de moverse. Las olas dejaron de moverse. La noche se tornó más oscura. Fueron los instantes más lentos en mí vida. Inmediatamente como si todo empezara a temblar en torno. Soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué te pasa Raimundo?

-¡¿No lo ve, Mr. Bailey?! ¡Ahora ellos se han metido en un callejón sin salida! ¡Están en mí poder! Esta vez todo resultará más fácil desde hoy, si esos dos quieren jugar frente a frente en mí territorio pues eso tendrán y, esta vez saldré victorioso –Dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros sonriente. Conocía esa mirada. El patrón tenía un muy loco plan. Se me acercó poniéndome su mano sana en mí hombro bueno. Imprimí una expresión de serenidad. De inmediato supe lo que iba a suceder. Terminaría siendo yo quién desenrollaría la culebra en que se metió él. "Chase tiene una confianza muy amena hacia ti y lo mejor es que el trato es equitativo, así que si no quieres desperdiciar inútilmente tu vida en el rodeo o quizá vayas a dar un paseo gratis y sin boleto de vuelta en el infierno, yo te aconsejo que te acerques a él y acabes con sangre lo que empezaste... _¿Te quedó claro?_".

* * *

**A/N: Esta semana ha sido horrible para mí. He tenido muchas evaluaciones y tareas de las que son un día para el otro. Y he sacrificado mí tiempo libre para hacer una de ellas de la cual es trabajo en equipo y nunca he podido hacer gracias a la inutilidad y perdedera de tiempo al calarme tanta gente irresponsable que me saca de quicio porque dependen de mí exclusivamente para resolverles la vida, así que no dispuse del tiempo para hacerlas todas aparte que tengo poco tiempo para sobrellevar un año tan pesado. Incluso, mañana tengo examen pero cómo me lo sé me tomé un pequeño tiempo para terminar de escribir (únicamente me faltaban notas del autor donde explicaba mis motivos de retraso). Y eso sin contar que el internet ha estado lentísimo últimamente. Tengo ojeras, me acuesto muy tarde debido a mis estudios así que hago un esfuerzo por no dormirme, no tengo tiempo para nada, no me he divertido en días, me tengo que evitar a los que tiran huevos por épocas de carnaval, estoy recién salida de un catarro y estoy muy triste... **

**Uno de mis exámenes de hoy fue una mierda que nadie pudo resolver y seguramente salí mal, pero como ya les dije no fui la única. Y por si fuera poco, tengo mucha rabia. **

**¡No joda, no soporto la idea de que los mongólicos de mis compañeros se vayan a la playa mientras yo de pendeja me quedo esclavizada a la mesa haciendo vainas cuando perfectamente podría disfrutar de mis pequeñas vacaciones (sábado, domingo, lunes y martes)! ¡Para colmo más exámenes! Mis profesores no me dejaron tocar la computadora más que para hacer tarea y tanto es así que si fuera un Sim mí nivel de diversión estaría en 0... Actualicé hoy porque mañana no puedo, estoy ocupada con mi tarea anteriormente nombrada, voy a tratar de resolverla toda en este fin de semana y estos días lunes y martes voy a escribir un poquito porque no pude adelantar el capi que vine. Lo siento mucho si estoy descargando mí ira sobre ustedes, pero estoy agobiada. No porque me sienta presionada por ustedes sino que para mí FanFiction es más que un entretenimiento sino **_**mí vida **_**literalmente ****hablando**_**... **_**Sí es que algunos de ustedes me entienden.**

**Haciendo a un lado mí condición anímica y mis problemas, para más remate tengo un derroche de ideas que no puedo escribir porque no tengo tiempo. Pero necesito hablar con ustedes. Ustedes saben que yo dije que éste sería el final de la trilogía de misterios para Duelo Xiaolin, sin embargo, tanto me he sumido dentro del suspense que se me ocurrió una idea y he estado comentándosela a una compañera quien cree que debería publicarla ya que es bastante original e interesante... Pero, ¿A ustedes les gustaría que convirtiera esta trilogía a tetralogía? Les explico, mi idea es la siguiente: **

**Casi siempre el antagonista en suspense es un asesino en serie, la principal meta es descubrir quién es y frustrar sus planes... No obstante; nunca hemos visto una historia en donde le hemos dado la vuelta al ajedrez, es decir, ver todo el mundo a través de los ojos del asesino... Por qué lo hace, por qué es así, cómo se desenvuelve... Así que el fic, si es que les interesa la idea, el protagonista (y narrador) sería el asesino en serie, pero aquí viene lo divertido. En el medio social en el que se desenvuelve hay un personaje, el cual comparten una relación, quien hará el rol de un detective del cual nadie conoce su verdadera identidad y en su constante misión de encontrar a nuestro protagonista y hacerle caer el peso de la ley. **

**Necesito saber si están interesados y me den su opinión, no se queden mudos por favor porque no solo me darían su opinión sino su aprobación puesto que ustedes me piden como escritora hacer historias de misterio... Eso quedaría muy claro que me aceptan y quieren saber más de mí sobre este tipo porque consideran que mis historias de thriller psicológicas son interesantes. Si aún no están tan convencidos por la idea o si están interesados, empero les gustaría saber más; yo lo subiré apenas pueda (tal vez hoy o sino el sábado, lo más posible es el sábado así que les aconsejo si lo quieren más rápido que revisen el domingo), en mí perfil, mis futuros proyectos (una sección que está casi al final de mí largo perfil) los nombres de mis dos historias. Ésta y la historia medieval que les estaba contando. **

**La historia se llama Deseos Íntimos, empero si ustedes les da mucha ladilla revisar mí perfil día por día hasta ver el summary. Okey, no hay problema, en el capi que viene les vendré con el summary largo y con los detalles. Estaba pensando que Deseos Íntimos sustituirá a Bonsái porque tengo la idea clara para transcribirla mientras que Arcade Fire (el título que hasta ahora va ganando) sustituirá al Escritor Fantasma ya que necesito re pensarlo más. Así que sus opiniones podrán ser emitidas entre hoy hasta la emisión del capi que viene que será entre dos semanas. **

**-¡Ay digan que sí, queremos ver más sangre! **

**Graciela, puedo sola. Les pudo disculpas sino logro actualizar nada, pero mis deberes me están matando. Muchas gracias por esperar y leer. ¡Nos vemos!**

**PD: ¿Queréis una pista del fic? Bueh... La protagonista es una mujer y su círculo de sospechosos son hombres... **

* * *

**Mensaje para la loca n 1: ¡Holis, pues sí es Decode de Paramore y ya lo dije! Sip, el escritor fantasma es súper pervertido, hasta ahora Chase sospecha que Omi es su hijo y veo que compartes el mismo pensamiento que el querido Gushu... Pero no les puedo adelantar nada, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Holis! ¡Por favor, Lupe no me insultes! ¿Es qué cuántos años crees que tengo yo? No, reformularé la pregunta ¡¿Cuántos años crees que tiene Edward?! Él tiene treinta años y tú a su lado eres una niñita. ¡¿Es que me viste la cara Juan?! Sí, sí, siempre la misma excusa. Estoy muy joven para casarme, el amor no tiene edad, es mejor primero conocernos para luego decidir más tarde y blablablá. Sip apenas Jack salió exclusivamente para que lo secuestraran. Y la "perra de Ashley" lo salvó, ay Lupe se agradecida con ella, vale... Y Chase, es verdad, debes de entender que la mayoría de los protagonistas son estúpidos o hacen algo idiota y tenías razón en cuanto a las preguntas del capi anterior. ¿Odias a Kimi-Chan? ¿Qué pasó, la odias en este fic o la odias porque la odias? ¿A quién odias más a Clay, a Kimi o a Rai? Creo que me iría por la tercera, habrá que ver cuál sería el maquiavélico plan de éste porque si creías que AliceXS era una loca esquizofrénica. Aún no has visto todo de mí. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡Hasta entonces, malvavisca asada! **


	13. Chase Young, el desesperado

**13º**

_**Chase Young, el desesperado**_

Dimos un pequeño brinco dentro del coche mientras bajábamos por las escaleras. Vlad fue el primero en bajarse, cargando con el cuerpo desangrado de Jack hacia la enfermería de los suburbios. Los demás fuimos a un paso lento hacia los refugiados en los ductos del metro y, esta vez el camino me pareció más apretado y menos largo. Esta vez PandaBubba no saltó a recibirnos. Los hombres que faltaban en los suburbios la primera vez que nosotros vinimos se reintegraron de la noche a la mañana. Junto con algunas mujeres estaban alrededor de un círculo. Un hombre estaba parado sobre lo que parecía ser una caja. Su voz se denotaba un poco ronca, pero allí estaba inexpugnable conversando con ese gentío. La palabra que más me llamó la atención y capté a la primera fue: _Revolución. _

El resto de las mujeres, hombres ancianos y enfermos y niños se escondían en la protección de su casa. Tubbimura y Ashley me hablaron que aquel hombre se llamaba Klofange. Un hombre que había sido maltratado por la sociedad de CosmosXiaolin. Era un hombre rubicundo, bastante alto, cabello negro y salpicado con hilos plateados, vestía una chaqueta de cuello alto con unas botas militares sólidas reforzadas con acero, al frente una abotonadura doble, un cinturón estrecho con una hebilla en la cintura. Ashley me confirió que era un ex general rácano. Él junto a otro grupo de gente planeaban un golpe de estado contra la presa. Todos los que estaban aquí odiaban a Pedrosa. Ashley, Tubbimura, Le Mime, PandaBubba y Vlad tenían aires de querer iniciar una revuelta para cambiar el régimen comunista, por eso estaban aquí colaborando de todo un poco. Vlad era uno de los contactos de Konflange para el tráfico de armas entre los ciudadanos para defenderse de los militares impuestos por el Estado. Tubbimura develó que él había buscado a Ashley y fue él quien la imbuyó a participar en la causa, pero si había un hombre que pudiera ayudarlos era Jack Spicer y por ello lo habían buscado en su casa.

Allí se encontraron con Megan, les pareció demasiado extraño que Jack tardara bastante tiempo y entablaron a sospechar que algo andaba mal. Ashley usó sus cámaras implantadas a lo largo de CosmosXiaolin que filmaron el secuestro de Jack tal cual. Ella sabía infringir con cualquier sistema de seguridad por muy complejo que fuera. Trataron de contactarse conmigo, pero no obtuvieron señales de vida, fue cuando Tubbimura llegó a la conclusión de que también me habían secuestrado. El instinto perspicaz de Tubbimura, la habilidad de Ashley, la valentía de Le Mime y la colaboración de Vlad fue lo que nos salvó de una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Para saber la respuesta de Jack no tenía que conocerlo muy a fondo. Es muy probable que rechazara ayudar. Repentinamente de haberme quedado a escuchar las sabias palabras del líder revolucionario. Aunque realmente mis ojos y oídos no se despegan ni en un momento de la enfermería. Alarmado a cualquier imprevisto que sucediera. Una de las monjas deseó hablar conmigo. Tocando suavemente mí hombro.

-¿Algo le pasó a Jack?

-La herida es muy grave, necesita una intervención quirúrgica; penosamente no poseemos los recursos suficientes para hacerlo nosotras mismas, debe de ser llevado ante un médico.

-¿Y qué están esperando para llamar a una ambulancia?... –Corté mis palabras porque sabía bien la respuesta- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Eso es lo de menos Sr. Young; el problema es que el Sr. Spicer insiste ser operado por una persona sino prefiere morir.

-¡¿Y a estas alturas qué le importa quién sea el operando?! ¡Su vida está en juego! Da igual, ¿Quién es esa persona?

-Usted.

-¡¿YO?! ¡¿Es que Jack se deschavetó totalmente?! Hace años que no he ejerzo como doctor ya no recuerdo absolutamente esas cosas; la amnesia bloqueó por completo mis recuerdos...

-Él insiste en que debe ser usted, quiere verlo señor –Susurró. Sin más remedio, accedí. La acompañé hasta la casa de adobe. Jack estaba tullido sobre la camilla, macilento. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse enhiesto. Apretando la mandíbula para evitar una cara de dolor ante la herida. Su pierna supuraba sangre y pus. La carne abierta, con el hueso al aire.

-No es necesario que digas algo o intentes hacerme sentir mejor, sé de por sí que soy todo un ícono playboy en esta postura y en estas condiciones –Se rió para ocultar el chillido- Ni el inigualable sentido del humor de Jack Spicer me mejorará, estoy hecho un asco.

-Necesitas un médico, ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan obstinado y permites que te ayuden?

-Para serte franco entre nos, no confío mucho en ellas; dudo que exista un médico que trate a este fugitivo... –Jack se inclinó hacia mí de repente, jalándome de las solapas- ¡O lo haces tú o no lo hará nadie! Decídete te dejo mí vida en tus manos… –Masculló entre dientes- No confíes en ti mismo Chasie, confía en mí porque confío en ti. Nada se olvida para siempre.

Se recostó. Suspiré. Me mordí el labio inferior. Me volteé hacia las monjas les pedí que me trajeran varias botellas de ron. Todas la que pudieran. "Oye espérate hasta que yo me muera para que celebres que no te voy a molestar más". "El ron no es para mí, es para ti", susurré. Jack puso una mueca, no me respondió. Las monjas regresaron con cinco botellas de ron en un primer tiempo. Las descorchamos. Le pedí al paciente que abriera la boca y tragara. Jack no se negó a tal favor. Una tras otra tragaba. Jack era un tipo duro de emborrachar. Se nota a leguas que le gusta beber. Pero al menos tenía los ojos entrecerrados y ya semiconsciente, lo que tuvimos que hacer era sujetarlo para evitar que se moviera mucho. Tubbimura quiso ayudar por voluntad propia. No fue necesario abrir más la herida. Con solo echar un vistazo encontré la bala perdida. Cogí un instrumento parecido a unas pinzas a las que tuvimos que desinfectar antes de tocar a Jack.

Una sensación de entumecimiento y pesadez se extendía a lo largo del brazo de Spicer. Seguramente debía estar sintiendo unos ligeros aguijonazos. Y para mí suerte mí precisión fue perfecta, solamente duró segundo y medio para extraerle la bala. Seguí examinando por si Pedrosa disparó por segunda vez. Pero creo que no. Ahora el siguiente paso es aliviar la pierna lisiada. Seguidamente con unas plantas medicinales para combatir el pus, comenzó a bajarle por la pierna a la tercera aplicación. Desapareció al cabo de un tiempo. Procedí a coserla punto por punto. Me tomé mí tiempo. Sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera podría perjudicar o a salvar a Spicer. Maldito Spicer, poniéndome en esta situación como si esperara que recuperara mis memorias o probarme un punto. Era un experimento peligroso para él y una responsabilidad para mí.

Era mediados de las diez de la noche cuando Ashley consiguió algo de medicina y utensilios con ayuda de unos de sus allegados desde el exterior para bajar la hinchazón. Después de terminar de coser la herida, se inflamó todavía más. Fue un alivio que Jack se quedara dormido cuando tuve que coserle la herida. Algún día me perdonaría que lo emborrachara de esa manera tan sucia, pero el alcohol es una anestesia rápida. De todas formas me siento incómodo. Todo lo que hacía era seguir mi instinto sin saber nada de lo que hacía. Experimentando con Spicer. Como un niño practicando con su muñeco, utilizando su kit de médico para principiantes. Con varias piezas de gasa empapadas de algodón probé desinfectarla con alcohol. Luego cogí una larga pieza de gasa y la adherí a su piel para protegerla. Todos pasamos una noche en vela en la que yo fui el último en dormir, tirado encima de una bandeja de utensilios. Me dormí con la consciencia tranquila. En fin si Spicer se moría fue porque él quiso suicidarse conmigo.

* * *

Desperté tirado en el suelo. Spicer estaba despierto. Con la pierna extendida. Una monja le ponía amablemente una bandeja de comida encima de él. Solo estábamos él, las monjas y los demás enfermos. Ya todos los demás debían estar haciendo sus quehaceres. Spicer lucía mejor. Era despreciable verlo sonriente cuando sabía lo que yo pasé anoche por su culpa. Y la anciana se volteó. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí. Era una mujer medianamente alta, morena, bastante robusta, con el cabello oculto tras una pañoleta. Tenía un aspecto curioso. Además era la anciana más horrible que había visto. Pero algo en ella que me resulta raro. Flexionó las rodillas como un saludo. Sonriéndome con cortesía se fue.

-Hasta luego Mati –Profirió Jack- Buenos días Chasie, ¿Te apetece algo de mí caldito?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Si vieras que me duele un poquito la pierna, pero lejos de eso estoy bien.

-Pues me alegro… –Mascullé entre dientes- Supongo que te debieron haber comentado algo sobre la revolución...

-Ah sí, Tubbi me habló de eso apenas desperté.

-¿Y los ayudará?

-Sí.

-Es lo que creía... Espera, ¿Los ayudará?

-Sí, sí, sí.

-¿Por qué?...

-Por muchas razones; la primera es porque me gustaría patearle el culo a Pedrosa por obvia razón; la segunda es porque también estoy en contra de la presa y coincido con los ideales de Klofange es una persona redomada y la tercera es porque vivo aquí.

-Ya veo.

-Entre otras cosas, Chase hay alguien que quiere verte y está afuera.

-¿Una visita para mí? –Jack asintió mientras seguía comiendo. Esto me desencajó.

* * *

Abandoné desparpajo la choza. Se me cae la quijada al suelo. Anonado. Wuya vestía como señora de la dinastía feudal con una mantilla encima para evitar ser descubierta. Cuando las palabras de Klofange referían que la clase social burguesa y unos del gabinete de ministros, confabulados asumían el poder. Wuya era una señora de esa clase. Si estaba aquí es porque no simpatizaba en esos ideales. Pero últimamente ha estado vinculados a hechos extraños y de los que eran inconcebibles como cuando paseaba sola por ese hospital y en el juicio...

-Hola Chase –Murmuró.

-Buenos días, Sra. Miyo.

-Por favor, absténganse a los formalismos–Asentí- ¿Tendría un pequeño tiempo para mí?

-El que usted quiera… –Respondí hidalgamente. Ella diligente me pidió que conversáramos en un sitio más íntimo. El único sitio que se me ocurría era la pequeña casa que me ofrecían los habitantes de los suburbios. Era una casa de una sola habitación para ser exactos. Wuya se sentó en un banco de madera. Me senté a su lado. Apenas le pregunté qué se le ofrecía. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos llorando como una mujer desesperada. Intenté tranquilizarla pero no lo logré. Así que dejé que se desahogara. Debió haber pensado que soy un insensible por siquiera haber hecho un intento de reconfortarla.

-Chase... Chase Young; yo te reconocí cuando te vi, pero no tenía el valor para hacer frente a un pasado; ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Lo sabía! Yo soy la verdadera culpable; si bien sé que no eres capaz de perdonarme ni nunca voltearas el castigo contra mí...

-¿Castigarte? Admito que he perdido muchos años de mi vida en esa oscura prisión, pero si vine no fue para arremeter a los culpables sino a limpiar mi nombre y reencontrarme con mi hijo; si es cierto que en algún tiempo nos conocimos, perdóneme madame, pero no recuerdo su rostro ni nada... He perdido todos mis recuerdos –Wuya se ahogó en su propio grito.

-Chase, perdóname por lo que te he hecho –Extendió la mano para acariciar mí rostro, pero no la dejé; ella respetó mí decisión- Aunque no sirvo de mucho, quiero ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos, por favor –Me suplicó- Tú trabajabas en un hospital de prestigio, eras uno de los neurocirujanos más prometedores y ricos... Estábamos comprometidos –Entonces yo me acordé del anillo que Jack y yo encontramos en la bóveda a mí nombre. ¿Será esta mujer la madre de mí niño? Pero si había dicho mí esposa o es que...

-¿Alguna vez tú concebiste un hijo m...?

-No; Dios no me permitió tener hijos; tú lo sabías y me aceptaste de igual manera –Dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?

-Amabas muchísimo tu trabajo, lo anteponías a cualquier cosa incluyendo a tus dos amigos Dashi y Guan y fuiste uno de los más grandes médicos de ese hospital; recuerdo que decías cada vez que tenías tiempo que odiabas la política de ese hospital porque no todas las vidas tenían el mismo valor y determinabas en operar al primer paciente que llegara por muy rico que fueses –Me relató- Un día llegó un niño al hospital con una bala en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que traían al alcalde y decidiste atender al niño primero; tu operación fue exitosa no hubo duda, en cambio el alcalde murió en medio del proceso quirúrgico y por esta decisión el actual regente del hospital te marginó de todos los institutos médicos y rompimos... Fue un escándalo por lo que mi familia me presionó por terminar contigo antes de mancillar el nombre y me desposaron con Hannibal que desde hace tiempo codiciaba todo lo que tenías; ¡Chase debes de creerme que acepté ser esposa de él fue por el temor de quedarme sola!...

-Entiendo –Refuté con amargura cortando sus lamentos- ¿Y qué pasó después?

-Guan te dio la espalda también, empero no fue precisamente por eso sino por tu ignorancia como él decía; Dashi abrió sus brazos y te permitió ser su doctor personal, inesperadamente muchos médicos de altos cargos se intoxicaron unos días después y ofrecieron una vacante al único profesional que podía hacerse cargo: Tú.

-¿Murieron? ¿Pero por qué?

-Nadie sabe, pero se acumuló a tu expediente como El Escritor Fantasma.

-¿Qué sabes sobre eso?

-Solamente sé lo que leí en los periódicos, te detuvieron en la Iglesia porque presuntamente ibas a casarte con otra mujer... –Añadió imprimiendo un rencor indescriptible- Que tenía un hijo tuyo, nadie sabe de dónde salió esa mujer y ese niño.

-¿Te acuerdas de algún otro detalle? Por favor, haz el intento, es muy importante saberlo.

-Después de que rompimos no nos vimos más, averigüe de ti a través de algunos conocidos tuyos y eso fue lo que pude descubrir; no obstante, si debes preguntarle a alguien sobre esos detalles te aconsejo que vayas con Tohomiko, en aquellos tiempos Dashi contrajo nupcias con ella y ya tenía un hijo... Pero lo que más me pareció extraño es que en el día que a ti te arrestaron, el hijo de Tohomiko desapareció igual que el tuyo, ¿No te parece a ti también?

-Pero eso querría insinuar que yo fui quien la violó, lo cual no tendría ningún sentido.

-Tal vez ella mintió, el corazón de una mujer es un mar de secretos; Dashi era un celópata y Kimiko se sentía muy asfixiada por él así que tuvo un amante, mi intuición me dice que él tenía que ser muy cercano para acercarse sin que a Dashi le diera un ataque de celos –Dijo- Quién sabe, a lo mejor creyó que ese hijo no fue de ninguna violación sino de un amor y para salir de la pobreza que la inmiscuyó su padre se casó, pero Dashi llegó a descubrirlo y en un arranque de ira y despecho trató de matar a la criatura... Kimiko entregó su hijo a un amigo para mantenerlo a salvo de las locuras de su marido, no obstante, Dashi fue más listo y lo encontró; él terminó de esconderlo... Suerte que no llegó a durar mucho, murió en unas condiciones misteriosas poco después de eso y de ahí el mito de la Viuda Joven.

-Maldita sea tantas ideas e hipótesis, empero con todo esto creo que estoy a un paso más en poder descubrir la identidad del susodicho asesino en serie; te debo un millón de gracias.

-Nada me hace más feliz saber que he podido ser de utilidad, sin embargo, temo por ti... En poco tiempo este lugar dejará de ser seguro y tú y Jack no volverán a la Mansión Spicer así que temo que volverás a tu casa...

-¿Mí casa?

-Tu casa fue subastada y yo fui para allá; la conseguí por ti y como Raimundo sabe que tú has perdido la memoria no sabrá que fuiste allí –Wuya abrió su pequeño bolso. Dándome la llave de su casa. De nuevo quedé eternamente agradecido. Nuestro silencio fue irrumpido al entrar Matilde. La monja que atendía a Jack para el servicio de limpieza. Nos levantamos y nos despedimos cordialmente. La acompañé hasta la salida como todo un caballero. Me fui cuando la vi cruzar por la esquina de la estación del metro sana y salva. Para cuando volví. Fue para ver a Jack, quien acabó satisfactoriamente su sopa. Alzó la mirada, vacilante.

-Tenemos que hablar...

* * *

_Omi P.V.O_

_Domine Jesu,  
Demitte nobis debita nostra  
Salva nos ab igne inferiore  
Perduc in caelum omnes animas  
Praesertim eas, quae misericordiae tuae maxime indigent  
In nomine patris, et filii, et spiritus sancti  
Amen__  
_

Cuatro horas convaleciente bajo los efectos de la táser y recobrando la fuerza perdida tras la batalla contra la rubia. El jefe quiso que nos viéramos en la catedral. Quería hablar conmigo sobre un asunto importante. No sé si son ilusiones mías, empero creo que me calado ya tres misas y nada que aparece el podrío. Hasta que por fin lo oigo repetir cuidadosamente esas palabras. Me deslizó hasta su reclinatorio, lejos de los bancos. En realidad ya no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se llaman a pesar de que he pasado años con las monjas, nomás le digo así por el gran parecido que tienen con las del parque. El jefe le rezaba a la virgen, hincado humildemente. Quién iba a decir que lo vería así. Empuñando mí rosario porque bien sabía a dónde iba y yo desde chiquito siempre acudo con el rosario que con tanto esfuerzo esas curitas se molestaron por darnos a cada niño de la cárcel de los curitas. Primero tocó sus pies bajando los pies y bajo la mirada. Y recuerdo que nadie lo hacía mejor que yo.

-¿Cuál es la culebra, jefe? –Inquirió en voz baja.

-Eres tú Omi, me da gusto oír tu voz –Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos; se persignó y se levantó. Me persigné y lo seguí. Saliendo de la iglesia- Hacía un tiempo que no me había confesado, uno es por fin libre de sus ataduras para volverse amarrar vaya que desperdicio –Comentó, no tuve el valor para contradecirle- A veces me detenía a pensar cuando era un niño y venía los domingos a rezar en lo diminutos que somos ante el mundo y que esos astros eran en realidad el ojo de Dios, por ello nadie podía huir de él, claro eso fue antes de que mi familia se desintegrara cuando mí madre descubrió y admitió por fin que era una lesbiana... Una atea inmoral, se fue a vivir con su pareja y listo nos hizo a un lado; mí padre... Uf mí padre, se las vio muy caro por enredarse en malos negocios, lo metieron preso; mi madre no quiso seguir criando a unos hijos delictivos y se fue de la casa para comenzar una vida soltera y el resto creo que quedó mejor que explicado previamente, nos dejó al cuidado de una vecina, vivíamos en un barrio pobre y nuestras condiciones eran muy parecidas a los suburbios –Él tragó duro.

-Lo siento, no creí en ningún momento que hubiera tanta similitud en nuestras historias.

-Es por eso que te he perdonado, somos como hermanos; la crueldad humana no discrimina a ninguno, antes era un Don Nadie en el mundo y no solo en el de la política; antes quería ser un abogado para sacar a mí padre, pero cuando llegué a la adolescencia supe que ese viejo fue quien tuvo la culpa y merecía estar donde está pero mí amor por hacer lo correcto nunca se desvaneció –Raimundo se quedó contemplando a una golondrina volar mientras los dos caminábamos tranquilos por las calles, iba disfrazado para entonces- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llegué a convertirme en el más joven ministro y mano derecha del presidente?

-No.

-Me convertí en el hombre más exitoso mediante la manipulación de una serie de amantes poderosas, inteligentes y ricas... Esposas o trabajan directamente con el gobierno, yo solo le ofrecí la compañía que necesitaban y para tenerme siempre a su lado me ascendían a cargos altos, fue muy triste tener que despacharlas pero así tenía que ser la vida.

-Eso es como tratar a las mujeres como si fueran plastilina.

-¿Y eso qué? No es mi culpa ser demasiado irresistible y, yo desde un inicio les planteé que solo fue una simple aventura, un remilgo que no llegaría más allá...

-¿Y la Sra. Tohomiko, también?

-Eso ya es diferente –Farfulló- Además, a ti lo que te importa es la paga... Y aquí tienes un pago por adelanto –Raimundo deslizó en mis manos un papelito- _Feliz cacería –_Raimundo siguió caminando como si nada ha pasado. Dejándome fuera de onda y muy atrás. Mí llave, abrí el papelito. Mis ojos salieron de sus cuencas cuando leí una dirección y debajo una pequeña nota.

_En la estación Mikado, al final de la calle. Es el lugar mejor conocido como Los Suburbios. En los ductos vacíos del metro. Allí se esconde PandaBubba... Y Chase... Asegúrate no fallarme esta vez. _

Y las campanas de la iglesia suenan desde mi punto de varada... Parada.

-_Kyrie eleison, kyrie eleison_...

* * *

**A/N: Muchas cosas interesantes han pasado la semana anterior. La renuncia del papa, el meteorito en Rusia, la fotografía del presidente... Y yo aquí un nuevo capi. No sé si ustedes lo han vivido. ¿Pero no sienten mucha curiosidad cuando están leyendo un AU y se preguntan qué rol harán los personajes? A mí sí. **

**Okey, creo que desde el capítulo doce ya llegamos a la mitad del fic. Pero no me crean, quizá estamos más de la mitad sin darme cuenta porque como yo digo una cosa digo otra, pero no crean que esto va a terminar en cinco capis y ya. No. Apenitas nos falta mucho por recorrer. La dictadura que se está dando en este fic me recuerda enormemente a las condiciones miserables que estamos viviendo, pero diferentes en muchísimos aspectos que obviamente yo alteré. No, es en serio. El capi de hoy está inspirado en una canción de Death Note. No hay mucho que decir salvo que Jack es un sadomasoquista, Chase es un porfiado y Wuya sabía unos detalles sabrosos. El capi que viene parece que traerá muchas cosas buenas. Estas frasesitas en latín me gustan mucho. Las usaré para Arcade Fire. Bueno, ya saben gracias por leer y comentar. No olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir.**** Así que me despido con estos mis malvaviscos asados. Espero saber su opinión muy pronto, es muy importante para mí hacérmela saber. ¡Hasta entonces, se les quiere mucho mis malvaviscos asados!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Hola Suriee! Tantos nombres y anticipaciones, se nota a leguas que estás oficialmente impactada. En shock. Todo lo que viene es una confrontación sabrosa. Sí lo soportarás, solo respira y ya. No creí ni en un segundo que fueras una niñita porque me has dado muchos indicios que fueras universitaria la primera vez que te conocí, no me subestimes, y cuando me dijiste que trabajaras aprobé mí teoría. Tenías que terminar una carrera universitaria para ejercer una profesión, solamente usaba una especie de concepto para hacerte entender que eras más joven que Edward. Dios, ¿En qué panorama te ubicas? Cuando me dijiste que trabajas incluso pensé que tenías 24. Y no sé, ¿Tienes alguna obsesión con la edad? No sé cuando hablamos de las edades te he visto un poco alterada, me rijo por aquello que dice "no quítele años a su vida sino póngale vida a sus años" ó "tu verdadera edad es la que crees tener". Yo me creo tener diez años y a veces he llegado a pensar que tengo tú edad. A pesar de que no tengo tú edad y yo sí me creo **_**una niñita**_**, yo soy una consentida lo sé y me siento muy bien si alguien dice que aparento ser más joven lo cual pensé que deberías haberte sentido pero veo que no. **

**Okey. Muchos dicen que soy infantil por ver cartoons y anime. Pero ¿Qué crees? Les respondo igual que tú entre ver los programas televisivos aburridos o las noticias (no sé cómo controlan la seguridad allá en México; pero aquí es horrible, aquí hay una masacre en un rodeo diaria y la inseguridad está cada día peor, las muertes aquí son el pan de cada día, estamos en escasez, hay devaluación del bolívar... Muchos problemas que harían un libro grueso) prefiero leer libros, ver animes y FanFiction. **

**Es como un escape a la realidad, admitámoslo. ¿Insensible? Acéptalo chica es la única manera de evitar sufrir, y es lo he aprendido en donde estudio. ¿Los presos haciendo servicios comunitarios? Pues serviría como algo productivo pero al mismo tiempo tratas a la vida humana como si fuera plastilina y hay presos en mí país que no han hecho en algo malo y su único crimen es dar su opinión y tiene como treinta años. Ellos no deberían estar ahí. Y los criminales verdaderos están sueltos que es lo peor. Este país se está destruyendo y lo que más me duele y me pesa como venezolana es que hay una mayoría de gente que no se da cuenta de esta desgracia...**

**Bueno, pasando todo esto. ¿Me quieres por Edward? Eso no me gusta nada, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de habéroslo presentando. Ya me están ladillando con todo esto.. Sí, algunos dicen que soy una amargada pero en fin lo que Dios ha unido no lo pueden separar y solo espero que hayan disfrutado su San Valentín. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Vuestra opinión me es de suma importancia. ¡Nos vemos! **


	14. Niño Sicario

**14º**

_**Niño sicario**_

_Era el primero de noviembre del 2012. Asumí este día como la fecha de defunción de mí madre y, siempre acudía a los cementerios en las primeras horas para llevarle una flor y, para que nadie me descubriera. El peso de los años convirtieron al novato en experto como me decía Knicks. Incluso a veces yo me adelantaba. Me echaba a dormir a las afueras pues que no tenía oficio en mí espera, recobraba el sueño. Casi nunca tenía sueño en esos días. Ese día fue uno de esos. A mí suerte el cuidador (así porque no le encuentro otro nombre), ya me conocía y me saludaba gentilmente. Había cambiado mucho en esos años. No solo la ropa sino totalmente. Esta vez traía conmigo un tulipán amarillo. Siempre le daba una flor nueva cada año. Me encontraba apoyado en las columnas cuando abrieron las puertas. Me balanceé hacia adelante y me quité la capucha de encima como un respeto a los muertos y, saludé con una sonrisa de medio lado al cuidador. De esas que me marcaban un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Mis pisadas se hicieron huecas en el andar. Mi madre estaba sepultada en un lugar recóndito, tras dos lápidas al frente. Me postré y puse la flor. El epitafio estaba muy sucio como para leer, desde hace un tiempo he estado ahorrando un poco de dinero para mantenerla limpia. _

_-¿Qué cree, mí señora? En diez años tengo a más de cien nombres escritos en mí cuenta, aunque siéndole franco ni idea, sólo sé que en diez años pasaron muchas cosas; sé que usted quería que le diera un nombre al libro o como los puretes sofisticados dicen: Ganar un título... Sin embargo, hay sueños que no pueden ser ni tormentas de las que no se puede soportar; sé que usted quería que fuera buen ciudadano pero no soy buen muchacho –Suspiré- No soy el niño que usted cree –Desenfundé el arma que me acompañaba a cada segundo del día- Esta arma se robó mí infancia en un momento…–Me mordí el interior de mí mejilla, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de mí; no puede ser eso posible, soy mancho y mancho que se respeta no llora-: Se llevó los sueños donde yo soñaba en que el amor nunca moría y Dios era todo misericordioso, empero en la noche también vienen las pesadillas... Con sus voces como truenos destrozan la esperanza y convirtieron mis sueños en vergüenza –Sin poder soportarlo, una lágrima de hombre me traicionó; escapándose y rodando por mí mejilla- Tengo ojeras a causa de las noches en desvelo de los muertos que se me aparecen en mis sueños –Sollocé- Ahora no puedo abrir los ojos, ahora solo puedo vivir en la oscuridad, ahora puedo soñar vanamente que el sol pueda encontrarme algún día para llenar mis ideas de fantasías inalcanzables... No tiene ni idea de lo mucho que la necesito aquí conmigo o a alguien –Rompí a llanto- Soñaba que mí vida iba a ser diferente a este infierno, pero también esta arma… Esta vida... Asesinó el sueño que soñé. _

_Apreté la mandíbula, tirándome a abrazar a la lápida como si me estuviera acurrucando junto al pecho de mí madre. No la recordaba, la última vez que la vi fue hace mucho. Me sentí como basura. Fue cuando oí una voz a lo lejos. ¿Qué era eso? Me levanté curioso. Y fui en su búsqueda. La voz era de una muchacha de mí misma edad aparentemente. Frente a una lápida muy bien mantenida con centenares de flores y ofrendas. Hasta a mí me daba envidia por lo que pasaba el muerto. Por cómo iba vestida la niña riquita podría perjurar y jurar que era una niña fresa. Pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba re bien bonita... El pelo era castaño claro, ojos claros pronunciados, nariz perfilada, piel crema, labios carnosos…_

_-Y se fue así sin más, pa –Dijo indignadamente con el tonito que usaban las niñas riquitas- Cruzó por la puerta dejándome con la palabra al aire y volvió solo para hacer sus maletas, o sea, ¡Qué maleducado! Jack podrá tener la mayoría de edad pero se comporta igual que un niño... Tiempos como estos son... Oh, disculpa... -¡ME VIO! ¡¿Pero cómo?! Si yo estaba tan perfectamente escondido, me di cuenta que había caminado a zancadas hasta ella- ¿Se te perdió algo? Esta conversación es privada... -¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le contesto o huyo?_

_-Lolo siento –Tartamudeé- Es que escuché unas voces y creí que me hablaba a mí._

_-Me sorprende ver a alguien de mi edad a esta hora en un lugar como este –Sonrió ella, y para colmo su sonrisa es angelical si es que los ángeles sonríen. Le devolví la sonrisa, nos echamos a reír, "era química a primera vista"- En realidad estaba hablando con mí papá. _

_-¿Su padre? –Asintió con la cabeza. Señaló la tumba. Me acerqué para leer. Ahí decía:_

_Jackson W. Spicer_

_1951 – 2006_

_-Lo siento mucho, señorita. _

_-Oh un caballero, algo que no se ve todos los días –Respondió ella- Lamentablemente nos hemos conocido en circunstancias poco agradables –Me extendió la mano- Soy Megan –Lo dudé al principio, pero su sonrisa me estimuló a confiar en ella y le di mí mano. ¿Había algo de malo si decía mí verdadero nombre? ¿Lo relacionaría con el de los periódicos? Ya daba igual porque como un bobalicón le respondí al instante._

_-Omi._

* * *

Celosamente cogí mis guantes de cuero negro con puntas metálicas en los nudillos, enfundé mis manos. Tomé mis 2 cinturones de la suerte (porque esos mismos los llevaba yo puesto cuando me enfrenté a situaciones inescapables) tenían grandes hebillas que constantemente resonaban, los arreglé de forma cuidadosa para que quedaran cruzados y metí lo necesario. Como no tenía más ropa me conformé con la que todos los días llevaba puesta. Solo añadí al conjunto una máscara para encubrir mí rostro y evitar que alguien me descubriera. Era un alter-ego asesino. Para el final me guardaba seleccionar las armas que me acompañarían. Y podría haber optado por la que me dio el jefe, empero quise escoger mí pistola siempre fiel. Anoche la cargué con ocho balas. Estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin despegué mí vista. La guardé atrás, fácil de esconder, fácil de sacar. Oí un silbido. Era mí celular que temblaba sobre la mesa. Atendí la llamada. Era Knicks para darme la señal. Ayer formulamos un plan para sacarle el dinero completo al jefe. Culminaríamos con el trabajo.

-No te preocupes Knicks, aquí ya está empezando a oler a formol –Le dije. Bajé. Esperé la primera camioneta que me pasara por el frente. La divisé. Era una camioneta que transporta cajas de frutas y verduras. Me quité rápidamente mí máscara, intenté aparentar ser un chico de bien. Pedí un aventón, parándome al frente de su camino. Obligándolos a detenerse. Me acerqué a explicarles que necesitaba que me llevaran hasta arriba pos tenía un compromiso muy importante. Se negaron a mí petición. Uno con toda la pena del mundo. Y el otro me trató como un indigente. Así que tuve que usar otros métodos. Para cuando les mostré mí arma cambiaron de actitud repentinamente. Cediéndome hasta el asiento del conductor pero como no sé conducir me quedé en el del copiloto para guiarlos hasta mí destino. Me di cuenta de la cuadrilla de soldados que Mr. Bailey puso cuidando cada esquina de por aquí. Raimundo prometió que no me atacarían, pero no le creí. Reconocí mis demás compañeros escondidos para la ocasión. Pero esta un interés personal así que me quería hacerlo yo solo.

Apenas nos estacionamos en frente la estación me bajé pateando la puerta y de un salto. Me acerqué rectando, bajé las escaleras del metro rápidamente y, me resguardé tras un muro y asomé mí cabeza para ver si había alguien. "El área despejada", suspiro. El vibrador del celular se activa. Sin preguntarle de quién era les dije que era seguro avanzar. Lo guardé. Y seguí avanzando. Según la nota que había leído se escondían en una gruta tras el ducto del metro. Rápidamente salté al ducto del metro y corrí por el túnel, encontré la abertura que me llevaría hasta el campamento enemigo. Me escondí tras una camioneta. Había varias de éstas en una hilera. Al parecer toda su gente se había reunido en un círculo para discutir sobre un supuesto plan de revolución. No obstante, mí objetivo se concentraban en dos hombres: PandaBubba y Chase Young, a los que ninguno de los dos estaba entremezclado en la multitud solo uno me pareció familiar y era El Rojo. Me encaramé en la camioneta y me subí a la parte posterior donde almacenaban las cajas.

Estas me recordaron mucho a las que Knicks y yo traíamos a Mr. Bailey, ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? Pues este no era el momento de hacerme ese tipo de pregunta. Me escondí tras la caja en espera de que no me viera. Me di cuenta de una de las casas salían precisamente PandaBubba y... Chase. Estaban hablando sobre algo, pero estaba demasiado lejos para leerle los labios. Lo que sí pude distinguir es que los ojos de ambos coincidían con un niño solitario que jugaba con unos cubos. Trató de metérselos a la boca. Con la pinta que tenía podría perjurar que tenía cierto retraso mental. Algo me cegó la vista. Eran las señales que me daba Knicks desde la esquina con su arma. El brillo ante la lámpara opaca... Era el momento. Empuñé mí arma, apuntándola hacia él. Me mordí el labio. Mí mano temblaba. Diosito que las fuerzas no me fallen ahora. Tiré del gatillo. La bala se estrelló del impacto contra el hombro de PandaBubba, éste se quedó en el suelo tendido. Todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí escondite. Una bala cera se produjo cuando los revolucionarios y mis compañeros sacaron afuera sus armas y, comenzaron a dispararse entre ellos mismos.

-¡Nos han descubierto!

-Todo el mundo sígame.

-¡Chase, haz lo que te dije!

Me bajé rápidamente, saltando. Me pegué de la camioneta. Me moví hacia la derecha con cuidado. Debajo de la camioneta pude distinguir unos pies. Pegué pecho a tierra, me deslicé hacia el otro extremo. La persona que estaba ahí ya no estaba. Se desplazó a mí encuentro, pero fui más rápido. Seguramente esperaba al otro lado. Nos encontramos al frente unísono pero yo disparé primero. Se desmoronó malherido frente a mis pies. Chase y PandaBubba ya se habían esfumado. Fue cuando percibí a un hombre llevarse a PandaBubba moribundo, arrastrándolo. El Rojo se movía junto a la masa de gente hacia unos túneles huyendo a un lugar más seguro, cargando en los hombros al niño de retraso mental. Mirada Sombría no estaba con él. Decidí seguir a PandaBubba. No fueron muy lejos para cuando llegué a una casa tras subir por unas escaleras metálicas. Seguían en el recibidor. Apunté al pecho del hombre y lo tumbé de una ahora solo quedaba el pez gordo. Repentinamente comencé a titubear. PandaBubba se rió, pero inmediatamente se calló cuando sintió el dolor.

-Siempre lo supe Omi... Esa pistola te sentaba bien, ¿Qué esperas? Dispárame de una vez, solo quiero que sepas que ahora me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho... Omi, espero que tú puedas perdonarme algún día porque yo no pude perdonarme a mí mismo.

-No le creo nada.

-...Omi, a mí me dejaron salir no porque cumplí mis años de condena sino por libertad condicional, en aquellos días contraje una enfermedad que acabaría con mí vida en cuestión de años y, ellos me dejaron libre porque sabían que la muerte se ocuparía de mí y aquí he desperdiciado mí tiempo en ayuda de otros...

-¿Por qué he de demostrar compasión cuando usted no la tuvo? No señor, usted muere hoy.

Dicen que la vida es el infierno de uno, matar a alguien es como un favor rápido y doloroso. Tragué saliva porque los recuerdos comenzaron a atosigar mi mente. Desconectándome.

-¿Qué pasa Omi? ¿No me puede matar? –Respiré profundamente y... La bala compenetró en su cabeza, matándolo al instante. Gimoteé. Caí hincado. He vengado la muerte de mucha gente como la madre superiora y los niños del orfanato. Había hecho justicia. Pero no me sentía bien ni peor ni _menor _conmigo mismo. Pero iba a ponerse feo cuando oí los soldados impuestos por el Ministerio de Defensa invadirnos...

* * *

_Me ofrecí en acompañar a la señorita hasta la salida. Estuvimos conociéndonos un poco mejor. Le hice saber que me parecía desconcertante que una chica como ella estuviera en un lugar como este. Se rió y me explicó que cada día veinticinco de cada mes venía visitar a su padre, se autocorrigió. En realidad era su tío, pero fue como un padre para ella. Me contó que aunque no estuviera en cuerpo presente ahí… Podía sentir su voz e imaginarse cómo le contestaría. La palabra sentir se me hizo extraña. Me dio un codazo amistoso para preguntarme a quien le había venido a llorar. _

_-A mí madre._

_-¿Y tú mamá qué?_

_-Yo... No la conocí, me envió a un orfanato porque no podía mantenerme._

_-Lo siento –Susurró, su bella sonrisa se esfumó de su cara._

_-No te disculpes; no es tú culpa, es la realidad –Suspiré. Llegamos a las afueras. Vino un silencio incómodo en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Era el momento de decir adiós. Y ninguno de los dos quería decir o pensar en esa palabra. _

_-¿En qué "uni" estudias?... –Rompió el aire quieto. Yo ni me había dado cuenta cuando lo dijo. _

_-Eh... Me guío por la política de estudiar en casa –Mentí. Uf, qué alivio. Megan asintió._

_-Yo estudio en la central, ¿Sabes cuál es? Quizá algún día podemos encontrarnos allá. _

_¿La Central? Ah claro. Knicks y yo fuimos allá para echarles un ojo a las chicas. Ahí solo iban los niños riquitos. Enseguida propuse llamarla. Megan asintió gustosa con la idea. Ambos sacamos nuestros móviles y nos lo intercambiamos mientras registrábamos nuestro número para luego devolvérnoslo. Seguro preguntarán de dónde saqué mí cel. En realidad es robado. Pero... Ustedes saben eso, yo sé eso. Pero ella no sabe eso. Así que "chitón". Y luego nos despedimos al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos nerviosos. Caminando hacia atrás y a un ritmo lento hasta perdernos en la esquina. Cuando me reubiqué con mis amigos de la pandilla. Nos saludamos amistosamente. Golpeando nuestros nudillos y luego chocamos el brazo. Knicks y los otros notaron mi comportamiento distinto y porque normalmente venía con humor de perros. Hoy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al principio rehuí de sus acusaciones. Pero Knicks me conocía muy bien, tenía la facultad de leer mis pensamientos. _

_-Ya basta Ovni, no te nos hagas; suelta la sopa y dinos que jeva se te cruzó para que te pusieras medio mongólico. _

_-¡Ya anda mano, cuéntanos! –Me mordí el labio. Decidí serles franco._

_-Bueno, bueno, hoy conocí a una chica –Todos intercambiaron miradas pícaras, me dieron un codazo amistoso- Era una riquita, pero bastante simpática… Y re bien bonita: Tiene un cabello sedoso castaño, unos ojos que brillan y su sonrisa –Suspiré; mis amigos soltaron unos ruiditos como si fueran unos sapos que eructaban a los cuatro vientos- Total, me le presenté y se puso bastante cariñosita conmigo, tanto así que la escolté hasta la salida, intercambiamos números de teléfonos e hicimos fecha para reencontrarnos luego... Pero saben, ¿En qué pensé?_

_-Qué trocito de pan, mí Omi... ¿No tiene una amiga o una hermanita? ¿O una prima? No soy exigente –Bromeó Jermaine o Knicks- Pero ya dínoslo, ¿Qué? ¿Te la vas a chingar?_

_-No eso no –Me reí- Es que mañana temprano me voy pa' la universidad donde ella estudia me le voy aparecer y me le voy a poner en frente, le voy a invitar a salir conmigo..._

_-Wow, wow, wow campeón ¿Pero le gustas?_

_-No vale, faltaba que te me pusieras bruto de tanto jugar baloncesto con los chamaquitos… Claro que le debo de gustar: Soy atractivo, simpático, dulce, divertido, carismático... En pocas palabras reúno todas las características de un hombre ideal, excepto por el trabajito eso es obvio, ¡Pero es que cuando nos vimos hasta chispas salían! Lo que pasa es que no estabas ahí –De inmediato comenzaron a repartirse una caja de puros, yo agarré uno y luego de prenderlo me lo llevé a la boca; me asfixié y tosí rápido, aún no me acostumbraba a fumar como el resto de mis compañeros- Se lo juro mí Jermaine ella será mía por encima de quién sea –Posteriormente, le entregué un regalito que intercambié luego de vender una que otra baratija del mercado negro. Para que se pusiera contento. Fui a mí guarida. _

_Al día siguiente me di cuenta que era miércoles. Creo que las universidades están abiertas. Esta vez duré un poquito más de lo normal frente al agua para ver mí reflejo. Aunque claro ya de por sí lucía muy bien y, era prácticamente imposible embellecerme aún más. Quería verme lindo y presentable. Me fui hasta la universidad montado en una buseta. Me bajé en cuánto reconocí a la universidad. Pagué con lanita al chófer y me bajé. El hecho de pensar en que volvería a verla alborotaba mis nervios. Oh Megan..._

_-¡Mira tú! Quítese del medio, ¡¿No ve que el semáforo está en verde, pendejo?!_

_-Yo no me llamo pendejo, me llamo "Omi" ¡¿Oyó?! ¡Omi, respete a los peatones señor conductor! Grábeselo –Toqueteé mí sien. Él hizo un gesto de discrepancia. Crucé al otro lado de la cera. Me infiltré con los universitarios. Pude camuflarme bien porque tenían mí misma edad. Me senté en un banco, sobre el espaldar. Nervioso. Me frotaba las manos. Me ponía a patalear. Me mecía. Jadeé. Asomaba mí cabeza esperando que viniera desde una de las escuelas. Y la vi. Bajando de las escaleras con un celular en la mano. Con una blusa rosa. Una chaqueta vintage. Unos jeans. Traía puestos mocasines. Le silbé para captar su atención. Alzó la mirada. Hice unas señas. Ella pareció verme y corrió hasta el banco, se sentó. _

_-Menuda sorpresa, no esperaba verlo tan rápido._

_Me reí nervioso. Me bajé. Empecé a caminar en círculos. Hablando entre dientes boberías. Luego de las cortesías obvias como "¿Qué hay de nuevo?". Con la mirada gacha: "Bueno sip, me pareció que sería un lindo detalle visitarle y pues... Se me ocurrió que tal vez tú y yo... Podríamos irnos a algún sitio divertido y usted sabe...". Megan me irrumpió: Espera Omi, ¿Me estás invitando a salir contigo? _

_-Eh... Si... Digo ¡Sí! ¡Te estoy invitando a salir! ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? –Uf, eso fue horrible y no me explico si yo por lo general soy muy bueno en estas cosas. Debió ser un error de la naturaleza inevitable. _

_-Lo tomo._

_-¿En serio? –Megan asintió- ¡Grandioso propongo que vayamos a comer en un encantador restaurante italiano que conocí! –Preferí un lugar digno de ella. ¿Se imaginan si les digo uno de los lugares que frecuentaba? Dios, me hubiera vetado la idea. Megan lo pensó._

_-Okey, ¿Paso por ti o vienes por mí? _

_-Voy por ti._

_-¿Te parece bien a las ocho o crees que es muy tarde? Es que estoy tomando clases de diseño, estoy aprendiendo a coser. _

_-No, es perfecto._

_Para mí sorpresa los siguientes segundos fueron pura tranquilidad y los nervios se fueron. Al parecer escogí el intermedio perfecto. Megan soltó un bufido. "¿Qué pasa?", ella hizo un ademán. Miré por encima de mí hombro. Había un coche estacionado muy cerquita de la acera. Había por lo menos como tres robots revoloteando. Mirándonos. Le pregunté cuál era el problema que se traían esos hombres de metal. Y me respondió que eran ideas locas de su primo. Robots como guardaespaldas. Disimuló tomando mí mano. Me sentí el muchacho más feliz del mundo cuando caminábamos como protagonista de película hasta el cafetín de la Facultad de Humanidades y Educación. La acompañé a pedir su ración. Servida en la charola. Nos quedamos a charlar en una mesa de pinic o algo así. Aunque no lo fuera, me sentí como un verdadero universitario. En medio de nuestra charla, ella sacó un cuaderno y escribió en la parte de atrás la dirección de su casa. Nos separamos cuando la campana sonó. Hasta esta noche. En esas horas mí vida transcurrió lenta y agobiante. Le pedí a Knicks una de sus motocicletas prestadas para llevarme a Megan. Aún estoy aprendiendo, pero creo que no lo hago tan horrible. Los nervios me tenían destrozados así que salí un cuarto antes de lo previsto. Como creí. Vivía en una casota enorme. Me quedé a esperarla. Se me cae el mentón al suelo cuando por fin viene. Traía una blusa blanca, un par de botas negras con tacones grandotes, una minifalda y chaqueta negra. La recibí._

_-Estás muy linda... –Me rasqué la nuca, nervioso- Y aquí está tu carroza mágica –Señalé la moto avergonzado- Lamento no haber poder traído una limusina de las que te gustan pero es que ni puedo pagar... ¿Megan? ¿Megan dónde está?_

_-¡Vamos Omi, se nos hace tarde! –Megan ya tenía el casco puesto y esperaba impaciente. _

_-Creí que a las chicas no les gustaban estas cosas, ya sabes... La velocidad y..._

_-Me encanta la velocidad, viene de familia –Contestó con una sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto. _

_Nos montamos juntos. Ella en toda la noche me estuvo abrazando. Oh Dios, que minutos tan gloriosos. Para llegar al restaurant francés... ¡No perdón italiano! Teníamos que pasar por el barrio donde moraba Knicks y su pandilla. Solo espero que no hagan de las suyas en esta noche. Sin embargo, el día de hoy a Knicks se le ocurrió la brillante de idea de montar una fiesta en una de las discotecas para jóvenes que de broma no descalabraba mis oídos. Le comenté a Megan que ese debían ser Knicks y los demás reventando el piso. Me inquirió quienes eran Knicks y los demás. Si eran amigos míos. Creo que ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor. Megan me pidió el favor de estacionar aquí puesto que se moría por conocer a mis amigos. Ya que tanto insistía, accedí. Nos bajamos y nos unimos. Como era de suponerse. La música a todo volumen, una muchedumbre de gente bailando y haciéndose los locos, comida y bebida regados por doquier. Primero cumplí mi promesa. Presentándoles a mis amigos. Varios estaban en la pista bailando. Knicks prefirió comer y beber hasta reventar. Por supuesto que me reconocieron. Y por mí. Se portaron educadamente con Megan. Una que otra bromita, empero Megan consiguió llevarse muy bien con mis compañeros. Eso me gustó. Justamente comenzó a sonar "I'm Sexy and I Know it". Megan me invitó a la pista. _

_-¡Vamos Omi, muéstrame todas tus habilidades locas de baile que puedes presumir! _

_Okey, tiempo de demostrarle a Megan mis dotes de bailarín. No dejo que nadie me gane en este territorio. Soy ágil y flexible. Nuestro baile provocativo era también gracioso. Megan se estaba riendo porque me oía cantarle la canción. Cuántas veces la he escuchado. Ya la he asimilado. El ritmo se aceleró y la canción pasó volando antes de darme cuenta. Nos pusimos alrededor de un círculo y_ _otro fue abriéndose paso a través de los altavoces. Esta canción en particular llevó a la multitud salvaje y, luego un gran círculo abierto en el suelo. Los hombres se pavonea las cosas y parpadeando sus habilidades para impresionar a sus amigas. Debía admitirlo. Megan es también una buena bailarina. Nos detuvimos._

_-Tal vez deberíamos parar, estoy mareada._

_-Ya paramos, Megan –Reconocí para mis adentros que también esta mareado. Pero no era por el baile. _

_-Eh sí... Vamos a tomar algo –Sonrió. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Pedí una gaseosa para ambos. Dimos nuestro primer sorbo. "Se me congeló el cerebro". Nos echamos a reír cuando al mismo tiempo expresamos la misma opinión. Dejé la gaseosa en la mesa. Apoyé mí mano en mí cabeza para mirarla._

_-Esto es mejor que el restaurant italiano –Dijo ella deslizando su mano hasta la mía. _

_-Sí –Concordé. Pero justamente dos tipejos armados vinieron y echaron a perder mí cita. Disparando el aire. La masa de jóvenes dejó de bailar. Las miradas se enfocaron en los bandidos._

_-¡OMI CRUDO, VINIMOS PARA COBRARTE NUESTRAS DEUDAS! ¡Y HOY MISMO NOS PAGAS CON DINERO O CON TU SANGRE!..._

* * *

Los sonidos de la sirena venían más cerca. Maldita sea. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, me froté con dureza los ojos. No puede ser. No puede ser. Ese cabrón. Ese maldito cabrón me traicionó de todas formas. Estaba contra la pared. Oí los alaridos de mis compañeros caer uno tras otro. ¿Pero qué hago aquí? Debía ayudarlos. ¡Knicks! Cogí mí pistola tirada en el suelo y salí. Los militares barrieron los suburbios con sus escudos. Llevaban unas máscaras de gas. Las bombas lacrimógenas expandieron un olor acre a cada rincón. Unos cayeron al no soportar el olor. Otros fueron derribados y arremetidos contra el suelo mientras docenas de rifles apuntaban su espalda en espera de cualquier movimiento. Me cubrí la nariz con mí camisa y salí como tigre enfurecido a defenderlos, pero algo se me interpuso.

-¿Qué haces Omi? Eso no es prudente, sabes qué te matarán.

-_Chase Young_... –Pensé- Tú otra vez, hazte a un lado esto es personal –Lo amenacé con mí pistola. Chase no se vio afectado ante el aura de mí arma.

-Por favor Omi, sabías que esto tendría que pasar algún día... Tú venganza arrastró contigo el fin de tus amigos pero aún tú tienes una oportunidad... Vente conmigo, huyamos de aquí.

-Si me entrego condenaré a todos –Gruñí- Si me voy contigo seré un hombre maldito... No seré como tú, una escoria –Escupí- No abandonaré a mis amigos por salvar mí pellejo.

-Gran valor, pero estúpido... No lograrás nada estar ahí, son matemáticamente hablando 27 hombres armados hasta en los dientes contra un niño inmaduro con una pistola; si te vienes conmigo podrás ayudarlos desde afuera... Raimundo quería que hicieras esto, él planeó todo para deshacerse de tres pájaros de un tiro: PandaBubba, tú y yo; sabías tarde o temprano que él te haría una jugarreta como esta; que esto pasaría; por favor, muestra algo de sentido común.

-¿Por qué el interés en ayudarme abuelo?

-Porque nos parecemos mucho, mí joven Omi –Arqueé una ceja, este hombre trae muchas sorpresas y desaciertos en mí vida- Hay un sinfín de razones complejas que encierra nuestro pasado.

-Tal vez pueda comprender si me explicas –Enfundé mí pistola- Está bien, pero no olvides que el arma la llevo yo por si haces una travesura –Mascullé entre dientes. Seguidamente él me condujo donde El Rojo y el niño de _retrato_ mental se alojaban. Era una de las tantas camionetas. Nos pusimos en marcha cuando El Rojo empujó la palanca. La chatarra daba brincos a cada cinco minutos. Era un túnel oscuro y, su recorrido era serpentino de alguna manera. Estuvimos por horas conduciendo en círculos en aquel oscuro túnel hasta que por fin salimos a la luz. Transitamos por una avenida solitaria hasta que nos detuvimos al frente de una mansión a la que se le notaba por encimita que no había sido tocada en un millón de años. Nos pareció seguro salir porque desde media hora nos oíamos los disparos, los golpes ni llantos ni gritos. El Rojo se volteó.

-A ver, déjame recapitular Chasie –Dijo en un tono maricón- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué tenemos que acarrear a este niño y por qué el calvo?

-El primero punto fue porque PandaBubba me hizo prometer que cuidaría a ese niño hasta que le encontráramos a sus verdaderos padres –Chase sacó de su bolsillo una cadena de oro con un pequeño medallón que podía abrirse- Es un niño muy especial y; el segundo punto no voy abandonar a Omi y ya sabes por qué...

-Es una reliquia muy bonita, me pregunto que significará el símbolo: Un fénix; creo que lo he visto antes.

-No sé, PandaBubba me dijo que cuando era un recién nacido lo llevaba en el tobillo.

-Okey, papi, pero carga a tu responsabilidad –Gruñó El Rojo. Nos quitamos los cinturones de seguridad. Chase se llevó cargando al niño que seguía jugando con sus juguetes. El Rojo y yo íbamos tras él. El Rojo me hizo una seña de "te estoy vigilando". Uf, todavía me cae de a patada mí cuñado. Donde estábamos era un lugar mucho más elegante que la Mansión Spicer. Me recordaba un estereotipo de casa victoriana. Rediseñada con paredes construidas de ladrillos negros y el techo picudo. Con el clásico balcón de Julieta.

Nos hicimos pasar. El Rojo silbó sin poder contenerlo. Yo también pude haberlo hecho. "¿Aquí era dónde vivías? Me gusta porque asusta, ¡Rimó, qué bien!". El suelo de cerámica fina. Un centenar de arquetipos de réplicas de pinturas y esculturas famosas. Pasillos que conducían a numerosas habitaciones espaciosas. Dos escaleras en diferentes sentidos. Este lugar tiene de todo. Incluía una fuente al salir al patio trasero. Creo que era más hermosa que la casa de Megan y la de Tohomiko juntas. Era una ciudadela encantada. Pero lo que más me daba pavor es que en la sala había una chimenea con un sofá de cuero rojo y espaldar largo en forma de concha para el Señor de la Casa, colgados en la pared varias cabezas de felinos disecados.

-Jackson dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes a la derecha.

-¿Perdón?

-Estoy hablando del niño.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Desde cuándo le ponen mí nombre a cosas como esa?!

-Spicer sé más diplomático.

-¡¿Quién le autorizó a regalarle mí nombre?!

-Deja de llorar y acomoda al pequeño Jackson en su cuarto; Omi y yo debemos hablar.

-Como sea, feliz matanza Omi –El Rojo se llevó cargando a la criatura. Dejándonos a solas. Ni él ni yo bajamos la mirada. Apenas dejamos de oír los pasos de El Rojo por una escalera en espiral (sip, muchas escaleras). Volvimos a tragar. En nuestras mentes se desarrolló una conversación que únicamente podíamos entender nosotros. La entrada al patio trasero no tenía mucho resguarde. Muchas columnas y arcos. El viento silbaba con la salida tan fácil.

-Omi sé que he dejado pasar el tiempo y, es muy tarde para que nos sentemos hablar, pero no puedo seguir ocultándotelo y menos ahora que tienes la mayoría de edad... En el día en que fui capturado en la Catedral de ComosXiaolin me confinaron a un asilo para psicópatas con dos cosas y una de esas era una manta de bebé –Dijo en un hilo de voz- Desde hace años he estado convencido que tengo un hijo, sin embargo, nadie me creía; pero por las noches divisaba a ese niño... Mí instinto me decía que antes de morir debía verlo por última vez, debía pedirle perdón por ocho años de ausencia; ese niño fue el motivo de una cadena de hechos que hoy en día me llevan hasta aquí... Omi, tú pasaste toda tú vida sin saber quién era tu padre... Y creo… Que yo podría ser ese alguien que te ha faltado en tú vida y, tú la persona que he buscado todo este tiempo –El aliento se me cortó- Omi, hijo mío... La coincidencia es demasiada para no ser cierta, el destino ha querido que nos reencontráramos de nuevo.

-No... Esto no... –Me reí nerviosamente, la cabeza me daba vueltas- No, si eso es verdad yo estuve a punto de matar a mí... –Me llevé una mano a la boca horrorizado- Oh por Dios, no.

-Tan solo piensa el por qué de esa conexión entre ambos, la primera vez que nos conocimos y sobre todo cuando tú me ayudaste... El por qué del cruce de nuestras vidas tan repentino.

-No, usted no se me puede aparecer tanto tiempo y reclamar...

-Chiquito... ¡Chiquito mío! –Chase se lanzó sobre mí.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –Chillé adolorido; Chase me soltó la pierna- ¡¿Qué derecho tiene usted para venir así con la cara tan lavada y decirme que usted es mi padre?! No señor, tengo una madre, pero no un padre... Usted con otro Omi.

-¡Omi, no me trates así! Todos estos años pensé en ti y en mil y un formas de cómo sería el reencuentro tan soñado entre ambos; ¡Sabes que no tengo culpa de que me hayan arrestado de algo que no hice! ¡Me incriminaron injustamente!

-¡Error! Usted no se puede valer de nada para desencadenar algo tan doloroso como eso.

-No, hijo no.

-¡A ver si es así! ¡¿Dónde estaba usted cuando yo pasaba hambre?! ¡¿Dónde se metió usted cuando no tenía techo ni lona donde arroparme?! ¡¿Dónde carajo se escondió cuando unos delincuentes abusaban de mí inocencia?! ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando más te necesité?! ¡¿Con qué hombría viene hasta acá para decirme que todo sería color de rosa, creías que te recibiría con los brazos abiertos?!

-Sé que no tengo perdón, pero te pido que mires por todo lo que pasé antes de juzgarme.

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡Usted ya mismo lo dijo, el tiempo ya pasó para que reclamara todo eso! Y yo ya tengo la suficiente edad para seguir tal cómo estaba sin usted porque si sin usted pude seguir vivo es porque no lo necesité ni nunca lo haré... Ahora permiso señor, no molestaré su santo domingo siga disfrutando de su casita que yo me iré a lo mío –Me marché.

Chase trató de detenerme llamándome y excusándose con leves quejidos. Al igual que yo, él también impedía echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, existía una clara diferencia entre él y yo. En esos ocho años pudo dormir cómodamente. Yo no. Aceleré el paso. Empujé la puerta de un golpe. Corriendo como loco hasta la autopista. Donde por poco no conseguí que un auto me arrollara. Golpeé el auto e hice unas señas. Sé que estaba molesto conmigo porque me aparecí de repente, pero el deseo de querer escapar del mundo era bastante fuerte. Un aguacero se nos vino encima cuando llegué a un callejón sin salida. Agarré una bolsa negra y me la puse encima, resguardado de los dos botes de basura. Quise concentrar mi atención en los grafitos de las paredes, pero las palabras de Chase no me dejaron tranquilo. Me llevé un dedo a la boca inconscientemente. Ahora sí que tiritaba y lloraba como un niño chiquito.

* * *

_Le dije a Megan que esperara. Me fui a encararme con esos bichos. _

_-No esperábamos que te aparecieras tan de pronto, te crees muy machito Omi._

_-Ya, ya, ahórrense la cháchara y váyanse de aquí nuestros negocios los dejamos afuera no aquí._

_-Ya no podemos seguir esperándolo mano, o nos paga ahora o aquí correrá sangre._

_-¡Omi! _

_-Megan –Pensé. No obstante antes de cualquier otro movimiento. Me arremetí contra ellos. _

_Cogí el brazo de uno, lo pateé derechito contra una de las mesas. Se produjo una tremenda pea en que para mí duró segundos (mí estilo de pelea es rápida), pero acabó, intervinieron los puretes uniformados y decidieron llevarnos a los 3 al bote por ocasionar disturbios a la comunidad o por ser agresivos o qué se yo. Esos tipos chillan por todo. Pasé toda la noche mirando el techo pensando en la vergüenza ante Megan. ¿Qué imagen tendría de mí ahora que ha visto esa faceta de mí? No dormí en toda la noche pensando en eso. Antes de pensar en algo el carcelero me abre la puerta. Me paro. Y paso._

_-Bueno hombre muévete, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación o qué? –Aceleré mí paso. Para encontrarme con Megan esperándome. Me lancé a sus brazos. Me recibió del mismo modo. _

_-Hola._

_-¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-Bueno, me parece que no hizo nada malo contra esos tipejos... Solo se estaba defendiendo así que decidí ayudarlo._

_-¿Cómo le hizo para sacarme de esta ratonera?_

_-Pagando la fianza –Respondió enseñándome unos papeles. _

_-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuánto dinero pagó por ese papelito?_

_-Ay no importa, me gusta ayudar._

_-Le juro y perjuro que le voy a pagar._

_-No hace falta eso, no se preocupe Omi –Me tranquilizó- De verdad está bien, no quiero que mate más gente por deuda._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Jermaine me confesó toda la verdad... –"Te voy a matar Knicks, te voy a matar cuando te vea Knicks"- Pero... Tú eres diferente, así que ¿Por qué con los demás a decirles que estás bien? O quizá mejor no, tal vez esto sea encuentro de amigos y no deba interferir._

_-¡¿Cómo cree?! Si a Knicks y a los demás les caíste muy bien, ¿Pero sabe qué es lo bueno cuando sales de la cárcel? Que los ángeles los esperan a uno cuando sales –Se sonrojó- Es en serio, gracias de corazón..._

_-Gracias las del chimpancé._

_-¡Uy, ya está aprendiendo! –Nos echamos a reír._

_-No, para mí fue un placer... –Dijo- Oye, Omi, ¿Te puedo decir algo?_

_-¿Ajá? –Se encogió de hombros sonriente. _

_-Te amo, ¿No se me nota?... –Inquirió. Los ojos míos estaban desorbitados. Estuvo a punto de atorarme con mí saliva. _

_-¿Cómo? E-Eso fue muy bonito... ¿Podrías volverlo a repetir para mí, por favor?_

_-Teeeeeee-aaaaaaaa-mooooooo –Deletreó- ¿Ahora podrías darme beso? _

_Los pocos centímetros que nos separaban se desvanecieron cuando los labios hicieron lo suyo. Y le devolví el beso instintivamente. Creo que nos besamos una docena de veces antes de reunirnos con Knicks y los demás. Solo fue cuando me di cuenta que aquel día estaba hecho de miel con olor a pétalos de rosas. Pero la miel es sacada de las abejas, es impura y las rosas siempre tienen espinas... Esos atardeceres solo pueden vivírselos la primera vez que te dan un beso ¡Y qué huevonas, no joda!_

-Megan... ¡¿Dónde estás?!

* * *

**A/N: Y para recompensar mí perdida de la semana anterior traje el capítulo largo más largo de este fic. Hoy ya es marzo. Este es el mes en donde me torturan. Donde mí cabeza explota hasta nomás poder. Quizá la semana que viene actualice el Escritor Fantasma en vez de Bonsái si es que los estudios me dejan. Ya les dije de todas formas que sino actualizaba es porque me tenían secuestrada. Bueno después de haberme quedado encerrada por media hora en el laboratorio y me mandaran una citación por ese hecho, no pudo haber nada parecido. Este capi describe como se conocieron Omi y Megan hasta su primer beso, fue una loca historia de amor de jóvenes, pero me gustó como me quedó. Y me pareció glorioso que lo combinara cuando Omi, en el presente, planea su venganza. Y la ejecutó. Lo que no sé si quedaba bien es que Chase le cuente a Omi su posible vínculo, no sé si fue demasiado pronto; pero qué iba, iba. Amo esta pareja: OmixMegan, es muy tierna. Muchos de los diálogos aquí fueron espontáneos y adoré como me quedaron porque imprimí un sentimiento en cada uno de ellos. Este capi fue tremendo. Raimundo traicionó a Omi, ¡Qué loco! ¿Nadie ha notado que este Raimundo es excesivamente machista? Sobrepasando a Omi siquiera. Muchos OOCS para que esto se diera, pero era de esperarse si quería poner a Heylin humano. Y Chase por el otro extremo: "¡Chiquito! ¡Chiquito mío!". Ay por Dios este hombre...**

**Y Omi. Qué dramático. Otro aspecto interesante será el papel que tendrá Jackson, se me ocurrió una relación muy cute entre él y Jack. ¿Qué secreto nos aguardarán? El capi que viene es una bomba fétida. Iba ponerle como chiste: La Prueba de ADN. Pero no, pensaré otro título. El capi que viene desencadenará mayores emociones que mis demás capis de acción, ya lo verán. ¡LO INESPERADO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE OCURRIR! Así que no olviden malvaviscos asados gracia por su espera, se despide de corazón AliceXS. ¡Ciao, hasta la próxima! **

**PD: ****He recibido todas sus críticas y lo he entendido como desestimada. Okey, lo que me dio tiempo de reflexionar para llegar a una conclusión: Me iré parcialmente de FanFiction. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Que ya no me llega el vagón de ideas? No es eso. A diferencia de otros autores que escriben porque lo ven como un pasatiempo, para mí un papel y un lápiz no son un entretenimiento. Sino una pasión, un sueño, un futuro. Quiero ser una novelista (con fines de lucro en pocas palabras). Y estoy en una etapa en donde más que nunca he cosechado buenas ideas (he escrito ocho fics desde mí registro y equivale a ocho meses). Así que dejaré de escribir historias. Con Arcade of Fire cerraré todo. Y procuraré que sea el mejor fic que nunca jamás se había leído. Superará al Cazador de la Ciudad (mi fic más leído hasta ahora). Seguiré leyendo toda buena historia de Xiaolin Showdown. Si escribo historias serán parodias. ¿Por qué no continúo una temporada nueva de la serie? Porque les estaría vendiendo mis ideas originales a ustedes. Esa es mí decisión. Quizá cambie de idea. He pensado hacer un mini remake de Xiaolin Showdown pero al estilo egipcio entre otra idea porque había pensado hacer un conjunto de Drabbles, pero tendría que ponerme un límite. Les dejo el comunicado porque nada es seguro, hasta entonces.**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¿Qué hay de nuevo vieja? Te recuerdo que Jack es idiota en la serie original y, no debo despistar esos aspectos así que si lo hice fue a propósito. O si lo miras de otro punto dirás que Jack es un genio, ¿Por qué? No prefiero decírtelo. Así que has llegado a la misma conclusión que el querido tío Gushito. El hijo de Chase es el hijo de Kimiko. ¿A quién le voy a decir tus sospechas? ¿A la escritora para que lo reescriba? ¿O a quién? No vale. Sin embargo, si Chase piensa que Omi es su hijo y tú dices que el hijo de Kimiko es el hijo de Chase. ¿Omi hijo de Kimiko y Chase? ¿Sabías que le lleva ocho o siete años de diferencia? Bueno hay niñas pariendo a esa edad pero creo que habría que ver otros aspecto. U Omi no es su hijo o Kimiko no es la madre del hijo de Chase. Ese misterio es muy enredado y muy fácil a la vez. Yo ya les dije la pista como para resolverlo, allá si me pararon siete camiones. ¿Qué ganas con matar a todos si es así? Además la que tiene el control del fic soy yo. Y la única manera en que los mates a todos es en tu fic en la batalla, pero no pagues con ellos algo que la autora hizo. Yo te aseguro porque me lo dijo la misma escritora que la resolución del misterio es bastante candente. Lo único que te puedo pedir es un poquito de paciencia ya que la pobre hace lo que puede y por ello pidió actualizar una semana sí y una semana no, no obstante, pretende terminarlo con un final que supera más allá de las expectativas. Ella agradece tu paciencia y tu tiempo prestado por haber leído su muy estúpido fic. Que tengas un lindo/oscuro día. ¡Nos leemos! **

**PD: Haciendo acotaciones al review que me dejaste en Mí Adorado Árbol Bonsái (soy muy impaciente, me muero de responder a mis lectores rápidamente), si te entendí lo de Edward. Y tal cual como te dije, prefieres todo lo demás antes que soportar la idea de que te estuviera engañando. Y veo que sigues la política de ojo por ojo. Yo también. No he oído ese rumor porque no me he enterado más nada. ¿Dónde lo oíste? De todos modos se estrenaría primero allá Estados Unidos, Canadá y España porque según Rebecca allá estrenan primero las cosas que acá (coño vale los estadounidenses viendo XC con el bote de cotufas y refresco al lado y nosotros de pendejos soportando la espera, eso es injusto). Para mí que no se estrenaría Abril en Latinoamérica pero si se estrena en Octubre, creo que será 2014 para cuando llegue a esta parte. Que ladilla. Y aquí he complacido tu capricho, si mis estudios me dejan actualizaré la próxima semana este fic. Los capis que vienen son de infarto, así que recomiendo que lo leas cerca de una clínica. ¿Qué si tengo cuenta en facebook o tumblr? ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puedes decirme?... Pues siéndote franca en ninguna de ambas. Ahora déjame de imaginarte:**

**-No, no... Es para que de vez en cuando rompamos el hielo y hablemos sin tener que ser necesariamente por un PM. **

**Y yo te respondo:**

**Tumblr apenas me estoy enterando que existe y Facebook... Viví una mala experiencia que me involucró a mí, a dos ratas de mierda y la fiscalía. Pero he estado pensándolo porque varias vainas de mis estudios se están publicando por ahí y tengo que depender de Rebecca en esos puntos. Aparte que mis parientes me han aconsejado que me abra una cuenta en Facebook, Rebecca también ha estado jalándome mecate y ¡¿Ahora tú?! Dios, Dios... Dame fuerza. Oki, eso es todo. Lo demás te lo respondo en el próximo capi de Bonsái. En cualquier caso si algún día llego a hacerlo. Serás la primera en saber. ¡Ciao! **


	15. Padre e hijo

**15º**

_**Padre e hijo**_

El sol se fue volteando sobre las cosas y les devolvió su forma. La tierra en ruinas estaba al frente, vacía. El repique de las campanas de la catedral trajo el alba. Era una mañana gris. No fría, pero gris. El repique comenzó con la campana mayor. La siguieron los demás. No conseguí moverme. El aire estaba demasiado pesado. Mis ojos apenas se movían, saltaban de un recuerdo a otro. Desdibujando el presente. Di un golpe seco contra la tierra y me fui desmoronando como si fuera un montón de piedras. Jack abrió la boca como si estuviera bostezando, pero era para darme mí saludo. Solo hasta que en sus ojos entreabiertos vi la débil claridad del amanecer no me había dado cuenta que amanecía. Me senté en un sofá a meditar. Spicer no estaba sordo. A ciencia cierta pudo oír los gritos entre Omi y yo. Sabía que algo pasó para no encontrarse a Omi revoloteando en la casa y a mí en este estado.

-Cometí un error, Spicer; por favor necesito reflexionar conmigo mismo.

-No lo haré –Espetó- Me necesitas, no te daré la espalda para que guardes tus sentimientos; eres libre de llorar si quieres... –Le lancé una mirada asesina- De acuerdo, entendí... Solo te quiero saber, si quieres oír mi opinión, que desde un punto de vista imparcial ninguno de los dos tuvo culpa de nada; el primer golpe es duro, ya le pasará, ¿O quieres que lo llame?

-No, no quiero suplicarle ni agravar las heridas. Quiero que él venga a mí por sí mismo.

-¿Y si viene con un hacha? –Bufé- Fue una idea para animarte; oye llamé a Tubbimura, él y los demás consiguieron poner sus culos a salvo de Pedrosa a pesar de que hubo un reporte de unidades dañadas numerosas no hubieron heridos ni muertos salvo uno... PandaBubba; los que pagaron fueron los amigos de Omi quienes fueron encarcelados... Casi todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Knicks, el negro de mierda que reclutó a Omi no se encontró entre los reos... No sabemos si él escapó o alguien más está involucrado; conseguí que el morrito se quedara dormido, se traumatizó por la balacera así que tuve que quedarme con él hasta que se durmiera... Es un crío así que voy a esperar un poquito para subirme y sacarlo a pasear... –Suspiró- Tal vez te está pasando por la cabeza que estoy loco porque somos fugitivos, no obstante, conseguí contactarme con la cuidadora del niño y vendrá para acá para tratarlo ya sabes que no está bien de la cabeza –Me comentó- Deberías quedarte a recuperar el sueño o lo que sea.

-No, iré con ustedes.

-De acuerdo, como quieras –Se encogió de hombros- Ahora sí te dejaré solo, yo iré a asaltar el refrigerador –Me dijo sonriendo. Se paró y se fue brincando a la cocina.

* * *

Acaricié la superficie del sofá. No me creí llegar tan lejos siendo sincero. No creí de verdad que estaría en mí casa. Para relajar cada parte de mí parte objetiva. Calmar la tormenta de mí parte subjetiva. Me dediqué a recorrer centímetro por centímetro mí preciosa casa. Dejé de último mí habitación. Era el lugar más íntimo que cualquier otro rincón. En el tiempo en que estuvimos en los suburbios. El plan de invasión se efectuaría en el día en que abrieran la presa a todo el mundo. Klofange consiguió infiltrar armas y se encargó de pensar con una minuciosidad que creía perdida en el humano para la revolución gracias a varios contactos como Vlad contábamos con varios recursos para defendernos y hasta a mí me parecía muy poco probable que falláramos en el intento. Aunque había cierta información que se me era relegada y era un revolucionario más tras ese plan. No me importaba. En cuanto a mí caso particular. Jack y yo llegábamos a la conclusión de que aquel niño al que había operado de una bala en el cráneo se trataba en realidad de alguien vinculado con el mismísimo Escritor Fantasma en alguna forma ya que formaba parte en una de las maneras de agradecimiento de este asesino. Jack coincidió con Wuya en que posiblemente mí hijo era el de Kimiko, la coincidencia era demasiado cierta para ser verdad. Ahora más que nunca sospechábamos de Kimiko como el escritor asesino. Pero ella no pudo haberlo hecho todo sola. Debía de tener consigo a un ayudante. Pero había una parte que no encajaba en el misterio. Necesitábamos más pistas para descifrar el enigma. En lo que menos cantaba el gallo. Jack subió al cuarto de Jackson. Cuidadosamente decidí vigilarlo de cerca.

-¿Listo para tu aventura de hoy? –Exclamó con un tono de voz exagerado; me asomé por la abertura de la puerta: Jackson estaba debajo de la cama, escondido- Oye –Jack se agachó y le dijo-: ¿Qué tal si sales de ahí y nos vamos con el tío Chase a comernos unos helados y de paso nos vamos a la juguetería? ¡O si quieres te hago uno! Seguro no has tenido un juguete decente en décadas... ¿Qué pasa pequeño Jack tienes un problema?

-No soy yo –Dijo con voz entrecortada- Es mi amigo Pipo, él no quiere salir a la calle hoy.

-¿Por qué tú amigo Pipo no quiere irse? –Jackson se quedó callado; Jack tuvo que inventar algo- Oye, ¿Quieres que te cuente algo divertido? Cuando yo tenía tu edad, en una noche así como la de ayer, me visitó un hada...

-¿Un hada?

-Sí, un hada con ojos luminosos color agua y vestía un traje azul con escarcha fantástico sin olvidar la tiara y la varita mágica; y yo al principio no le creí y le dije: Si claro, eres un hada mágica, ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras si eres tan mágica? –Remedó en un hilo de voz aguda- El hada me apuntó con su varita y disparó un chorro de centellas luminiscentes hacia mí, yo era muy ágil y rápido así que me escondí debajo de la cama... Lo que apuntó fue entonces a mí gabardina –Jack se agitó su abrigo de cuello alto- Y me dijo: A partir de ahora este abrigo tuyo ha sido bendecido por la luminiscencia de la magia blanca cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla, no podrá hacerlo, porque le he dado el poder de la invulnerabilidad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí es en serio, ¿No me viste ayer? Ni me tocaron un pelo –Exclamó alegre- Ella se fue, me dijo que antes de cumplir treinta años debía entregar este gran tesoro a otro niño que tuviera ocho años y ese niño eres tú... ¿La quieres?

-¡Sí! –Jackson salió emocionado de la cama. Spicer se despojó su chaqueta, la colocó sobre los hombros de la criatura y le sonrió. "Úsala bien". Lo siguiente fue mágico. Inesperado.

El niño abrazó a Spicer como si se conocieran toda la vida. Cualquier psicoterapeuta diría que es anormal que un niño como él cogiera tan rápidamente un afecto sobre alguien. Jack se sorprendió. Se quedó inmóvil mediante la demostración de afecto como si nunca antes en la vida conociera por primera vez aquel sentimiento. Sus ojos era como si por primera vez mirara el sol. Spicer le devolvió el abrazo con igual fervor. Hasta yo podía sentir esa química entre ambos. Esa conexión la había sentido con Omi. Indudablemente Spicer y ese niño debían de ser padre e hijo y de Kimiko... Los ojos de ese niño no eran tan azules como ninguno otro. Era precioso. Me aislé cuando Spicer se levantó cargando al niño. Me llamó.

Pero me presenté detrás. Jack dio un respingo porque no me esperaba que me apareciera tan de pronto. "¿Vamos?". Asentí. Bajamos las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta. Matilde nos esperaba afuera. ¿Ella sería la niñera de Jackson? Jack le prestó indiferencia y le pidió que nos acompañaran en nuestra caminata. No sé, me pareció que el disfraz que Jack nos dio es bastante exagerado. Spicer se puso una camiseta manga corta blanca bajo un jersey azul y pantalones blancos. Por si fuera poco se maquilló debajo de los ojos. Parecía el típico nerd. Conté con unos lentes oscuros y un conjunto informal a diferencia de los trajes del padre de Jack. Primero dimos un paseo en uno de los coches que Wuya nos había regalado porque sería demasiado estúpido andar con el vehículo particular de Jack. Dimos un paseo en un parque donde Jack se puso a jugar con el niño en cada atracción del parque. Matilde y yo nos sentamos del banco a mirar.

-Si no fuera porque conozco a Jackson desde que era un bebé podría jurar que el Sr. Spicer y Jack salieron de la misma gota de agua.

-¿Existe la posibilidad?

-En este mundo todo es posible… –Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí. Su timbre de voz era insoportable- Pero es bueno que Jack se la lleve bien con él, lo ayudaría a salir poco a poco al mundo exterior; en su condición tan delicada cuando es un niño cohíbe sus emociones.

* * *

Spicer regresó jadeando con el niño más hiperactivo que nunca. Al oír el carrito de helado. No tardó mucho en hacerle caritas de perrito a Jack para pedirle uno. Jack no se la daba tan difícil ya que le concedió el deseo. En casi toda la mañana estuvimos respirando aire fresco. Sintiéndonos más o menos libres por aquel entonces. Solo hasta que Spicer reventara. Y el niño se cansara, pidiendo volver a casa para tomarse una siesta. Nos marchamos. Matilde nos siguió solo hasta que Jackson se durmiera en el viaje. Nos despedimos frente la casa. Al momento en que me ofrecí de llevar a Jackson a su cuarto para que Spicer se arrojara sobre el sofá a respirar. Spicer me negó amablemente mí colaboración. Él mismo quería llevarlo a su camita. Me quedé esperándolo afuera. Me reí entre dientes. Spicer soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué? Me cae bien, creo que vi una chispa de genio maligno en ese niño.

-Okey, no dije nada –Sosegué- Por casualidad, ¿Tendrás en tu poder el número de Keiko?

-¿El número de Keiko? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Necesito hacerle una llamada.

Spicer se encogió de hombros y me arrojó su teléfono. Bajé las escaleras mientras buscaba entre los contactos de Jack el nombre de mí psicóloga. Una vez que lo encontré. Pulsé su nombre. Y desplacé mí dedo a la opción de llamar. Llevé el auricular a mí oreja. Esperando que contestara. Me arrinconé al sitio con más recibidor de señal. Keiko logró atenderme al cabo de dos segundos. Estaba en un lugar tranquilo y cerrado porque conseguí oírla bien.

-¿Keiko?

-¿Chase? ¿Qué haces llamándome por el teléfono de Jack? ¿Pasó algo? Te recomiendo ser rápido, no es bueno que nos estemos comunicando con lo que sucedió.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tú eres la única doctora con la que puedo tener la certeza de que no me fichará a las Islas María –Farfullé- Keiko necesito de que nos lleves con un bioanalista de tu confianza, necesito que nos haga unas pruebas de ADN a cuatro personas incluyéndome pero por desgracia seremos tres; me gustaría que lo hicieras lo más rápido posible.

-¿Un bioanalista? ¿A-a ver si, por qué todo esto?

-Te diré el por qué luego, solo quiero que me digas si puedes hoy.

-Sí claro, conozco a un amigo de la universidad que es amigo y me debe varios favores...

-Perfecto, ¿Cuándo podríamos encontrarnos con él?

-Pues hoy es un día en donde los laboratorios trabajan puede ser hoy si consigo hablar con él; pero Chase, ¿Dónde te encuentras? La masacre en los suburbios no se hizo esperar para extenderse por todo CosmosXiaolin –Dijo en un hilo de voz- Me encuentro en el cuerpo de homicidios reconociendo un cuerpo.

-¿Un cuerpo?

-Sí, y me temo que tú lo conoces: Se trata de Jermaine Marsden –Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta- Lo encontramos calcinado dentro de un depósito de basura junto a los pescados, y algunos lo reconocieron como el compinche de Omi... Lo siento tanto; empero eso no fue lo peor, a su lado había una pluma roja...

-El Escritor Fantasma –Mascullé entre dientes.

* * *

Spicer no quiso echarse un sueñito y estirar las piernas sobre el colchón. Pasó esos minutos trabajando en el cuarto para huéspedes en un nuevo invento hecho de varias fruslerías de la casa inservibles. Me había dado el permiso de coger una caja de herramientas que encontró en el ático. Para cuando abrí la puerta. Estaba tirado en el suelo dando los últimos ajustes a un mecanismo parecido a un avioncito que operaba a control remoto. Spicer no pasó por ninguna juguetería sino a comprar algunas tonterías en un taller pues que la idea fue desde siempre que Spicer haría el juguete. Salía más barato y era el doble de mejor que cualquier otro juguetico. Alzó la cabeza con la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre.

-Oh, Chase, ven a ver lo que hice para Jackson –Sonrió- Estoy seguro que le encantara, aún me falta unos ajustes porque lo probé y tuvo un pequeño accidente...

-Spicer, apenas Jackson despierte comerá y se vestirá; volveremos a salir.

-¿Salir? ¿Dónde? ¿No puede ser mañana? Hoy han sido muchos paseítos.

-No, es para hoy –Spicer iba a refutarme, pero lo corté-: La vida es dura, Spicer; iremos al laboratorio para que nos hagan unas pruebas de comparación de ADN... –Spicer arqueó una ceja- Por fin sabremos la verdad.

-¿Tú crees que tú y Jackson son padre e hijo? ¿Pues qué pasó con el pelón?

-Él también se las hará, pero hoy no... Incluyéndote a ti.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No me digas que tú crees... Ay no –Suspiró entrecortadamente. Yo solo le había dictado una orden. Y debía de cumplirse. Salí de la habitación como si nada.

* * *

Apenas Jackson se despertó lo llevé abajo para almorzar. Inmediatamente dejé que Spicer se encargara solito de la criatura. Como todo niño. Jackson se negó a comerse su ración de espinacas. Spicer siguió un concejo de Matilde en servirle un helado con sabor a espinaca. Ni yo noté la diferencia hasta que él me lo dijo. Spicer era un genio para crear la dichosa maquinita de helados. Y al parecer Jackson tampoco notó la diferencia. Spicer se quedó al lado del chico jugando. Jackson le encantó el detalle. Estuvimos en espera de Keiko. Yo no los interrumpí. El brillo del niño interno que habitaba en el Spicer renacía otra vez. Keiko vino un rato después. Reconocimos el sonido de su claxon. Decidí abrirle la puerta. Ella me recibió con un abrazo. La invité a pasar. Spicer se levantó prestamente y estrechó la mano de Keiko. Se presentó cordialmente ante Jackson hincándose de rodillas. Pero no se mostró tan abierto como con Spicer. Simplemente la ignoró. Spicer intervino apartando a Keiko en el hacerle conocimiento la condición verdadera de Jackson. Entre los susurros oír que ella le aconsejó que fuera él quien paso a pasito guiara de mano a Jackson. Spicer asintió. Él se acercó al niño y nosotros nos fuimos hasta el auto. Apenas estuvimos solos de momento. Keiko me pasó la prueba de la muerte de Knicks. Pasé entre mis manos tanteando la pluma. Tenía un corte singular. Quizás era un tipo de mensaje. Fue encontrado muerto en horas taciturnas. Luego de una reconstrucción. Pudieron ver más o menos la cara de la víctima y coincidía con los asesinatos de El Escritor Fantasma. Me preguntó cómo estaban las cosas por nuestros lados. Le dejé claramente que no podía revelarle esa información, no por mí. Keiko no insistió. Ni le pregunté la suya. Por lo que nos dijeron en los suburbios, era obvio.

-¿Y qué pasa con el cuarto? Yo solo vi a tres.

-El cuarto...

-El cuarto salió corriendo anoche –Respondió Spicer acercándose. Guardé la pluma bajo el saco y nos montamos en el auto una vez todos reunimos. Keiko nos llevó a los laboratorios.

Nos aseguró que su amigo no haría ningún tipo de pregunta. Solo irían allá normalmente. Me senté en el asiento de copiloto. Jack se quedó con Jackson en los asientos de atrás. Sé bien que le sentaría incómodo porque supongo que Spicer no se habrá sentado allí desde la niñez. No había muchos tropiezos en el camino así que llegamos ágilmente. Nos infiltramos como clientes que venían simple y llanamente a examinar sus estados de salubridad. Tomé nuestro número de espera y nos sentamos. El aire acondicionado estaba al máximo para el mantener de los instrumentos. Era un espacio cerrado y pequeño con muebles cómodos, un sinnúmero de pasillos y gente desfilar del cuerpo médico especializado y personas. Yo me entretuve por mí parte escuchando lo que le decía Spicer al pequeño Jackson:

-Escucha pequeño Jackson; el tío Chase quiere que nos hagamos unas pruebas de valentía; así que nos invitó a este sitio para que unos señores nos den un pinchazo en nuestros brazos ¿Comprendes? –Se le quedó mirando- Es como si un mosquito te picara; lo que pasa es que él quiere ver qué tan fuerte somos y no podemos dejar que nos vea gritar... Eso no hacen los valientes, ¿Verdad que no? –Jackson sacudió la cabeza- Okey, nos estamos entendiendo y te prometo que si no gritas habrá un jugoso premio, ¿No gritarás por el pinchazo?

-No.

-¡Eso! –Animó el chico. Me reí. Spicer sentó a Jackson en su regazo en espera de que nos llamaran. Spicer quiso ser el primero para demostrar _lo muy valiente _que puede ser. Jackson se quedó conmigo esperando. Escuchamos el grito de Goofy en cuestión de minutos. No sé si es que Spicer fingía para estimular a Jackson a tener mejor conducta que él o porque en serio le dolió, las probabilidades de la segunda están cerca del 80%. Jackson fue el segundo y Spicer lo acompañó. Como lo prometió. Jackson no derramó ninguna lágrima. Y se quedó más tranquilo cuando Spicer le regaló una chupeta. Mí turno. Me dirigí al sitio y me senté en una silla. La enfermera me preparó, poniéndome un torniquete en el brazo derecho antes de pasar un algodón impregnado y luego vino lo otro. Sentí un aguijonazo agudo clavarse en mí brazo. Pero me mordí la lengua antes de hacer algo. Terminó más rápido de lo que yo creía. Después de ponerme un parche en el brazo. Me levanté a ponerme mí saco. Agradecí la amabilidad para reunirme con los míos. Keiko nos llegaría devuelta a casa y luego se iría.

* * *

Los resultados del laboratorio se revelarían al día siguiente en función a más tardar. Me di la media vuelta. Percibiendo de un cartel informativo en que avisaba que aquí trabajan los días martes, miércoles y jueves. Mañana era miércoles. Mañana se sabría qué tan acertado yo estaba en mis hipótesis. Cuando llegamos a la mansión. No la sentía todavía como mía. No tenía ese toque que Jack decía "toque de Chase". Jackson pasó el resto del día jugando. Y luego de cenar fue inmediatamente a la cama. El momento preciso para hablar con Spicer. Le mostré la pluma de El Escritor Fantasma. Spicer se extrañó para cuando evaluó la pluma y le expliqué que Jermaine había muerto. Spicer puso los ojos desorbitados. Le pareció raro que no lo anunciara. Le respondí que para evitar otro numerito, la policía decidió mantener la muerte en silencio y en cualquier caso dirían que tuvo un trágico accidente.

-Omi debe de estar desecho...

-Ya lo sé. La pregunta en cuestión sería quién es la próxima víctima.

Spicer se atragantó con sus propias palabras. Se levantó en busca de su tablet. Y se sentó a chequear su correo. Los ruidos extraños dejaron de oír. Como las paredes estaban tapizadas no pudimos asomarnos. Me senté sigilosamente a su lado para mirar la pluma. Me realcé al sentir un peso. Aún conservaba el medallón de Jackson en el bolsillo trasero de mí pantalón y lo tanteé. Comparé la pluma de El Escritor Fantasma con el símbolo del fénix. Y le pedí a Jack que analizara conmigo la forma en que estaban trazadas en relieve las alas del ave con la pluma. Casi idénticas. Se podría decirse que el Escritor Fantasma usaba el fénix como un signo de renacimiento por su período en paro. Cuando el Escritor Fantasma asaltaba a las damas de digna reputación dejaba con ellas las cartas con que mostraba su vena romántica al describir poemas eróticas a sus presas. ¿Pero entonces que significado tenía la relación del Escritor Fantasma con Jackson? Spicer se sinceró conmigo. Admitió que desconocía el motivo. Me prometió en imbuir la pregunta sobre Jackson. Se escuchó un pitido. Vimos un mensaje sobre uno de los íconos del escritorio de Spicer. Un nuevo mensaje enviado ayer a las dos de la madrugada. Spicer se metió a internet y desplazando el cursor a la barrera de direcciones escribió su correo electrónico. En la bandeja de entrada divisamos un mensaje con procedencia desconocida. Debía de ser El Escritor Fantasma. Abrió el mensaje.

El asesino nos escribió un nuevo acertijo. Felicitándonos por nuestro milagroso escape de los suburbios y porque continuábamos más vivos que un gato budista. Nos señaló que el final del juego estaba cerca. El final de juego concluiría con una citación entre él y nosotros en busca de una piedra a la que nadie pide. Nos esperaba el día viernes alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. "No debíamos faltar". Más que una cita nos pareció una obligación. Solo que no sabíamos que se traía escondido bajo la manga el Escritor Fantasma. Si hasta ahora se había atribuido en sus características estéticas muy comedido para estar mostrándose. No obstante, una parte de mí se muere por acudir a esa dichosa cita.

-¿Una piedra que nadie la pide? Eso es... Quizá no tan estúpido como creí, porque la única piedra que nadie pediría para sí mismo es una lápida... Quiere que nos encontremos en el cementerio en sus últimas horas.

-Tiene sentido, es un lugar silencioso y no muy concurrido para nuestro encuentro.

* * *

No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche quedándome a pensar en todas las cosas. Iban a descubrirse muchas cosas interesantes. Creo que eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando dormí después de tanto luchar contra mí cuerpo mismo. Me desperté sin desayunar. Era hora de almorzar. Me perforé la cabeza en toda la noche. Sabía que era una parte de circunstancias atenuantes, pero el hecho de que se había pasado casi escalofríos todavía enviados por mí columna vertebral. Jackson se sentó en una silla mientras engullía su almuerzo. Matilde estaba al lado de Jackson. El trío me saludó con entusiasmo en especial de parte de Jackson. Les devolvió el saludo cortésmente. Mí comida estaba fría. Se notaba que me habían estado esperando.

-Siento la tardanza, pero no tuve una buena noche –Me disculpé- ¿Dónde está Spicer?

-El señor hace un rato que se fue, dijo que tenía pendiente un arreglo de cuentas –Contestó Matilde. En serio dudaba que esta mujer fuera en verdad una mujer. Quizá era un travestí. En este mundo se encontraban hombres y mujeres de cualquier tipo.

-¿Y tú como te encuentras hoy Jackson?

-Bien –Su voz se quebró al final. En vez de comer lo que hacía era jugar con la comida.

-Oye, sé que lo que te voy a preguntar sobrepasa los límites pero sabes de casualidad dónde o quién te pudo haber dado esto –Le mostré su medallón. Jackson soltó el tenedor y sostuvo la reliquia. La estuvo admirando un buen rato. Le volví a preguntar. En mí tono de voz se sintió una cierta discrepancia.

-Me la dio un hombre enmascarado.

-¿Un hombre enmascarado? –Él asintió- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo iba o por qué te la dio? –Él sacudió la cabeza. "Me viene a visitar de vez en cuando, pero no me dice nada". Estaba más del cuarenta y cinco por ciento seguro que el Escritor Fantasma era el hombre enmascarado por la máscara de muñeca que usó cuando nos reencontramos la primera vez. Pero mostró tener un interés en el niño al darle el medallón. El Escritor Fantasma iba tras de Jackson. Y solo recaía saber el por qué. Vi las puertas abiertas. Jack salió con paso seguro con 2 bolsas.

Jackson se bajó a abrazarlo. Spicer lo cargó con gusto. Le susurró algo al oído. Tal vez le preguntaba si podía ir a jugar ya que no tenía hambre. Pese a eso, Spicer le negó la petición. Nos dijo que había estado haciendo mercadito. Encontró varias cosas simpáticas. Él llamó a Matilde para cuidar de Jackson porque sabía que estaba dormido y no quería despertarme. Tenía un mal genio para despertarme. "Con toda franqueza, Chasie". Se volteó a Matilde y le dijo que podría retirarse. Ella asintió. Se marchó con un leve ademán de cortesía. Oímos la puerta crujir. Spicer sentó a Jackson en su regazo mientras lo ayudaba a comer.

-¿A dónde te fuiste?

-Por ahí, charlando con Megan –Dijo con aire fresco- Y cité a Omi.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

-Achántate un pelo, Chase lindo te hice un favor –Me sonrió- En realidad fue a encontrarme con Megan para pedirle el favor de que se contactara con Omi porque él la escucha; llamó a su celular y lo puso en altavoz mientras Megan seguía al pie de mis instrucciones y chachán su cita será en la catedral donde te arrestaron... Omi cree que se va a encontrar con Megan, pero lo que verá ahí serás tú; te recomiendo que te adereces y prepares un discurso corto y apasionado para mantenerlo enganchado y luego vienen las explicaciones, Omi tendrá que escuchar lo que sientes.

-¿Y si no quiere oírme? ¿Y si se marcha? ¿Si no me perdona?

-Pos nunca sabrás si no lo intentas, ¿No? Aunque si escucha y accede a perdonarte, el peo nuevo será si él no es tu hijo.

-A estas alturas no me importa tener dos hijos; siento a Omi como si fuera parte de mí pues pase lo que pase la prueba... Omi es mi hijo.

Spicer cabeceó. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se dirigió de nuevo a Jackson. Yo sentí un cosquilleo nervioso recorrerme los dedos de los pies. Nunca me planteé esa otra posibilidad y ahora que lo pienso. Me mantuve fiel a mis palabras improvisadas. Antes de irnos. Spicer pensó en la eventualidad de ingresar a Jackson a una escuela para niños especiales, debía de estar estudiando segundo grado. Pero nuestros modos de vida nos imposibilitaban el modo en inscribirlo. El problema monetario era lo de menos teniendo en cuenta que Jack nació en cuna de oro y yo aparentemente no tenía inconvenientes económicos. Éramos prófugos de la ley. Enemigos públicos del gobierno del que se debatían los titulares del día. Y se habla en la tele. No podíamos ayudar a nadie así. Debíamos desenmarañar la verdad para aclarar este malentendido. Y el primer paso estaba en esa prueba de ADN.

* * *

Keiko no nos acompañó por razones de trabajo así que fuimos en el coche prestado de Wuya al laboratorio. Esta vez me encargaría de hablar con la enfermera. "Vinimos ayer a hacernos unas pruebas de ADN y nos dijeron que podíamos pasar a recogerlas hoy". Primero dimos nuestros datos y luego esperamos a que viniera el doctor en persona puesto que él mismo quería referirnos de los resultados. Nos sentamos a esperar. Jack no podía contra los nerviosos. Zapateaba, silbaba y hasta canturreaba en voz baja. Esta vez Jackson se apoyó en mí regazo. Ambos serenos. Vino el médico con su clásica bata blanca, carnet de identificación, pantalones azules claros y zapatos negros recién pulidos. Era un hombre bajo, regordete, cabello negro y ojos negros achinados.

-Ustedes deben ser el Sr. Young y el Sr. Spicer por cómo me habló Keiko; éste debe de ser el pequeño Jackson... Yo soy el Dr. Angus Joshua, encantados de conocerlos.

-Muy buenas doctor.

-¿Y los resultados? –Chilló Jack de sopetón- Y solo para que sepa Chase y yo no somos nada... _Por ahora _–_Jack dices demasiadas estupideces en una oración, cállate. _

-A eso voy –dijo mostrándonos una carta fidedigna de los resultados- Los resultados fueron bastante increíbles, iré primero con los resultados entre el pequeño Jackson y el Sr. Young -Abrió los dos primeros sobres- Son completamente distintos, en términos técnicos, no están consanguíneamente emparentados… –_Era de esperarse- _En cuanto a la relación sanguínea entre el Sr. Spicer y el pequeño Jackson _es un caso diferente -Lo sabía- _Los hombres tienen un cromosoma Y ligado al sexo de la criatura que pasará exactamente el mismo cromosoma a todos sus hijos varones así que dos hermanos con el mismo padre biológico presentarán el mismo patrón genético en su cromosoma Y; el examen reflejó que ustedes son de la misma línea paterna o sea, son hermanastros por parte del padre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Rugió Jack con los ojos azuzados. Arrancó de las manos del doctor las pruebas.

_¿Cómo? Esperaba que fueran padre-hijo no que fueran hermanastros. Ahora esto empieza marchar a otro lado. La veracidad de las pruebas era fiable cuando leí los análisis. Spicer estaba destruido. _"¡Hermanito!", Jackson golpeó la cabeza de Spicer con su chipote chillón como jugando. Supongo que así se debía sentir en la parte subjetiva. Y Keiko me habló que era casi imposible que alguien alterara las pruebas. Aquí se podría encontrar un cuarentón de cámaras de seguridad, guardias, micrófonos. Pero dándole la vuelta al tablero de ajedrez. En una escala de rarezas no sobrepasa el 0% por como Jack me hablaba de su padre. Y en ese momento concentré mí mente en otras situaciones mucho peores que ese examen...

-Chase, ¡Chase! No puede ser... ¡¿Cómo ese maldito se atrevió a mofarse de mí madre?! ¡¿Pero quién será la madre de Jackson?!

-¡No seas bruto, Spicer! –Rugí- Míralo a los ojos fijamente, ¿No te recuerda a alguien? ¡Él es el hijo de Kimiko Tohomiko! Tú padre violó a Kimiko cuando tú y ella eran novios; el verte era verlo a él y no podía decirte que el hijo que esperaba no era tuyo sino de tu padre ¿Con qué cara te diría eso? Ahora comprendo lo que ella te ocultó por ocho años.

-Maldita sea –Spicer sollozó- ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?! Si lo hubiera sabido jamás soltaría su mano, pero dejé de insistir porque creí que no me amaba, pero ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo...

-Ese no es el problema, Jack ¿No lo entiendes? Si Kimiko se entera que tenemos a su hijo, tiene el derecho del mundo de llevarnos a un tribunal acusándonos de secuestro e iremos a prisión.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero ni pensar cuando Kimiko se lleva _a nuestro hijo_! Chase tenemos que...

-¿Perdón? En primer lugar Jackson no es nuestro hijo, es un niño al que yo accedí cuidar y tú eres su hermanastro –Aclaré- En segundo, tarde o temprano tendremos que devolvérselo a su madre aunque te duela Jack o acabaremos presos.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Jack, el niño vuelve con su madre y se acabó.

Spicer se estremeció. Se frotó las sienes tratando de recobrar el aliento. Pero antes de salir del laboratorio. Spicer se desmayó. Tuvimos que sacarlo y llevarlo hasta el automóvil. Yo no sabía manejar. No tenía la misma confianza agarrada con Matilde que con Jack. Así que invoqué a Keiko. Inmediatamente aceptó en ayudarme cuando le conté lo que pasó. Spicer volvió a reintegrarse cuando lo recostamos sobre uno de los sofás y pusimos una compresa sobre su cabeza. Spicer se despertó entumecido. Jackson se había quedado con él. Pero él se mostró distante y apenas lo saludó. Los niños no son tontos se daban cuenta del cambio de actitud de los adultos en su entorno. Los niños se veían afectados mucho por el cariño que le proporcionaban. No me quería ni imaginar cómo sería para los niños especiales. Apenas lo envié a acostarse en su cama con Keiko allá arriba. Le pregunté a Spicer si sabía lo que hacía. Él suspiró:

-Debería odiarlo, no obstante, no tuvo la culpa y es mejor que sea así para que él no me extrañe mucho para cuando lo lleve con Kimiko... Mira mejor no hablemos de eso –Jack se levantó y metió la mano en su gabardina sacando los análisis de sangre. Se la quitamos para una mejor respiración. Reprimió un gemido. Aún seguía abatido. Suspiró. Fue cuando alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la hora. Ya era hora de mí reencuentro con Omi.

-Ni hablar, me quedaré aquí.

-¡No hombre no eches a perder lo que me costó toda la mañana! Ve, olvídate de mí como lo has hecho todo el viaje –Dijo en tono de voz serio. Tal vez él tuviera razón. Asentí con la cabeza. Me despedí de Jack, dejándolo bajo el cuidado de Keiko por si necesitaba algo. Era mí oportunidad de hablar con Omi. Salí de la mansión dos cuadras más arriba. Teniendo un cuidado extra de los gorilas que rondaban el perímetro. Me escondí tras los automóviles. Y pasé de inadvertido entre las tiendas de ropa, cafetines y asomándome por otros aparadores fingiendo ser un cliente interesado. Me acerqué a la catedral rápidamente. Disminuí el paso.

* * *

Entré persignándome. Aún no pasaba de su encanto. El repique de las campanas nunca cesa al parecer. El altar en una sección a lo lejos. Los vitrales con mosaicos coloridos relataban pasajes de la Biblia. Estatuas acompañando cada columna de mármol pulido. Pasillos que se extendían a lo largo del paraje. Vitrinas con figuras religiosas y velas iluminando su cara y decidí acercarme a una de ellas. Fue cuando oí unos pasos extraños. Me arrinconé a la pared. Me asomé sutilmente. Observé a Omi vestido tal cual como se fue el día anterior. Se persigno de mí misma forma.

-Megan... ¿Estás aquí? ¿Megan? –Susurró.

-No, pero yo estoy aquí.

-¿Tú? Fue una _trama_, me lo debía haber imaginado; tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Por favor Omi, escúchame –Supliqué- Quizá no te lo conté de forma apropiada en nuestro último encuentro, sin embargo, vine hasta aquí no para pedirte tu perdón ni nada de eso si no para lo correcto: Sé que te abandoné descaradamente y si hay algún culpable de que las cosas estén como estén; heme aquí para admitir mí falta; no puedo atestiguar que todos los días tú estabas en mis pensamientos ni tampoco asegurar el sentimiento de culpa y es tarde para cambiar tu presente o el mío ya que ni yo he podido establecerme para ofrecerte algo de qué comer, vestir, dormir o cualquier otro interés –Admití- No pude llegar a tiempo para evitar que a tu madre le faltara algo o para reclamar mí paternidad sobre ti y salvaguardarte muchas cosas... Me encarcelaron injustamente y pasé ocho años de vida sufriendo, la cárcel no es solo un encierro es un infierno para los no culpables... El único sol que sostenía mí piso era el hijo que me esperaba al otro lado de las rejas y sabía que no iba a reconocerme o guardarme aprecio porque nunca estuve con él… –Susurré- No me enfada que descargues conmigo todo tu desprecio o tu odio, solo me basta con verte una vez y haberme sacado esto que llevo dentro desde hace mucho... Más si es que logro evitar que me encierren por ser el Escritor Fantasma, ahora quiero oírte...

-¿Sabe qué? La primera noche fue una tortura que no me dejó pegar ojo en ningún minuto porque no podía creerlo: Tengo familia, empero no puedo olvidar fácilmente toda mi vida como si nada ha pasado; es que ni siquiera una notica, una frutica, un ropita o un "¿Cómo estás?", ni sabía que existía usted y me las arreglé toda mi vida sin usted; es técnicamente imposible que usted pudiera eludir mí existencia si pasó ocho años en la cárcel y yo esté a mí próximo cumpleaños y como ve tengo más de ocho... Si usted hubiera sido buen padre nunca hubiera olvidado esas cosas tan tontas, pero no banales, ¡Eso no tuvo haber qué sido más que un abandono! –Espetó cada una de sus palabras me asesinaba lenta y dolosamente- A lo mejor me hubiera creído el cuento de aquí a ocho años atrás, cuando lo conocí admito que creí que había algo bueno en usted... Algo diferente porque teníamos varias cosas en común, la vida nos hizo unos miserables marginados de la sociedad; le agarre cariño, le agarre piedad... Le agarre todo lo que me hubiera gustado que me hubieran tratado –Lloró- Pero vea que yo me equivoqué: Usted no es un buen hombre, ¡Usted ni siquiera es un buen cristiano! –De no ser que no hubiera terminado, me hubiera desmoronado al suelo muerto- Aún así no puedo olvidarlo, lo intenté, pero no puedo... Dios debe existir porque usted es el diablo...

-Y tú el hijo del diablo –Respondí- Lo que sientes es amor Omi, el lazo que tenemos es tan inquebrantable que ninguno de los dos puede romper... Es cierto, no tenemos presente, la vida nos hizo miserables; pero podemos cambiarlo todo, entre tú y yo podemos construir un futuro juntos donde tendremos los que nos fue negado, no rehúya de lo que eres Omi ni yo lo haré... Tú tienes una larga vida por la que puedes cambiar, no puedo decir lo mismo, pero puedo ayudarte en este tiempo que me queda para cambiar tu vida –Escupí las palabras que me faltaron en ambas charlas, este era el momento necesario; lo que Jack quería que pasara: Comunicación, no podía desaprovecharlo-: Omi, hijo... Te necesito conmigo –Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, pero no podía aplacar mis sentimientos ahora que los había soltado. Omi se me quedó viendo. El retumbe de las campana rompió nuestro trance.

-¿Papá?

-Hijo mío, te quiero.

Omi corrió hasta mí encuentro tirándose a mis brazos, terminando de llorar. Hundiendo su cabeza en mí torso. Yo lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. ¿Qué mas hijo quiera tener que no fuera él? Que Omi fuera mí hijo se había convertido como en un deseo. Estábamos juntos. Le prometí que no volveríamos a separarnos ahora que nos reencontramos. Ahora que más que nunca nos necesitábamos el uno del otro. Y muy a pasito lento nos alejamos juntos a nuestro hogar como padre e hijo.

* * *

**A/N: Qué capítulo más cuchi. El más enternecedor del todo el fic. No me dieron ganas de llorar, pero entra en la categoría de "ternurita". Adoré como me quedó. Una de las cosas que se me olvidó comentarles del capi anterior es que me basé en la canción de I dreamed a dream de Anne Hathaway (Les Miserables) para escribirla. Originalmente estaba destinada a Arcade of Fire, pero la manera en que lo dijo Omi le quedó como anillo al dedo. Así que si encuentran similitud, ya lo sabían. ¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Keiko está teniendo mucha participación? Sip, hay una buena razón, pero no la diré hasta el final si es que no han captado. Matilde, esa mujer conoce más de un secreto ¿Ya sabes uno? Creo que haciendo un reconteo estimado de los capítulos será veintidós en total, tal vez uno más o uno menos. Así que tienen 7 capítulos para descubrir al asesino. Si no lo descubren y me exigen revancha, pues jódanse puesto que ustedes quisieron una trilogía. Y sin lugar a dudas el capi trajo una pieza para resolver este misterio. Así que en realidad Jackson es el hijo del padre de Jack y Kimiko, por lo tanto hermanastro de Jack. ¡A QUE NADIE SE ESPERABA ESA REVELACIÓN! Sin embargo, creo que lo que esperan todos del capítulo que viene es saber si Omi es el hijo de Chase… ¿No?**

**-¡NO! Lo que queremos saber es para qué los citó el Escritor Fantasma, ¡¿Qué verán en la cita con el Escritor Fantasma?!**

**Algo sabroso, mis malvaviscos asados. Es por ello que el capítulo que viene y este son dos capítulos especiales dedicados a ustedes, mis malvaviscos asados. **

**-Y también nos gustaría saber cuál es la relación que guarda Jackson con el Escritor Fantasma porque no le encuentro ningún cabo... A no ser que... Oh no... Y si es... No, Alice... Oh no... No... O sí... Sí... ¡TIENE QUE SER SÍ! ¡RESOLVÍ EL MISTERIO DE EL ESCRITOR FANTASMA! ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!**

**Pues parece ser que Graciela descubrió el misterio. ¿Y tú?**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome. ¡Hasta otra! **


	16. Para gustos hay colores

**16º**

_**Para gustos hay colores...**_

Jack no parecía complacido tener que vivir en el mismo techo con el novio de su prima. Spicer era bastante hipócrita solo ponía una sonrisita en su cara para tapar la incomodidad que sentía, lo hacía por mí. Omi también era el mismo caso. A la larga les dije a ambos que esta es la oportunidad precisa en que podían estrechar sus relaciones como "cuñados". Jack se me acercó sinuosamente, preguntando cuánto tiempo Omi se quedaría. Le recordé que es ahora parte de mí familia e iba a estar conmigo todo el tiempo que nos daba la gana estar juntos. Y que la pregunta correcta sería hasta cuando él soportaría eso: Hasta que atrapemos al Escritor Fantasma y limpiemos mi buen nombre, ¿Entiendes, Spicer? –aclaré. Keiko bajó de las escaleras recién de visitar a Jackson. Nos saludó y se disculpó por no haber bajado antes, estaba tratando de dormir a Jackson que no escuchó cuando llegamos.

-No importa Srta. Izumi, le presento a mí hijo: Omi, ex presidiario a partir de ahora. Hijo mío, ella es la Dra. Keiko Izumi y mí ángel de la guarda.

-Encantada de conocerlo, Sr. Young –Dijo ella extendiendo la mano. Omi no respondió. Y desde que bajó Keiko pareció haberse desconectado. Los ojos de Omi se perdieron en los de la dulce doctora. Tenía la quijada desencajada y estaba boquiabierto. Chasquee los dedos para llamar su atención. Jack pasó la mano por los ojos del chico. Y acercó su oído al de él.

_-Lo sentimos señor, el número que usted marcó no está disponible._

_-_¡¿Qué?! ¡Omi despierta! ¡¿Te tragaste un teléfono?! –Le gritó Spicer.

-¿Ah? Mucho gusto –Omi estrechó la mano.

-Que bien, Keiko... Ahora que tenemos al cuarto miembro del equipo estamos listos para asistir al laboratorio tempranamente para que Omi se haga sus pruebas de ADN, nos vemos en el día de mañana y nuevamente gracias por su solidaridad –Asentí.

-¿Qué pruebas de ADN?

* * *

No me senté a hablar con Omi solo hasta que despedimos a Keiko. En vez de hablar decidí mostrarle al pequeño Jackson dormí. Le expliqué que él era un niño de los suburbios que se desconocía sobre su vida hasta el día de hoy. Omi se aterró cuando se enteró de la historia. Él conocía a Kimiko, pero sabía que había un problema mucho más grande. Le dije que no teníamos la intención de quedárnoslo, debíamos devolvérselo a su madre. Pero Jack no le gustaba la idea, estaba encariñado con la criatura y viceversa. Era natural si eran hermanos. Le dije que nos haríamos las pruebas solo por confirmar. Sin embargo, le juré que salga lo que salga yo jamás dejaría ser su padre. No iba a cambiar lo que sentía por el chico. Omi se mantuvo en mí misma posición. Me preguntó cuál sería mí próximo movimiento, qué haría ahora. Le repetí lo mismo que le dije a Spicer. "Estás jugando con fuego", me reprochó. Le hablé sobre nuestro encuentro. Omi no me recomendó ir. "Tengo que hacerlo". "Déjame ir contigo al menos". "No, él es un asesino en serie peligroso... Me moriría si te pasara algo".

-Te recuerdo que yo también he matado a gente...

-No quiero que uses esa pistola más nunca, quiero que nazca un nuevo Omi hoy –Gruñí- Tal vez te parezca injusto, pero quiero que te quedes sin salir hasta que pase la revolución...

-¿Revolución?

Le expliqué en que asuntos estábamos metidos hasta el cuello Jack y yo.

-¿Klonfange? ¿Líder revolucionario?... Él no es un líder revolucionario.

-¿Perdón?

-Klofange es un sargento instruido que sirve al servicio militar desde hace añales trabajó en conjunto con William Bailey; y usted sabe que están en combinación con Raimundo... Yo no llegué a entenderle mucho, pero él y el gabinete de ministros estuvieron conspirando en contra del presidente y planeaban un golpe de estado. No obstante, alguien se enteró de ese plan. Entonces se deshicieron de esa persona, pero no pudieron concretar su plan por evitar despertar una sospecha así que pospusieron el plan. Esa persona que echó a perder todo eras tú y Raimundo teme que vuelva a suceder por eso está tan empeñado por eliminarlos y me contrató a mí para ese favor, me chantajeó diciendo que iba a meterme preso si no hacía lo que me ordenó; pero veo que de igual modo hubiera parado a la casa al o sin cumplir sus mandatos. Klofange debe de ser un espía que contrató Raimundo para sus planes diabólicos según los que nos dijo Mr. Bailey, usaba la presa como pantalla para que el pueblo mismo sacara al actual presidente y es ahí cuando él tomaría control: Raimundo quiere gobernar a CosmosXiaolin –Detuve sus palabras. Era tan obvio. Me sentí como un perfecto imbécil.

-¿Entonces este era desde el principio un plan de Pedrosa para tomar el poder usándonos como piezas de su macabro juego? ¡Estamos haciendo lo que él quiere!

-Si quieres saber mí opinión el actual presidente es un tonto y su gobierno ha sido criticado porque se le nota que no sabe cómo administrar a un país; personas como Raimundo se aprovechan de tipos de como él para sacarlos del medio y ocupar su puesto, terminaríamos en un régimen que nunca acabaría hasta que Raimundo se muera, ¿Y sabes cuántos años él tiene? ¡27 años y no está enfermo!

-Quiero lo mejor para ti Omi, si él está en el poder sé que eso será imposible... Debemos detenerlo –Busqué a Spicer. Lo encontré en donde lo esperaba encontrar: En la habitación de Jackson arrullándolo con su voz chillona. Interrumpí su orquesta y me llevé el director a hablar en privado. Creo que fue demasiada información para el pequeño cerebro de Spicer cuando le conté de una el problema que estábamos sobrellevando. A la segunda vez, vino Omi quien en un lenguaje más sencillo hizo que Spicer entendiera de una vez por todas. Él sugirió advertirles a los demás de suspender los planes de revuelta. Trató de contactarse con Tubbimura, Vlad, Le Mime y Ashley. Sin embargo, ninguno de los teléfonos nos respondió y no teníamos el número de Wuya para más remate. La inauguración de la presa sería entre una semana así que teníamos el tiempo para frustrar los planes de Raimundo. Spicer sugirió que tal vez todos ellos se deshicieron de sus teléfonos o los apagaron, la policía estaba de parte del Estado obviamente así que tratarían de localizar su ubicación por medio de sus celulares fueron bastantes inteligentes para no seguir con ellos. Lo peor es que no teníamos idea de dónde podrían estar escondidos. Jack trató de recobrar la compostura y me prometió que mañana seguiría intentando de ubicarlos si no tendríamos que mediar nosotros mismos.

Al día siguiente, era una mañana soleada. Me había preparado de una vez para asistir a los laboratorios con Omi. Éste se hallaba cerca de la ventana con el teléfono de Jack. Y Spicer continuaba pegado a Jackson. Omi trancó sin tener éxito.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A quién llamas?

-A Knicks, no he establecido ningún tipo de contacto desde que ocurrió... Lo que ocurrió.

-Así que no te has enterado.

-¿Enterarme de qué?

-Omi, tal vez no debería ser yo quien te contara esta noticia, pero Knicks está muerto.

-¿Co-c-cómo así? ¿E-e-estás bromeando, v-verdad?

-Desearía que así lo fuese Omi, encontraron esta pluma roja al lado de su cadáver calcinado y desechado en una pescadería.

-No...

Omi era incapaz de aceptar la verdad. Solo hasta que apreté su cuerpo con el mío. Se echó a llorar. "Creemos que fue el Escritor Fantasma por su firma". Omi no entendía por qué él. Y es que Knicks nunca tuvo nada con El Escritor Fantasma. No quise decirle que el Escritor Fantasma tenía una psicosis en la cabeza de querer protegerme y juzgar a los que me hacían daño con la muerte, porque evidentemente sería culpable de un crimen al que jamás hubiera permitido que pase. Pero Jack y yo sabíamos que Omi tenía que tener fe de eso. "No lo sé, Omi", mentí. Me fue tan duro como para Omi tener que darle esa noticia. Se supone que en nuestro reencuentro no había espacio para melodramas llorosos. Alguien tocó el timbre. El pelirrojo se levantó a recibir la visita. Era Keiko quien nos llevaría al laboratorio. Spicer se ofreció en quedarse a cuidar al pequeño Jackson. Este era un momento más de padre e hijo. Respeté su decisión. Me llevé a Omi, sabía que no estaba de humor después de lo que acaba de oír. Pero no podíamos dejar para mañana cosas que podíamos hacer hoy. Aun tenía en mis manos mis exámenes de ADN, no creo que sea necesario hacerme una segunda prueba ni dudaba que hayan eliminado mis datos en el hospital. Como cualquier niño, Omi estaba nervioso por su primera prueba de ADN. Decidí acompañarlo personalmente ya que era su primera vez. Apreté su mano, tranquilizándolo. Llamaron a Omi. Pasé con él. Él se sentó hecho un manojo de nervios. La enfermera vino...

-No lo olvides Omi, salga lo que salga no cambiará nada entre nosotros.

Omi asintió. Fue un grito bastante perturbador y ensordecedor. Omi no dejaba de sobarse el parche. "Si te lo quitas saldrá una fuente de sangre", lo asusté. Omi se lo dejó. Para cuando Keiko nos dejó en casa. Omi se quedó jugueteando con el pequeño Jackson. Spicer y yo nos quedamos viéndolos a lo lejos.

-Quién lo diría, ahora estás con tu hijo... Y hablando de hijos –Spicer echó una mirada a su tablet a las fotografías que había tomado del prólogo del libro Nothing To Hide- Si Jackson es el hijo de Tohomiko entonces es el primogénito legal de Dashi, lo que lo convierte en uno de los primogénitos y si me lo dejas a votación es el inocente por múltiples razones: Es un niño con problemas mentales, ajeno a los problemas de los adultos.

-Al fin tu coco comenzó a dar buenas ideas.

-¡Oye mi cabecita siempre da buena ideas! –Me reprochó- La pregunta sería entonces quién es el bueno y el malo, creo que pudimos haber dado con el segundo: Creo que es Raimundo –Descartó- Sabemos que Raimundo era la mano derecha de Dashi cuando todavía tú eras el neurocirujano que todos amaban/odiaban, ¿Y qué tal si él fue el amante de Tohomiko? Yo si fuera Dashi lo hubiera asesinado y por ello calificarlo como malo...

-Raimundo siempre fue una persona codiciosa –Nos dijo Omi, mirándonos- Ambicionaba lo que poseía la gente de poder, pero no todo lo que él deseaba era de oro y _planta_.

-Plata.

-¡Eso también! Raimundo me dijo en una ocasión que ascendió en el poder convirtiéndose en el amante de mujeres poderosas y después de que ellas lo hicieron rico, él rompía con ellas si Kimiko era esposa de Dashi, es posible que llegara al poder por ella.

-Wuya me dijo que para Kimiko era imposible escapar del ojo celópata de su marido y si él trabajaba para Dashi para aquel entonces, pudieron conocerse mejor... Tener un romance.

-Si Kimiko era infeliz con Dashi y era feliz con el otro, que mejor idea que matarlo para vivir felices para siempre con su amante.

-Tal vez no fue ella, sino fue él.

-¿Raimundo asesinar a alguien? Si ese es más flojo...

-No lo creo, si Raimundo fue capaz de apuntar y dispararme, creo que es bastante caradura para hacerlo –Admitó Jack- Además de que estoy en un 99% seguro que fue el responsable de la muerte de Fung, cuando yo interrogaba a Fung sobre los primogénitos él nos irrumpió porque quería hablar con la momia –Omi carraspeó su garganta- Con Fung –Se corrigió- Y después de que me salí, él cerró la puerta minuciosamente... Pero eso dejaría que Raimundo y Kimiko son los Escritores Fantasmas, aunque no estoy seguro pues que... –Jack se calló antes de decir que el Escritor Fantasma era mi aliado en numerosas oportunidades frente mí hijo- Hay cabos sueltos sin solución, además que no veo por ningún lado donde entraría el primogénito bueno si estuvo rodeado de gente mala.

-Quizá le dejó algo bueno si era su consentido.

-No es tan mala idea, ¡Hay que leer el testamento de Dashi! –Justamente sonó el timbre de la puerta. Le hice un ademán a Omi. Éste se escondió en la cocina rápidamente. Spicer fue a abrir la puerta. Me levanté, esperando a nuestros invitados. Qué raro, los únicos que saben dónde nos escondemos son los amigos de Jack, Keiko y Wuya.

-¡¿Raimundo, qué haces aquí?!

_¡¿PEDROSA?! ¿Cómo se enteró de nuestro escondrijo? _Pedrosa entró acompañado de su abogado y su perro. Éste me ladró apenas me reconoció. Pedrosa le tenía puesto su correa. Sus ojos como águila recorrieron la habitación. Odiaba esa mirada. Retrocedí.

-Es una hermosa casita, tienes un gusto elegante Chase –Siseó- Tranquilo Chase no vine a quitarte de tu casa ni por asuntos personales; _mí perro come carne de primera_ _el veterinario le prohibió comer mierda _–Esa indirecta me resultaba tan pedante- Ya saben lo que dice el dicho, su ladrido no es peor que su mordida, yo tan solo soy un puente que vine a reunir a una madre con su hijo... –No me gustaba a donde llegaba a parar todo esto. Kimiko venía con ellos. Ella miró a Jackson.

-Jackson, hijo mío... –Sonrió. _Oh mierda. _

-¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡No puedes pasar a una casa si no haber sido invitado ni sé como llegaste hasta aquí ni por qué dices tantas burradas! –La voz de Jack se quebró. No lo iba a soportar. Lo conozco bien. Jackson se le quedó mirando a Kimiko.

-Te recuerdo corazón que Jackson es un chico especial –Remarcó- Así que debemos ir de a pasito a pasito, los encontramos aquí _porque un pajarito me lo silbó al oído _y aquí tenemos la certificación de que el pequeño Jackson y Kimiko son madre e hijo –Raimundo entregó dos sobres a Jack, éste los abrió y los leyó con terror- Coinciden en un 99% de ADN, solo lo pueden tener padres e hijos así que debes entregarnos al niño o mi abogado infiltrará una demanda contra ustedes dos, ¿Capiche? He aquí el fin de un cuento de hadas, vámonos.

Spicer se tiró al sofá, abanicándose con los exámenes de ADN mientras dejaba que Kimiko cargara al pequeño Jackson. _Algo dentro de mí cabeza no cuadraba. No entiendo cómo él consiguió el ADN de Jackson sin siquiera habían estado juntos. Y un pajarito no fue lo que Pedrosa necesitó para saber nuestro escondite_. Bailey se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Esperen, ¿Podría despedirme del pequeño Jackson? –Inquirió Jack.

-Tienes menos de cinco minutos para hacerlo y nada de trucos, Spicer –Gruñó Pedrosa. La japonesa bajó a la criatura. Spicer se agachó:

-Mira papi –Farfulló- Las vacaciones con Jackie terminaron y ahora empieza las vacaciones con Kimiko-san, es una casa súper genial con piscina incluida y un patio grandotote para que corras... Prométeme que serás bueno con ella ¿Verdad? –Jackson asintió- Tampoco que te olvidarás de mí –Jackson sonrió- ¡Así se hace mí niño! –Terminó con una bendición. Y antes de un abrazo. Pedrosa cargó a la criatura, llevándosela a su madre. Kimiko se marchó felizmente con su niño. "No creerás que te ibas a salir con la tuya Jackie, ten presente que yo siempre gano ¡Vámonos, Clay!". Cerraron la puerta. Mi hijo salió. Spicer se desplomó con el corazón hecho pedazos. Maldiciéndose y preguntándose, al igual que yo, cómo él se enteró de nuestro escondite. Podría ser a través de micrófonos, pero no comprobaba que él tuviera la prueba de ADN en sus manos. Únicamente existía la posibilidad de un espía. Y en seguida recordé el helado que Spicer y el pequeño Jackson se comieron en el parque, la saliva del muchacho quedó pegada en la paleta del helado. Ahí solo estábamos Jackson, él, yo y... Matilde, ¿Otra espía de Pedrosa? Cuando me la encontrara tenía varias cuentas que arreglar con ella cuando la viera. Mientras tanto debía el hacer el esfuerzo de ir a confortar junto con Omi a lo que quedaba de Jack Spicer.

* * *

Toda la mañana del día siguiente me aventuré a hacerle una visita a Wuya. Cómo ella era la fundadora colaborando en una organización para mujeres con embarazo precoz, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de su casa. Me coleé entre sus trabajadoras. Tomé una caja al igual que las demás. Y la puse al lado de Wuya. Ella se volteó para regañarme fue cuando me reconoció. Nos adentramos en la edificación para evitar que alguien me reconociera. Le dije que tenía que hablar con ella sobre Dashi. Wuya me puso mala cara como si el tema no le agradara mucho. Le dije que me urgía leer el testamento de Dashi y si tenía una idea de cómo contactar a su abogado.

-No será necesario, todos los documentos de Dashi son guardados en su caja fuerte en su cuenta bancaria... ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Es una historia demasiada larga. Te diré la versión corta, necesito saber el nombre de tres primogénitos de Dashi, creo que el nombre de uno saldría en el testamento.

-Guan fue en el día en que se leyó y, tú sabes que mí difunto marido y él conllevaban una relación hipócrita; al parecer solo hubo un heredero de toda su fortuna y necesariamente no era el hijo de Tohomiko... Era un tal Lin o algo así.

-¿Crees que podría haber una posibilidad de que Dashi tuviera un hijo con su propia sangre y no fuera reconocido? –Wuya se encogió de hombros. Ella no entabló una buena relación con él por ser la esposa de Roy Bean, él odiaba a Dashi. Se me ocurrió la posibilidad en que si Omi no fuera mí hijo, quizá fuera el de Dashi. Su extremo parecido físico me sonaba raro en todos los aspectos. En todo caso acudí al bufet de abogados para solicitar una cita con el abogado del Sr. Dashi. Conté con la suerte de que él seguía aquí atendiendo unos casos. Fui el último en su lista de espera. Ya que no había hecho cita previa. Creo que duré horas en espera que me atendiera. Hasta que finalmente pude entrar a su despacho luego de que ya todos habían hablado con él. Toqué la puerta con los nudillos. El abogado organizaba todo para irse. Quizá le tocaba ir a los tribunales, era el momento justo de interrumpir su cita. Y lo saludé.

El abogado pareció reconocerme pues que sabía mí nombre. Dije que quería hablarle sobre un antiguo cliente. Apenas dijo el nombre. Éste pareció sorprenderse. Primero comencé por una sutil conversación sobre él. Parece ser que el tema le incomodaba por la gota de sudor en su frente. Hasta que finalmente fui al grano, como dicen. El abogado dudó al principio pues que un hombre viera los documentos de otro. Sin embargo, con retorcer la realidad y un don para manipular las cosas se puede conseguir todo. Terminé contándole la verdad sobre mí. Creo que no tenía idea de con quién trataba hasta que yo le confesé que era un criminal buscado por la ley acusado de haber asesinado a ocho mujeres y un hombre, en este momento estaba armado y podía hacer uso de mí arma dependiendo de mí humor. Cambió su actitud rápidamente. Acabé teniendo en mis manos lo que yo quería. Tal como Wuya me había referido. Dashi dejó todo en manos de una sola persona...

Volví a casa a tiempo. Sabía que Spicer no estaba de humor para estas cosas. Ni siquiera se quería despertar para recibir el día. Aún cuando me fui él seguía tirado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida. Le dije que teníamos trabajo por hacer. No me hizo caso. Y yo no iba a soportar sus remilgos. Me senté en un sofá. Le leí el testamento. Había pedido al abogado, si era tan amable, que me imprimiera una copia para mí mismo. No quiso dármelo, pero él sabía que consecuencias acarreaba.

-Así que Dashi tiene un solo heredero, un tal Lin... ¿Cómo conseguiste sacarle todo eso?

-Le dije que era un asesino en serie, la gente reaccionan rápido cuando saben de lo que eres capaz.

-Chase... ¿Es en serio? Luego dices que yo soy el que tiene un tornillo suelto.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Nada Chase! Tan solo te recordaba que hoy tenemos nuestra cita con el Escritor Fantasma –Susurró. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que había oído.

-¿Vas a seguir con la pata amarrada a la cama?

-Eh... Sip.

-Actúas como un adolescente caprichoso, como quieras.

Bajé para encontrarme con Omi, se estremecía intranquilo en una silla sin nada que hacer. Le aconsejé que la mejor manera de gastar el tiempo era haciendo algo productivo como ocuparse de los quehaceres de la casa.

-¿Eso? ¡Eso es cosa de niña!

-Y de hombres, especialmente los solteros... No seas flojo y demuéstrame que puedes con esta casa –Le dije, abriendo el closet donde se encontraban los instrumentos de limpieza. Y le lancé lo esencial: Cubeta y trapeador. Omi rebotó. "Y que quede limpiecito", le dije antes de marcharme. Omi suspiró mirando el trapeador como si pinchara una roseta.

* * *

Luego de que Spicer renunciara a su malcriadez bajó a almorzar. Admito que no soy buen cocinero (al menos mejor que Spicer), pero conozco de algo. Algo que pudieron apreciar en buena mira Spicer y Omi y, me lo hicieron notar repetidas veces. Asentí con la cabeza. Me volteé para ver el reloj. Se acercaba la hora esperada. Omi se fue a jugar con los caballos del establo. Mí fabulosa mansión incluía piscina, establo, garaje privado y un enorme jardín sin contar las recreaciones que ofrecía el interior de la casa. Me arrimé al lado del reloj de pared. Sin despegar la mirada como las manecillas lentamente giraba. Spicer sugirió irnos para ganar tiempo. Nos montamos en el coche. Nos fuimos con ecuanimidad al cementerio de ComosXiaolin. El camposanto se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, casi fuera de los límites de la ciudad fuera de la carretera. Era una carretera larga y difícil de atravesar. En medio de la carretera continuamos a pie, estacionamos el coche a las orillas sin estorbar el recorrido de los demás automóviles tras de nosotros. Creo que dimos varias vueltas antes de llegar al cementerio. Era una fortaleza levantada por pilas que hacían memoria a estatuas de difuntos patriarcas de la metrópoli. La portezuela estaba abierta. Se notaban que no habían venido a limpiar desde hace años, los hierbajos amarillos y secos crecían a ambos lados del resbaladizo del camino. Nos mantuvimos a la sombra donde no llegaba la luz de la ventana de la capilla. Hilera tras hilera de tumbas.

-¿Bien, cuál de todas?

-Creo que tenemos que echarles un vistazo a cada una.

Había pocas personas llorándoles a sus familias. Y se iban inmediatamente de echarles sus cuentos y llorarles. Los oratorios para recibir los nuevos cuerpos difuntos estaban del otro lado. Spicer me comentó, saliéndose del tema, que estaban recogiendo firmas para abrir un segundo cementerio. Ya era imposible encontrar un lugarcito en esta hectárea de terreno. Iba anocheciendo y el Escritor Fantasma nada que se aparecía. El cuidador se nos acercó. En media hora cerraban. Spicer se sentó en el piso, sacándose una de sus botas. Convencido de que la tierra se le había metido al zapato de tanto caminar.

-Estoy pensando a creer que esta cita del escritor fue un fraude, y quería que dejáramos la casa sola con Omi para que él hiciera de las suyas... –Refunfuñó Jack. Cabría la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto. Justamente vi a un velo negro ocultarse tras una tumba. Me pareció sospechoso. Recordé la vestimenta de El Escritor Fantasma en el día que nos vimos en la casa de Hannibal. Traía una capa. Me abría camino entre la maleza y hacia la piedra oscura. Froté el granito manchado de líquenes. Era una tumba maltratada y vieja. Tan degastada que era difícil saber lo que estaba tallado ahí. Cuánto más me internaba en el cementerio y leía un nuevo nombre, sentí una sacudida de aprehensión. La oscuridad del crepúsculo y el silencio parecían más profundos. Escuché los pasos huecos otra vez. Seguí dónde provenía. Hasta perderlos. Me volteé. Y vi que tras una tumba de mármol blanco había una pluma de fénix. Me acerqué cuidadosamente y tomé la pluma roja. Rodeé la lápida. No me acerqué mucho para leer. _Oh por Dios._

_-_¡Oye, Chasie no te me pierdas así! No es buena idea caminar así cuando un psicótico está libre y merodeando el lugar donde estás parado.

-Listo Jack, vámonos, el escritor nos engañó.

-¿Y ese cambio de idea? ¿Qué quieres que no vea? ¿Qué me ocultas?

-No te oculto nada, vámonos.

-Te conozco y sé cuando mientes, ¡Hazte a un lado!

-Spicer...

No pude detenerlo. Jack leyó la tumba. Mis palabras vacías no podían disfrazar ese hecho. Nos hallábamos frente a la tumba del padre de Jack. Había una caja oxidada y vieja delante de esta. Spicer se agachó a recogerla era la caja que hallamos enterrada en el parque para niños en el museo de historia natural con la garra. Debajo de la funda había unas fotografías de mujeres semidesnudas muertas en diferentes lugarejos. Eran las mujeres que el Escritor Fantasma había asesinado. Le enseñé la pluma de fénix que encontramos. La relacionamos con el sello de las Empresas Spicer tallado en oro debajo del nombre y fecha. Esto no tiene nombre. Ahora podía entender muchas cosas. Como por qué su ropa me quedaba como anillo al dedo. Había visto varias fotos de él en casa: Era un hombre alto y ancho de espalda y hombros, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y piel demacrada (menos que la mía). Pero coincidía en varios aspectos con los míos. Era imposible no ver la realidad.

-_¿Mí padre... es el Escritor Fantasma?_

-_Eso parece._

Las lágrimas de Jack se escaparon antes que pudiera contenerlas, se congelaron en el rostro de éste. No hay razones para limpiárselas o fingir más fortaleza. Las dejó caer. Sus labios los oprimía uno contra otro. Escondió la mirada en la lápida donde reposaban los huesos o polvo del Sr. Spicer. Jack no podía mirarme. Puse una mano sobre su hombro.

-_¿Con que cáncer de próstata, eh? Claro después de cogerse tantas, quién no tendría VIH –_Me dijo reprimiendo el llanto, tratándolo de reemplazar con su sentido del humor- Ahora entiendo, fue una treta del Escritor Fantasma hacerte trabajar conmigo... Chase lo siento, no sabía que mi padre fuera el Escritor Fantasma o de lo contrario no hubiera dejado que pases 8 años en prisión en lugar de él; te hubiera sacado o... O qué se yo, apenas era un niño; no sabía lo que tenía en casa, yo creí que era un desalmado sin corazón pero si hubiera sabido que tenía la menta tan enferma... Tan obscena, yo... No importa lo que hubiera hecho aún con maltratar a mí madre y a Megan no tuve valor de denunciarlo, ¡Era un cobarde Chase! –Los ojos de Spicer estaban inyectados en sangre de las lágrimas.

-Jack olvídalo eso no es lo importante –Jack guardó las fotos en su bolsillo trasero, nuestras miradas se encontraron porque no era muy común que lo llamara por su nombre- Si tu papá _fue_ el Escritor Fantasma en el período en que yo tenía una vida y ahora que está muerto, eso quiere decir que nuestro actual Escritor Fantasma es otra persona, alguien que sabía de ese secreto... ¿Quién crees que tuvo esa cercanía? –Sin embargo, le hablaba a la tumba. Spicer tenía otras ideas en la cabeza.

-Iré a _mí_ casa, ¡A la mansión Spicer a hablar con Megan!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si los soldados de Pedrosa te ven, te meterán preso!

-¡Moriré en el intento! Y no me sigas Chase porque esto es asunto de familia –Gruñó él.

-¡Spicer, no te atrevas a pensar siquiera que me dejarás solo en medio de la nada! ¡SPICER!

Spicer montó en el vehículo y se marchó sin mí, a toda velocidad para que no lo alcanzara. Me era una pérdida de tiempo perseguir a Spicer en un vehículo en una carretera. Inquirí al encargado cuál era la próxima parada de un taxi. A dos kilómetros. Perfecto, gracias a Jack me saldrán ampollas en los pies. La próxima vez que lo vea le ordenaré que me cargue y, me lleve a donde sea por una semana. Esperé un cuarto de hora hasta que se apareciera el primer taxi. Una carcacha descompuesta y vieja con un motor irritante, el escape de humo dejaba salir un insoportable olor que no olía a fresas precisamente. Estuve 2 horas saltando dentro de esta carcacha. No lo soporté más y le pedí que me dejara en una avenida cercana a la Mansión Spicer cuando encontré los suficientes ángulos muertos para avanzar sin que me vieran los gorilas uniformados. He pasado demasiado tiempo con Omi desde que le pedí que me contara toda su vida. Caminé hasta la mansión Spicer. Por suerte, Spicer fue tan estúpido que no cerró la portezuela. Dejándome el paso libre.

-¡¿Por qué dudas de mí cuando aquí tienes la prueba de que tu padre no fue un santico?! ¡Megan, ese hombre nos vio la cara de pendejos!... ¡No puedo creer lo hijo de puta que era para no darme cuenta de lo que estaba hecho ese hombre!

-¡No creas que tú eres un niño de medias blancas y lentes, Jack Spicer! ¡¿O tú crees que yo nací ayer?! ¡¿Cuándo le vas a decir la verdad a Chase que tú no eres gay y todo el tiempo lo has estado engañando?!

-No lo he estado engañando solo he retorcido un poquito la verdad.

-¿Así es como lo llamas: "Retorcer la verdad"?

-¡CHASE! No es lo que crees, cuando te diga la verdad... Vas a reírte mucho.

-Dímela.

-Es que... No puedo.

-No te disculpes, al contrario soy yo quien te debo una disculpa –Me aparté.

* * *

Cuando regresamos a la mansión. Le dije a Omi que nos íbamos. Me exigió explicaciones. Prometí dárselas en cuándo estuviéramos a miles de distancia de esta ciudad. Spicer señaló que era una idea funesta. "O te vas tú o nos vamos nosotros, pero te ahorraré las molestias; Omi y yo nos iremos a un lugar mejor para rehacer nuestras vidas: Lejos de El Escritor Fantasma, lejos de Raimundo, lejos de la llamada revolución y lejos de ti…", gruñí. Tomé a Omi de la mano y lo jalé hasta la salida. Nos iríamos a pie si es necesario hasta el puerto. Nos iríamos en el primer vuelo que sale.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Sí puedo, ahora quítate del medio o lo haré yo.

-Chase –Spicer no se apartó- Es cierto, es cierto yo te mentí a ti y a mucha gente –Suspiró- Lo hice porque estaba obstinado que la gente me viera la cara de Juan, en aquellos días yo ni podía confiar en mi propia sombra y la única manera de poder ver si una persona era un individuo confiable era optando por otra identidad... No sé si me expliqué bien...

-Lo que entendí fue que yo soy un estúpido al creer en ti, tú estás loco y tus servicios ya no son requeridos.

-¡¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando?! Tal vez soy bueno en algo.

-No desperdicies tu tiempo hijo mío, vámonos.

-¡Ni siquiera tienes pasaporteo dinero para pagar a los dos!

-Ya me las arreglaré, pero me enferma seguir viviendo contigo –Determiné. No volteé a ver lo que había tras de mí. Y le pedí a Omi que hiciera lo mismo mientras íbamos a la esquina.

* * *

_Jack P.O.V_

Me sentí como basura por horas. No lidié con la presión tomada. Y como todo hombre fui a un establecimiento, creyendo que el alcohol resolvería mis problemas. Eran más de las doce cuando había bebido la quinta botella. Y aún no empezaba a vislumbrar puntos negros. No caía en la inconsciencia para olvidar todos mis errores. Pedí otra copa, pero acabé yéndome a las dos de la madrugada con una botella. Trastabillaba en el camino. Me caí varias veces. Es posible que los guardias de Pedrosa me arrastraran a una jaula como si fuera un canario. Pero ni la cárcel podría expresar este nudo en la garganta. O quizás no tengo la culpa. No descargo responsabilidades de las exageraciones de Chase Young. No tengo la culpa de que actúe como reina del drama por una tontería. Ya se le pasaría, no iría tan lejos por la hora. Tiré las botas al suelo, yo me senté en el sofá y estiré las piernas sobre el sofá. Saboreando sorbo tras sorbo mientras me lamentaba. Sonó el timbre. "Ya voy". ¿Quién estaría tan loco para una visita a las tres de la madrugada? Y me llama loco a mí. Abrí la puerta.

-¿Matilde?

-Vine para cuidar al niño.

-¿Cuidar el niño? –Me froté los ojos- El niño ya no está con nosotros sino con su madre, su servicio no son requeridos –Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando ella insertó el pie, empujándome.

-¿El niño no está con usted, y eso por qué? Si era para algunos muy obvio que ustedes dos se la llevaban de maravilla –Me eché a reír.

-Eso fue en algún tiempo, señora… –Dije, rascándome la nariz y bajando la mirada; ese era mí reacción cuando me abochornaba- Pero aparentemente Pedrosa, el tipo del que le hablé, pudo acercarse a Jackson quién sabe cómo y le sacó una muestra de ADN la comparó con su verdadera madre... Y ¡Puf! Ya no está aquí.

-Oh cuánto lo lamento.

-No se disculpe, usted no tiene la culpa –Le dije- Y eso que Chase tuvo la loca idea de que usted fue la responsable –Matilde se adentró sin avisar. Serpenteando la casa. Me froté los ojos. Ahora me entraban los sueños. Matilde se sentó en el sofá favorito de Chase porque se ha sentado allí en incontables veces. Cepilló el terciopelo blanco del sofá.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo tome nada personal Matilde pero Chase cree que usted agarró la paleta de helados de Jackson en el día y se la dio a Pedrosa, una locura total.

-Me sorprende que Chase sospeche de mí –Susurró Matilde- ¿Dónde está el Sr. Young, por cierto?

-El Sr. Young no está aquí, tuvimos un pequeño pleito eso es todo.

-Espero que no estén pensando en el divorcio.

-No, entre el Sr. Young y yo no hubo nada teníamos relación laboral eso es todo –Corregí.

-Es una lástima, Jackson era un chico tan bueno y Chase era un hombre tan gentil... Espero que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen y cuando pueda contacte conmigo, quisiera explicar cómo son las cosas al Sr. Young que no es mi intención perjudicarlos a ustedes.

-Me temo que no será posible, empero si puedo lo haré –Me levanté del sofá y entreabrí la puerta. Haciendo un ademán de que se fuera. "Espero haber aclarado el malentendido".

-Oh claro que sí, -Sonrió Matilde, levantándose, con voz ronca- Ustedes saben que pueden contar conmigo _para lo que sea -_Matilde se despojó de su cabello canoso salpicado en hilos blancos y sus gafas gigantes. Reconocí esa voz. No era la voz de una mujer. Y esos ojos...

-¡RAIMUNDO!

-Sorpresa...

* * *

**A/N: ¡Yay! Y con este es el final de nuestro capítulo especial. Como dice Graciela: Los trapitos salieron al sol. ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió que el Escritor Fantasma fue el padre de Jack?! WTF?! Creo que varios perdieron la razón después de leer eso. Señores, a sacar su cuentica de quién podría ser el asesino. ¿Más o menos cerca de descubrir la verdad? Otra de las cosas más interesante: Dashi dejó a un único heredero, "un tal Lin". Chase piensa que si Omi no es su hijo, es ese tal Lin. ¿Qué creen ustedes? Omi les refirió los planes macabros de Raimundo a su padre... Mn, aunque la cosa más loca fue lo último. ¿Un tipo haciéndose pasar por una mujer? Solo a una chiflada como yo se le ocurría. Chase tenía razón cuanto a lo de Jackson, quien regresó con su madre. Fue un efecto dramático esa escena. Y Jack... Pues no era tan amanerado como creían todos, se hacía pasar por tal. ¡De lujo este capítulo especial! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Buenos mis malvaviscos asados les deseo un oscuro día hasta otro capítulo ciao!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Hola terrícola! Creí que los marcianos te había abducido y por eso te ausentaste tantos meses. Pues no está tan mala que Chase, Dashi y Guan fueran los 3 primogénitos, sin embargo, ellos están viejos ¿De quiénes iban a ser primogénitos entonces? No necesariamente tienen que ser adoptados porque como dijo Jack arriba, pudieron tener una estrecha cercanía con el "papá". Te voy a dar un ejemplo estúpido: El padre X tiene un hijo llamado Y, "X" pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando y no tiene tiempo para Y. Pero X tiene un amigo llamado W, a quien acude cada vez que tiene un problema. W e Y surge una relación de empatía. Pero W tiene un hijo aparte de nombre M. Para W qu estén bien es su prioridad. Como dice el dicho uno tiene que quitarse la comida de la boca para dársela a los hijos ¿Entendés? Okey está bien, pero no digas que yo te lo advertí. Al igual que mi querida Suriee pegaste una de tres y es en la misma: Raimundo como malo, pero erraste al bueno y el feo (no, ingenuo :P). Menos mal que no participaste o hubieras perdido también. Si estás leyendo esto debes saber que Raimundo y Jackson son dos de los primogénitos (una de las opciones que no te gustaban). Ahora solo falta saber quién es el bueno. Debiste de haber pegado el brinco de tu vida cuando leíste sobre el padre de Jack, pues disfruta mientras puedas. No durará mucho. Eso es todo, conduce con cuidado. No fumes. No drogues. No bebas. Eso es malo. ¡Hasta la leída!**

**Mensaje para Lupita: Pues me parece que tu reloj se ha retrasado en algo, Lupe. Pues vamos a por los reviews. La canción es toda una inspiración para escenas tristes por eso me enamoré de ella, la canción que va para Arcade of Fire es la que me hizo llorar en la película y el contexto que me estoy imaginando es para llorar. Desde un principio estuvo escrito que Omi mataría a PandaBubba. Fue toda una aventura la primera vez entre Omi y Megan. No es que a Megan le guste la aventura, sino la adrenalina y los chicos malos como toda una adolescente. Pues quería ponerle a Megui un tema de conversación para hablar con su padre y se me ocurrió ese, esa idea la saqué realmente de Batman: El hombre de la máscara de hierro o algo así. Esa película inspiró al fic en parte a construir el misterio del asesino en serie. Aparte que yo sería muy capaz de hacer eso en un cementerio. Eh, te recuerdo que Omi continúa manteniendo característica de su personaje y me imagino que esa sería más o menos su reacción si se enterara que Chase es su padre, bueno una de ellas. **

**¡¿QUÉ NO CAMBIA MUCHO, CHICA?! ¡CLARO QUE CAMBIA DEMASIADO! Si Omi no es hijo de Chase ni tampoco lo es Jackson, entonces ¿Quién es su hijo? ¿No ves que eso querrá decir que Chase no tuvo ningún hijo? ¿Qué todo fue un malentendido? ¿Qué hay un nuevo secreto qué develar y es la noche de su captura? Ay por Dios. ¿Y eso? Ahora te enteras de mí decisión cuando hace años luz la dije. En serio pide para tu cumpleaños un reloj nuevo. Creo que hasta hemos llegado. Eso es todo, conduce con cuidado. ¡Nos vemos! **


	17. Enemigos públicos

**17º**

_**Enemigos públicos**_

Wuya me prestó las llaves de un apartamento que ella misma alquiló. El sentimiento de culpa debía de ser enorme para tomarse tantas molestias. Era un lugarcito pequeño. A Omi no le incomodó porque estaba acostumbrado vivir en humildad. Yo había pasado semanas rodeado de lujos y la mitad de mi vida en una prisión. Los cambios abruptos me sentaban extraño. Le comuniqué mí petición a Wuya de irme de la ciudad. Ella pareció sorprendida. Trató de convencerme que cambiara de decisión. Wuya desistió a la cuarta vez. Y prometió ayudarme a salir legalmente aunque le trajera problemas. Agradecí cortantemente. Y cortó la llamada. Omi y yo pasamos el fin de semana entonces. Para cuando llegamos en aquella medianoche oscura, todo estaba listo para nosotros. La gente que trabajaba para Wuya era rápida y precisa. Eso era bueno para una persona que ve que el mundo se mueve demasiado lento para él/ella. Día lunes. Hoy era el día en que la presa sería abierta. Wuya me dijo que hoy tenía los pasaportes para ambos. Nos iríamos antes de lo que cantara el gallo. Él y yo aprovechamos en reunir lo necesario para abastecernos antes de establecernos. Wuya me informó de los bienes que eran de mí propiedad fuera de la ciudad. Por fortuna tenía uno que quedaba al otro lado del mundo. Firmamos los trámites y ya pasó a mí nombre. Las 5 de la madrugada. Miré a mí Omi dormir en su cama, suspirando profundamente. Me senté con él. Por fin se deshizo de esa vida. El sábado quemamos su ropa de sicario en un bote de basura. No me equivoqué con él. Justamente alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta. Me extrañé ya que me parecía inaudito que alguien madrugara tan temprano. Antes de abrir la puerta. Eché un ojo al boquete. ¿Megan? Abrí la puerta. Megan pasó sin pedir permiso.

-Chase lamento haberte molestado, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. No te conseguía y llamé a Wuya, ella me dijo dónde estabas. Chase estoy aquí por Jack, lo llamé a su celular, no lo contacto y lo he buscado personalmente, pero no aparece por ningún lado como si jamás él hubiera existido. Creí que estaba contigo, y Chase temo porque algo malo le ocurrió a Jack.

-¿A Jack Spicer? Seguramente está por ahí embriagándose o está planeando un movimiento revolucionario junto a sus amigos.

-No me lo digas, déjame adivinar –susurró Megan-. Discutieron y tú te fuiste de la casa, ajá, no son pareja pero actúan como una. Siendo hombres me lo tendría que esperar. Escucha, Jack tal vez sea un afeminado con apariencia masculina, pero por dentro tiene el corazón de un pollo y seguramente está dolido y eso, más eso no justifica que desaparezca de su casa en circunstancias misteriosas. No consigo contactarme con Tubbimura, Ashley o cualquiera de sus raros amigos; y cuando llegué a tu casa, encontré todo perfectamente ordenado y él no es ningún amante del orden, también vi una botella de ron dentro de la papelera.

-La relación entre el Sr. Spicer y yo era estrictamente laboral, Srta. Spicer. Mutuamente la decidimos terminar, no tengo por qué ir en su busca.

-No puedo notificar a la policía porque sabes qué lo están buscando y no tengo a nadie más en la ciudad a quien recurrir, por favor Jack es como un adolescente inseguro allá afuera y con tantos enemigos corre peligro... ¡él es mi primo! Tampoco sabía que él estaba fingiendo ser gay hasta que lo caché, quise decírtelo, pero Jack me obligó a prometerle que no diría nada hasta que él te lo dijera por sí mismo. Jack no es un mal hombre, por más que quiera intentar hacer algo siempre le sale bueno y estoy segura que él no quiso fingir por ti. Jack no tuvo que estar encerrado en cuatro paredes para experimentar una dura vida.

-¿Por qué insistes en ayudarnos a reunirnos? ¿Por qué si juraste no decir nada soltaste todo en una noche justamente cuando vine? –Megan arqueó una ceja- ¿Te familiariza el nombre de El Escritor Fantasma?

-Bu-bueno sí...

-Hace unos días nos enteramos que la verdadera identidad del Escritor Fantasma por el que me incriminaron en su lugar, era vuestro padre: Jackson Spicer. Y se nos ocurrió que si hay alguien quiere que su legado perpetúe, alguien que conocía de su identidad verdadera, usted era muy cercana a su padre... Y la mucama dijo que escuchó una voz de mujer en el día en que mataron a Hannibal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me está acusando de ser el Escritor Fantasma?! Por Dios Chase, jamás mataría a alguien. Amo a mi padre como una buena hija. No sabía esa doble vida hasta que Jack me lo dijo...

-¿Megan?

-¡Cosito! –Megan cortó con mí interrogatorio por Omi. Éste abrazó a Megan fuertemente.

Megan persuadió a Omi de ayudarla a buscar a Jack. Omi quería ayudar a Megan, pero Jack no era su personalidad favorita. Sin embargo, hizo sus rencillas personales a un lado para ayudarla. Pero Megan quería más que a Omi ayudándola en su búsqueda. Ella sabía que era incapaz de negarme a una petición de Omi. Esta vez fue él para convencerme, me mantuve en mis posiciones con la idea de no cambiar de opinión ni doblegarme ante él y...

* * *

-Ustedes no serán perdonados en el resto de mí existencia –gruñí secuestrado en el asiento trasero.

-Ya nos lo agradecerás más tarde, busquemos a Tubbimura. Está tan apegado a Jack que tal vez sepa dónde está él -dijo Megan conduciendo el coche de su primo. Probamos con ir a la casa de Tubbimura. Una adorable casita japonesa con un ambiente de meditación. No había nadie más que el abuelo de Tubbimura (o el padre…), durmiendo en una mecedora al aire libre. Los ronquidos se oían a distancia. Nos atendió el jardinero. El Sr. Tubbimura no se ha asomado por la casa desde hace muchos días. La última vez en que lo vieron subió en una camioneta con un insigne distintivo sobre alguna fábrica de papelería. Omi se le ocurrió que él quizás estuviera escondido en una fábrica de papel llamada Lawson, estaba de este mismo lado de la ciudad a unas calles. Bastante lejos de la inauguración de la presa que hoy daba su inauguración. Megan estaba impresionada por la falta de señales de tránsitos tras 2 vueltas equivocadas que nos costó media hora. Bordeamos la carretera llena de árboles. 5 minutos después el área quedó más despejada hacia afuera. Llegamos a la parte posterior de la fábrica, nos detuvimos y salimos. Los hombres de Tubbimura nos atacaron. Megan quiso solucionar las cosas de manera diplomática antes que Omi y yo pudiéramos defendernos.

Ella exigió conocer al líder. Nos llevaron ante Tubbimura que al reconocerme, nos atendió como amigos. Omi por poco recibe una paliza, el amigo gordo de Jack recordó la cara de él. Empero yo le aclaré que Omi es uno de los nuestros. No me creyó por los gorilas que nos rodeaban de lado a lado. Aparentemente Jack no estaba con Tubbimura ni tenía idea de las veces que lo habían llamado. Yo le conté la verdad sobre Klofange sumando el testimonio de Omi. Él le contó sobre el plan macabro de Raimundo. Tubbimura cayó en la cuenta del gran error que habíamos cometido al caer tan fácilmente en su trampa, pero era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Hoy era el día de la revuelta. No había tiempo de avisarles a los otros.

-Haré un intento de comunicarme con Ashley, no obstante, no estoy seguro de hacerlo...

-Quizá hay una esperanza, tengo un plan –dije-. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo –_en lo general no me gusta trabajar en compañía, pero si lo necesito para evitar una catástrofe lo haré._

* * *

_12: 00 P.M. (mediodía del mismo día)_

La congregación era monstruosa, en las pantallas de televisión de los establecimientos una cámara monitoreaba desde el cielo como la multitud gritaba, aclamaba e izaba las banderas en honor a CosmosXiaolin. Los aeropuertos estaban abarrotados, la gente emigrante con su nacionalidad registrada aquí se veía interesada en el asunto de la presa. Se montó la tarima y un podio sobre ella. La presa había sido construida en su totalidad, una cita roja era una barrera entre la gente y la presa. El presidente venía al resguardo de sus guardaespaldas en su limusina. Justo cuando iban directo a la calle trece el motor del coche sufrió una falla y el conductor tuvo que bajarse. Yo, disfrazado como uno de los guardaespaldas, venimos en uno de los automóviles de Spicer con el fin de llevárnoslo en nuestro coche y ahorrarnos un retraso. Los guardaespaldas dudaron, pero accedieron a dejárnoslo con nosotros cuando le mostré la placa. Mí maquillaje fue demasiado bueno que logró engañarlos. Si Megan no era comunicadora social debía ser maquillista profesional. El presidente se montó conmigo en el coche. Le Mime conducía el coche, pero no nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino ni íbamos a una velocidad que respetaba la ley.

-¿Sr. Ian le importaría decirle a este chófer que baje la aceleración un poco?

-¡No soy Ian! –me quité mí sombrero y mí bigote falso-. Y no iré más despacio.

-¡¿Usted?! ¡¿Aún sin sus fachas de El Escritor Fantasma pretende secuestrarme?! Nunca se había visto semejante atrevimiento.

-Tal vez usted no entienda, Sr. Presidente, empero estamos salvando su vida... –le dije- En estos momentos otro automóvil está en camino a dar un discurso, su discurso, a la multitud que espera que inaugure la presa... Escuche señor, esta idea de la presa ha sido una idea de Raimundo Pedrosa que no es más que un golpe de estado y su fin es asesinarlo; pero ya nos adelantamos y un doble portando un chaleco antibalas lo sustituirá –las tomé prestadas de Spicer con el permiso de Megan-. Nosotros lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! El Sr. Pedrosa jamás me haría algo como eso...

-Solo espere y véalo con sus propios ojos.

Llegamos a un edificio cerca de la manifestación, alquilamos el último piso. Me despojé de mí chaqueta y con ella cubrí la cara del presidente, me lo llevé apretando nuestros cuerpos hasta atravesar la puerta de entrada del hotel. Tomamos el ascensor. Presioné el botón del penthouse. Ahí nos esperaba dos hombres de los hombres de Tubbimura. La televisión ya la prendieron en el canal 7 que transmitía la manifestación.

-Aquí tengo el presidente a salvo conmigo. Ashley cumplió su trabajo.

-Ustedes serán enviados a la cárcel irrevocablemente...

-Solo mire la televisión –gruñí, sentándome en el sofá con él.

El evento transmitió desde que el doble del presidente llegó saludando a sus ciudadanos y atravesó la muchedumbre hasta llegar a la tarima. Dirigió unas palabras a los habitantes de CosmosXiaolin. La gente aplaudía como loca. Todo marchó a las mil maravillas en media hora cuando ofreció su discurso. Usamos uno de los inventos de Spicer, los espejos eran tecnología avanzada que transcribía el discurso del presidente. Solo tenía que leer. Yo sabía que Pedrosa tramaba algo más que asesinar al presidente, no sabía lo que era, pero estaba esperándolo para ir a la siguiente faceta.

-...Les doy mi brazo, mi corazón al servicio de todos ustedes... –dijo extendiendo las manos con una sonrisa dibujando en su rostro. Repentinamente una bala atravesó su pecho, venía desde una ventana del edificio contrario. Se oyó el grito de la gente. Podía sentir como unos contra otros se golpeaban casi pensando con cerebros de animales para salvar sus pellejos.

Desde más atrás avanzaron los rebeldes a tomar posesión de todo. El presidente nos ordenó sacarlo de allí y mostrarse ante todo el mundo que estaba sano y salvo, nos denegamos a su orden. Volvió a protestar. Nos tambaleamos peligrosamente. Lo que yo esperaba llegó en forma de un explosivo fuera del hotel donde estábamos que masacró al gentío de afuera. La pantalla de la televisión se puso azul. Este lugar se convirtió en un área insegura, Raimundo se daría cuenta que en realidad dispararon contra un doble y moverían cielo y tierra en su busca. Afuera del pasillo donde estábamos había una camilla. Rápidamente me saqué la camisa blanca por el cuello, tenía una azul debajo y me puse el uniforme de un paramédico.

Obligué al hombre acostarse en la camilla para sacarlo. Él se negó y tuve que golpearlo y, taparlo con una camilla, uno de los hombres presionó un botón para llamar al ascensor. Yo empujé la camilla y entré con ella al ascensor. Salí por una salida de emergencia donde otro reservaba aquella salida. Bajé la cabeza mientras empujaba a la gente haciendo un hueco para poder pasar, yo cruzaba los dedos imaginariamente que ninguna de las cámaras me filmara, reconocí a la ambulancia donde estaba Omi y Tubbimura. Omi vestía como otro paramédico y me ayudó a transbordar la camilla al interior de la ambulancia, cerramos la puerta y arrancamos a toda marcha. Reconocí a Raimundo en medio de esos puntos difusos que eran rostros. Su expresión era de malevolencia, rápidamente lo vi correr hasta un estudio de televisión móvil si veía una imagen mía o alguien sabría de inmediato todo.

-¡Pedrosa no pierde el tiempo, vamos más rápido! –chilló Omi, espiando por una ventana.

-Es lo más rápido que puedo, hago lo que puedo.

-¿Tus amigos ya pusieron a salvo a los otros?

-Sí, sí estoy seguro –jadeó Tubbimura pisando a fondo.

-¡Maldita sea, allá atrás viene Raimundo! ¡Ya nos descubrió!

Eché un vistazo por una ventanilla. Pedrosa se apoderó de un coche policía, nos perseguía a toda velocidad. Tubbimura trató de perderlos de vista. Los coches se nos atravesaban en la pista. Tubbimura los esquivó ágilmente. Se metió por la acera. Nos llevamos por el medio a puestos de frutas y mesitas de un restaurant italiano, nos salimos inmediatamente entrando a la autopista otra vez. Eso no bastó para que despegara su ojo de nosotros. Doblamos una esquina. Serpenteamos. Los automóviles chocaban unos contra otros. Oía detrás de mí una explosión. Rebotamos un par de veces antes de desviarnos a la derecha, un camión blindado se nos cruzó de frente y para evitar chocarnos se fue por la derecha. Desplomándose. Las centellas saltaron a medida que iba deslizándose forzosamente, creando un muro contra el móvil de Pedrosa. Eso lo detendría un buen rato. Suspiramos de alivio. Justamente cuando creímos que no tendríamos más interrupciones una camioneta se nos atravesó en el medio.

-¡Ay mierda! –frenamos antes de sufrir un accidente. Nos bajamos.

-Excelente trabajo, Guan –Raimundo se bajó del coche policía y encaramándose de la baca, pasó por encima del camión blindado-: Tengo que reconocerlo, Chase –dijo aplaudiendo-. Anticipaste cada uno de mis movimientos y elaboraste un maravilloso plan para salvar al presidente y contraatacarme, nada mal, bueno casi me vences...

-_No estaría tan seguro –_de la camioneta se bajó...

-¡¿Jack?! –el pelirrojo lucía ileso, cargaba el desintegrador de Guan en su lugar.

-¡¿SPICER, ESTÁS CON VIDA?! –rugió Raimundo- ¡Se supone que estarías en un avión a miles de kilómetros! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Guan?!

-Él ya no te obedecerá más, decidió hacer lo correcto al final... –le respondió-, se tomó unas minis vacaciones en una laguna para nunca más volver, pero no pienses que fue idea mía, si no suya... La decepción de la palabra "justicia" en estos días fue lo que mató a Guan.

-¿Guan está...?

-Vaya, no me esperaba esta jugada tuya Jackie.

-¿Qué esperabas de mí, Raimundo? No soy un santo, soy Jack Spicer... Ahora todo terminó y tu plan fracasó, cada quien tomará el lugar que debió corresponderle desde un principio, luego de esto seremos hombres libres y tú serás el que termine en la cárcel –Spicer sacó un silbato, se oyó un molesto pitido que perforaba nuestros tímpanos del que no entendíamos su significado hasta que a distancias se aproximaban el sonido de unas sirenas rodear cada una de las esquinas de la avenida. Era una patrulla policíaca que venía para el arresto de Pedrosa Escuchamos unas quejas de la ambulancia. El señor presidente que continuaba allí adentro recobraba la consciencia lentamente. La policía lo sacó de repente. Él confirmó que se encontraba bien gracias a la valentía de un hombre, me miró fijamente. Yo parpadeé. Y oímos por un altavoz: "_Sr. Raimundo Pedrosa queda bajo arresto, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a solicitar un abogado. Todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra". _La policía corrió para apresar al verdadero criminal. Sin embargo, Pedrosa escondía su último recurso y sacó un celular, evidentemente sabía que si sacaba el arma que escondía bajo sus ropas no tenía mayor oportunidad contra la policía que formó una barricada humana, deteniéndolo.

-Has mejorado mucho en tus monólogos dramáticos –caviló él rascándose la nariz-, pero no olvides de que siempre guardo lo mejor para el final –sonrió cínicamente apretando botones en su celular nos mostró una video-llamada donde observamos en estado de cautiverio a Le Mime- si me capturan, este hombre morirá. Si me dejan libre, lo dejaremos ir. Su vida está en mis manos... ¡Klofange, vente para acá! –reconocí las paredes de la camioneta en donde estaba. La policía se hizo a un lado, se vino hacia nosotros la camioneta de los criminales que nos capturaron en un principio a Jack y a mí. Klofange salió y abrió las puertas traseras obligó a salir al prisionero, la boquilla del revolver apuntaba a su sien.

-Le Mime no era tan rápido como cualquiera de vosotros y, decidimos mantenerlo como un invitado de honor. Ahora la elección es suya, caballeros.

-Nosotros no negociamos con un asesino.

-Okey, no me dejan otra alternativa...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Pedrosa.

-Ya es demasiado tarde: Game over.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Klofange disparó, la bala atravesó el pecho del mimo y siguió su trayectoria hasta alcanzar el hombro de uno de los policías. De los tejados se asomaron los francotiradores de él y se arremetieron en un sangriento campo en contra de la policía. Salí con Omi y Tubbimura a una zona más seguro en medio de aquella lluvia de balas. Una estampida de gente nos empujó separándonos en la balacera. Los guardaespaldas se pusieron torno al presidente por su seguridad. La gente me arrastraba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Arrojándome de un lado a otro. Vi a Pedrosa, portaba un chaleco antibalas y con toda seguridad avanzó rápidamente hacia la camioneta. Ahora entendía su estratégico plan B por si las cosas no marchaban como esperaba, aquellas palabras era una distracción para darle tiempo a sus francotiradores de atacar.

Pedrosa ya había entrado en la camioneta y larga era la brecha que nos separaba cuando los francotiradores se aseguraron que su líder permanecía ileso. Klofange se quedó afuera. Persiguió a la camioneta y aferró los dedos de la ventana, pero al cabo de un minuto se desmoronó muerto de una bala certera en la cabeza. Pedrosa traicionó a su socio. El presidente ordenó a todas las patrullas perseguir a aquella camioneta, quería tener frente a frente a Pedrosa. Una estampida rechazó mis intentos de abrir paso. Recibí el golpe como un contraataque. Me desplomé duramente al piso. Un golpe demoledor impactó contra mí cabeza. Oí un crujir. Estaba demasiado aturdido para sentir el dolor. Oí un alarido espeluznante, era el mío. Respiré entrecortadamente. Entré en un estado de shock. Algo me forzó a cerrar los ojos. Unas imágenes me perforaron el cráneo. Sus voces se sincronizaban taladrando mis oídos. Repasé en un flashback mientras revivía todas mis memorias una por una. _Mi vida estaba volviendo a mí de una dolorosa manera._

* * *

_En una noche oscura, una lluvia golpeaba estridentemente contra el techo. Unas voces me hablan al mismo tiempo, me es imposible escuchar lo que dice cada una. Todas se referían a mí como "Dr. Young". Únicamente oía un hilo de voz, era la voz más clara de entender e imposible de ignorar. Veo un salón blanco, unos enfermeros utilizando una bata verde y un tapabocas listos para la intervención quirúrgica. Un niño convulsionaba acostado en una camilla, pero sus facciones no eran de tal. Era una niña aproximadamente de nueve años. Recibí una llamada. Unos gritos más adelante. Ahora ya entendía de qué momentos estaba recordando, era la noche en que yo... Yo decidí operar a una niña que había recibido una bala en la cabeza; esa misma noche vino el alcalde y exigía urgentemente una operación, pero me rehúse a atenderlo, irrespetando la moral del hospital. Mí operación fue un éxito. Volví al día siguiente todos me dieron la espalda y luego... Una carta de despido y... _

-_¿Chase? Mi viejo amigo. Me resisto a tener que soportar que estés pasando hambre mientras muy tranquilo me quedo de brazos cruzados, tus días de divagar han llegado a su fin. Te voy a ayudar por los viejos tiempos. Te propongo que seas mí doctor personal mientras soluciono tu problema y te traten mejor que esos patanes lo hicieron._

_-Mí profesión es una especialización médica que se encarga del manejo quirúrgico; no soy el doctor general que realiza tus chequeos diarios..._

_-No balbucees tanto Chasie, tal vez me dé un tiro en la espalda y necesito a alguien que me lo saque. _

_-Dashi, por Dios..._

_Fue cuando fui recibido con los brazos abiertos a la mansión, conocí a Kimiko Tohomiko y su hijo... El pequeño Jackson. Recuerdo que entré a su casa con Dashi estrechándome los hombros. Kimiko bajaba de las escaleras radiante de belleza, sosteniendo la criatura más adorable en sus brazos. Kimiko dejó a su hijo en brazos de una sirvienta, siguiendo las "órdenes" de su marido._

_-Te presento a mí encantadora muñequita japonesa: Kimiko. _

_-Sr. Young –extendió la mano para que la besara con delicadeza._

_-Y mi hijo: Jackson._

_Nos sentamos en el vestíbulo donde charlamos sobre mí estancia. Uno de nuestro temas de conversación aparte de nuestros intereses sobre la situación actual del país fue el bautizo del pequeño Jackson, un nombre dado por la misma Kimiko "en honor a un amigo". Dashi quiso que fuera el padrino de la criatura. Yo accedí encantado. Mis frecuentes visitas a su casa me llevaron a conocer muy de cerca a esos rostros. Me encariñé bastante con el hijo legítimo de Dashi, quien pasaba más de 12 horas encerrado en sus oficinas. Incluso llegó a concretarse el bautismo, lo tengo presente. Empero de Dashi no solo supe sobre su faceta como hombre de familia sino de negocios, me llevó a su campo de trabajo y me presentó a un ambicioso joven considerado como su mano derecha._

_-Vente, Chase, he aquí una de las mentes más brillantes: Raimundo Pedrosa. _

_-Mucho gusto... –estrechamos nuestras manos formalmente. En aquellos tiempos "era uno más del montón de los empleados de Dashi". Sin embargo, no solo me enteré de las ideas de Raimundo en el mundo de la política sino en una de sus "aventuras". Cuando en una de las visitas hallé a la esposa de mí mejor amigo en bata de dormir a las once de la mañana junto a un hombre que no era su esposo, justo a quien consideraba su hijo para agravar las cosas. Se disparaba por ahí de una posible conspiración y los ministerios estaban muy agitados, por lo que Dashi se ausentaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Tuve que pensar lo peor. Kimiko me rogó que no le dijera nada a Dashi, lo quería hacer ella misma. Esto para mí significaba la disolución de un "feliz" matrimonio; empero por el bien de la criatura a la que había traído un obsequio en esa ocasión, guardé el secreto. El tiempo pasó volando. Nada que se decía la verdad, el jueguito de ser alcahueta de esos dos sinvergüenzas me obstinó y fui hablar con Raimundo en su propia casa, él estaba ocupado. Estaba hablando por teléfono y conversaba sobre un golpe de estado. Relacioné sus palabras con lo que Dashi me platicaba, viendo a Raimundo como un miembro activo y no solo a él. Había convencido a Kimiko participar en este movimiento, también. Prontamente me descubrió y me arremetió a una serie de preguntas. Enseguida me amenazó si decía algo sobre lo que hoy había escuchado, pagaría el precio._

_-¿Debo entender que debo callar otra vez por sus fechorías?_

_-Interprételo como usted quiera, yo le sugiero que disfrute del sol mientras pueda... Young. _

_Dashi no necesitó de mí ayuda para saber de la infidelidad cuando los sorprendió a ambos en una conmovedora cena romántica en un restaurante de dudosa reputación en la que ni yo me atrevería a ir. Dashi llegó a la conclusión de que ese hijo era el producto de su relación y tan solo se había desposado con él por su dinero, Kimiko fue desheredada de los Tohomiko entonces. Dashi no regresó a su casa, se descargó con el licor. Kimiko temía por su niño y en esa noche me llamó... Llegué tan rápido como pude, me aguanté los deseos de sermonearla. Pero Kimiko llevaba a la criatura en brazos y me rogó:_

_-Dashi seguramente querrá matar al niño por haberle sido infiel, admito que lo traicioné con mí amante, pero se equivoca con el niño. No tiene la culpa de nada, Chase tú has sido como un segundo padre para él. Llévate y críalo como si fuera tuyo. A partir de ahora es tú hijo –me dijo entregándomelo en una manta de bebé. La campanita de su pulsera de tobillo con su nombre inscrito timbró. _

_No sé que me pasó en esa noche, pero me llevé el niño conmigo y traté de huir con él. Para hacerlo mío legalmente y evitar problemas tuve que solicitar su tutoría, las autoridades no veían con buenos ojos mis acciones. Un hombre solo (el matrimonio es base para constituir un hogar sano para el bienestar mental del niño) contando con un trabajo obtenido en circunstancias sospechosas (los miembros que me botaron fueron cruelmente asesinados y yo obtuve el puesto de jefe de cirugía en el hospital), aparte de tener un expediente como sospechoso. Iba a ser difícil otorgarme la custodia. Debía cambiarme la identidad y buscar a una mujer soltera y dispuesta a casarse por dinero. Y la encontré. Busqué al cura que consagró el bautismo del chico, empero él no quiso consolidar la unión porque estaríamos deshonrando y tomándole el pelo a la Iglesia. Poco después me llegó una carta del mismo cura solicitando hablar conmigo, pero cuando lo encontré él estaba muerto. Alguien tomó un santo, le golpeó la cabeza con el mismo; lo arrastró hasta el confesionario y le sostuvo la cabeza con un alambre por el cuello y una pluma roja abrochada a su cuerpo. Me aterré y traté de liberarlo, grité por ayuda, pero la policía estaba en camino. Sorprendiéndonos. Creyó que yo era el culpable, el Escritor Fantasma y traté de defenderme. Luego recuerdo que fui sometido a unos electrochoques con la excusa de calmarme por ser un hombre catalogado altamente peligroso. Recuerdo cada carga eléctrica golpeando mí cuerpo..._

_-Dale todo los que puedas. Young no puede recordar nada de lo que sucedió en esta noche._

_Era la voz de Pedrosa. La reconocería en cualquier lado. Mis días en la cárcel. La fuga. Y por último: Jack Spicer._

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Amanecí con una fuerte neuralgia. Nadando en mí propio sudor. Tantas imágenes que he visto en una sola noche. Tantas voces taladrando mi cabeza. Alguien me dio una pastilla para contrarrestar el dolor y un vaso de agua. Era de día. Reconocí a Spicer, a su prima, a Tubbimura, a Ashley, Wuya y Vlad. Yo estaba tirado sobre un sofá rojo. No encontraba a mí pequeño.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué me perdí?! ¡¿Qué pasó con mí Omi?!

-Feliz mañana, bella durmiente –bromeó Vlad.

-Estás en tu mansión, has estado delirando por tres días y por fin has resucitado –me dijo Spicer-. El presidente quedó eternamente agradecido contigo por haberle salvado la vida y en plena cadena nacional pidió tu perdón como agradecimiento retiró todos los cargos que te culpaban de ser El Escritor Fantasma, te devolvieron absolutamente todo. ¡Vuelves a ser el neurocirujano amargado y rico que todos amamos!

-Por desgracia, Pedrosa huyó. Sin embargo, lo están buscando y ante todos es reconocido como prófugo de la ley, el presidente está furioso quiere ver su cabeza en bandeja de plata –comentó Wuya-. Se va a evocar un referéndum en CosmosXiaolin, lo más probable es que haya nuevas elecciones. Casi todos los que participaron en la revolución ya son prisioneros, incluso el abogado de Pedrosa: Clay Bailey quien está pagando toda la maldad de su cliente –hizo una pausa-. Como no encontraron una manera de incriminarla. Kimiko continúa libre, criando a su hijo.

-El padre de Clay, William Bailey, tan culpable como Pedrosa desertó previamente de que se efectuara la manifestación. Robó al país y también se le está buscando –explicó Vlad.

-En cuanto Omi, hicimos lo que pudimos e incluso el presidente no pudo hacer nada por él; pero fue detenido y está preso por ser uno de los más buscados… –esa noticia mató todo el ánimo que había sentido- Los crimines que le condenan lo privan de su libertad por 30 años –dijo Tubbimura-. Keiko prometió ayudarte y es la psiquiatra de Omi actualmente, ella va a usar argumentos para apoyar su defensa que aquellos crimines se cumplieron en minoría de edad y utilizará las perturbaciones mentales y múltiples traumas que ha padecido con tal de convencer al juez.

-No... ¡No, no, no! ¡NO! Yo prometí sacarlo de esa oscuridad y míralo ahora, permanece encerrado en una cárcel. Soporté 8 años cuando mí sentencia me señalaba cadena perpetua. No quiero que Omi sufra lo que yo pasé, si yo no lo soporté, no quiero imaginármelo a él.

-Chase, si te consuela saberlo. Omi se entregó voluntariamente, no quería estar huyendo, él quería imitar la valentía de su padre –me dijo Spicer. Eso no mejoró las cosas. Con eso yo me sentí en el deber de ayudarlo. Traté de levantarme, pero me caí. Estaba demasiado débil para continuar. Me ayudaron a subir. Rechacé la ayuda grotescamente. Conservaba fuerzas suficientes para levantarme.

-Spicer recordé todo...

-Sí, sí, ahora descansa. Me lo dirás luego.

-¡HABLO EN SERIO! El golpe en la cabeza me devolvió mis memorias, recuerdo lo que ocurrió en esa noche. No era un niño como nosotros creíamos, era una niña. ¡Jack, yo nunca tuve ningún hijo! Kimiko me entregó a Jackson de pequeño para que escapara con él pues entonces Dashi descubrió que le estaba siendo infiel y tenía intenciones de matar al niño, y yo armé una escena en que yo era otro hombre y me iba a casar para convivir con mí "hijo" –Spicer me escuchaba atentamente-. Yo fui su padrino, mi amor hacia él me dio la visión de hacerme creer que era mío, pero Pedrosa fue quien armó una trampa para capturarme ya que sabía de su conspiración y... Él convenció a uno de los guardias de la prisión de darme electrochoques con la intención de borrarme la memoria.

-¿Entonces si Omi no es tu hijo, de quién es?

-Esa respuesta la sabían tres personas y solo una está viva, debemos hablar con ella.

-¡Ah no, ni hablar niño malo! Necesitas descansar, iremos o iré mañana pero ahora estira tus piernas sobre este cómodo sofá y sigue durmiendo.

-Spicer deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño... –me quejé cuando él levantaba mis piernas involuntariamente. Todos pensaron en decisión unánime que debía descansar y resolver mis problemas mañana por la mañana, pero quizá mañana no habría tiempo. Ninguno de ellos quería entenderme. Claro, porque ninguno de ellos entendía el sentimiento paterno. Fingí que iba a quedarme dormido, esperé a que todos vaciaran la habitación para estar a solas. Spicer se quedó conmigo. El muy terco. Le pedí que pusiera algo de música clásica. Spicer me hizo un mohín pues esa no era su música favorita ya que se dormía al instante. Lo sabía. Pero él por gentileza conmigo accedió a cumplir mí petición. Oh, Tchaikovski, mí favorito.

-Chase, lamento si te sentiste ofendido porque no te dije la verdad, empero... No sé si te ha pasado alguna vez, ¿No has dado toda tu confianza y amistad a una persona y ella destruye su significado? Todos me miraban diferente porque siempre hago cosas que no entienden; un día pasé una velada enternecedora con mis amigos del otro lado de la acera y... –bostezó, daba efecto mí idea-, nunca antes en ninguna reunión pude sentirme tan yo, entre ellos no había hipocresía ni máscaras que los admiré por su forma de ser y su valentía. Quizás por ello decidí hacerme pasar por uno, y hubo un tiempo en que hasta yo mismo me lo creí que no pude separar la realidad de la farsa. Chase eres lo más cercano a ídolo y amigo que yo he tenido –volvió a bostezar-, y... –bostezó una vez más- ...y creo que me voy a dormir –dijo cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

-Dulces sueños –murmuré, me bajé del sofá. Abrí la ventana. Pasé una pierna y la otra. Me fui.

* * *

Kimiko se encaminó a la cocina, extendió la mano y haló del refrigerador. Sacó una papilla de frutas. Abrió una gaveta sacando una cucharita. Se dirigió nuevamente a la salida. Justo en ese instante un cuchillo pasó volando a su lado. Ella rebotó en dirección donde había ido y me descubrió escondido en un rinconcito, con unos cuchillos en la mano:

-Sra. Tohomiko, no se vaya. No hay prisa. Entre usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

**A/N: Este ha sido el fin de nuestro decimoséptimo capítulo. Ya estamos en etapa final. Pues aquí les va una pregunta. Los planes de Raimundo han sido frustrados gracias a un individuo llamado Jack, sus cómplices fueron capturados solamente falta el líder. ¿Cuál creen ustedes que sea el fin del maléfico Raimundo? (uno de estos sucederá)**

**a) Es capturado por la policía.**

**b) Se suicida.**

**c) El Escritor Fantasma lo asesina.**

**d) Un accidente de tránsito. **

**Muchos de ustedes votarán (y querrán) la opción C. Eso se develará en el capítulo que viene, señores. El Escritor Fantasma vuelve a su aparición en el capítulo decimoctavo. Pues Chase a inicios del capítulo apuntó a otra sospechosa: Megan Spicer. Y hablando de "sospechosas", Chase recobró la memoria, descubrimos algunos datos interesantes: Quien fue operado (y despidieron) no fue un niño sino una niña, Chase nunca tuvo un hijo (fue el padrino de uno) y Raimundo fue el causante de que Chase perdiera toda la memoria. Debo decirles que fue emocionante ver el capítulo en cuanto a la revolución donde se desarrolló la acción. Y en el capítulo de hoy murieron tres personajes. ¿En el siguiente cuántos? ¡Omi! Pobrecito se entregó, ¿Qué pasará con nuestra bola de queso amarilla? Chase fue a casa de Kimi-chan a hablar con la misma. ¿Cuál será el tema de conversación entre ambos? A propósito, William Bailey. ¿Aparecerá mañana? ¿Vivo o muerto? Muchas preguntas sin responder, en el capítulo siguiente se pondrá bueno: ¡¿Qué pasa, gente?!**

**Y ya que estoy aburrida, les daré una pista para desvelar la identidad del Escritor Fantasma. ¡Échense para atrás, que necesito espacio! Y esta es la pista:**

"**El Escritor Fantasma es la persona que no dice lo mismo por la boca que en sus ojos"**

**Tantarán, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, mis malvaviscos asados. Mis respetos, ¡Hasta otra leída!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Lupita: ¡Óyeme, después de tantos meses de habernos conocido actúas como si no sabes con qué clase de persona te estás metiendo!... Yo soy la creadora de Edward, puedo hacer con él lo que me venga en gana. Él antes de ser un actor, era mí masajista personal y tenía que desestresarme de tantas pruebas. Esto comprueba Edward es sadomasoquista (si deja que lo ates a tu sótano). Desde un principio, estaba planeado que el padre de Jack sería el Escritor Fantasma. Pues este capítulo te dio la razón en cuánto al hijo de Chase Young, ¡Bravo brava! Me alegra saber que te dio un infarto cuando leíste aquello de Jack, me da entender que nadie se lo esperaba. Pero tú lo reconociste: Es mí fic, son mis marionetas y yo soy tu titiritera. Te recuerdo que este fic está lejos de ser romántico, y no es un Chack sino un guiño a esa polémica pareja. **

**Raimundo como Matilde, mira en el primer capítulo dije que este fic está basado en el libro de Lisa Gardner, que me hizo amar este tipo de historia. El asesino de su historia era James (Jim) Beckett, violaba y disfrutaba tortura a mujeres para luego matarlas crudamente (¿Te recuerda a algo?) cuando salió de la cárcel en su persecución para matar a su esposa, Tess Williams, que lo delató él optaba por disfraces. Uno de ellos era el de una mujer madura llamada Martha (o Matilde). Esa idea me inspiró porque únicamente se le ocurre a un psicópata sádico como él, no precisamente era un gay. Y te recuerdo que es visto como un chiste que un hombre se disfrace como mujer. Tienes razón, ese nombre es horrible. Si me hubiera puesto mí propio nombre sería (si me hubieras hecho esa pregunta hace mucho tiempo te hubiera contestado: Julieta). Pero ahora en la internet me rebauticé como: Alice, que es el nombre que más les gustan a todos. Me hubiera gustado también Mía, Samantha, Jane, Jade, Kimiko (LOL). Aunque ya muchos me han dicho que mí nombre significa "abismo" y/o "líder alpha". Esos son algunos de los que me acuerdo que mí nuevo amigo Manny me ha dicho. **

**¿El anillo de compromiso? No recuerdo haberlo dicho en el capítulo anterior, pero me pareció demasiado obvio como para tener que explicarlo explícitamente: Ese anillo representaban el compromiso entre Wuya y Chase antes que él decidiera ayudar al niño que llegó a su hospital en aquella noche cuando el alcalde llegó en mal estado. Wuya es la hija de un hombre rico y Chase era un hombre que podía ofrecerle mucho, su matrimonio era tipo príncipe y princesa. No obstante, a él lo botaron del trabajo y perdió a su prometida al día siguiente al mismo tiempo porque no querían inmiscuirse con alguien que tenía la reputación rayada. Chase se quedó con su anillo, claro, zanjó en guardarlo dentro de una caja donde tenía "todas las cosas que se les fueron arrebatadas", ¿capiche? En cualquier caso que tengas otra duda de las que ya resolví, porque si es relacionado con el asesino deberás esperar hasta el último capítulo. Eso es todo, mí malvavisca asada. Deseando que hayas tenido una feliz semana santa. ¡Hasta pronto! **


	18. ¡¿Qué pasa, gente!

**A/N: Un mensaje que quiero darles, este capi por alguna razón extraña se descuadró totalmente (no sé porqué). Y todas las palabras se despegaron o se borraron, yo traté de unirlas y darle sentido. Pero creo que quizá algunas quedaron afuera. Si las ven, mil perdones... ¡Nos vemos al final!**

**18º**

_**¡¿Qué pasa, gente?!**_

-No sé dónde está Raimundo, y si lo supiera no tengo el porqué decírselo... –gruñó Kimiko, apuñalándome con la mirada . Dejó la ensaladilla sobre un mesón de cocina sin despegar sus ojos. Cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. La hospitalidad en e l día que la conocí se esfumó de su rostro.

-No vine por Pedrosa.

-Si no denuncié a Jack por lo de Jackson es porque es de su propia sangre y el sentimiento de culpa por habérselo oculta do libera cargas pesadas.

-No vine por Jackson –Kimiko frunció su nariz.

-¿Entonces a qué vino?

-Vine por Omi, lo arrestaron en el día e n que me condecoraron héroe de la nación Sé que Dashi tuvo otro hijo, alguien de su sangre, un hijo del que no se sabe nada. Omi tampoco y se parece mucho a él , ¿No crees? Usted era su esposa, sabía todos sus secretos. Mí Omi va a salir de la cárcel porque usted lo va a ayudar.

-No tengo por qué perder mí... –Kimiko s e dio media vuelta, lancé un segundo cu cuhillo que atravesó el marco del arco. Kimiko deslizó su mirada por la hoja del cuchillo de su cocina.

-En la cárcel tuve tiempo para perfeccionar mí puntería, puedo hacer que esto traviese su cuello si no le gusta cooperar.

-No lo haría, acaba de salir de la cárcel para meterse en problemas.

-¿Me está retando a costa de su vida? –inquirí.

Kimiko enmudeció. Se escuchó unos llamad os. Kimiko se volteó. Jackson corrió a abrazar las faldas de su madre. Bajé mi mano con los cuchillos sujetos entre d os dedos semiabiertos y nuestras miradas apuntaban al niño. Sentí en la mujer una percepción de miedo si tocaba al niño con uno de estos objetos punzante s. La criatura obviamente me saludó me recordaba a pesar de todo. Intervino la especialista, que por orden de la señor a sacó al niño de esto.

-¿Y? ¿Va a ayudarme?

-Dashi no hablaba mucho de eso –Kimiko se movió con tranquilidad, no la perdí de vista ni mis cuchillos tampoco- Se vi o obligado a hablar sobre su hijo cuando no tuvo más opción, ni él ni yo quisimos ahondar mucho en el tema y no sé lo suficiente. Dashi se había casado anteriormente con otra mujer antes de mí y te r minó en la cárcel, dio luz a un hijo al que por obra de él lo registró en un orfanato. Temió reconocerlo por las calumnias que se levantaría en su contra por ser r el ministro y algo me dice que no sentía remordimiento por dejarla ahí si me tenía a mí, le hizo prometer a su amigo el Sr. Fung que lo visitara en s u nombre y le dio todo el dinero para que le comprara lo que le apeteciera...

-Entonces Omi si es el hijo de Dashi, he redero de un cuarto de millón de dólares.

-No dije eso.

-Al menos no explícitamente, el juicio se celebrará pronto y usted será llamada a declarar como testigo.

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto ese muchacho si no es de su sangre?

-Padre no es el que hace sino el que _cuida _–dije. La Sra. Tohomiko aceptó en colaborar sin más rodeo. Puse los cuchillos e n el mesón y me fui por la ventana, tal como había venido.

Regresé a mí mansión por la ventana. Spicer se había despertado porque Megan lo hizo. Yo les dije que había salido a ca minar y esta era mí mansión, si se me d ab a la gana de entrar por la ventana podía hacerlo. Megan me hizo caso omiso de mi s palabras cuyo concepto era vacío. Tenía una notificación que darnos.

Encontraron a William Bailey... muerto. Estaba a veinte kilómetros lejos de CosmosXiaolin, su coche, devastado, tirado en un acantilado. El cuerpo del Sr. Bailey fue arrojado a una fosa profunda con el pecho descubierto y untado de mermelada con las ratas devorándoselo, tenía unas garras en el cuello. Murió envenenado. Y encontraron junto al cuerpo una pluma roja. Lo más probable que él se ha ya montado en el coche, el Escritor Fantasma se metió en el coche anticipadamente de lo que iba a hacer su víctima y, lo llevó lejos de la ciudad. Fue encontrado muerto en horas de madrugad a. Ahora dieron la noticia de su expiración. Spicer tenía una expresión de repugnancia por la forma en que murió. El único enemigo que amenazaba todo era él/el la. A proveché en preguntarle a Megan cuando sería el juicio de Omi. A más tardar en un día. Wuya había pagado a uno de sus a bogados par a que defendiera a Omi. En cuanto a la fiscalía que procesaría el juicio nos tocaría lidiar contra la hermana de Clay. No sabíamos cómo sería su comportamiento en el juicio tras la muerte cruda de su padre y su hermano encarcelado. Le dije a Jack que teníamos a nuestro favor a la mismísima Sra. Tohomiko que declararía a favor de Omi.

-¿Kimiko? ¿Cuándo conseguiste hablar con ella?

-Hace unos minutos. Lo comprobé Spicer, Omi si es el hijo de Dashi...

Le referí toda mí charla con la Sra. Tohomiko. Spicer la calificó arriesgada y automotriz si es que ya estaba en plena libertad de mis facultades como hombre libre. Otra cosa que le comenté era nuevamente sobre el Escritor Fantasma, sabía que recibiría todos los insultos de Spicer pero debía saber que podría s er cualquiera. Como me lo esperé Spicer rechazó la idea de que su prima fu era la asesina en serie. Reconocía que tenía adrenalina y un amor a juegos de apostar y esas cosas, pero no la creía capaz de tirar de un gatillo. O matar a todas es as personas. Quise insistir, en hacerlo ver. Pero Spicer se negó continuar con esto, se fu e del cuarto indemne. Algo en mí me llevó a creer que el Escritor Fantasma estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Desperté tempranamente para asistir al juicio de Omi, le había prometido que iba a estar con él ahora que nos habíamos reencontrado. E insistí en asistir al juicio si la Sra. Tohomiko actuara por una vez en su vida con prudencia estaría en el juicio. Acudí al tribunal, sentándome en las estradas. Jessie apareció primero. Llamaron a Omi quien venía vestid o como prisionero en conjunto con unos gorilas, él me vio a los ojos. Distinguí de un hombre acompañándolo , su puse que era el abogado. Tal como había pensado, Jessie se mostró agresiva en el juicio. Keiko pasó a declarar. Y una treta de Jessie fue hacerme pasar a mí. Mí testimonio lo giró en torno contra Omi. Cuan do creí que esto condenaría a Omi. La Sra. Tohomiko hizo su aparición para declarar donde el la soltó todo lo que quería oír. Omi se quedó boquiabierto como todos en el juicio. Jessie señaló como una demostración sin sentido en la que no tenía lugar cuando se le acusaba de ser un asesino en serie. El juez le ordenó a la fiscalía guardar silencio. Iban a investigar sobre eso más adelante. El juicio había concluido por el día de hoy en esta última declaración. Seguiría posteriormente. Omi fue devuelto a aquel oscuro lugar. La Sra. Tohomiko se me acercó al final:

-Espero que esté contento con esto, he cumplido mí promesa y no espero otra visita como esa en mí casa o en serio tomaré medidas sin importarme quien sea - gruñó ella- Hoy me fue bastante difícil llega r acá… –no entendí a qué se refería a con esas últimas palabras, pero ella abandonó la sala. Quise hacerle una visita a Omi donde le pudiera dar valor y hablar con él.

Omi me hizo creer que estaba bien y, tan solo debía preocuparme en sacarlo de allí. Tomé su mano. Me preguntó cómo supe lo de Dashi. Eso era una historia que prometí contársela cuando saliera. Omi no siguió exhortando y accedió. Los minutos pasaron volando. Y nos separamos. Afuera me esperaba Spicer.

-¿Listo?

-Sí, vámonos.

Llegamos a mí mansión. Spicer podía regresar a su morada, ahora que no éramos enemigos públicos. Se quedó acompañándome solo por gentileza. Fue cuando entendí las palabras de Kimiko en el juicio. E l S r. Tohomiko es la próxima víctima de El Escritor Fantasma tras la aparición del Sr. Bailey, sabíamos que estaba tan metido en el cuello como su hija en estos as untos de _revolución_. El Escritor Fantasma decidió castigar a los que quedaron exonerados por el gol pe de estado.

-Te sonará cruel, pero me hubiera gustad o que dijera que fue Raimundo Pedrosa – c mentó Jack.

En ese paquete podríamos mencionar a la Sra. Kimiko Tohomiko. Excluyendo a Pedrosa. El Sr. Tohomiko desapareció anoche c amino a su casa. Uno desapareció. Y otro apareció. La próxima fecha del juicio Omi quedaría pautada para el mes siguiente. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo tendría que esperar? Varios días transcurrieron y la propuesta para el referéndum se lanzó. Predominó el total desacuerdo d el presidente actual se mantuviera en el poder y evidentemente tuvieron que hacer reformas a todos los cuerpos. Los c and ida tos políticos se lanzaron e n campaña a recorrer lo ancho y largo del territorio dando sus propuestas por si el pueblo lo s elige. No necesitaba ni la televisión para escucharlos, los podía oír si abría la ventana. Yo quería alguien competente que no deje que situaciones como estas pasen. Y no se deje i influenciar por personas como Pedrosa. Las elecciones serían dentro de poco.

En aquellos días aproveché en visitar a Omi, recobrar el control de mis propiedades y por último el trabajo... Tenía lo suficiente para vivir por un buen tiempo empero necesitaba de algo con que v i vi r. Sentí el temor de que quizás me rechazaran por ser un ex presidiario y haberme convertido en una estrellita por aquí. Sin embargo, probé con intentarlo. Para mí suerte encontré un traba j o en u n hospital sencillo, en mí parece, donde podía ejercer mi profesión. L os horarios era n largos (me tocó el horario nocturno), pero estaba consciente de ello si era médico. Ahora que recuperé mí mem oria, mis conocimientos sobre medicina y mi especialización volvieron a mí. Tenía poco tiempo para dormir. No tenía sueño, pero me rehusaba a tomar píldoras para dormir. Aprovechaba el tiempo en estudiar y reforzar lo que sabía. Tomando apuntes. Y ganar dinero suficiente par a mí y Omi. Spicer, en contraste de mí, no quería volver al servicio del FBI ni nada asociado para lo que había estudiado toda la vida . Tubbimura no perdía la oportunidad en intentar una vez más. Incluso traté de razonar con él, pero Spicer es taba recio a cambiar de opinión. No estaba más interesado en trabajar como detective, quería dedicarse hasta el final de su vida a la ingenie ría robótica.

Regresó a vivir con su prima. _Cada quien en su espacio._ Wuya no tenía intenciones de quedarse e n CosmosXiaolin y apenas terminara el proceso electoral como ayudaba a salir a O mi, se iría del país para comenzar una vida. Agradecí su ayuda enormemente. No tenía ni idea cómo era la vida de Vlad, t al vez regresaba con sus amigos mercenarios. No lo había vuelto a ver des de el botín. Spicer quiso convence Srta. Flean que volviera a ejercer como modelo en vez de ser una hacker. Ella al parecer no se mostró interesada en regresa r a esos días.

Unos días más tarde, Toshiro Tohomiko apareció, pero era demasiado tarde para é l. Toshiro murió ahorcado, su cuerpo sin vida fue encontrado en el interior del bosque una soga torno a su cuello lo jalaba desde la rama de un árbol que era halada con fuerza por un tractor. S e encontró también una pluma roja a su lado. Salió en los medios masivos de comunicación. Esta era la víctima número cinco de es te nuevo Escritor Fantasma , quien era tan cuidadoso como su predecesor . No halla ron pistas para desvelar su p personalidad . Estaba bebiendo mí té en una visita a la mansión Spicer con el Sr. y Srta. Spicer cuando salió al aire la noticia.

_Qué horror_, ese asesino suelto no garantiza ningún futuro sano para mí hijito. Se procedió con la investigación para descubrir si Omi era Lin y la prueba dio positivo. Omi era el hijo biológico de Dashi. Entra darle vueltas a la teoría de la Sr a. Tohomiko de que encarceló a la madre de Omi para desposarse con ella, era posible teniendo en cuenta lo descabellado que era Dashi. Fung no estaba con nosotros para explicarnos sus razones. El misterio de los primogénitos se resolvió: O mi es el primogénito bueno por ser su hijo biológico y porque Dashi sabía a través de lo que le contaba Fung que era un muchacho de bien, Pedrosa el primogénito malo por ser la mano derecha en el negocio (una especie de pupilo) y sus ambicione s ilimitadas (eso incluye a su esposa) y al final, Jackson e l primogénito inocente por ser su hijo legítimo y debido a su enfermedad era ciego a todo lo que le rodeaba en el mundo de los adultos. Spicer terminó de leer la novela que escribió el Escritor Fantasma en donde desvelaba sus planes tan terribles. Nuestros personajes en la novela acababan muertos en una irremediable explosión porque sabíamos la identidad del susodicho, empero nunca se escribió en el libro quien era. Spicer pensó que podría ser una página faltante o locuras del autor. Era el final. En el capítulo veintiuno, que era en el cual nos ubicábamos cronológicamente. Se hallaba a Fulgencio Con de muerto de la misma forma en que mataron al Sr . Tohomiko.

-¿Y quién es la próxima víctima?

Sonó el timbre antes de que Spicer respondiera.

-Yo abro –dijo Megan. La chica regresó con una caja de regalo, envuelta en un l a zo rojo.

-¿Para quién es?

-Es para mí. No dice quién es el remiten te.

-¿Un regalo de un admirador? ¡Yo quiero ver! –exclamó Spicer emocionado. Megan abrió la caja de regalos había una muñeca pelinegra, piel de marfil, ojos castaños con un vestido rosa y un paraguas del siglo XVI. Tomó la muñeca e inmediatamente la soltó. Spicer pegó el grito de s u vida, corrió hacia una silla y se encaramó. Me asomé. Debajo de la muñecas e divisaba de una rata muerta. _Qué asco. _Y una nota. Solo yo tuve el suficiente valor de coger la nota, acercándome a aquel animal de pelaje oscura.

-¿Qué dice? –hiperventiló Megan.

-_Tú eres la siguiente _–leí- ¡El Escritor Fantasma!

-¡Quiero esa asquerosa rata fuera de mí vista! –chilló Spicer con timbre de mujer. Aun si no fuera homosexual, daba impresión que lo fuera. Megan parecía demasiado conmocionada (y asqueada) para hacerlo ella misma. Tomé la caja de r e gal o y la boté en una bolsa negra a las afueras. Spicer se bajó del sillón con nerviosismo. Decidí echarle un vistazo muñeca y me di cuenta, examinándola de cerca que parte izquierda de su mejilla estaba quemada. Le di la vuelta. Me pregunté por qué le había m andad o una muñeca a Megan. ¿Cuál era su significado? Descubrí una cremallera punteada en su dorso, cuando lo abrí contenía un CD. Sabía que me iba arrepentir, le pedí a Megan que pusiera el CD en uno de esos aparatos sofisticados que leían el contenido grabado en el dispositivo externo. En unos segundos la imagen del televisor mostraba el cuarto de juegos donde había puras muñecas. Me horroricé cuando vi quien estaba encerrado en el cuarto jugand o con ellas era Jackson.

-¡Lo volverá loco después de ver tanto r osa!... ¡¿Cómo Kimiko pudo distraerse y dejarlo a merced de esa abominación?! – Spicer cogió su celular, tratando de llamar a Tohomiko- No responde, volver é a ll amar, pero esta vez a su casa...

-Spicer, ¿Quién era la próxima víctima después de Toshiro Tohomiko?

-Ah pos –Spicer perdió el pálido color r osa en sus mejillas y la luz en sus ojo s - Inmaculada Conde, la hija de Fulge cio –chilló Spicer. Salimos volando al cuerpo de homicidios para reportar o esa parición, pero ellos ya estaban adelantados. La Sra. Kimiko Tohomiko se encontraba desaparecida desde una se mana atrás. También su hijo. Spicer soltó un g rito ahogado.

La policía nos confirió que ella ya había solicitado ayuda porque temía convertirse en una de las víctimas del Escritor Fantasma, pero varios reportes clínicos revelaron que la señora Tohomiko padecía de trastornos mentales: Kimiko era presa de alucinaciones inmutables cuando se encontraba sola. Y pensaron que esas epístolas que según informaba El Escritor Fantasma escribió para la señora, las escribió en realidad ella en un estado de desequilibrio mental y emocional. Kimiko pasó su vida muy sola aun que fuera una dama distinguida, ya que su padre la dejaba inhibirse y la encerraba en su habitación rodeada de muñecas al que empezó a agarrarles miedo cuan do se convirtieron en alucinaciones como modo de castigo . S u mar ido rostizó frente sus ojos una de ellas. Spicer soltó que ella le dijo algo parecido y a ve ces cuando la visitaba a su casa cuando eran novios , saltaba a sus brazos aliviada y una vez le pidió que viera algo debajo de su cama porque c reía que había algo.

Nosotros dimos el video que el asesino envió a la mansión Spicer, precisamente a Megan Spicer. La policía nos tranquilizó, afirmaron que buscarían a la señor a Tohomiko por todo CosmosXiaolin. Spicer salió muy tranquilo. Algo me decía que aún guardaba sentimientos por ella; aún cuando lo traicionó, le arrebató a Jack son y esté loca. La mirada de Spicer era la de un hombre enamorado. _Spicer tiene un gusto raro para seleccionar a las mujeres. _Si así estaba él, no me quería ni imaginar cómo sería la cara de Pedrosa. Si antes era capaz de quemar a una ciudad entera para sus propósitos, ahora podía estallar una bomba nuclear al país o peor. Traté de tranquilizar a Spicer, pero no pudo dormir después de beber tanto café por Tohomiko y Jackson.

No sabíamos que tenía planeado para Jack son. Ese personaje no tenía aparición propia en la novela. No pude hacerle compañía por normativas de mí trabajo y le pedí a Megan que fuera quién le diera apoyo moral. Vinieron las votaciones. Por su puesto, ejercí mí derecho al voto libremente por quién de todos m e parecí a más capaz para manejar el futuro del país. Los resultados se develaron anoche. Estaba tan cansado que me prometérteme a mí mismo revisarlo por la mañana. En cuestión de poco al día siguiente, Spicer me llamó llorando. Me pidió que viniera a su casa. Accedí en ir. Spicer lloraba desconsoladamente. La policía, cuerpo de médicos forenses habían ve nido.

Víctima número 6: Kimiko Tohomiko. El asesino la vistió como si fuera una novia , con su velo blanco tapando su rostro y un ramillete de rosas blancas reposando en su pecho. Hasta la peinó. Descansa b a sobre la mesa del comedor. Sus man solo iban abrazadas al ramo sino a una p luma roja. La señora Tohomiko ten í marcas de una garra en su cuello. Ella murió envenenada de seguro. Fue una muerte hermosa. Se notaba la delicadez a d el asesino y el tiempo que tardó al montar la escena de su víctima. Spicer era un mar de lágrimas y de mocos. No me consideraba experto en problemas a morosos, solamente pude sentarme y observarlo. En cuanto a Jackson permanecía actualmente desaparecido. Me parecía raro que el asesino escogiera la mansión Spicer para "aparecer" el cuerpo de Kimiko Tohomiko .

Aún más saber cómo entró. La puerta de atrás fue forzada. El cuerpo de médico forense la montó sobre una camilla para llevársela a la morgue y realizarle una autopsia. Spicer quiso verla por última vez antes que la dejara ir. Se acordó un funeral privado. Me tocó visitar a Omi en aquella ocasión, un día antes que la enterrara. Omi lamentó profunda me n te la muerte de Tohomiko y me pidió que fuera en su lugar al entierro. Acepté i r.

Al día siguiente, fui al cementerio por mí propia cuenta. Llegué cuando iban a enterrar al cuerpo. Me mantuve al lado de los Spicer cuando presencié cuando enterraron la urna. Una lápida de mármol blanco en letras dorada dictaba el nombre de la mujer fallecida, su fecha de nacimiento y su fecha de defunción. Pe se que era un entierro privado, muchos asistieron. Quizá eran socios de la empres a de su padre con los que ella trataba, amigos (como la Dra. Izumi) y viejo s conocidos. Reconocí tras un árbol muerto a una figura, llorar la muer te de la mujer. No lo delaté en esta vez. Me quedé un poco más y me fui cuan do no so porté más los gimoteos de Spicer. Pedí un taxi de regreso a mí casa. Recordé que no tenía permiso para conducir porque no m e gustaban estas máquinas. Por respeto a los sentimientos de Jack yo me vestiría de luto po semana. Fui a mí habitación para cambiarme. El luto me asfixia.

La puerta se cerró tras de mis espaldas. Me volteé. Pedrosa estaba encerrado con migo en mí misma cuarto. Se veía asqueroso. No se había afeitado en días. Me llegaba la peste de licor desde mí actual posición. Tenía la camisa desarreglada, la corbata fuera de lugar y la ropa toda sucia. Sus ojos inyectado a ngr e. Su mano derecha sujetaba un revólver.

-Chase Young, el hombre justo con el que quería hablar.

-Quiero que sepa que no es de mí tipo… – Pedrosa se rió-. Ni pediré clemencia, s é lo que se siente cuando pierdes algo querido. Pero no tengo la culpa de la muerte de Tohomiko.

-Lo veo en tus ojos Chase, recuperaste la memoria. Sabes que fui el culpable de que pasaras ocho años de tu vida preso, que perdieras tu vida y tus memorias; a mí no me consta pues que no tengo en mi poder las pruebas para incriminarte como Escritor Fantasma... Solo me importaba sacarte del medio para que no denunciara mi amor por Kimiko ni dijeras nada de la revolución; pero presiento tu actitud muy compasiva, creo que la debilidad de Spicer es contagiosa –susurró rodeándome, la mirada que odiaba por primera vez no estaba sino una acongojante - . Soy un hombre al que le duele intensamente perder y nunca da a su brazo a torcer sin dar batalla, pero yo mismo destruí mí vida a llegar a ser esta basura : Perdí a mí futuro, perdí mis amistad es, perdí a Kimiko y perdí mi dignidad, doy asco lo sé. .. Yo soy un mal hombre. Desde pequeño era un perezoso que pretendía ambiciones pero le dolía mucho el trasero para hacerlas por sí m ismo y buscó otros métodos para que se hicieran realidad. Yo odiaba mí realidad pobre y humilde, n o aceptaba lo qué era. Es cierto, cortejé a mujer es poderosas par a alcanzar un puesto que no me merecía, fui... O soy un hombre corrupto y despiadado que utilicé el temor para infundir en los que lo rodeaban para ganar respeto a precios muy altos; e n mis mano s todavía está la sangre de Le Mime, de Fung, de Klofange , de Dashi –h izo una pausa- Sí, yo lo maté por Kimiko ... No sé si lo sabes pero él la maltrató, en su cuerpo veía las cicatrices que le había hecho ese monstruo, fue mí primer asesinato… Soy tan asesino como el Escritor Fantasma, merezco que me compares y me insultes –Él se sentó en el barandal de mí ventana, la abrió y estiró una pierna sobre la mis ma.

-Ya veo.

-¡Pero eso no era razón para que mataran a mí Kimiko!... –se cubrió el rostro con una mano-. Ella fue un ángel en esa oscuridad que estaba atrapado, era diferente, con ella podía ser yo -_¿dónde había escuchado eso antes?-. _Kimiko comprendía mí mundo y yo el suyo, no estaba bien de la cabeza del todo; empero si la revolución se lograba quería casarme con ella y adoptar entonces al hermanastro de Jack como mí hijastro. Y o odio a los niños, pero por ella estaba dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio y nunca pude decírselo... Ahora sé lo que e s el sufrimiento –gimoteó-, ahora pude echar l e un vistazo a todos mis errores, esto e s un castigo de Dios por mis ambiciones –Pedrosa se tiró al suelo, arrodillado-, sé que usted es quien más h ice sufrir y necesito pedirle perdón…

-Tiene razón en una cosa Sr. Pedrosa, usted destruyó mí vida, más a la suya eso es obvio. Pero no le guardo odio sino u n agradecimiento –Pedrosa me miró a los ojos-. Sus locuras me hicieron apreciar sensaciones y experiencias malas, pero también las buenas. Conocí a Omi, a Jack por ejemplo, y recibí el título de " Héroe Nacional" gracias a usted.

-¿Así que usted aplica ese viejo proverbio de perdonar a tus enemigos? eso es hilarante –él se levantó.

-Siento lástima por usted qué es diferente, solo está loco... ¿Se va a entregar la policía?

-No –sacudió la cabeza-, únicamente vine a terminar lo último que tenía que hace r, y eso ya lo hice. Esto es "jaque mate ", Sr. Young, no lo volveré a molestar más nunca. Disfrute de su vida… –Pedrosa se montó encima de la baranda, aferrándose. Por primera vez, mis ojos salieron de la cuenca de sus órbitas cuando intenté adivina que iba a hacer.

-Usted no... Pedrosa baje de ahí inmediatamente –gruñí. Pedrosa llevó el dedo a l gatillo.

-Yo sé que detrás de esa carita de mármol hay un demonio, Sr. Young. Nos vemos en el infierno –se metió la boquilla del arma en la boca y tiró del gatillo. Pedrosa se desplomó a 2 metros hasta estrellar su cuerpo contra el suelo. Un impulso me llevó a intentar salvarlo, n o obstan te, fui demasiado lento para esta ocasión. Eché un vistazo a la ventana. Su cadáver continuaba inerte y de sangrándose a pie de la mansión por el impacto. Llamé a la policía al notificar la aparición de Pedrosa. Ellos vinieron a retirar el cadáver. Nuevamente yo estaba involucrado con el muerto, pero como sostenía el arma y tenía impresa s sus huella s. Estaba claro que fue un suicidio y no por obra de Chase Young. Solo pedí un último favor. Tal vez le daría un poco de paz al alma perturbadora de Pedrosa y a mí consciencia, que le dieran santa sepultura al lado de la lápida de la Sra. Tohomiko. E l permiso fue concedido. Y fue enterrado junto a la mujer que amaba. Nuevamente tenía que vestir de luto. Tenía la suerte de que el negro era uno de los colores con el que vestía y no me sentía agobia do.

Únicamente yo asistí al cementerio en calidad de testigo cuando sepultaron la tumba, ya las cosas en esta ciudad se estaban resolviendo. Aunque era cruel por cual ángulo miraras, su muerte dio un alivio a mis noches y por otro me entristecía. Pedrosa agregaba tensión a mí existencia. Pero al fin, _la libertad es mía. _El cementerio se convirtió en uno de los lugares más recurrentes desde que lo visité con Spicer. Cuando el pueblo se en t eró de su muerte. La gente guardó silencio por respeto a la muerte de un humano. Sin embargo, habría otros como la gente de PandaBubba, los amiguitos de Spicer y el mismo Spicer brincando en una p ata porque el tirano ya no estaba para atormentarles las vidas. Omi , consciente de quién hablaba cuando se nombraba "Pedrosa", lo tomó con tristeza y dió paz a su alma. Omi era el único que entendía (y sentía) mis mismos sentimientos hacia su muerte. Una razón más par a quererlo como mí hijo. Se lo dije en m í última v isita cuando concluí el mes de marzo. En una semana sería el juicio contra Omi qué determinaría sobre su fu turo.

-Únicamente me han visitado Megan, el R jo, usted, el abogado y la doctora Izumi quien ha estado pendiente de mí. Ella es una muy buena mujer, me ha hablado mucho de ti –dijo él con cierto fulgor en sus ojos, era el mismo brillo que distinguí cuando Spicer me contó su noviazgo con Tohomiko.

-¿Omi sientes algo por la doctora?

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, tú sabes que el a mor de mí visa... ¡vida! Es Megan. Solo que sabes que no he conocido muchas mujeres a lo largo de mí existencia, la doctora quiso mostrarme gentileza porq u e sab e que soy tú hijo...

-En realidad no lo eres...

-No me importa lo que hayan dicho esas pruebas, Dashi no está aquí como usted t r atando de sacarme. Además, dijiste que s alga lo que salga en esas pruebas serías mí papá. La Dra. Izumi es una amiga que quiere que empiece una mejor vi da.

-Escucha, no soy lo mejor del mercado para aconsejarte en relaciones amorosas n i decirte con quién debes quedarte, al final sabrás cuál es el momento –dije si n creerle mucho. Omi no sabe mejor mentir que Spicer. Intercambiamos miradas. El juicio sería en una semana.

Y la conducta de Jessie no iba a ayudarnos. Le dije que trataría de hablar con ella. Omi me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero estaba decidido hacerlo. Antes que me negara que lo siguiera ayudando, nuestra charla se cortó. Omi fue otra vez lleva do a su celda. Yo fui conducido a la sal ida. El problema es que no sabía dónde vivía la prestigiosa fiscal. Casual mente Megan se cruzó en mí camino e n su coche y se ofreció a llevarme. Estuvimos conversando sobre el estad o de Spicer, la muerte de Tohomiko afectó a Jack Spicer. Continuaba deprimido por su muerte pese que la muerte de Pedrosa lo animó un poco. Le conté entonces de mí idea de visitar a Jessie, quien debía estar interesada primeramente si quería sacar a su novio de ese horrible lugar. Megan estuvo de acuerdo y accedió a llevarnos a ambos a c as a de los Bailey. Esta no estaba muy lejos de la mansión Spicer.

Era una residencia privada, pero modesta en comparación con la de Wuya, la mío o los Spicer. Era una casa de un solo pis o ancha con un extenso patio incluyendo establos y un jardín envidiable. Los Ba i ley tenían un amplio sentido ecológico. Sentí reiteradamente el ambiente tensión como cuando descubrí el cuerpo de Hannibal encima de mí. No quise repe t ir la misma experiencia, le pedí a Megan el favor de acompañarme mientras buscábamos a Jessie. Ella asintió sin ningún problema. L a puerta estaba abierta. Descubrimos el cuerpo de Jessie arroja do al suelo, unas marcas desgarraban su cuello al igual que el de Tohomiko. Estaba tirada en la cocina, el refrigerador abierto y dos rebanadas de pan y un frasco de mermelada a fuera. Vestida cómoda mente. Megan se hincó a tomarle e l pul so.

-Está muerta, debemos notificarle a la policía! –Megan sacó el celular, buscando recepción pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido. Decidí echar un vistazo. Más Megan me siguió los talones de cerca. Retrocedimos de sopetón. El Escritor Fantasma, el que conservaba la más cara sonriente nos esperaba arrincona do a pi e de la puerta de madera. Se lanzó hacia nosotros y capturó a Megan. Iba a intervenir, pero el Escritor Fantasma me apuntó con un revólver.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, Chase! ¡Llama a Jack! ¡Estaré b...! –el Escritor Fantasma se llevó a Megan rápidamente. Sin darme la espalda, sin bajar el arma homicida, sin soltar a Megan. Ambos atravesaron la puerta. Salí de inmediato para alcanzarlos, ambos se desaparecieron . Utilicé el teléfono de la casa Bailey llamando a la policía y después a Spicer, tenía derecho a saberlo. Me quedé en espera y en cautela por si quedaba otro Escritor Fantasma, eran dos. Estuvieron aquí tras un cuarto de hora. Ahí le s expliqué más claramente cómo encontramos el cuerpo muerto de Jessie y el secuestro de Megan. Me sorprendí que el Escritor Fantasma que secuestró a Megan no llevara el bastó n con e l cual desgarró el cuello de Jessie mientras explicaba. Éste era el que hacía los trabajos forzados, el cómplice. El que llevaba el bastón debía de ser e l maestro, pe ro no nos encajaba por qué el asesino querría llevarse a Mega n. Si Spicer estaba ante s dolido, ahora estaba peor. En su poder el asesino te nía a Jackson y a Megan Los dos fuimos al cuerpo de homicidios en la espera de alguna noticia o cualquier indicio que nos lleva ría con Megan. Spicer no se cansaba de criticarme:

-¡Decías que ella es la asesina! ¡¿Qué v as a decirme ahora: un auto secuestro?! ¡Mi familia está en manos de ese loco! S i ninguno de los dos aparece con vida, y o lo mataré con mis propias manos.

-Spicer por favor...

Entonces recibimos un enunciado del asesino. Dejó en la puerta del cuerpo de homicidios un sobre de manila con una serie de videos. Cada uno mostraba el cuarto de muñecas donde estaban cada unas víctimas implorando misericordia encadenados en una silla, había un inodoro en la esquina y se mostraba horas tras hora cómo enloquecían: Gigi, Hannibal, Jermaine, William Bailey, Kimiko Tohomiko y Jessie Bailey. El de Jack son nos lo envió a nosotros exclusivamente. El último era un video reciente de Megan, quien estaba amarrada y amordazada en un lugar remoto como un silo . Gritando aterrada, sud ando y pataleando. Spicer pidió detener la imagen. Apuntó a una silueta detrás de la silla de Megan . Le dieron cercanía a la imagen aumentándole el zoom, aumentaron el brillo y el bajaron e l contraste y dieron con una silla vieja .

-Yo sé dónde está éste lugar... ¡Es el anticuario! El asesino la tiene secuestrada en el sótano del mismo, ¡Hay que ir allá!

-Sr. Spicer una silla vieja no comprueba que esté en el anticuario, tranquilícese señor. Ya la investigaremos a su debido tiempo, usted debe guardar descanso . ..

-¡NO GUARDARÉ NINGÚN DESCANSO HASTA QUE MÍ PRIMA Y MÍ HERMANO APAREZCAN! –rugió Jack, se sentó en una silla y cruzó los brazos como niño malcriado-, me quedaré aquí con ustedes y no me iré sin ellos. He dicho.

Infaliblemente no podía quedarme con él por razones de trabajo. Le expliqué mis motivos y él entendió que debía marcharme. Me preguntaron si me llevaba, pero preferí que ellos se ocuparan de Mega y Jackson. Decidí ir en taxi aunque sabía que el precio era cariñoso. Fortuitamente uno pasaba cerca...

-¿Podría llevarme a...? –el arma tocando la sien silenció mis palabras. El Escritor Fantasma estaba sentado a mí lado. L e entregó el taxista una nota al chófer, éste arrancó rápidamente siguiendo instrucciones del asesino. Nos detuvimos frente un establecimiento paralelo. Era una enorme casona repintada de amarillo y anaranjado, con un letrero arriba. Jack tenía razón. Subí por una plataforma y caminé entre los muebles de rediseño antiguo hechos de madera. Me hizo llegar hasta una puerta de acero. Allí abrió el segundo Escritor Fantasma. Bajé las escaleras sin oponer resistencia. Me obligaron a sentarme en una mesa mantelada, en una de las s illas del anticuario. El Escritor Fantasma con la máscara de la son risa amarró de pi es y manos. El que tenía el rostro entristecido levantó la garra en mí contra. Había un carrito con platos de porcelana , candelabros y cálices pintados de color oro, plata y bronce . Colgaron réplica s de famosos retrato s alrededor. Esto era una ocasión especial.

-¿Dónde tienes a Megan?... –inquirí mirando al Escritor Fantasma con cara triste . Él no me respondió me dio la espalda . El otro escritor trajo una segunda silla , igualita a la mía, frente de mí. Iba a tener compañía dentro de poco . Uno de ellos me tapó la boca con un pañuelo lleno de cloroformo para adormecerme . El olor se me metía por los ojos y por los orificios nasales, hormigueando cada parte de mí cuerpo. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas y vueltas… Y finalmente caí dormido.

**A/N: ¡Hola de nuevo, gente! Les traigo buenas noticias. Desde que no dejo de oír la canción What Have You Done?! y ayer soñé un sueño, se me ha ocurrido una fantástica idea, algo dentro de mí me dice que este podría ser mi próximo fanfic. Me emocioné mucho con la idea. Es un fanfic para la pareja Raikim. Es un fic con los géneros romance/crimen/suspense/drama. Aun no escribiré la trama en mí perfil porque quiero que sea épica. Solamente les diré: Él es un agente del FBI, ella es una asesina profesional, surge el amor entre los dos mutuamente; pero las circunstancias de sus vidas les impide estar juntos. Pues el objetivo de él es capturarla a ella y llevarla ante la ley, y el de ella, hará lo que sea por cumplir su meta, aun si se interpone el hombre quién más ama. ¡¿Verdad qué está de lujo?! Y creo que el antagonista (siempre debe haber uno) va a ser Jack Spicer (para no negrear al pobre de Chase todo el tiempo ¿o prefieren que sea él el antagonista principal?). Tengo pensado que el fic se va a llamar como la canción que me inspiró: What Have You Done?! (¡¿Qué has hecho?!). **

**¡Pero eso no es todo, mis malvaviscos asados! ¡Hay mucho más! ¡He decidido continuar con la serie, extendiéndolo a una cuarta temporada donde ya todos están creciditos! Tengo vagamente la idea, pero empezaré a trabajar con ella cuando salga de vacaciones (julio o agosto). Quizá salga a principios de agosto, porque en julio la estaré trabajando. Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challenge ¡Espéralo en este verano! Les diré de que trata en el último capítulo de: ¡De 20 Parodias y no sé que más! Prometedores estrenos es lo que hay mis amores, solo para su entretenimiento y el mío. Si tienen algo qué opinar sobre alguna de estos dos fic, pues hablen ahora o callen para siempre. Pero de qué van que van. **

**Cuando estén leyendo esto es porque el capítulo final está listo, ya el elenco sabe quién es el asesino así que abandonen la idea de sobornarlos con galletas gratis puesto que no dirán nada . Este capítulo fue toda una matazón. Pero me parecía una pérdida de tiempo ver cómo todo pasa tan lentamente y un asesinato en cada capítulo. Preferí narrarlo todo y dejar que lo que transcurriera fuera el tiempo en la novela. Un previo par a la sazón que va a venir. La conversación entre Chase y Kimiko fue escalofriante. Las muertes del Sr . Bailey, el Sr. Tohomiko, la Sra. Tohomiko y la Srta. Bailey fueron turbadoras. Especialmente la primera. Creo que haría copia textual de lo que hizo Jack cuando su prima recibió esa caja con la rata muerta adentro. Pero sin duda la muerte más épica fue la de Rai mundo, apuesto a que casi nadie pensó que él mismo daría fin con su vida. Y Chase nuevamente nos mostró una honorable lección. Se comprobó la verdad Omi fue el hijo de Dashi lo que a su vez nos lleva la explicación de los tres primogénitos, que espero haber aclarado explícitamente. Y la desaparición de Megan y sus Jackson. Mn… ¿Ustedes saben el por qué? El capítulo que viene es el final del fic. Todos los misterios y sus dudas serán resueltas cuando el asesino se quite su máscara delante del propio Chase y revele el por qué *carraspeo de garganta*:**

_**Por fin se revela el misterio. ¿Quién se esconderá tras la máscara del asesino? ¿Quién será la mente maestra seducida por las fuerzas oscuras? ¿Quieres descubrir cómo y por qué empezó esta historia escrita con sangre? Descúbrelo en el capítulo final de: El Escritor Fantasma . Esto es todo, hasta el gran final.**_

**Mensaje para Gushu: Okey, la acción es u no de mis puntos fuertes y lo sé esa escena de acción fue de película. Mi intención es recrear el fic en la cabeza de las personas como si fuera una película. Pedrosa declaró que asesinó a Fung y ya que acertaste a la opción correcta, te ayudé un poco. ¿Detalles gramaticales? Pues aquí ponemos "sin embargo" entre comas , en cambio "no obstante" y "pero" una coma antes de escribir tal palabra. Quizá hay diferencias por los países en todo caso me parece absurdo que te importe esos detalles. Y si vas a hacerme una crítica ortográfica conviértete en un lector beta y luego hablamos…**

**La manera en que manejo a Raimundo es escalofriante, recuerdo El Padrino (no lo he visto) y puede que tengas razón en cuanto a sus actitudes semejantes. Monster pues sí ese es el anime a que hago referencia y me influenció para escribir el fic. Sin embargo, para escribir quién es el asesino usé una de las películas de Batman (animado) como referencia.**

**La técnica de los flashback es cierto fue muy buena. Lo que pasa es que como Chase había revelado sus sospechas sobre Omi en su punto de vista no sabíamos como Omi lo manejaría, salvo lo que Chase vi era en el exterior, por eso quise poner a Omi y como era su opinión al res pecto.**

**Es cierto la actitud de Omi es injusta, pero como "el mundo es egoísta". Omi ignoró lo que le pasó a Chase y solo hizo c aso de lo que sufrió él.**

**Aquí para hablar relajado por parte de los jóvenes es más que todo hablar normal, pero con cinco groserías en una oración. Omi no podía intercambiar groserías con una niña fresa si quería ligarlas, ¿me entiendes? Le parecería inapropiado. Una conversación normal a lo venezolano sería la que tendríamos ahorita. Pero yo soy una persona muy refinada. No era panas para hablar con confianza. Y las relaciones entre adultos es obviamente muy respetuosa dependiendo del tipo de persona que sea.**

**Después de tantos contratiempos no hallé un espacio para poner esa onda detectivesca de la que me escribías. Y aquí des cubriste que tenías razón en cuanto a Omi , si era el hijo de Dashi. Sip, a eso me refería con lo del padre de Jack. Pues me gustan que mis capis sean largos por que los libros a los que yo he leído los capítulos son extremadamente largos, e irónicamente no me gusta leer capítulos largos por tú misma razón WTF?! Sin embargo, lo seguiré haciendo :P**

**Jack es Jack y sabes que él no es normal . Tienes razón en cuanto a las telenovelas, la escena de suspenso es donde fin a l iza la vaina, pero como yo odio ser comparada con escritores de telenovela decidí ponerlo en el intermedio. Si tampoco me hubiera sorprendido porque tienes razón que en este mundo encontrarás lo que sea, pero como a otros lectores si les sorprendió con lo de Raimundo , haré de cuentas que eso no pasó. Uf, nunca había hablado tanto respondiendo un review. Eso pasa cuando te retrasas. Espero haber sido de utilidad. ¡Hasta entonces, Gushu!**


	19. El Escritor Fantasma

**19º**

_**El Escritor Fantasma**_

Fui despertado por las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta de acero cuando una mata pelirroja entró. ¿Spicer? Apenas recuperaba la consciencia que no tuve la fuerza para preguntarle cómo llegó hasta aquí. Spicer corrió cuando me vio. Él llevó una mano a su dedo para que no intentara hablar. Tenía una navaja suiza con la que comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que me sujetaban, liberó primero las de mis pies. Seguidamente cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban mí brazo, pero en ese momento uno de los Escritores Fantasmas salió, el de rostro feliz. Fue más rápido que Spicer y lo atrapó. Más tarde vino el Escritor Fantasma con máscara triste.

Lo sentaron en la silla frente de mí. Lo amordazaron y amarraron a la silla de manos y pies. Spicer ladeaba la cabeza, intentando luchar. La navaja suiza se deslizó hasta debajo de uno de los sillones. Las burbujas de su boca se convirtieron en palabras sinsentido, comprendí que había venido solo al anticuario, uno de los Escritores Fantasmas lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo trajo hasta aquí. Miró al Escritor Fantasma con odio. Quiso lanzársele encima, pero él estaba atado. No podía hacer mucho.

-¡¿DÓNDE TIENES A MÍ PRIMA?! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A JACKSON?! ¡RESPONDE!

El Escritor Fantasma le dio la espalda paseándose alrededor nuestro. Con su bastón acarició los mechones de mí pelo, deslizó sus garras por mí rostro y palmeó mis brazos. Se dirigió a Spicer, tomó el bastón entre ambas manos y apretó el cuello de Spicer con todas sus fuerzas hasta sacarle todo el aire. Lo soltó cuando la cara de Spicer se moteó azul. El asesino jugó a torturarnos levemente dando otra ronda y golpeó la mesa mantelada con el bastón. Spicer rebotó. Tragué saliva. El asesino se encorvó y se erguió lentamente, soltando su bastón. Se llevó las manos a la máscara. Y poco a poco iban separándose las dos. Colocó la máscara. Y vimos su rostro... Spicer se quedó boquiabierto de la impresión. "_¿Quién iba a adivinar qué fuiste tú?_", se podía descifrar. El corazón se me aceleró. La mandíbula se me desencajó y la última pieza del rompecabezas se puso en su lugar, dando a entender todo el misterio.

* * *

_Un año más tarde_

_Jack P.O.V_

Un año más tarde la vida ya no es la misma desde que atraparon finalmente al Escritor Fantasma. Fue como una lluvia de agua bendita. El desasosiego desapareció de la vida de todos. El veredicto de Omi sentenció que el chico podría salir bajo libertad condicional. Él prometió ser un hombre nuevo con mí ayuda y la de Keiko. Tomando medidas legales, Omi reclamó sus derechos como el hijo biológico y se quedó a cargo de toda la herencia de su padre,empero él atesoraba algo mucho más grande. El cariño que le diste fue el tesoro más valioso que lo ayudó a cambiar de vida y el inicio de algo nuevo junto a su doctora Keiko. Creo que ambos tienen su final feliz gracias a ti. En el caso de Wuya, se fue a África para reformar toda una vida, una vez que saldó el compromiso contigo. Tantos años luchando reciben una grata recompensa. Ahora solo nos hablamos por mensajes. Tubbimura, bueno él siguió en el negocio del FBI. Creo que obtuvo un ascenso, ahora es jefe. Un sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño que en ningún momento yo codiciaba y...

-¡Jackson, te dije que no te me pierdas!

-Ya voy, señor… –exclamó desde lejos una voz fémina. Es la especialista a cargo del chico. Es una muchacha joven, bonita, ama a Jackson y algo que me fascinó de ella, su padre es mecánico y eso la convierte en una experta en ingeniería mecánica. Me quedé pasmado con todo lo que sabe de motores. Es amante de las carreras de autos. ¿Qué te parece, Chase? Y tú decías que eso era aburridísimo, ¿Será la chica indicada para mí?... Para cambiar de tema por un minuto, tenemos por otro lado a Ashley. Al fin dejó de ser una niña testaruda, volvió al negocio de modelaje. Aún no ha llegado al estrellato, pero sé que lo hará algún día.

-¿Y por qué no me dejas ir a un desfile algún día?

-Eh... Cuando estés más grande, corazón –le dije sonriente. No podía dejarlo que viera unas mujeres semidesnudas _todavía. _¡¿NO?! ¡¿Qué sería muy divertido verme como a Jackson le cosen los ojos después de verse uno?! Deberías haberte dado cuenta que tengo la maña de leer en voz alta todo lo que escribo. Clay... Ah bueno, el leal Clay está pagando la maldad de Pedrosa que le debió haber tocado sino se hubiera suicidado en el mundo de los hombres y sus leyes. Ni modo, él forma parte de la historia y tenía que hablar de esa gentuza. Él ni Raimundo, ni Kimiko, ni toda esa gente debería estar en esta carta. Pero me alegro por lo que están pasando. Tú más que nadie deberías saber cómo la están pasando Raimundo y Kimiko, así que tú deberías contarme. Yo ya te hablé de Clay: A él le darán seis años por documentos ilegítimos y presentarlos como auténticos y tres años por corrupto. Nueve años preso. Incluso cuando él salga de la cárcel, no podrá ejercer bajo el nombre de "abogado" más nunca. Le quitaron su licencia. Él fue castigado, empero nunca será absuelto por su consciencia. Ya sé no me lo repita más, debo amarrarme mí lengua. Pero te faltó ese detalle antes de abandonarme, hijo de tu madre. Y por último me tienes a mí.

Con Kimiko muerta, la ley procede a entregarle la custodia a los hermanos de la criatura. En otras palabras, Jackson está a mí cuidado. ¿Qué como lo mantengo? ¡¿Qué preguntas son esas, Chase?! Te dije que antes me pegaría un tiro en la cabeza que volver al FBI. No, yo soy un hombre que goza de la autonomía y descubre que su verdadera pasión es construir, construir y construir cosas. Tengo un pequeño taller al que vendo a precios justos esos bártulos que veías en casa al mismo tiempo que administro las ganancias de las Empresas Spicer, nombré a uno de los ejecutivos más capaces y bueno por ahí vamos. Tratando de revivir un muerto. Y si vas a criticar, lo que pienses me da igual porque retomé el control de mí vida y me gusta. Me da una sensación de poder. Pero qué dices, ¿lo intento con ella? Ya sé que vas a decirme que no tienes ni idea en esas relaciones.

Pero eres un gran concejero y tus experiencias hablan muy bien de ti. ¿Sí? Okey, la invitaré a cenar. Aunque el problema sería quién cuidaría a Jackson. ¿Conoces una niñera? Tal vez deba consultar el directorio. En todo caso Chase, si tuvieras una pizca de amabilidad no me vendría mal que me enviaras tus dioses de la suerte. No he salido con una chica en décadas. No estoy bromeando, la última chica que invité fue a Kimiko y eso fue hace mucho. Bueno Chase ya sé que no estás muy hablador hoy, pero necesito concejos y creo que no me irías a perdonar nunca si no te actualizo de vez en cuando ¿no crees? Debes ser muy aburrido estar ahí adentro. Y te advierto que si sigues tratándome así no te volveré a escribir nunca más. No vale, esta vez sí bromeaba. Te extraño de veras, amigo mío. Aquí te envío mí carta, no sé como son estos sistemas de correo, pero sé que lo leerás. Aunque no me respondas. Sé que continúas aplicándome la ley del hielo, lo sé. Y culmino esta carta con mí rara firma.

Doblé la carta, la metí en un sobre al que adherí mí saliva para sellar el contenido del sobre y la puse al lado de la margarita (sé que no te gustan las flores, pero por cortesía me dijeron que era una forma de saludar). Miré la lápida de piedra caliza.

_Chase Young _

_15 de noviembre de 1974 – 1 de abril de 2013_

-Me encanta los finales felices y la gente es feliz. Que dicha tener siempre algo que hacer. Alguien a quien amar y especialmente un sueño que cumplir; sé que no es el final feliz que esperábamos, empero si a ti te gusta, a mí me gusta... –me hinqué en una rodilla a abrazar la tumba. A recordar momentos que todavía no eran recuerdos, al menos no para mí. Cuando supe la verdad fue... muy difícil de aceptar, ¿te acuerdas?...

* * *

_Chase P.O.V_

_Un año atrás_

Y vimos su rostro. Consecutivamente se quitó sus guantes negros con toda la paciencia del mundo. Mostrando sus manos delicadas, vimos sus uñas recién barnizadas, tiró a un lado sus guantes. Spicer ladeó la cabeza de la incredulidad y lloró del estupor. Yo temblaba de la rabia que galopaba mis sentidos.

-_Ya… –_susurró-. _Ya los tres estamos aquí _–contenía la risa, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula aflojada; suspiró profundamente- _me costó tenerlos que traer al dueto maravilla a esta mesa tan fría, pero tranquilos ya lo voy a arreglar _–se dirigió al carrito, cogió dos de los candelabros y los puso entre el punto medio de la mesa, con un chasquero prendió las velas para alumbrar nuestra velada. Finalmente decidió tomar dos platos de porcelana fina- _vamos a tener la mejor cena que hemos tenido los tres juntos _–primero golpeó con dureza el plato de Spicer frente a él; su mirada desbocaba odio y un dolor infinito tener que _verla_ con sus propios ojos-, _una cena estupenda… La última cena _–sonrió golpeando rudamente mí plato contra la mesa-, _tengo unos invitados de lujo para mí es un honor servirles. Yo no había tenido una cena en familia desde hace siete años más o menos… ¿No es así, Jackie? Te noto muy hablador esta noche a diferencia de otras noches –_se acercó a Spicer, acarició su mejilla mientras le quitaba la mordaza-_ ¿Qué te pasa, Jackie? ¿En serio fue tan difícil de aceptar que tu dulce y angelical primita es la Escritora Fantasma?_

_-_Megan… ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Por qué justamente tú si yo defendí hasta el final tu inocencia?! ¡¿Cómo fue qué te llenaste de tanto odio?! Hubiera deseado que el nombre del Escritor Fantasma fuera otra persona, incluso el de Kimiko Tohomiko. ¡MEGAN ERES MÍ FAMILIA!

-¡JACKIE ABRE LOS OJOS DE UNA VEZ Y MÍRAME, MÍRAME… CONTEMPLA A ESTE MONSTRUO QUE HAY EN MÍ! –rugió Megan desaforadamente, cogió uno de los platos y lo desechó estrellándose contra la pared-, perdónenme –sacó de un bolsillo trasero un pañuelo y se limpió el sudor-. Yo no quería perder la compostura con ustedes, los traje aquí para decirles la verdad porque me harté de estar escondiéndome. Yo creí que llegué al límite, a un fondo oscuro y, sin embargo, había un fondo más oscuro todavía –suspiró, ella trató de sonreír-. Hace tiempo, cuando tenía 8 años, me quedé sola en la casa: Jack estaba estudiando y papá se fue al trabajo; traje a unos amigos a jugar al escondite y mí escondite fue el sótano de la casa, estaba muy oscuro y me daba miedo permanecer un segundo más, pero estaba jugando a qué no me encontraran. Entonces escuché unos pasos y retrocedí, mi pie pisó algo y cuando volteé descubrí que era el brazo de una mujer, el resto del cuerpo lo descubrí tras un colchón viejo y roto, me asusté y pedí a todos que salieran. Esperaría hasta que viniera mí padre para que me explicara, se asustó por lo que le mostré, papá se atrevió a alzar su pistola porque temió que le contaría a alguien lo que vi y oí… Tal vez tenía 8 años, pero no soy ciega y sabía que eso era un asesinato, pero no me imaginaba que tan grande era todo y… Él me disparó, los vecinos me llevaron a un hospital donde un hombre llamado Chase Young me operó corriendo con el riesgo de que lo botaran del trabajo.

Lo recuerdo. La operación duró horas. La bala rozaba la arteria cerebral media produciendo un desgarramiento y hemorragia interna grave si no se extraía con precisión milimétrica. Tuve que abrir ambos lados de la parte anterior al cráneo y separar el hueso para extirpar la parte dañada, procedí a extraer la bala y reparé los vasos dañados. Dejándola viva. Traté de deslizar del brazo de las cuerdas casi rota. Hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta que Spicer casi escindió las cuerdas de mí brazo derecho.

-Ambos nos quedamos agradecidos contigo. Cuando estaba en coma, me empezaste hablar de tus miserias y pesares, que para un médico es importante salvar vidas y personas como tus superiores _debían morir. _Yo estaba consciente en aquella noche y, mi padre a sabiendas de que me salvaste la vida me tomó en sus brazos y escapamos del hospital sin rastro. Él se disculpó conmigo enormemente, yo no tuve nada que disculparle: él era mi padre, yo era su hija y le prometí guardarle el secreto sobre la mujer; no me juzgues con esa mirada, era una niña que amaba mucho a su padre y le dolería si lo llevaban preso, es fácil manipular a un niño cuando tiene ocho años. Con el tiempo, cuando yo era adolescente me hizo saber su secreto: Él era el Escritor Fantasma… ¿Por qué?... Porque tú primito ya te habías empatado con Kimiko Tohomiko, quedó encaprichado con ella y bajo su forma de Escritor Fantasma la hizo suya; no soy nadie para calificar los sentimientos de ambos, empero me parece que hubiera preferido a una mejor madrastra o cuñada –se echó a reír enfermizamente- se enteró posteriormente de la criatura que esperaba y sabía que esa era suya puesto que no eras lo suficiente hombre para hacerle el amor a una mujer…

-Soy caballero, no un animal, eso es diferente –espetó Spicer. Seguí aflojando.

-Mí padre había envejecido bastante y, una enfermedad acabó con él. Cáncer de próstata, supongo que el placer tiene su costo; la policía tenía suficientes pruebas para enjuiciarlo y atraparon a un hombre al que aseguraban que era el Escritor Fantasma, hay que ver lo muy irónicamente que es la vida porque coincidías mucho con él. Nuevamente habías salvado a la familia, te encarcelaron a ti en vez de a él, pasó sus últimos días conmigo compartiendo sus secretos y cómo hizo cada uno de esos asesinatos; su último deseo fue que le arrebatara la hija a Tohomiko, la reconociera y criara como toda una Spicer _y eso hice _–Megan tomó un control remoto y prendió una televisor a la esquina, mostrándonos el cuarto de muñecas donde tenía a Jackson atrapado inconscientemente-, pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti Chase, me salvaste la vida e impediste que se desmoronara el nombre de una familia. Eres un segundo padre para mí, _que decidí ayudarte a salir y recuperar tu vida… _–Megan cogió un cuchillo apuntándome a la manzana de Adán. Ella lo colocó a la izquierda del plato.

_-_¿A qué te refieres con eso? –solté apenas me quitó la mordaza.

-Esos ateos corruptos que estaban ahí les di el plan de escape para ayudarte a salir, pero te debía llevar ante mí… Te quería presentar a mí primo Jack, es ahí cuando mí más fiel aliado interviene –extendió el brazo; el Escritor Fantasma con la máscara del rostro sonriente salió a la luz y se quitó la máscara-: ¡Vlad! Vlad en realidad es un ex universitario a quien conocí graciosamente y fue mí ex novio, él es dueño de este anticuario, tiene numerosas fuentes de gran utilidad como el barquito que te llevó a esa isla donde te topaste frente a frente con Jack. Yo me ojeé toda tu vida Chase, jamás te haría daño por aquella acción y decidí protegerte como me protegiste a mí: Gigi era un arribista y un oportunista que escribió cosas horribles sobre ti, me enojé tanto con él que decidí acabar con él como acabó con tu vida en sus artículos. Hannibal fue el primer beneficiado de tu caída tras haberme salvado la vida de aquel disparo, era un odioso, merecía morir –Megan siguió prorrateando cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas a Jack y a mí- Jermaine era un vegetal, pero era el líder, el cerebro, y osó a matarte; no lo logró gracias a Dios, empero no lo podía dejar pasar. William Bailey y Toshiro Tohomiko, ¿qué te puedo decir de ellos si ya lo sabes todo? ¡Ah, la querida fiscal Jessie Bailey! Si ya había matado el padre, no estaba demás si la asesinaba a ella porque en el fondo sé que tú lo querías.

-En cuanto Kimiko, fue personal, esa mujer no sabía cuidar a un niño especial como Jackson… Sus errores hicieron que Dashi tuviera el antojo de desaparecerlo en la faz de la tierra, ¡me tomó años encontrarlo! –Megan apoyó sus manos del borde la mesa mirándome al terminar de repartirlo-, pero por fin lo encontré –se separó-, no podía cuidar a Jackson con Kimiko estorbando en el medio y tuve que deshacerme de ella. Así que de esto se trató todo: para decirte "gracias Chase", para ti todas las vidas valen lo mismo y lo tengo muy en cuenta cuando efectúo mis obras de arte y, sin embargo, deberías haberte percatado que la muerte es también igual para todos.

-He creado a un monstruo, esa noche fue el peor error de mí vida –mí mandíbula temblaba de la rabia interna que sentía-, hubiera preferido un simple gracias de parte de ti, que esto.

-Sí, aunque un poco tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca… ¿Qué le falta a esta mesa? ¡Ah sí, las copas! –Megan se volteó tomó un par de cálices y nos dio uno a cada uno-. Aún así mis queridos invitados, no he terminado de explicarles. Hasta ahora les consta el por qué lo hice más no los detalles. Mi padre me dio su vejestorio para ser el Escritor Fantasma, yo estudié clases de costuras y aprendí a rediseñar estos trapos… –hizo un ademán- La máscara fue por Kimiko, me hice con el expediente de su historial clínico gracias a Vlad y me enteré de sus alucinaciones. Usé eso como máscara, como tortura y como una flecha que la señalaría por si me descuidaba un poquito, claro que no me ayudaría por siempre. En cuanto a las cartas, estuve en mención de contabilidad y me enseñaron caligrafía… Mí letra mejoró un cien por ciento y con ella escribí esas cartas eróticas a Tohomiko, la poesía es hereditaria al parecer.

-¿Qué pasó con Omi? –Megan se sentó en un sillón viejo a observarnos. Seguí aflojando.

-¡Omi! Pregunta inteligente, me enseñó muchas cosas como aprender a disparar un arma y me sirvió más adelante ya lo saben. Pero lo que verdaderamente me llamó la atención fue al enterarme del hijo biológico de Dashi, y Omi bueno… No necesité una prueba de ADN para no ver lo obvio. No sé si hubiera sido capaz de casarme con él aunque admito que sentí una que otra cosa, el compromiso no está hecho para mí a causa de que cuando puse en marcha mí plan sabía que no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba ayuda masculina para cargar cuerpos y esas cosas y Vlad… Tenía la vacante libre. Éramos socios, éramos amigos… Y cuando le propuse matar juntos no lo dudó –Megan cerró los ojos y cabeceó lentamente, mantuvo la mirada pegada al cielo por un rato y luego nos miró.

-Sin embargo, Chase, entendiste que la libertad era inmiscuirte en asuntos de otro y quisiste atraparme, ¿así me agradeces después de arriesgar mí pellejo por ayudarte? No sé qué concepto tienen los viejos de gratitud, pero no me enseñaron eso. Y Jack, bueno, la ley dice que si los padres no pueden ocuparse de la criatura lo harán los hermanos y, eso te convierte en un impedimento si quiero cumplir mí promesa a papá. He decidido entonces renunciar a esta vida para dedicarme por completo a Jackson en otra ciudad, o a no ser que sea necesario volver a retomar el papel de El Escritor Fantasma. Y como leyeron en el último capítulo de mí libro, esta será el último asesinato de El Escritor Fantasma donde, entre comillas, morirán él y sus víctimas. Cuando me acusaste de ser el Escritor Fantasma tuve que actuar para que te quitaras las sospechas de encima y se me ocurrió la idea de la caja de regalo y el secuestro, como no sospechabas de Vlad, él fue quién se hizo pasar por el Escritor Fantasma.

-¿Entonces vas a quemarnos vivos?

-Naturalmente. Pero bueno Chase, ya lo sabes, deberías estar feliz de que por fin supiste el nombre del Escritor Fantasma… –suspiró- ¿está lista la bomba?

-Sí –asintió Vlad, entregándole una bomba de tiempo a la asesina.

-Perfecto, no tenemos más nada qué hacer aquí. ¡Ve a traer a Jackson! Nos vamos.

Megan se levantó. Acercándosenos. Puso la bomba sobre la mesa. El pequeño reloj empezó a dar marcha atrás. Debajo de las escaleras cargó con dos litros de kerosén que vertió sobre nosotros de un tajo. Megan se volteó. Y finalmente terminé de aflojar. Tenía el brazo libre. Me levanté agarrando uno de los cálices de la mesa. Dios me perdone pues que la ley no lo hará. Y golpeé la cabeza de Megan. Ella se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Me apresuré a tomar la navaja. Con dificultad me agaché y agarré la navaja suiza. Conseguí liberarme. Me lancé a ayudar a Spicer. Megan empezó a recuperar el equilibrio y aclamó el nombre de Vlad repetidas veces. A punto de liberar la otra pierna de Jack para escaparnos. Vlad vino al rescate de Megan. Se lanzó desde la baranda y me atacó. Casi me desplomo. Vlad intentó alcanzarme, lo impedí y contraataqué. Revertiendo su fuerza en su contra. Spicer se quedó con la navaja y como tenías las manos libres pudo liberarse a sí mismo.

-¡Chase!

-¡Ve por Jackson, vete con él! –grité- ¡yo estaré bien! –me lanzaron contra la mesa. Spicer se fue no muy convencido. Me sobé la cabeza y vi por el rabillo del ojo, el golpe aceleró el proceso. Esto estallaría en menos de dos minutos. Me apresuré a subir las escaleras. Cerré la puerta, evitando que saliera cualquier de los dos.

-¡Nadie va a ningún lado! ¡moriremos juntos aquí y ahora!... –estaba dispuesto a morir con mí propia creación si eso significaba detenerla.

* * *

_Jack P.O.V_

Abrí puerta por puerta de este horrible anticuario. Grité el nombre del pequeño Jackson. Y pateé la última puerta del pasillo angosto a la derecha, tras abrir la puerta del baño. Entré a un cuarto espacioso revestido de rosado. Las estanterías repletas de muñecas. Lo encontré jugando con un carrito de bomberos, quiso mostrarme "a sus nuevos amigos", pero estaba tan asustado que tomé entre mis brazos a Jackson y salí corriendo. Seguí las indicaciones de Chase sin voltearme ni esperarlo. Escuché un crujido. Salí volando por los aires. El impacto contra la tierra me desorienta, divisé de la lluvia de partículas y me volteé abrazando para cubrir con mi cuerpo a Jackson. Las partículas ardientes golpeaban mi espalda. Cuando creí que pasó el peligro, me separé lentamente. Y rodé por el suelo, alcé la mirada. El anticuario era ceniza y fuego. No vi rastros de sobrevivientes. ¡Oh no! Gateé hacia el anticuario. Ese silencio comenzó a asustarme. Encontré el cuerpo de mí amigo malherido mortalmente. No despertaba por cuantos chistes malos le contaba. Su cabello se había achicharrado. Su piel se ennegreció por la explosión. Traté de llamar una ambulancia, ellos vinieron muy tarde.

Se llevaron a Megan, Vlad y Chase en una camilla directo al hospital. Me monté con ellos en el hospital, no solté la mano de mí amigo. Le di aliento que mejoraría y estaríamos otra vez juntos. Le pedí perdón por haber desconfiado de él tan abruptamente y le prometí que más nunca lo volvería hacer, pero tenía que volver. No podía hacerlo. Lo llevaron a sala de urgencias. No pude pasar. Uno porque no me dieron el permiso. Y dos no podía soportar si algo en la intervención se complicaba. Esperé impaciente en la sala. Sin saber qué hacer me comuniqué con Tubbimura y Ashley, le pedí a Ashley que se llevara a Jackson. Y a Tubbi, que me abrazara muy, pero muy fuerte. Justamente el doctor salió. "Lo siento mucho", me dijo. No pude creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. Entré a la sala de urgencias, el pito (del que no sabía cómo se llamaba exactamente) sonaba sin detenerse. Me arrodillé al lado de Chase, vinieron las enfermeras para llevárselo. Pero no quería que lo hicieran. Aún no.

Abracé al cuerpo sin vida a pesar de que él no le hubiera gustado. Chase olía a querosén, la explosión lo quemó vivo. Y me eché a llorar todo lo que me dio en gana. Él sabía que uno de los dos íbamos a morir en la explosión y, entre ambas vidas prefirió que salvara la mía por Jackson. Creo que no lo solté hasta que las lágrimas se me secaron y no podía gimotear más que soltar leves bramidos, dejé que cubrieran su cuerpo con la sábana. Me limpié los mocos pasando mí manga abruptamente. Apenas Tubbimura entró, me lancé a llorar en sus brazos. Megan tampoco se salvó, murió en la explosión quizás porque estaba cerca de la bomba. Y Vlad... Él sobrevivió, pero no le duró mucho respirar aire fresco. Fue llevado a la prisión donde Chase pasó ocho años de su vida. Le fueron sentenciados cadena perpetua, sin derecho a pedir libertad condicional.

* * *

_Un año después_

Sacándome de mí estado catatónica. Jackson me abrazó. Le devuelvo el abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Todo bien, hermano Jackie? –le dije que empezara a llamarme _hermano_. En los primeros días repetía mí nombre sin parar.

-Sí todo va bien. ¡Anda la osa, ya son las cinco de la tarde! Visitar a tu tío Chase nos robó mitad del tiempo, vámonos que si tenemos suerte alcanzaremos al heladero y pediremos un rico helado de chocolate para ambos.

-¡Sí!

-Anda vámonos –sostuve su mano. Jackson se fue brincando, desentonando mí elegante caminar. Megan tenía razón con este ejercicio. Aunque no lo vi ni lo oí. Sentí su presencia.

La especialista tomó la otra mano de Jackson. Y entre los dos columpiamos al niño. Nos dirigimos distinguidamente al "cuidador" como Omi lo llamaba. Éste cerró las puertas del cementerio apenas salimos. Nos montamos en mí auto renovado. Senté al pequeño Jack en el asiento trasero, a la chica en el copiloto y yo en el del conductor. Nos pusimos en marcha de regreso a ComosXiaolin. Muchos cambios favorables acaecieron en la ciudad desde la llegada del nuevo presidente. Eso hubiera hecho feliz a Chase, seguro que sí. Un soplo del viento secuestró la carta dirigida a Chase, volando al compás del viento y perdiéndose en el cielo. En el sobre había uno de los mensajes más poderosos que Chase influenció en mí y yo se lo recordaría tantas veces que Dios me lo permitiera:

"_La perseverancia es la virtud por la cual todas las virtudes dan su fruto._"

Sí señor, es lo que hemos aprendido de usted.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hey tú! ¡Sí tú! ¡¿Te gustó el Escritor Fantasma?! ¿Y te gustan los buenos dibujos? Si la respuesta a esas ambas preguntas es "sí", te invitó a que hagas clic a estos link donde una de mis lectores, Freaku, hizo unos dibujos sobre este gran fic (el link está destartalado porque FF no me deja ponerlo bien, va todo pegado por si no lo saben y el http que va adelante que tampoco me dejan escribir):**

: / / i18. photobucket albums /b105 /Amy-Freak /chase-alicexs _ zpsa73 be98f .jpg

: / / i18. photobucket albums /b105 /Amy-Freak /monks-alicexs _ zpsda 9431a1 .jpg

: / / i18. photobucket albums /b105 /Amy-Freak /jack-alicexs _ zps47 d5203e. jpg

* * *

**A/N: **

**¡SOY UNA PRINCESA!**

**¡TÚ ERES UNA PRINCESA!**

**¡YO SOY UNA PRINCESA!**

**¡ERES UNA PRINCESA! **

**¡YO SOY UNA PRINCESA!**

**¡USTED ES UNA PRINCESA!**

**¡Bravo! Muchas gracias chicas, gracias por venir. Ellas son Melisa y Ana Lucía (una nueva) del grupo de Shannon de la historia Nunca Digas Nunca, el fic que tanto le gustó a Gushu. Shannon pega cuatro gritos infernales en un minuto como Gushu pega cuatro eructos con sus _mcs_. Las invité a dar esta introducción por una razón:**

**¡Arcade of Fire, gran estreno!**

**Sinopsis: Kimiko Tohomiko es la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia hasta que la Corte Heylin decide atacar los reinos y formar un imperio. Ella logra huir de la tragedia y se oculta en una colonia como campesina. Harta de tanta injusticia, opta por ayudar a su reino. Su esperanza para entrenarla es un apuesto y misterioso espadachín, pero se da cuenta de que él esconde un oscuro secreto.**

**Únicamente pensando en su entretenimiento. Ay, a pesar de que no apruebo su conducta, esta frase me llama mucho la atención :)**

**Si se lo pregunta, mi intención no fue hacer llorar a nadie (porque no lloré) sino quería dejar claro en lo mucho que cambió Spicer gracias a Chase. Fue un final lindo para un fic sinsentido. ¿Qué Chase iba a morir? Pues sí estaba pautado. Seguramente muchos de ustedes pensaron que me deschaveté cuando pasó rudamente del presente al futuro o del pasado al presente. Sin embargo, quería probar algo nuevo. El final me recordó al del Camino a Casa y al Cazador de la Ciudad que quise reformarlo para que fuera diferente. Voy a dejar en claro que la frase no me pertenece. Casi nunca hago disclaimer porque me parece estúpido decir que nada de esto es mío porque es lógica fundamental, si fuera mío estaría en Estados Unidos nadando en montañas de dólares. Nunca dije en el primer capítulo que una de las tres grandes cosas que inspiraron al fic fuera el anime de Monster: De ahí la idea de neurocirujano, la bala y el **_**niño monstruo.**_** Les Miserables fue otra inspiración. Y Martin Hahn igualmente. **

**Megan, Megan... Ella era la asesina todo el tiempo pues que como fue estructurado el fic tenía que ser ella o no tendría ningún sentido, espero que los motivos que expliqué fueran lo suficientemente contundentes para transformarla en una asesina aunque no olvidemos que los asesinos son psicópatas. Creo que expliqué los misterios. Si algo se me peló, pues decídmelo y lo corregiré. Y Vlad, apuesto a que nadie se le ocurrió que él era el ayudante. Esto va para las personas que decidieron resolver el misterio:**

**Si NO resolviste el misterio: Eres un muy buen competidor, pero creo que yo gano...**

**SI resolviste el misterio: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tú ganas, tú ganas!... ¿Pero siempre puede haber una segunda oportunidad para otro fic psicológico, no?**

**¿Ahora entienden por qué Omi sentía algo por Keiko? Me enteré de esta pareja, me gustó, pero me cae mejor el OmixMegan. Sin embargo, como dije que esto iba a ser diferente a todo lo que he escrito anteriormente. Me excuso de este modo. Bueno, con mucho cariño les dedico este gran final a ustedes, la gran inspiración de este fic.**** Me despido hasta un nuevo fic humildemente. ¡Ciao, hasta otro fic!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡SOY UNA PRINCESA!**

**(Aquí vienes tú). Ya sabes qué decir. Si crees que tu frase es: Yo Soy Una Princesa. Ayyyyyyyyy...**

**Me des o no me des review solo te diré que no me importa si te gustó o no te gustó el final, estoy orgullosa de cómo me quedó y no lo pienso cambiar. Y si te defraudé, no es asunto mío. Un autor solo le interesan dos cosas: Que esté satisfecho con su obra y que muestre al mundo su manera de ver el mundo. Solo tienes dos opciones: O te la calas o te la calas. Vamos, el asunto de Chase y Dashi era una idea asquerosa, una idea mala, una idea sinsentido, una idea que solo a un loco se le podía ocurrir o sea, odiaba esa idea. Tenía miles de ganas de decirte que lo quitaras, pero no pude y más tonto fue desaprovechar la idea de la ayuda. La del hijo de Chase tenía más sentido. Cuando dijiste la pareja Jack/Megan como asesinos le encontré mucho más sentido y lógica, y creí que me ibas a ganar porque dijiste el nombre de "Megan". Pero no, seguiste con la idea repugnante. Para mí mis teorías son fundamentos lógicos para apoyar a Megan como asesina. Siéndote franca espero que te haya gustado, pero no puedo pedir milagros (tal vez el final no te gustó porque es muy "cristiano" por lo último, pero oye entérate que no pensé en nada de eso cuando la escribí, también tienes que aceptar lo que pienso te duela o no). ¿Capiche?**

**Mensaje para Suriee: ¡SOY UNA PRINCESA!**

**Sí crees que tu frase es: Yo Soy Una Princesa. Pues escúchame: Te daré un concejo, si quieres ser princesa busca otro reino ¡PORQUE AQUÍ LA PRINCESA SOY YO! Pues bueno como no sé si tenías alguna sospecha de quién podría ser el Escritor Fantasma, no tengo nada que objetar. Tal vez no me odies porque maté a Chase, solo espero que el Gran Master de la Oscuridad no se entere por lo que hice. Te recuerdo que tú dijiste que no te importaba ninguna muerte, solamente esperabas que no fuera Jack****. Pero ya estaba programado. Y le di a Jackie un final feliz. Yo espero que te haya aparecido cuerdo de que Megan sea la Escritora Fantasma (hizo una excelente actuación). ****Para mí mis teorías son fundamentos lógicos para apoyar a Megan como asesina. Más nada, malvisca asada, que tengas un oscuro día (saludos a tu trío de guapos y a Edward). ¡Nos leemos en otro fic!**

**Mensaje para Freaku: ¡SOY UNA PRINCESA!**

**¿Qué hay de nuevo, vieja? Por fin nos conocemos "face to face". Ya me preguntaba si eras por alguna razón tímida o tenías problemas con tu compu. Sé varias cosas sobre ti (me gusta investigar a mis lectores), y coincido contigo que es muy interesante leer fics donde los personajes se enamoran poco a poco. Sé que no eres admiradora de los monjes, yo sí lo soy como de Heylin también. Mi lealtad se divide en dos así que me mantengo neutral. Y también de que los protagonistas del fic hayan sido el blanco principal para que hayas querido leer el fic. Bueno aquí se puede encontrar de todo, no tengo en nada en contra de las Mary-Sue siempre en cuanto no sean tan unidimensionales y clichés, hay algunos que admito y otros que no. **

**Pues sinceramente para mí todo estuvo a lo OOCS (porque los monjes realmente son los buenos y los villanos son los malos, pero no me arrepiento porque pudimos ver el otro lado de la cara de la moneda), me sorprende que digas que mantuve las personalidades bajo todo tipo de situaciones y fue precisamente que me fue difícil porque aquí eran mayores, y juega mucho la imaginación del lector dependiendo de lo que vio en la serie para imaginárselos de grande. Para mí en serio me halaga saber eso. No me gusta dejar a ningún personaje por fuera, este fic en particular necesitaba muchos personajes para tener una lista más extensa de sospechosos, y por ello siempre me esmero a darle un rol adecuado en la historia. Me gustan los AU.**

**¿OmixMegan? No lo veo desde ese punto de vista, es solo que me parecía cómico ver como Jack se jala los pelos de la nariz si viera a su prima salir con su archienemigo número uno y después tener que soportarlo como miembro de la familia. Originalmente Jack no le interesaba nada de su prima, por lo que no me lo imagino como primo sobreprotector. ¿WuyaxDashi? También me gusta (y ya sabía que te gustaba) e incluso ya la formé como pareja, tal vez lo haga otra vez.**

**¡Guau, me alegra conocer a alguien que comparta mis mismos gustos por la música! Pues sí verdad, yo todavía estoy en la parte de i'm not a girl, not yet a woman así que estoy bien. Es una gran inspiración para crear escenas y dibujos, tienes razón. Ya sabía que te gustaba dibujar, he visto tus dibujos, son muy arrechos :)**

**Jack como ex agente del FBI con tendencias bisexuales (aunque todo el tiempo era heterosexual), bueno algo para variar. A mi me gusta explorar las aristas de los personajes, por lo que eso implica el hecho de que me gusta crear historias que explica su modo de ser y por ende les doy una historia particular a cada uno.**

**Las insinuaciones de Jack a Chase era un guiño al Chack, mi favorita es la que Jack le dice: ¿Chase, tú crees en el amor a primera vista? Y Chase le responde con voz déspota: No. Ya sabía lo del poeta, todas las fans de Jack deberían saberlo. Tal vez influenció.**

**No para nada, me gusta los reviews largos. El suspense y el angst hacen una buena pareja, Raimundo es mi personaje favorito así que esa es la razón por la que lo escogí de villano (¿antihéroes? Amo a los antihéroes, siempre me enamoro de ellos), Dashi siempre es un personaje clave en mis fics, el padre de Jack fue un golpe maestro, apoyo la teoría de que Chase sea el padre de Omi, JackKim me está gustando mucho últimamente y el pequeño Jackson, otra clave.**

**Me gusta que mis fics se vean como tipo película porque entretiene más. No soy fan del Chack ni me gusta la pareja porque siento una relación entre ellos como admiración (no sé si aquí lo dije, se lo dije a Suriee, eso sí me acuerdo), pero a los fans les gusta jugar con lo que uno ve.**

**Solamente espero que esta conclusión te haya gustado este final. El desenlace de los misterios es genial definitivamente. ¿Inglés? Me gustaría pasarlo a inglés, ¡pero no sé nada! De broma paso con excelentes calificaciones porque soy excelente estudiante. Pues nada, nos leeremos si Dios quiere en otro fic (no sé si voy a hacer otro con este par). ¡Hasta entonces, malvavisca asada!**

**Jijiji, obligué a todos mis lectores proclamarme como la princesa que soy. Ahora les toca a ustedes, lectores mudos... ¡Digo anónimos!**

**¡YO SOY UNA PRINCESA! ¿Captaron?**


End file.
